Définis moi si tu peux
by Zombiscornu
Summary: D'histoires en histoires, Tony s'était retrouvé là-bas, avec lui. Coincé dans une prison Ase avec seulement sa hargne, sa vie bien allongée, ce type, et un dictionnaire. Le Pavillon des mots, c'était sa prison et son purgatoire, et Tony Stark n'était pas au bout de ses ennuis.
1. Ivresse

**Chapitre 1: Ivresse**

* * *

 _ **"Ivresse**_ _. État d'excitation euphorique, avec troubles perceptifs, incoordination des mouvements, troubles de l'élocution et parfois libération de l'agressivité, dû à une ingestion massive de boissons alcoolisées ou de psychotropes sédatifs (barbituriques et éther en particulier)."_

Ceci était la définition scientifique de ce qu'était l'ivresse, la théorie, l'idée générale. Tony Stark, en tant que génie, était bien sûr parfaitement conscient des effets néfastes de l'alcool, mais à quoi sert la théorie si la pratique n'entre pas dans la partie ?

Oui, bien deviné, Tony Stark était donc complètement bourré et rien qu'essayer de prononcer correctement "à quoi sert la théorie si la pratique n'entre pas dans la partie" était un véritable combat. Essayez donc avec plus de 3.5 grammes d'alcool Asgardien dans le sang, vous rirez moins. C'est exactement ce que Iron Man essayait d'expliquer à grands coups d'éclats de rire et de hoquets à une grande blonde, dans l'immense salle de banquet d'Asgard.

Six mois après avoir vaincu l'armée Chitauri et Loki à New-York, les Avengers se retrouvaient conviés à une grande soirée au coeur de la citée dorée. Thor avait décidé d'inviter ses compagnons d'armes à Asgard même, désireux de leur montrer les splendeurs de sa ville natale et de présenter les sauveurs de Midgard à son peuple. Ils avaient emprunté le Bifrost, et seule Natasha avait réussi la prouesse de retenir ses flux gastriques après le voyage: une manière délicate et élégante de dire que presque tout le monde avait vomi ses tripes par terre. Clint, détenteur de la palme de la "Gaffe à ne pas faire", avait recraché son petit déjeuner sur les bottes cirées de Heimdall.

Après cette fameuse première impression, ils avaient rejoint le palais principal, merveille d'architecture. De derrière ses lunettes de soleil chromées, Tony avait admiré Asgard: perdue entre le médiéval et le futurisme, éclairant le ciel de son doré vantard. Le milliardaire ne savait pas exactement quoi penser du royaume de Thor, parce que c'était beau, chic, tout ça tout ça, mais bordel, c'était pédant comme pas possible. La pensée que lui aussi était un sale riche avec sa tour démesurément haute lui avait ensuite effleuré l'esprit, mais il l'avait refoulée: lui c'était pas pareil, il était _Tony Stark_.

La troupe de super-héros s'était inclinée devant Odin, Père de tout, hein. Le père de Tony était un homme ingénu et pas un vieux borgne assis sur son trône, mais il s'était baissé quand même ou Steve l'aurait démoli. Puis, ils avaient eu du temps libre jusqu'à la soirée, et Thor avait absolument tenu à leur présenter ses amis. Honnêtement, Iron Man aurait préféré voler autour d'Asgard, mais il avait été tenu de laisser son armure sur Terre.

Paraît que ça aurait pas été amical et pacifique, un truc comme ça.

De toute façon, la politique c'était trop compliqué.

...

La soirée battait son plein, et plein de gens se battaient. Une sorte de coutume, avait expliqué Thor.

Des tables garnies de plats inconnus et de saladiers débordants de fruits étranges aux couleurs vives avaient été disposées dans la grande salle. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'Ases dansaient, parlaient et se battaient joyeusement. Un lustre de diamants pendait au plafond, illuminant les invités. Quelques êtres venant d'autres planètes s'étaient aussi montrés, par curiosité. Une femme verdâtres avec des branchies parlait allègrement avec des soldats et une sorte de nain se bâfrait d'une manière très peu élégante de petits-fours sous le regard critique d'un elfe blanc. Les humains, absolument pas habitués à voir des espèces non-terriennes, furent d'abord déroutés mais hé, avec l'alcool même les choses les plus incongrus passaient pour des broutilles.

Natasha était aux anges, puisqu'elle et Sif venaient juste d'aplatir une vingtaine de mâles Ases. Bruce se tenait sagement dans un coin, "non, ça va merci, il voudrait pas blesser quelqu'un". Clint était, par quelconque technique, parvenu à monter sur les épaules de Thor et se battait avec Fandral, lui-même juché sur Hogun. Steve riait avec la reine Frigga, essayant d'entretenir les meilleurs relations possibles avec le plus puissant des Neufs Royaumes.

Et puis Tony Stark était donc bourré, ivre, cuit, beurré.

(Voir définition ci-dessus, si c'est pas encore intégré.)

Il traînait près du buffet, deux femmes autour de lui.

Les Ases étaient grandes, élancées et puissantes. Elles lui faisaient un peu penser à Pepper, dans le fond.

Tony leva son verre bien haut.

\- À PEPPER, QUI DOIT BIEN SE FAIRE CHIER SUR TERRE !

La totalité de l'assemblée leva sa boisson, même si 95% des fêtards ignoraient totalement qui était Pe... Pip... Pepo... Tant pis, ils étaient trop ivres de toute manière. Tony descendit un autre verre, l'alcool coulant divinement dans sa gorge. La belle Ase blonde se rapprocha de lui, et il passa une main autour ses hanches. Il n'avait jamais su résister aux blondes.

\- Tu voudrais pas me montrer un coin sombre dans ce palais, poupée ?

L'Ase gloussa et attrapa Iron Man par la main. En sortant de la salle, la moitié de l'audience féminine soupira longuement parce que ce ne serait pas elles qui choperaient l'héros de Fer qui avait tant fait parler de lui.

Les deux silhouettes voltigèrent bruyamment dans les couloirs sombres de l'immense palais, les éclats de rire ricochant sur les murs. Le voile blanc qui faisait office de jupe à la femme tomba par terre et ils arrivèrent on ne sait trop comment dans une petite chambre, où ils s'affalèrent sur le lit.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? Murmura Tony, embrassant le cou pâle offert.

\- Je m'appelle Vesbaue, je suis une guerrière Ase et je pense que c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir pour ce que nous voulons faire, sussura la blonde.

L'homme de fer pensa quelques secondes que les femmes Ases étaient épatantes, puis son attention fut reportée sur le soutien-gorge nacré qui recouvrait le torse musclé de Vesbaue. Il se pencha pour l'ôter, mais bam, enfin blurp, son estomac se rappela vivement à lui.

Qui dit alcool dit cuite, et qui dit cuite dit vomi. Tony Stark hoqueta et voulu dire quelque chose, mais le fait d'ouvrir la bouche fut certainement une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie, outre le fait d'avoir vendu des armes destructrices.

Les petits-fours ingurgités ressortirent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "Saperlipoputaindemerde". Tony releva la tête, un filet de bave jaunâtre coulant sur le menton. Vesbaue le regardait, mi-horrifiée mi-dégoûtée.

Elle se leva prestement, marmonna un bref "je dois y aller" et se sauva. Tony grogna et s'étala sur le lit, nauséeux. On n'aurait pas pu faire moins sexy, comme technique de drague. Il sombra quelques minutes plus tard.

...

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, plusieurs heures devaient être passées. Tony se redressa, l'envie de vomir était passée mais la migraine pointait vicieusement dans son crâne.

La définition de la gueule de bois peut être résumée en une seule et simple onomatopée: outch.

Son crâne pulsait, les battements de son coeur tournaient, enfin c'était peut-être l'inverse finalement. Le playboy atteint un grand miroir avec un lavabo et entreprit de se rincer le visage: le vomi avait séché sur le coin de ses lèvres, et c'était répugnant. Il inspecta quelques instants son visage pâle et fatigué, son propre reflet semblait lui dire qu'il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. Il supportait de moins en moins l'alcool, c'était un fait, et les génies ne nient malheureusement pas les faits. En plus, il avait perdu sa conquête de la soirée, et ça, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé: sûrement que sur Asgard, l'envie de se taper le grand Tony Stark était refréné par les élans gastriques.

(Sur Terre, ça n'aurait pas arrêté la fille.)

Tony jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre: elle semblait inhabitée, le lit était encore fait et des serviettes propres étaient disposées sur la commode. D'ailleurs, ça ressemblait vachement à la chambre que Thor lui avait filée pour la nuit.

La théorie se vérifia puisque quand il en sortit, le pseudonyme d'IronMan était gravé sur la porte. Tony remercia vivement Vesbaue de lui avoir permis de vomir sur son propre lit, Steve lui aurait fait une crise s'il avait offensé quelconque Ase en laissant une petite flaque sur ses draps.

L'homme de fer chercha son chemin dans les grands couloirs. Dans son périple, il tomba (métaphoriquement) sur quelques Ases bourrés dans les couloirs, puis tomba (littéralement cette fois) sur Clint. Il faut bien suivre, c'est compliqué d'avoir la gueule de bois, les mots s'emmêlent. Ils s'écrasèrent mollement au sol, tout les deux trop exténués pour se retenir au mur.

Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune commotion cérébrale, Hawkeye maugréa:

\- Ah t'es là toi ! Ça fait trois heures qu'on te cherche j'te signale.

\- Ouaip, je... J'étais allé faire une petite sieste.

\- Pas la peine de chercher une excuse, on t'as tous vu partir avec la grande blonde.

Tony pensa que pour une fois, c'était vraiment pas ce qu'il croyait.

\- Bon, moi je partais me coucher. Y'a plus personne là-bas, juste Natasha et Thor qui font un dernier concours de shot.

\- Bonne nuit, et bonne chance pour trouver ta piaule, avertit Tony.

Il suivit du regard Clint disparaître au détour d'un couloir, et poussa un long soupir. Il avait besoin d'air frais, ça puait la sueur et le vomi par ici.

Il réussit par il ne sait quel miracle à trouver les grandes ouvertures qui menaient aux jardins, et il décida que le vent frais qui soufflait sur son visage était définitivement la meilleure sensation sur Terre. Enfin, sur Asgard plutôt. Tony enleva ses chaussures et s'aventura pieds nus sur l'herbe, divaguant entre les nombreux arbres.

Les jardins d'Asgard étaient réputés pour leur beauté: des fleurs lumineuses éclairaient la nuit, les grands arbres aux feuilles rouges, bleues et violettes s'étalaient dans le ciel noir, l'herbe était souple et froide sous les pieds de Tony. Des étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, et IronMan tenta de retrouver des constellations connues mais abandonna rapidement: c'était un tout autre point de vue.

Tout en réfléchissant, il s'enfonça plus loin dans les bosquets, chassant les petits insectes qui se posaient sur son nez.

Un autre monde, une autre culture, une autre planète. Depuis l'arrivée de Thor, Tony avait pris conscience de la taille de l'univers, ou plus précisément sa propre taille dans l'univers. Qui était toute petite, évidemment.

Il était né Stark, avait grandi Stark, vivait Stark putain. Sur Terre, les journaux scandaient son nom, les gens l'adoraient ou le détestaient mais tant pis, il était Stark. Ici, il était connu sous l'Homme de Fer, et sûrement que si on demandait à un Ase qui était Stark, il n'en aurait aucune foutue idée. Et puis, pour ne rien arranger, il était Stark et vieillissait. Le temps commençait à se rappeler, des rides apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux alors qu'il était plus que certain qu'il réussissait le MIT hier encore. Et il avait réussi le MIT à 17 ans.

Pepper lui manquait, aussi. Il avaient rompus mais étaient restés en bons termes, et ça avait toujours été une amie précieuse. Depuis qu'elle avait épousé Happy, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent et ça l'attristait.

Les jours de gloire, il était Stark, génie, milliardaire, IronMan, playboy et les nuits d'alcool, juste un vieux petit point seul dans l'univers.

Tony chassa ces idées de sa tête, et réalisa qu'il était totalement paumé. Des arbres similaires à des saules pleureurs l'entouraient et une sorte d'entrée de labyrinthe s'offrait à lui. Curieux, il pénétra à l'intérieur, laissant sa main courir sur les feuilles des buissons. Il découvrit ainsi un véritable dédale, et une sorte d'adrénaline tordue lui monta à la tête. _(Ah ! Ah, je suis vivant, j'ai des jambes, je dois courir, vite !)_ Il éclata d'un grand rire un peu fou et il entama une course frénétique dans le labyrinthe.

(Ce qui avait foiré, en fait, c'était l'alcool. Parce que l'alcool Asgardien avait des vertus beaucoup trop libératrices pour un tout, tout petit Midgardien et que quand ça montait au cerveau, ça déclenchait une crise d'hystérie monumentale, et que tout ça, ni Thor ni aucun Ase n'en avait encore la moindre idée.) (Ils n'allaient pas tarder à s'en faire une, d'idée.)

Tony sentait son pouls s'accélérer, ses pupilles se dilater, tout son corps entier trembler d'excitation. Ses foulées ne ralentissaient pas, un sourire goguenard prenait place sur son visage. Il était fort, là, tout seul à courir entre les bosquets. Vivant.

Puis il déboula dans la clairière centrale du dédale, et il s'arrêta brusquement. Un arbre immense prenait racine là, un arbre dont les pommes étaient plus jaunes et plus étincelantes que son armure. Le ramage était fourni, vert et brillant. L'écorce était gravée de noms d'amants Ases, et Tony tourna autour de l'immense pommier en s'esclaffant naïvement sur les merveilles de la vie.

Après une brève observation, il fit demi-tour pour retourner courir, mais une pomme, plus basse que les autres, frappa son regard. Il s'en approcha, haletant frénétiquement. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres s'ouvraient et se refermaient rapidement.

Puis, parce qu'il voulait y croire, il fit semblant d'oublier qu'il se doutait un tout petit peu de ce qu'étaient véritablement ces fruits. Les vapeurs toxiques de l'alcool Asgardien le faisaient papillonner et il était juste un petit point dans l'univers, vivant, mais vieux -il cueillit la pomme.

Et il la mangea entièrement.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais que j'ai une fic pas terminée qui a presque un an_ _maintenant. Non, celle-là n'est pas encore terminée et risque d'être longue, du genre 40 chapitres. Oui, je me lance encore dans un truc trop grand. Mais je pouvais pas me retenir, honte à moi._

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je ne donne pas plus de détails sur cette histoire, je vous laisse imaginer tout seuls le pairing qui va pointer le bout de son nez. Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_


	2. Jugement

**Chapitre 2: Jugement**

* * *

 _ **"Jugement**_ _. Action de juger quelqu'un, une affaire, dans le respect des lois et règlements en vigueur. Décision rendue par une juridiction du premier degré (exemple un tribunal d'instance, de grande instance, de commerce ou un conseil de prud'hommes)._

Lorsque Tony sortit de l'état de lourd sommeil dans lequel il était entré, la première pensée qu'il eût était qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de bruit autour de lui. La seconde fut qu'il avait dû s'endormir dans l'herbe vu qu'il avait carrément un caillou qui lui transperçait la fesse gauche et la troisième...

Tony cru enfin vraiment trouver de l'air et il inspira violemment. Son buste entier convulsa sous le choc et _wow, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel._ C'était comme une grande goulée d'air après une noyade, c'était si nécessaire que ça en faisait mal. Ses poumons avaient l'air de s'ouvrir pour la première fois, tel un nouveau-né cherchant désespérément l'oxygène. Une naissance, ou une renaissance.

\- Est-ce qu'il va survivre ? Demanda la voix familière de Thor.

\- Je pense, affirma le timbre rauque de Odin. Mais tu sais qu'il va devoir payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

Tony voulu demander ce qu'il se passait mais son corps ne suivait plus et il retomba dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

...

La seconde fois qu'il émergea, il se sentait déjà plus frais. L'air lui venait tout seul, plus de spasmes bizarres ou de sensations de noyades. Tony bougea légèrement, il était dans un lit, et se sentait étonnement... Bien. Après une présumée nuit passée dehors, ses articulations auraient dû le faire souffrir, mais rien.

Il ouvrit un œil.

Ce n'était pas _logique_.

Iron Man se redressa sur le lit à baldaquins, notant distraitement qu'on l'avait installé dans sa chambre Asgardienne et que le vomi avait disparu, grâce aux dieux. Littéralement. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il était sur que quelque chose n'allait foutrement pas et il allait trouver ce que c'était. Hier soir, hier soir...

Les souvenirs martelèrent sa mémoire: Le jardin, l'adrénaline, la pomme...

Oh. Tony regarda immédiatement ses mains, pris d'un doute qui n'était ni horrible ni doucereux. Juste terriblement étrange. Ses paumes étaient lisses, douces... Jeunes. Il s'extirpa violemment du lit et se précipita sur le miroir.

Le Tony de vingt ans auparavant le regardait, paniqué. Les rides avaient disparues, les cicatrices s'étaient évanouies, la fatigue avait déserté. Il avait à nouveau vingt-cinq ans, et c'était une sensation totalement nouvelle. Abasourdi devant la glace, il passa ses doigts sur son visage lisse et sur la peau parfaitement cicatrisée autour de son réacteur Ark. Un espèce de sifflement étranglé sortit de sa gorge, un truc qui voulait dire "wow" mais aussi "j'ai fait une sacrée connerie moi".

Les pommes d'Idunn, ou les pommes d'or de jouvence. Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu parler de cette légende, et bien sûr que involontairement, il avait gravé cette information dans le creux de son âme. Parce que des fruits qui donnent une jeunesse permanente, quand on est un génie qui a peur de vieillir, c'est quelque chose qu'on omet pas. La montée d'adrénaline suspecte d'hier soir lui avait fait perdre la boule, oh mon dieu, oh _fuck_ , il avait mangé une des pommes de la légende. Tony Stark venait de voler environ mille ans de jeunesse, si les contes disaient vrai.

Il tomba sur son lit, assommé par la réalité. Tony savait que les précieux fruits avaient une importance capitale pour les Ases, et que Odin avait l'air furieux lors de son premier éveil. Il allait être puni, non torturé, tué, qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu, quel imbécile. Il avait honteusement mangé une pomme sacrée, celles que seul Odin à le droit d'offrir aux Ases. Le Terrien qu'il était avait piqué mille ans de vie à Asgard, et il savait que la note allait être salée. Au mieux ils prendraient ça comme une déclaration de guerre et au pire il se faisait guillotiner sur la place publique.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et respira profondément: tout allait bien se passer, les Ases n'étaient pas des barbares tout de même, pense aux contes, pense aux... Tony jura lourdement quand il s'aperçut que toutes les histoires que racontait Thor finissaient par des meurtres ou des exécutions. Là, il commençait à flipper, il lui fallait Pepper. Il lui dirait "Allo Pep, oui c'est moi Tony je suis dans les étoiles et j'ai de nouveau vingt-cinq ans, j'étais bourré, aide-moi par pitié je crois que Odin va me buter".

Ça lui paraissait très clair et concis. Mais son téléphone était resté dans la salle du banquet, et vraiment il était persuadé à 99,8% qu'il n'aurait pas de réseau ici. Tony se frotta les yeux, et la meilleure solution qui se proposa à lui fût de, étape A) Mettre des vêtements décents, étape B) S'enfuir par la fenêtre, étape C) Forcer le Bifrost à le ramener sur Terre et étape D) Vivre heureux et sans enfants jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, qui risquaient d'être beaucoup plus longs que prévus.

Il inspira bruyamment et se mit à la tâche. Malheureusement, il n'arriva jamais au bout de l'étape B car Clint rentra au pas de course dans sa chambre alors que Iron Man avait déjà un pied par dessus l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

\- Tony, tu dois... Bordel mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Je dois me barrer, je pense sérieusement qu'ils vont me couper la tête Clint.

\- De... De quoi ?! Mais non, Thor ne laisserait jamais faire ça !

Tony fronça les sourcils et admit que Hawkeye avait raison: jamais le Dieu ne le laisserait se faire charcuter par son propre peuple. L'homme descendit de la fenêtre et retourna s'observer dans le miroir.

\- C'est vraiment étrange, murmura Clint en s'approchant. T'es super jeune.

\- C'est l'idée, ouais, répondit Tony en passant une énième fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Mais toi, raconte-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je venais te chercher pour tout t'expliquer, viens avec moi.

...

Clint guida Iron Man hors de la chambre, dans une pièce où Steve et Natasha attendaient en tapant du pied. Déjà que sur le trajet, Tony avait frémi en voyant le regard meurtrier d'un Ase, les yeux perçants de Natasha lui donnaient carrément l'envie d'aller tout de suite se pendre.

(Que quelqu'un lui file une corde sans autre forme de procès, bordel.)

\- Il faut faire vite Tony, commença Steve. Il ne nous reste que trente minutes avant ton procès.

(Et chiotte.)

\- De quoi, je...

\- Assieds-toi, il faut absolument qu'on te trouve une défense, continua Natasha en le forçant à s'assoir sur une chaise en bois.

\- Un procès ? Mais...

\- Tony, t'as foiré bordel, s'écria Steve en tapant du poing sur la table. C'est pas totalement de ta faute mais il faut que tu comprennes que t'as commis la pire connerie que tu aurais pu faire !

Tony se ratatina sur sa chaise parce que quand leur leader se mettait à jurer, c'était que la situation était critique.

\- Tu as volé et mangé une des pommes d'Idunn, le trésor sacré d'Asgard, expliqua Natasha.

Il se pourrait qu'il ait déjà remarqué ce fait.

\- Sans conséquences atténuantes, les Ases t'auraient tué sur le coup. Nous n'étions même pas sûrs que tu survives au choc que le rajeunissement aurait pu causer à ton corps. En ce moment même ton procès se prépare, Bruce organise ta défense avec l'aide de Thor alors par pitié ne nous complique pas les choses.

Ça, en revanche, c'était nouveau.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de m'excuser ou de m'expliquer, grimaça Iron Man.

\- En effet, souffla Natasha.

\- Tout n'est pas exactement de ta faute, dit Steve en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Tony haussa un sourcil et Captain America sortit une bouteille d'alcool de dessous la table.

\- Tu vois ce que c'est ?

\- C'est ce qu'on a tous bu hier, mais je ne vois pas... J'avais déjà dessoûlé, sérieux !

\- C'est de l'alcool Asgardien, expliqua Natasha. Personne n'avait prévu que nous ne supporterions pas ce truc de la même manière. Ce matin, Bruce l'a analysé et a ainsi pu prouver qu'il avait des effets secondaires sur les Terriens.

\- Cette espèce de hausse d'adrénaline, c'était...

\- Exactement, confirma Steve.

\- Mais alors...

\- Non, on a pas tous fait la même énorme connerie que toi, le coupa Natasha. Mais chacun d'entre nous est passé par une... Petite crise existentielle, disons.

\- Et donc...

\- Donc ce truc ne va pas supprimer les charges contre toi mais les allégera, en tout cas nous l'espérons.

(Tony pensa qu'il aimerait bien pouvoir parler, un peu.)

\- En gros, les effets de cette boisson nous sont tous montés à la tête, et tu as été un peu plus réceptif et surtout au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- Et un bon gros imbécile aussi, précisa Natasha.

Tony se tapa la tête sur la table, il avait tellement foiré.

\- Et je risque quoi ?

Les deux Avengers se regardèrent quelques instants, mal à l'aise. Natasha ouvrit la bouche.

\- Thor a parlé de peine maximale, de prison et de travaux d'intérêt.

\- Mais je... J'ai pas... Je voulais pas...

\- En espérant que ta bévue n'envenime pas nos relations avec Asgard, où nous devrons vraiment commencer à nous inquiéter.

Tony se dit qu'il avait définitivement commencé à s'inquiéter en croquant dans cette foutue pomme.

\- Et vous, vous avez fait quoi cette nuit ? Demanda l'Homme de Fer.

\- Bruce avait pas bu, Clint a pété la moitié des vases du palais, et Steve s'est jeté aux pieds de Heimdall en l'implorant de lui dire où était passé Bucky. Je crois même qu'il lui a baisé les pieds.

L'homme rougit furieusement et regarda ailleurs.

\- Et toi ? Questionna Tony.

\- J'ai...

\- On l'a retrouvée dans une taverne à l'autre bout d'Asgard, totalement nue, chuchota Clint qui avait passé la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Hawkeye évita habilement le poignard lancé par la Veuve Noire.

Tony laissa son visage s'écraser sur le bois, vidé de ses forces. Tout allait trop vite, la tête lui tournait un peu. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, et la voix essoufflée de Thor annonça qu'il fallait y aller.

...

Les grands procès, sur Terre, Tony Stark y été habitué. Bien sûr que ses méthodes et ses motivations étaient controversées, il possédait le plus grand capitole d'argent et de savoir de la planète, c'était inévitable. Et, par association, la victoire de ce même procès était inévitable. Sur la planète bleue, l'argent faisait tout, était le but ultime de leurs courtes existence. Si l'issue du jugement était floue, quelques billets glissés dans les poches de ces bons gros juges corrompus et il ressortait à coup sûr du tribunal, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il aurait bien essayé d'acheter Odin, mais était presque certain que le Père de Tout l'aurait simplement foudroyé du regard. Ou foudroyé tout court, finalement.

L'Homme de Fer, en procès à Asgard, des nouvelles incroyables. La 4ème va vous étonner. Venez assister au Jugement peut-être Dernier d'un Héros adulé. Tony serra les dents et entra dans la grande salle du trône, à la suite de ses amis.

(L'accusé est entré.)

D'après la définition citée plus haut, la décision finale d'un jugement était rendue par un tribunal, ou un conseil.

La définition ne s'appliquait donc pas au plus puissant des Neufs Royaumes. Odin déciderait tout seul du sort de Tony, mais une foule d'Ase assistait au procès.

C'était sûrement l'attraction du moment.

Tony se frotta les yeux et avança seul sur le tapis rouge qui s'étendait jusqu'au devant du trône. Seuls quelques chuchotements brisaient le silence, et aussi les pieds traînants de l'accusé sur le velours pourpre. C'était sûrement un des pires bruits que Tony avait jamais entendu, ses chaussures râpant le tapis de luxe.

\- Homme de Fer.

Le susnommé leva la tête, regardant Odin dans les yeux. Dans l'œil aurait cependant mieux convenu à la situation, et vraiment Tony n'aurait pas dû penser à ça, c'était trop drôle et si jamais il lâchait un rire ici et maintenant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il parvint à se contrôler, et déglutit difficilement.

\- Vous avez délibérément subtilisé et ingurgité une pomme d'Idunn, sans mon accord.

\- OBJECTION !

À ce moment, Tony jalousa Bruce puisqu'il avait toujours rêvé de crier cette phrase et n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion.

\- Vous devez avoir entendu que l'alcool que mes compagnons ont bu a fortement influencé leurs fautes. J'ai ici- Bruce fouilla son sac- les analyses qui attestent que les composants de la boisson n'étaient pas adaptés à notre nature Midgardienne.

Odin leva son sourcil, jaugeant du regard le petit professeur qui se levait et qui apportait les papiers à une de leur femme-médecin. La spécialiste parcouru les notes du docteur Banner, et hocha la tête en direction de son roi.

\- Notre alcool a en effet pu influencer l'action de l'accusé, confirma-t-elle en remontant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça.

\- Merci, sourit Bruce en se rasseyant.

Tony gigotait, seul debout au milieu de ces gens qui le jugeait. (C'est normal, c'est un jugement, direz-vous.) Les regards haineux qu'il croisaient le faisaient se sentir tellement mal.

On aurait dû rajouter à la définition de jugement que ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir.

\- Soit, vous avez été influencé, concéda Odin. Mais aucun de vos compagnons d'arme n'a commis pareil crime, c'est un affront impardonnable. 1000 années de vie soutirées à notre peuple.

\- Père ! Interpella Thor.

Le guerrier blond se leva, et vint rejoindre Tony au milieu de la salle.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que l'Homme de Fer a combattu à mes côtés pour défaire Loki ?

Odin tressaillit à ce nom. Tiens, la pilule du fils indigne n'était toujours pas passée.

\- Sans lui, nous n'aurions jamais récupéré le Tesseract, continua l'Avenger. Je suis convaincu que mon ami n'avait aucune mauvaise intention dans ses actions.

\- Tu as des arguments forts mon fils, et je suis fier d'avec quel ferveur tu défends ton compagnon. Mais tu sais que c'est un crime envers Asgard même, et un affront que je ne peux laisser impuni.

Tony baissa la tête. Le Jugement allait tomber, implacable dans la bouche du Roi. Jugement Dernier, il l'avait frôlé bien des fois dans sa vie de mortel. Jugement aride, jugement définitif, jugement qui condamne, jugement terminal, jugement qui blesse, il serra les dents, ferma les poings et lorsqu'il entendit la décision finale de Odin, il tomba de haut.

Jugement qui enferme, jugement qui enchaîne.

La nausée qui le prenait le fit tomber à genoux, les insultes russes de Natasha résonnaient dans la salle. L'air lui manquait trop, il étouffait, c'était peut-être le Jugement Dernier finalement.

Tony perdit connaissance sur le tapis vermeil.

 **"Pour avoir violé nos règles et volé nos biens, je condamne l'Homme de Fer à 250 ans d'emprisonnement au Pavillon des Mots".**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le second chapitre de cette petite épopée ! Non, je suis pas tendre avec Tony mais eh, il l'a mérité. Enfin, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et à la_ _prochaine._

 _Merci d'avoir lu !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	3. Adieu

**Chapitre 3: Adieu**

* * *

 _ **"Adieu**_ _. (De nos jours) Terme de civilité et d'amitié dont on se sert en prenant congé de quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra plus pendant une longue période, si ce n'est jamais._ _ **Adieu**_ _, je m'en vais. - Je ne veux vous dire que « bonjour » et «_ _ **adieu**_ _». - Il est allé dire «_ _ **adieu**_ _» à untel."_

Le soir-même du procès, Tony fut autorisé à descendre sur Terre. Une sorte de dernière faveur avant de passer plus de deux siècles dans une prison dont il ne connaissait que le nom, quelle générosité. Et même le nom semblait mentir, Pavillon des Mots, hypocrite.

Thor devait le suivre au doigt et à l'œil, s'assurant qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas. Iron Man savait pertinemment que sa fuite reviendrait à ce que Asgard déclare la guerre à sa planète et vraiment, ça aurait été une bêtise bien plus monumentale que de manger une petite pomme de rien du tout. Même si cette petite pomme de rien du tout venait juste de chambouler totalement sa vie.

Personne n'aurait jamais dit que Iron Man était un petit mec sans histoire, comme au début de ces comédies américaines délirantes. Le héros, les dix premières minutes du film, était quelqu'un de tout à fait normal et puis boum, quelque chose venait changer la donne. Une fille, un accident, un méchant très méchant qui voulait faire sa peau pour une raison inconnue. Mais Tony Stark n'était pas un petit mec sans histoire, alors pourquoi est-ce que ce bordel venait s'immiscer dans sa vie avec ses gros pieds ?

Parce qu'en vérité, il avait toujours su qu'il se mettrait un jour dans de graves ennuis. Parce que c'était sa nature et que Tony Stark était bien trop horripilant et dangereux pour que rien ne vienne déstructurer son petit monde.

À présent, Tony était condamné sans retour possible et la seule chose dont il se souciait était de ne pas vomir ses tripes en reprenant le Bifrost.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop eu de relents gastriques dans cette histoire.

...

On lui avait laissé quatre heures pour dire au revoir (non, adieu, mais ce mot ne voulait pas sortir, restait au chaud dans sa gorge) et prendre des affaires.

Thor avait exposé la question de Stark Industries à Odin. Ils avaient conclu que la compagnie était beaucoup trop importante dans l'économie de Midgard pour la laisser à l'abandon, c'est pourquoi Tony bénéficiera d'un ordinateur avec de la connexion, lui permettant de diriger son affaire depuis sa cellule. Bien sûr, la nouvelle de l'absence physique de Iron Man ne passerait pas inaperçue, et le Shield avait décidé de déclarer que Tony se retirait dans un pays éloigné incognito, la célébrité et l'action lui ayant trop pesé.

(La célébrité et l'action sont les deux ingrédients chimiques qui le composent, avait protesté Tony.) (Mais personne n'était persuadé que la personnalité de Tony Stark puisse tenir dans un formule chimique.)

Nick Fury, directeur du Shield, avait été plus que furieux de perdre la précieuse aide de l'homme de fer sur le terrain. Enfin, l'aide financière tenait toujours et c'était le plus important.

Lorsque Tony avait demandé plus d'informations sur ce Pavillon des Mots, on lui avait rétorqué que tout lui serait expliqué plus précisément plus tard. Il serait transféré dans trois jours, le temps qu'ils préparent certaines formalités, mais il devait définitivement quitter la Terre dans moins de trois heures.

Tony était planté au milieu du salon de sa précieuse tour Avengers. Il se mordit la lèvre, parce qu'il n'avait droit qu'à quelques affaires et que bordel, c'était un des pires dilemmes auxquels il avait pu faire face. Jarvis avait appelé Pepper et Rhodey, c'était ses seuls amis qui n'auraient pas la permission de lui rendre visite, là-haut. Chacun des Avengers avait maintenant le pouvoir d'appeler le Bifrost et ils pourraient rester en contact avec lui. Mais Odin avait été strict sur ce point; excepté pour la direction de Stark Industries, aucun contact avec la Terre n'était autorisé.

Son ancienne petite amie et son meilleure pote allaient arriver dans quelques minutes et Tony n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait leur dire. (Adieu.)

Allez, relis la définition, c'est pas si compliqué de dire ce mot. (Qu'on ne reverra plus pendant une longue période, si ce n'est jamais.)

Jamais. Tony ferma très fort les yeux quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et que les deux silhouettes de ses plus proches amis se précipitèrent dans le salon. Pepper l'interpella et posa sa main sur son épaule, et il se retourna avec un sourire contrit.

La rousse ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'une exclamation étouffée échappait à Rhodey.

\- Tony, commença Pepper, c'est... C'est toi ?

\- En chair et en os, excepté que la chair est un peu plus ferme et les os plus solides, confirma Iron Man.

\- Mais tu... Tu...

\- J'ai vingt-cinq ans à nouveau, oui. Mais c'est toujours moi, aussi insupportable que d'habitude.

\- Comment... ? Demanda War Machine.

\- J'ai fais... Une connerie, avoua Tony. Sauf que ça n'a pas trop plu au daron de Thor, et je...

Pepper remarqua son air bien, bien plus inquiet que d'habitude et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu quoi ?

\- Je vais pas pouvoir rester ici.

\- Tu vas où ? Questionna Rhodey.

\- Je peux pas...

\- Tony Stark, vous allez immédiatement me dire où vous allez ou je te jure que je te cogne, siffla Pepper.

Tony se frotta les yeux en soufflant. Il n'était pas exactement censé leur dire mais eh, il leur devait bien ça. C'était principalement ces deux qui l'avaient aidé à remonter toute les pentes desquelles il avait glissées. Pepper avait probablement été le plus grand amour de sa vie et il était certain de ne jamais retrouver pareil sentiments de toute sa -longue- existence.

Tony fut soudain frappé par le fait que quand il pourrait enfin sortir de prison, tout le monde sur Terre serait mort, excepté Steve, peut-être. Il secoua la tête, et se recentra sur les deux personnes qui le dévisageaient.

\- Je quitte la Terre, et je suis mis en prison à Asgard.

Pepper porta la main à sa bouche, et demanda avec une petite voix si "il pourrait sortir bientôt ?".

Tony sentit un gargouillement désespéré sortir de sa gorge, là où le mot "adieu" était toujours coincé. Il allait bien falloir qu'il sorte. Il sentit les larmes pointer aux coins de ses yeux et vraiment, il pensait pas que ça allait être si dur. Il détourna la tête alors que Rhodey s'approchait de lui, paniqué.

\- Combien, Tony ? T'as pris pour combien ?!

Iron Man secoua la tête et se mordit les joues, sentant le goût du fer se répandre dans sa bouche, éclaboussant le mot adieu toujours bloqué. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- 250 ans, avoua Tony, et il sortit de la pièce.

...

Il avait fallu une heure pour Thor réussisse à faire sortir Pepper et Rhodey de la tour. Il leur avait expliqué lui-même la situation mais les deux terriens ne voulaient pas y croire et Tony avait entendu les pleurs de sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas sorti, se barricadant dans sa chambre parce qu'il s'étouffait avec ce putain de mot. Il aurait voulu leur dire qu'ils les aimaient, qu'ils les remerciaient de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ça sortait pas. Quand Thor lui dit doucement au travers de la porte qu'ils étaient partis, Tony se précipita à son balcon pour voir Pepper pleurer dans les bras de Rhodey. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient doucement de la tour, Tony sentit un truc sortir de sa trachée.

Il chuchota un adieu tremblant et essuya les quelques larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues. (Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué.)

...

Il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant de reprendre le Bifrost, et il n'avait encore rien emporté. Se retroussant bravement les manches, il sortit sa plus grande valise mais il savait que rien ne serait assez grand pour tout ce qu'il chérissait. Il déambula d'abord dans son salon, attrapant une petite chaîne stéréo et l'ipod qui contenait toute ses musiques de bon vieux rock. Nirvana serait probablement la seule chose qui parviendrait à le dérider, là-haut. Il fit un tour par sa chambre, prenant quelques vêtements (est-ce qu'il y avait une machine à laver, dans leur saleté de pavillon ?) et le cadre photo où il souriait avec Pepper et Rhodey.

La valise était déjà à moitié remplie. Quand il entra dans son atelier, un énorme pincement agrippa son coeur. Toutes ses machines, ses inventions, Friday... Ses armures. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il devait absolument en emporter une, que Odin soit d'accord ou pas. Il prit son ordinateur portable le plus performant, le cala dans le fond de sa valise et sortit un disque dur d'un coffre fort fermé à double tour. Il était hors de question de laisser Jarvis seul ici, il le téléchargerait dans son ordinateur. Au moins, il ne se sentirait pas trop seul.

Tony se tourna vers les innombrables armures accrochées au mur, et son regard fut happé par la dernière qu'il avait conçue. Elle était rétractable dans la mesure du possible, et en poussant bien c'était la seule qu'il pourrait faire entrer dans le peu de place qu'il lui restait.

Il bourra le tout et parvint à fermer la valise en s'asseyant dessus. Il enfila ses précieuses lunettes de soleil, cherchant ce qu'il aurait pu oublier. Son œil se posa sur la cuisine et il fut soudainement pris d'une envie des plus inattendues. Il haussa les épaules, et fourra le pot de beurre de cacahuètes dans la poche de sa veste.

Il portait un épais sweat confortable, il avait toujours eu un faible pour ce genre d'habit même s'il ne se montrait jamais avec. Mais il allait définitivement en taule, et aucun avocat ne pourrait le tirer de là, alors au diable la classe.

Et puis, Tony Stark avait toujours la classe.

Thor l'avertit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant que Heimdall ne les ramène, alors Tony sortit sur son toit avec sa valise. Il se plaça sur l'avancée qui lui permettait d'enlever son armure et contempla New-York pour une dernière fois avant longtemps.

\- Regardez, Tony Stark va en taule.

Et le Bifrost l'aspira.

...

Tony faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre d'Asgard. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son jeune reflet dans le miroir, il devait cligner des yeux trois fois avant de comprendre que c'était bien lui.

Si ni sa barbe ni son réacteur n'avait été altérée, son corps avait tout de même subit de nombreux changements. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus longs, son début de calvitie s'était estompé et ils étaient également plus souples. Ses yeux pétillaient plus, fallait croire que l'âge avait tendance à assombrir le regard. Ses muscles étaient plus dessinés, sa peau plus ferme et lisse. Sa pilosité n'avait pas diminuée mais ses poils étaient moins rêches, plus doux. Son réacteur brillait également légèrement plus, signe que sa santé était au top. Les nausées fréquentes s'étaient estompées, ça faisait trois jours qu'il avait mangé la pomme et son corps avait enfin pleinement intégré son rajeunissement. Il avait passé les deux précédents jours cloîtré dans sa chambre, les Ases ayant décidé qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas le faire sortir.

Toutes les questions qu'il avait posées étaient restées sans réponses, ils étaient tous tenus au secret. Les Avengers passaient du temps avec lui, excepté Steve qui était reparti sur Terre afin d'annoncer le départ de Tony.

Iron Man se vautra sur son lit. Dans 24 heures, il serait transféré dans un édifice dont il ne savait rien. Il avait bien essayé de se procurer des livres ou internet, mais sans grand succès. Thor avait la bouche cousue et aucun des Terriens ne détenait d'informations supplémentaires. Tony ne savait absolument pas si ils lui laisseraient son armure mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaie.

1000 ans. Il allait vivre 1000 ans. Et un quart de ces années seraient perdues dans son enfermement. Du haut de sa petite cinquantaine d'années, Tony croyait avoir déjà expérimenté tout ce qui existait.

La gloire, l'adrénaline, la souffrance, la joie, la drogue, l'amour, la richesse, l'addiction, le plaisir, la gourmandise. Les sept péchés capitaux. Le pouvoir.

Tony Stark avait toujours été un homme qui vivait pleinement, se fichant des dégâts collatéraux. Comme sa propre vie, par exemple.

Il ressassait les mystères de son existence quand on toqua à sa porte. La guerrière Ase blonde sur laquelle il avait presque vomi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Thor te demande dans ses quartiers.

\- Ah.

\- ... Tu n'as aucune idée d'où ils se trouvent, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony hocha la tête. Vesbaue sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre.

Dans les couloirs de l'immense palais, des regards haineux s'attardaient sur le condamné.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire charrier parce que tu es vue avec moi ?

Vesbaue lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. Les guerrière ne ressentent pas la honte, si quelqu'un me reproche cette action, je lui dirais de mes poings ce que j'en pense.

Elle hésita un peu, et continua.

\- Je me sens coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé, avoua la femme. Si j'étais restée, j'aurais pu t'empêcher de commettre cette terrible faute.

\- T'aurais rien pu faire de toute façon, la rassura Tony. Mais explique-moi pourquoi vous êtes si protecteurs envers ces fruits, outre leurs pouvoirs franchement exceptionnels.

\- Les pommes d'Idunn sont l'héritage le plus précieux des Ases. À l'aube des temps, elles étaient distribuées à qui le souhaitait, mais depuis bon nombres d'années l'esprit du mal s'est installé dans les Neufs Royaumes. Notre galaxie est corrompue Homme de Fer. Les brigands et corsaires convoitent nos richesses plus que tout au monde, et nombreux sont ceux qui ont déjà tenté de s'en emparer.

Le mal avait toujours existé, pensa Tony. C'était un fait intégré pour lui, la Terre grouillait d'atrocités. Selon Tony Stark, le Monde ne pouvait être beau et paisible. Et ceux qui croyaient ça se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil. Vesbaue s'arrêta devant une grande porte de bois, et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Tony.

\- Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons, Tony Stark. Mais outre votre affront envers Asgard, j'espère que vous vous en sortirez. Vous m'êtes sympathique. Venez me voir quand vos 250 années seront écoulées, nous pourrons boire un verre ensemble.

La guerrière l'enlaça fermement et Tony pu sentir ses articulations craquer sous la force de l'Ase. Puis elle lui fit un rapide signe de tête et s'en alla rejoindre une troupe de femme dans les jardins. Iron Man reprit ses esprits et toqua à la lourde porte de Thor.

Il préférait définitivement les bonjours aux adieux.

* * *

 _Et voilà la suite de cette histoire ! Merci pour vos super retours, ça fait très_ _plaiz ! Comme je suis en vacances, j'avance rapidement alors le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à être posté. En fait, je viens juste de finir d'écrire le chapitre 17 donc ouais, j'ai de la marge. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !_


	4. Réglement

**Chapitre 4: Réglement**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Règlement**_ _. Etymologie : de règle, issu du latin regula, règle, loi. Le_ _ **règlement**_ _est l'action de régler, de déterminer, de soumettre quelqu'un à une règle, à une discipline. C'est l'ensemble des prescriptions que doivent observer les membres d'un groupe, d'une société, d'une assemblée, etc."_

Selon Tony Stark, le mot "réglement" était un mot chiant, dénué de tout amusement. Tenez, "fête" c'était un mot sympa par exemple. Mais "règlement", c'était moche, maussade, pénible, inutile. Rien qu'à le prononcer, on s'ennuyait déjà.

Donc, lorsque que Thor annonça qu'ils allaient étudier le règlement du Pavillon des Mots, Tony aurait très largement préféré retourner dans sa chambre. Mais c'était sûrement les seules informations qu'il pourrait attraper avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, alors il referma la porte et alla s'assoir sur l'immense lit de son ami.

La chambre de Thor coûtait certainement plus que la Maison Blanche elle-même. Tout était serti d'or et de soie blanche, le luxe émanait de cette pièce comme une brume envoûtante. Le plafond était sûrement ce qui attirait le plus l'intention, puisque des miroirs ornementés reflétaient le lit rouge vif, créant des motifs ethniques qui rappelaient l'Inde riche à Tony. Dans ce décor, le propriétaire des lieux ne s'accordait que parfaitement à ses appartements.

Lui, dans son jean délavé et son sweat gris bien trop grand, faisait tâche, pour tout dire. Mais eh, on s'en foutait, il était Tony Stark. (Cette excuse lui servait définitivement beaucoup trop ces derniers temps.)

\- Bon alors, on commence par quoi Thothor ? Si j'ai le droit d'embarquer mon armure, si les chiottes sont intégrés là où je vais pioncer ou le mieux; bordel, pourquoi ça s'appelle le Pavillon des Mots et pas un truc à votre image exubérante, du genre la Prison des Pêcheurs ?

Thor cligna des yeux, détaillant son ami avec une stupeur non-feinte.

\- Nous avons effectivement une Prison des Pêcheurs établie à côté de Svartalfheim. Comment a tu eu accès à cette information, elle est supposée être dissimulé au commun des mortels !

Tony lâcha un grognement et se laissa tomber en arrière sur les draps rouges. Ces Ases allaient vraiment le rendre marteau, un de ces jours.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dis, dis-moi plutôt où je vais passer les 250 années de ma vie.

\- J'ai eu l'accord de mon père pour te raconter tout ce que tu as à savoir sur notre Pavillon des Mots.

Merci la générosité de Papa Odin.

\- Tu as sans doute connaissance de notre histoire dans les Neufs Royaumes, attaqua le guerrier.

\- Dans les grandes lignes, mais...

\- Tout ce que tu as à savoir, c'est que dès que le Mal émergea dans le Monde, les Ases et leur Père étaient là pour le détruire. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, des prisons sont donc érigées dans toute la Galaxie. À ma connaissance, une dizaine d'édifices Ases renferment des criminels plus ou moins dangereux. La justice Ase est impartiale.

\- J'avais remarqué, grogna Tony.

\- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance Tony, le coupa son ami. Sans ton statut de privilégié, tu aurais subi une mort lente et douloureuse.

Thor se leva et attrapa un livre qui traînait sur une petite table basse de marbre. Il le feuilleta rapidement et s'arrêta à une page, posant le grimoire devant son ami. Sur l'illustration de la page de droite, on lisait "Saleth, le Fabuleux Mage des Mots". Sur l'autre page, une illustration montrait un homme aux long cheveux roux portant une toge rouge carmin et un sceptre d'or. Tony releva les yeux.

\- Qui...

\- Je te présente Saleth, un ancien mage Ase. Il combattit longtemps pour défendre notre cité, c'était un homme très puissant, raconta Thor avec les yeux brillants. Mais le Mal de l'avarice sommeillait en lui, et il vola un jour des reliques antiques à Asgard. Il fut arrêté par le Père de ces temps, et il se repentit longuement. Personne ne voulait se résoudre à l'envoyer dans une de nos terribles prisons avec les monstres qu'elles renfermaient, c'est alors que Saleth eut une idée. Il allait créer un havre de rédemption, pour les hommes et femmes purs qui devaient payer pour leurs fautes. Saleth construisit le Pavillon des Mots sur une île flottante, à quelques lieux de notre citée. Depuis lors, nous y envoyons les criminels repentis, les âmes naïves mais perdues et les personnes que nous croyons pouvoir changer.

Le regard de Thor s'obscurcit, et Tony s'autorisa enfin à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Loki est...

\- Oui, mon frère est retenu au Pavillon des Mots depuis six mois. Mais je te promet que tu ne risques rien, la surveillance est optimale.

Tony hocha lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que le fait de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'un ancien ennemi lui fasse plaisir, mais il n'y pouvait rien de toute façon.

\- Et ce type là, il y est toujours ?

\- Saleth ? Non, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a paisiblement fini sa vie. Je n'étais même pas né.

Tony haussa un sourcil: les Ases n'étaient pas immortels ? Thor dû capter son étonnement car un sourire fier s'installa sur son visage.

\- Nous ne sommes pas immortels Tony. Seules les pommes nous permettent de survivre, nous savons quand notre temps est venu. La fin d'un Ase est en général très paisible, expliqua l'Avenger. Mais trêve de bavardage, j'ai des choses importantes à t'expliquer sur ta nouvelle vie.

Iron Man grimaça à nouveau, le terme nouvelle vie ne lui plaisait pas du tout: en fait, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui allait lui arriver dans quelques heures. En plus, il était certain que le mot règlement allait surgir tôt ou tard.

\- Le Pavillon des Mots a un règlement très stricte.

Bingo. Tony bailla, s'attirant le regard réprobateur de son ami.

\- Oui oui, c'est bon j'écoute, affirma Iron Man, qui n'écoutait définitivement pas.

\- Chacun des pensionnaires possède une chambre, avec douche et salle de bain. Tu seras meublé dans la limite du possible, mais tu devrais pouvoir t'y sentir comme chez toi après un petit bout de temps.

Ça, il en doutait fortement.

\- La structure est plutôt grande, le Pavillon est équipé d'une cour, d'une cantine, d'une bibliothèque et d'une salle de sport. Tu prendras tes repas avec les autres pensionnaires, le matin de 9h à 10h, le midi à partir de 12h et le soir à partir de 19h. Je suis certain que tu mangeras à ta faim là-bas, j'ai ouïe dire que le cuisinier était très doué. Tu devras porter l'uniforme également conforme. Ne provoque pas de bataille sauf s'il en vient de ton honneur, pense à ta rédemption et tu trouveras la paix en toi.

Tony grogna, pour signifier que "Sérieux, on aurait dit une description d'une maison de retraite ultra-côtée", mais Thor ne semblait pas parler le Stark alors il continua. (Pepper arrivait à le comprendre quand il râlait sans mots.) (Pepper.)

Tony sentit ses dents se serrer.

\- Tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir ou à communiquer avec la Terre pour ton loisir. Dans l'enceinte du Pavillon et ses alentours, un puissant sort de traduction subsiste, tu pourras comprendre n'importe qui comme à Asgard. Je suis certain que tu te feras des amis, personne n'y est réellement un criminel.

Tony pensa que si Loki se trouvait là-bas, c'était forcément qu'il y en avait au moins un, de criminel.

\- Et nous pourrons venir te voir, sourit Thor. 250 ans, ça passe vite à notre échelle !

L'Ase se stoppa en voyant les yeux rouges de Tony, et Thor décida de ne pas continuer sur ce sujet. Lui avait intégré le fait qu'il verrait mourir la plupart de ses compagnons terriens, et la mort chez les Ases était un sujet plutôt simple et bien accepté. (Thor, dans une pensée égoïste, avait quelque part été heureux que Tony croque la pomme. Il ne l'avouerait jamais.)

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Saleth était appelé le Mage des Mots ? Demanda Thor, espérant divertir son ami.

Sous l'absence de réaction de Tony, le guerrier continua.

\- Sa magie était entièrement guidée par ses mots, il parlait comme le plus doué des poètes. Ses fables et ses histoires sont restées les histoires favorites des petits Ases.

Les yeux de Thor se voilèrent légèrement alors qu'il continuait.

\- Certains le comparent à une meilleure version de mon frère, mais je suis persuadé que les vers de Loki peuvent être aussi beau que ceux de Saleth. Si jamais tu le connaissais comme je le connais, tu...

Thor s'arrêta sous le regard interrogateur de Tony.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça, sourit finalement l'Ase. Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait une bibliothèque là-bas, répertoriant de nombreux livres de nombreuses cultures. La rubrique des sciences doit être assez complète, je suis certain que tu y trouveras ton bonheur.

Ce fut la seule pensée positive qui atteignit l'esprit de Tony, mais cela suffit à le faire sortir de son état léthargique. Il pourrait sortir de ce Pavillon avec tellement de connaissances et d'idées qu'il révolutionnerait Asgard elle-même. Il ne doutait absolument pas du fait qu'il était un génie et que les prouesses technologiques, bah c'était son truc.

\- Allons, Homme de Fer, dit Thor en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Je ne peux garantir que votre armure d'or et de carmin puisse rester dans votre chambre au Pavillon, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

\- Eh, sympa l'expression bien de chez nous, rigola Tony. Comment tu connais ça ?

\- C'est Jane qui me l'a apprise, déclara fièrement l'Ase, les yeux brillants.

Tout en riant avec Thor, Tony tentait de toute ses forces de relativiser. Il tirerait le maximum de choses de cet endroit et au diable le règlement.

De toute façon, il n'avait définitivement jamais aimé ce mot.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre, un petit chapitre plutôt transitoire... et_ _c'est pour ça que la suite arrive très rapidement. A tout de suite !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	5. Prison

**Chapitre 5: Prison**

* * *

 _ **"Prison**_ _. - Établissement où sont détenues les personnes condamnées à une peine privative de liberté ou en instance de jugement._

 _\- Symbole dans la langue littéraire de tout ce qui tient enfermé, contraint, fait perdre la liberté."_

La première fois que Tony avait lu cette définition, il était tout petit. Son oncle avait été envoyé dans cet endroit que l'on appelait "prison", et à cinq ans on ne comprenait pas ce terme. Il avait empilé des chaises pour atteindre le vieux dictionnaire de sa mère et avait cherché ce mot trop obscur pour le gamin qu'il était. À cinq ans, l'enfant avait donc appris que le mot prison vous suivait au sens propre et au sens figuré, dans vos os et dans votre âme, sur papier et sur cicatrices.

Si le mot règlement ennuyait Tony, il avait toujours eu un peu peur du mot prison.

Quand on toqua à sa porte, Tony était prêt, du moins autant qu'il pouvait l'être. Oui, parce que ici, par "prêt" on entendait "valises faites et lunettes sur le nez", et pas "résolution à passer 250 années dans une prison pour extraterrestres".

Il suivit un soldat Ase jusqu'au Bifrost, admirant probablement pour la dernière fois avant longtemps l'immense citée dorée. Il y a trois jours, il contemplait le ciel en tant qu'IronMan, le défenseur de Midgard. Aujourd'hui, il repartait en tant que Tony Stark, pêcheur et futur taulard. Pas forcément la meilleure évolution qu'il avait vécu, si quelqu'un était intéressé par son avis.

Les Avengers l'attendaient pour lui dire au revoir aux côtés de Heimdall. Bruce l'étreignit avec tristesse, promettant qu'il viendrait le voir à chaque fois qu'il bloquait sur une équation. Clint lui tapa sur l'épaule, et il échangea un hochement de tête poli avec Steve. Captain America lui en voulait clairement toujours pour avoir mis la paix entre les deux planètes en péril. Il se tourna vers Natasha: telle qu'il la connaissait, elle se contenterait d'une poignée de main froide.

Iron Man sentit son coeur faire un petit bond lorsque la rousse lui embrassa délicatement la joue. Bizarrement, l'au revoir de Natasha fut celui qui le toucha le plus. Il avait une relation particulièrement conflictuelle avec la Veuve Noire mais contrairement à celle qu'il partageait avec Steve, les échanges entre Natasha et Tony étaient tentés d'une amitié dans la compétition.

Thor lui posa la main sur l'épaule, signe qu'il fallait y aller. Le milliardaire inspira un grand coup et se tourna vers son équipe.

\- Eh bah... À plus. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Et le Bifrost les emporta vers le Pavillon des Mots.

...

La première vision que Tony eu fut l'herbe verdoyante: il était tombé la tête la première par terre en pénétrant dans l'atmosphère. Thor l'aida à se relever, et Tony eu le souffle coupé en réalisant exactement où il était.

Devant lui, le ciel à perte de vue. La terre s'arrêtait brusquement quelques mètres plus loin, laissant envisager le vide tout autour. Les nuages étaient légèrement plus rosés que sur Terre mais le bleu céleste du ciel y était le même. Ils étaient sur une île flottante au milieu d'un ciel sans fin, ok, il lui faudrait probablement du temps pour assimiler ça.

En entendant des exclamations, Tony se retourna. C'était la première fois qu'il verrait le Pavillon des Mots, et il s'en souviendrait longtemps. Le bâtiment était immense et d'un vieux blanc usé, dans une matière qui se rapprochait de la pierre. Des arbres et des plantes grimpantes s'étaient créés une place, donnant au lieu des allures d'ancien château de conte de fée abandonné. D'ici, le bâtiment semblait être carré, mais Tony le soupçonnait d'être plus rectangulaire: déjà, les idées se battaient dans son esprit. Il devait analyser la matière des murs, fragile ou solide ? Les arbres, leur écorce pourrait-elle servir à créer quelconques matériaux ?

Quelques fenêtres donnaient sur la façade principale, toutes ayant des barreaux qui semblaient être en cuivres. Le regard de Tony glissa sur l'entrée: une immense porte de bois gravée d'arabesques fermait solidement le Pavillon. Elle était usée mais devait être extrêmement résistante, et une armure de bois, était-ce possible, et...

Iron Man revint à la réalité quand il aperçu les soldats qui arrivaient vers eux. Thor leva la main en signe de paix, et les gardes s'apaisèrent lorsqu'ils reconnurent le fils d'Odin.

Une prison médiévale qui flotte dans le ciel, pensa Tony. Ce n'était décidément pas à quoi il s'attendait. Saleth avait fait du bon boulot niveau architecture, mais lui aurait plutôt posé des fenêtres là pour que... Des menottes faites en un métal inconnu furent passées aux mains de Tony avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

\- Eh, mais je...

\- C'est le protocole ami Tony, expliqua Thor avec un sourire compatissant.

\- Protocole d'attardés, grommela le terrien, et un des gardes le regarda avec dureté.

(C'était bien le moment de se faire des amis, dis donc.) Les gardiens étaient habillés relativement simplement; ils ne portaient pas d'armures encombrantes, mais des pantalons de cuir sombres suivis de bottes de métal assuraient leur sûreté. Le haut devait être un alliage de cuir et d'un tissu solide, couvrant à peu près jusqu'à la moitié des bras. Des bracelets de fer noirs protégeaient leurs mains et avants-bras. Enfin, ils avaient tous un couteau pendu à leur ceinture et certains gardaient des lances aiguisées à leurs côtés. Prison cool, peut-être, mais certains des prisonniers devaient tout de même être assez dangereux pour qu'ils aient besoin d'une défense d'acier. On poussa Tony jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, tandis que lui donnait de discrets coups de coudes à ceux qui faisaient du zèle: il pouvait marcher tout seul, merci bien, il était un héros là d'où il venait !

L'intérieur du Pavillon était plus moderne. Les murs crèmes étaient immaculés, la lumière y était claire et le silence presque palpable. Pas bavards, les détenus. Tony n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus, il fut mené jusqu'à une petite salle où un garde commença à fouiller sa valise.

(Faites que l'armure passe, faites que l'armure passe.)

L'Ase se stoppa en sortant l'armure de Iron Man. Tony grimaça un espèce de sourire, ils ne pouvaient pas lui enlever ça, c'était un morceau de sa personnalité.

D'autres gardes entrèrent, et Thor se chargea de leur expliquer les habilités de l'armure, puisque "les détenus n'étaient pas aptes à témoigner". Puis, ils sortirent tous et Tony fut laissé seul dans la pièce.

Il lâcha un gros soupir, s'accoudant au mur. Il avait déjà été mis en prison, quand il avait dix-huit ans, et cette ambiance ne lui rappelait rien de bon. Il avait été pris dans une manifestation un peu violente et vraiment, il n'avait jamais pu blairer les policiers. Ça avait un peu dégénéré et il avait passé la nuit au poste. Son père n'avait pas daigné le faire sortir alors c'était Rhodey qui avait payé la caution, et quand il était rentré Howard avait simplement répondu que "il n'avait pas eu le temps". Un parfait exemple de la relation qu'il avait avec son géniteur. Tony secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits.

Ressasser ses problèmes familiaux dans une prison flottante n'était probablement pas l'idée du siècle. Il sourit quand il se rappela qu'il pourra avoir au moins 10 idées du siècle, et que c'était sûrement sa seule consolation dans l'histoire. Il sursauta quand les gardes revinrent, et Thor s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai réussi à leur faire accepter que tu gardes ton armure, mais elle devra rester dans un de leurs coffres.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est à dire que...

\- Tu pourras la demander quand tu le veux, le rassura son ami.

\- Mais j'en ai besoin avec moi, s'indigna Iron Man.

\- Vous n'avez à craindre aucune attaque ici, fit remarquer un garde avec amusement. C'est le règlement Mr. Stark.

\- J'en ai rien à battre de votre règlement, d'abord règlement c'est un mot de merde et je veux mon armure immédiatement !

Les gardes se regardèrent, peu impressionnés. Thor serra les dents, il avait quelque peu prévu cette réaction.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, s'amusa un Ase.

\- Je vous préviens que... Commença Tony en s'avançant.

\- Tony !

Il s'arrêta à mis chemin, le regard mauvais. Thor avait posé une main sur son épaule, lui rappelant silencieusement qu'il pouvait et devrait intervenir. Le milliardaire baissa la tête.

\- Nous avons fait preuve de compréhension en acceptant votre ordinateur, continua un autre. Ne nous faites pas regretter notre choix.

Ça y est, il y était, le mot prison venait de s'insinuer dans ses chairs, et malgré la confiance aveugle que Thor portait en ce lieu Tony sentait qu'il venait d'être enfermé. Il le sentait dans ses poils qui se hérissaient, il n'était plus libre, on lui retirait ses amis et son armure. La prison clôturait son esprit.

Prison dans les murs, prison dans la peau, prison dans les neurones, prison dans le coeur.

...

Thor étreignit fortement Tony, qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'on déplace des organes internes dans son corps sans son autorisation.

\- Thor je crois que mes poumons me remontent dans la gorge, glapit l'homme. Par pitié, serre moins fort.

Le colosse reposa son ami, les yeux brillants.

\- Je dois te souhaiter bonne chance, mon ami.

\- Eh bah... Merci, répondit Tony en souriant amèrement. Tu feras ce que tu peux à Asgard pour qu'ils me rendent mon armure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te le promet.

Sur un dernier signe de la main, l'Ase quitta la chambre qui avait été donnée à Tony. À présent, il était seul au Pavillon des Mots, emprisonné pour 250 années.

Iron Man s'étira longuement, et détailla l'endroit où il dormirait durant toute sa peine. C'était une chambre des plus banales, un lit, une table de chevet avec une lampe et un bureau avec une poubelle. Il n'y avait même pas de chaise, pratique le truc, râla Tony. Originellement, le règlement du Pavillon était posé sur le lit mais il avait bien mieux trouvé sa place à la poubelle.

Il y avait une salle de bain, une douche et des toilettes, et puis des serviettes propres. Sur la porte était marqué "Tony Stark, détenu numéro 58".

Numéro 58. Un Stark n'était jamais réfuté à un simple numéro. S'il aimait les maths de tout son coeur, l'idée de n'être que des chiffres aux yeux d'un système le répugnait. (Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était aussi qu'un nombre sur Terre, celui de son compte bancaire.) Tony secoua la tête pour se donner du courage, réfléchissant. S'il était seulement le numéro 58, peu de monde devait être retenu ici, finalement. Pourtant, les gardes étaient si nombreux et la sécurité à la pointe, la pointe des lances et des poignards. Les gros poissons n'étaient pas censés être enfermés dans d'autres prisons ?

Il sortit le plan du Pavillon qu'il avait discrètement piqué à un garde, et se jeta sur son lit. Il aurait le temps de vider sa valise plus tard, en fait, il avait 250 ans pour ranger ses chaussettes. Pour arriver jusqu'à sa chambre, ils avaient dû monter des escaliers, et s'il avait bien compté...

C'était ça, il était au 4ème étage. En tout, la prison comptait cinq étages, et il lui semblait bien que le toit était accessible. Au centre du bâtiment, il y avait une grande cour, une sorte de patio où poussait des arbres immenses. Il avait pu les voir de loin.

Selon le plan, le rez-de-chaussée était tout ce qui était visites et administratif. C'est là qu'ils avaient vidé sa valise et piqué sa précieuse armure, ces imbéciles.

Le 1ère étage semblait être l'étage réservé au divertissement et à la nourriture: la salle de sport, la bibliothèque et la cantine. Il fallait qu'il intègre où était quoi, il ne tenait vraiment pas à se perdre dans le Pavillon dès le premier jour. Le second étage était réservés aux chambres des gardes et à l'infirmerie. (Inconsciemment, Tony enregistra que le lieu où ils rangeait leurs armes devait se trouver au même endroit.)(Consciemment cette fois, il nota précautionneusement que son armure était enfermée dans les coffres de cet étage.)

Les trois derniers étages étaient donc les cellules des pensionnaires. Il était au quatrième, il y en avait donc un au-dessus et un en-dessous. Pas le plus sûr des emplacements, ça. Iron Man entendit soudainement des pas se rapprocher, et il fourra le plan dans sa poche de veste. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, un garde frappait à sa porte et entrait. Il posa un uniforme sur le bureau, sous le regard horrifié de Tony.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- C'est ce que vous devez porter ici. Vous n'avez pas lu le règlement ?

\- Il est hors de question que je mette ça, décréta l'homme.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- On dirait un pyjama avec une capuche, et le blanc ne me vas pas du tout au teint.

\- Vous n'aurez pas le choix, rétorqua l'Ase en haussant les épaules. Vous devriez commencer à descendre, le repas est à...

\- Dix-neuf heure, je sais.

\- Ah, donc vous avez lu le règlement, approuva le gardien.

\- Nan, c'est une fée blonde avec des gros muscles qui me l'a dit.

L'Ase lui jeta un regard perturbé, et sortit rapidement, troublé.

Tony ricana: le mot prison écrasait peut-être ses poumons avec ses barreaux, mais rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de trouver un peu d'amusement durant son long, long séjour.

* * *

 _C'était donc le cinquième chapitre; je suis avancée jusqu'au 21 pour le moment, cette histoire en comptera normalement un quarantaine. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	6. Curiosité

**Chapitre 6: Curiosité**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Curiosité.**_ _Qualité de quelqu'un qui a le désir de connaître, de savoir : C'est la_ _ **curiosité**_ _qui l'a poussé vers la recherche. Désir indiscret de savoir : Ta_ _ **curiosité**_ _te perdra. Besoin de savoir quelque chose : Avoir des_ _ **curiosités**_ _malsaines."_

Ils pouvaient se gratter pour qu'il mette un seul pied dans cette espèce de combinaison blanchâtre à capuche. Le numéro 58 était gravé dessus, et il avait l'impression que s'il enfilait ce truc, il serait réellement cerné par la prison. Les barreaux à sa fenêtre lui suffisaient amplement, merci.

Tony jeta un œil à la cour intérieure, mais elle était vide. Peut-être y avait-il des horaires d'ouverture, mais il se refusait toujours à lire ce foutu règlement.

L'heure d'aller manger était arrivée, et il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte. Et puis, un instant il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il restait là. Est-ce qu'ils allaient venir le chercher par la peau du cul ? Bien sûr, son bon sens lui gueulait littéralement d'y aller et plus vite que ça, mais que voulez-vous. Le bon sens de Tony Stark avait une extinction de voix, à force de crier.

Sa curiosité maladive prit le dessus. La curiosité maladive, c'était comme la curiosité (définition plus haut), mais en un peu plus... Maladive, vous voyez. Et puis si vous ne voyez pas, allez chercher la définition sur Internet, faut pas trop faciliter la tâche non plus.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas assez potassé le grand livre des proverbes, y'en avait bien un qui disait que la curiosité allait buter le minou. Ou alors, écraser le chien, enfin quelque chose dans le genre. Toujours est-il que Tony s'assit sur son lit et sortit son pot de beurre de cacahuète, face à la porte de sa chambre.

Les murs étaient bien isolés, mais il entendit rapidement des bruits de pas de gens qui descendaient. Il se demanda s'ils faisaient l'appel, en bas. Probablement. Un sourire sadique s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il trempait son doigt dans la pâte onctueuse. Il devait clamer haut et fort que "La tranquillité c'était fini les gars, Tony Stark, vous savez, votre numéro 58, a décidé de se rebeller, et vous allez en baver."

Quelques minutes plus tard, deux gardes entraient dans sa chambre.

\- Mr. Stark, pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à votre place à la cantine ?

\- Cool, je savais pas que j'avais une place attitrée ! Rétorqua l'homme.

\- Vous n'en avez pas, lisez le règlement. Suivez-nous s'il vous plaît, soupira un des deux Ases.

\- Et si je d'abord qu'on me rende mon armure ?

\- Nous avons des armes, Mr. Stark. Elles ne sont pas là pour décorer, répondit lascivement l'autre. Venez.

\- Et si je refu...

Les gestes des gardiens furent si rapides que Tony ne pu esquiver. En un mouvement, ils furent à côté de lui et le soulevaient chacun par un bras, le forçant à se lever. Il jura, se débattit, mais la poigne était de fer.

\- Ce serait dommage de perturber votre vie au Pavillon dès votre arrivée Mr. Stark, sussura l'homme à sa droite.

\- Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Tony, grinça Iron Man.

\- Avancez, ordonna celui à sa gauche en plantant la pointe de son couteau dans les côtes de Tony.

Ok, ces types ne rigolaient vraiment pas.

(La curiosité tua le chat, c'était ça le proverbe. Maintenant il s'en rappelait.)

...

Il avait été pratiquement traîné jusqu'à la cantine, autant dire qu'il en avait bavé en descendant les trois étages. Les marches d'escalier qui tapaient les chevilles, c'était pas le pied. Puis les gardes l'avait poussé dans une grande salle, et Tony avait senti un petit vent de solitude souffler dans son cou.

Il était planté au milieu d'un immense réfectoire donnant sur la cour intérieure. Des tables de quatre étaient disposées un peu partout et il y avait également un de ces buffets typiques où on passait avec son plateau. Ça ressemblait vraiment à une cantine terrienne, à l'exception près des... Gens qui étaient assis à manger. Les présumées têtes s'étaient tournées vers lui, et vraiment pour certaines il n'avait aucun problème à éviter leur regard puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient leurs yeux. La population du Pavillon des Mots était variée, passant d'elfes aux géants bleus, d'Ases aux trucs non identifiés qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de connaître. Certains le regardaient avec surprise, d'autres avec mépris. Génial. Il leva une main et improvisa une salutation, du moins comme il le pouvait.

\- Herm, salut tout le monde. Moi c'est Tony Stark, je suis Terri... Midgardien et je suis ici parce que j'étais bourré et que j'ai mangé une pomme.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans son étrange assemblée, quelques gloussements même. Une femme verte avec des trucs qui ressemblaient à des branchies sur le visage lui sourit, et il s'esquiva rapidement chercher un plateau. Les conversations semblaient reprendre petit à petit, et Tony souffla. Pas la meilleure présentation de son existence mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il attrapa ce qui lui semblait être une sorte de poire, aucune nourriture ne lui était familière. Il finit par se servir d'un truc violet, qui ressemblait vaguement à de la purée. Thor lui avait dit que la nourriture était pas mauvaise, suffisait de croiser les doigts.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle bondée le plateau à la main, il s'arrêta. Toutes les tables étaient prises. Bordel, ça pouvait lui arriver qu'à lui ce genre de chose. (Fallait pas arriver en retard.) (La curiosité tua le chat et l'empêcha de pouvoir manger tranquillement, ouais.) Il bénit le ciel quand il aperçu la femme verte lui faire un signe de la main, et sans réfléchir il posa son plateau devant elle. Le vieil Ase également assis à la table lui sourit et il tira définitivement sa chaise ici.

La femme portait le numéro 56 et l'Ase le 23, et Tony se tourna vivement vers les autres tables. Seuls trois pensionnaires portaient des vêtements normaux comme lui, les autres étaient tous vêtus de blanc. Les rebelles de la mode hein, au moins il n'était pas le seul à trouver ces trucs immondes. Certains avaient enfilé la capuche de la combinaison mais pour d'autre les cornes coinçaient. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Thor avait bien dit que Loki était ici, et pourtant aucun signe du type cornu qu'il avait combattu quelques mois auparavant. Il rangea cette anecdote dans sa tête, et se tourna vers ses sauveurs.

\- Merci pour l'invitation, commença Iron Man. C'est quoi vos ptits noms ?

\- Je suis Elaly, répondit la jeune femme en souriant et lui tendant la main. Lui c'est Thygor, il est muet alors ne t'offusque pas de son silence.

Tony serra la main de la femme, détaillant avec curiosité ses mains palmées et verdâtres. Sous son attention, Elaly expliqua:

\- Je suis une Ondine de Álfheim, le royaume des Elfes Clairs. Tu n'en as jamais rencontré vu ta réaction, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non je... Je ne suis pas familiarisé avec tout... Tout ça, répondit Tony en désignant la salle du regard.

\- Ça viendra bien assez tôt, lui assura l'Ondine.

Tony joua avec sa fourchette et décida de se lancer, plongeant l'ustensile dans la purée violette. C'était... Visqueux. Il ferma les yeux et englouti d'une traite sa bouchée, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir connaître le goût ou non. C'était... Ça avait un goût d'aubergine au barbecue, réalisa l'homme. Pas déplaisant. Il releva la tête.

\- Tout ces gens sont des détenus ?

\- Exact, confirma Elaly. Nous sommes 58, maintenant que tu es là !

\- Les nouveaux sont fréquents ?

\- Pas si souvent non, ça fait cinq ans que je suis arrivée, répondit la femme. Mais le mois dernier, trois personnes ont expié leur peine et sont parties. J'étais le numéro 60, je ne suis plus que le 56.

\- Et... Les gens sont là pour longtemps ? Demanda Tony, curieux de savoir s'il était le seul à avoir une peine aussi longue.

\- Oh, c'est très aléatoire en fait. Les plus courtes sont de 5 ans et j'ai entendu dire que le type avec une gueule de requin là-bas en avait pour plus de cinq cents ans. Qui vit aussi longtemps, à part les Ases ? Les Ondines ne vivent pas plus de trois cents ans, c'est minuscule.

Elaly se stoppa et ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement. Ses joues prirent la même teinte que la purée de Tony et elle balbutia.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu es Midgardien je n'avais pas réalisé, je suis si désolée je suis bien trop bavarde et Thygor, tu aurais pu m'arrêter et je suis confuse, vraiment...

\- Ah, ça nan t'inquiètes. J'ai chouré 1000 ans de vie à Odin, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

L'Ondine le regarda quelques instants, cherchant quelconque plaisanterie dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Elle se détendit finalement, mais restait curieuse.

\- Sérieux, tu parlais vraiment de ces pommes alors ? Attend, je le crois pas t'as mangé une pomme d'Idunn sans l'autorisation d'Odin ? Le dernier qui a fait ça s'est retrouvé calciné, comment t'as réussi à atterrir là ?

\- J'avais des... Circonstance atténuantes, répondit Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- T'es carrément un miraculé ouais, décréta l'Ondine. Tu en as pour combien ?

\- 250.

Thygor souffla en agitant les mains.

\- Et vous, pourquoi vous êtes là, voulu savoir Tony.

\- Thygor, ça fait cent ans qu'il traîne là, mais il en a encore que pour vingt ans. J'ai jamais totalement réussi à comprendre son histoire mais apparemment il se serait battu avec un membre important de la famille royale des elfes noirs, au cours d'une mission de marchandage sur Svartalfheim. Il a perdu sa langue dans l'affrontement, et Odin sous la pression des Elfes a été obligé de le sortir du système. Pour éviter un accident diplomatique, quoi.

\- Wow, siffla Tony à l'intention de Thygor qui sourit largement en se grattant la tête. Et toi ?

\- J'ai buté de sales Elfes qui voulaient détruire notre marais pour construire un barrage clandestin, annonça Elaly avec décontraction. Sous le regard surpris de Iron Man, elle continua: Les Ondines sont une espèce menacée par les progrès technologiques des Neufs Royaumes. J'ai simplement protégé ma maison et ma famille, je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste. Je crois que le Père de Tout a eu pitié de moi à mon procès, et il ne me reste que trente ans à expier, sur les trente-cinq prévus.

Tony hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Chacune des personnes ici est en fait innocente, ou du moins relativement inoffensive ?

Le visage d'Elaly s'assombrit, et elle s'approcha du terrien pour chuchoter.

\- Pas tous, non. Je n'ai pas de preuves, mais je suis persuadée que deux ou trois personnes sont louches. Certains seraient prêts à tout pour atterrir ici au lieu de s'entretuer dans une prison banale, tu sais. Je te déconseille de t'embrouiller ici, le Pavillon des Mots est une bénédiction mais son système pacifiste commence à être rongé. Saleth se retourne dans sa tombe. Tiens, il y a un an, un détenu a attaqué et buté un garde. Il a été transféré, mais c'est depuis ce jour que les gardes portent des armes. Mais bon, la plupart des gens qui vivent ici me disent que je divague pour me divertir et que je ne suis qu'une complotiste, alors libre à toi de me croire ou non.

Elaly se recula en lui faisant un clin d'œil et redevint plus sereine, coupant tranquillement son morceau de... De nourriture.

\- Et puis, il y a le Prince Loki, qui ne daigne jamais descendre manger avec nous. Tu vois qui c'est ?

\- Oui, j'ai eu un aperçu de sa personne, il y a quelques mois.

\- Vraiment ? Personnellement, depuis six mois qu'il est là, j'ai dû le croiser quatre ou cinq fois à la bibliothèque, pas plus. Depuis le second mois, il reste dans sa chambre la plupart du temps. Paraît qu'il a fait une crise de nerfs sur Terre, t'y étais ?

\- Hum, oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, grommela Tony.

\- Il crèche au cinquième étage. Des rumeurs disent qu'il en a pour 250 ans, comme toi, marrant hein ?

\- Oh oui, vraiment très amusant, répondit Tony, pas vraiment très amusé. Je vais vous laisser, j'ai ma valise à défaire.

(En vérité, il voulait aller ressasser tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ce maudit Pavillon des Mots. Maudit, ou Saint, il n'avait pas encore décidé.)

\- Pas de problèmes, eh, si tu veux je pionce au troisième étage, numéro 56 ! Lui cria Elaly avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte du réfectoire.

...

Tony se jeta sur son lit, fatigué par cette journée de folie. Avant de tomber dans les délices du sommeil, il se mit en caleçon, son seul pyjama depuis bien des années. Il se glissa dans les draps blancs avec délice, et sortit à nouveau le plan et un vieux stylo de sa poche. Au niveau du troisième étage, il inscrivit "Elaly, numéro 56". Il hésita, et marqua ensuite "Loki, 250 ans" au cinquième. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

À côté du Pavillon, il inscrit "corruption, danger" avec un point d'interrogation, et replia la carte pour la remettre dans sa veste. Ce soir, il s'endormait dans le Pavillon des Mots pour la première fois des 250 ans à venir.

Dans son esprit, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Mieux, il était... Intrigué, non, c'était quel mot déjà ? Ah, oui, il était curieux. Et puis, tant pis pour le proverbe, qu'on laisse la curiosité buter le hamster si elle en avait envie. Ou le lapin, il ne se rappelait plus. Il n'était de toute façon ni un hamster, ni un lapin et ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de tomber de sommeil.

* * *

 _EEET... C'est un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu; je risque d'avoir du mal à poster ces deux prochaines semaines mais je ferais de mon mieux._

 _Merci et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	7. Insoumis

**Chapitre 7: Insoumis**

* * *

 _ **"Insoumis**_ _. Qualifie ce qui n'est pas soumis, qui ne fait pas preuve de soumission, de docilité, d'obéissance. Un_ _ **insoumis**_ _est une personne qui refuse la soumission, qui se rebelle, qui ne se soumet pas à l'autorité."_

Cette définition était bien le parfait qualificatif de Tony Stark. De toute évidence, sa vie n'avait été qu'insoumission et défiance de l'autorité. Le principe même de la soumission lui faisait se hérisser les poils et craquer les os. Si si, c'était possible, démonstration.

Tony jura quand sa colonne vertébrale émis un craquement sourd: il se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise d'un gardien du Pavillon. Voici un merveilleux exemple d'insoumission, admirez le professionnel.

\- Bordel, lâche-moi espèce d'attardé !

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il était arrivé au Pavillon. Trois jours également qu'il tapait sur le système des gardiens, et puis trois jour qu'il refusait d'enfiler l'uniforme blanc.

C'était un peu une manière d'affirmer que non, il se soumettrait pas.

Et puis, y'en avait bien trois autres qui portaient pas cette combinaison immonde. (En réalité, les gardes lui avaient dit que c'était parce que les tailles n'étaient pas adaptables pour un Jotunn, un nain et une limace visqueuse. Tout ce que Tony en avait retiré était qu'on aurait dit les protagonistes d'une histoire drôle. Un Nain, une limace et un Jotunn entrent dans un bar, et... Les gardes n'avaient pas vraiment le sens de l'humour.)

Mettre ou ne pas mettre cet immonde pyjama, la question était plutôt être ou ne pas être soumis à l'autorité du Pavillon.

Les Ases finirent par se retirer, découragés, et Tony resta en t-shirt Nirvana et victorieux au milieu du couloir. Il souffla, et retourna dans sa chambre: ils n'avaient encore aucune idée ce que c'était vraiment d'affronter un Stark, surtout celui-là.

Ils auraient dû lire la définition de insoumission avant de l'accueillir ici.

Z'avez pas choisi le bon les mecs, celui-là est imbattable à ce jeu de puissance. Quand vous aviez répondu en regardant vos cartes que dans la famille Stark vous vouliez le fils, c'était pas le bon choix.

Le jeu des 7 Familles ça devait pas être leur fort.

Iron Man se hissa sur son bureau et sortit son plan, cherchant sa prochaine destination: depuis deux jours, il explorait le Pavillon de fond en comble, se faisant parfois (souvent) refouler parce que eh, il n'avait toujours pas lu le règlement.

Ainsi, il avait pu visiter la cour, ses grands arbres, son herbe verte et ses bancs en bois. Le jardin du Pavillon des Mots avait des similitudes avec le Japon, et ça plaisait plutôt à Tony. Il avait aussi pu réaliser ce qu'ils entendaient par "salle de sport": c'était un énorme complexe au sein même du Pavillon, au 1er étage. Fallait pas que les prisonniers perdent la forme, apparement. Il y avait même une grande piscine, que Elaly s'était empressée de lui montrer. Si l'Ondine n'avait aucune difficulté à vivre hors de l'eau, retourner dans son élément naturel était toujours un intense moment de joie. Elle se jetait dedans avec une grâce propre à une Nymphe et nageait comme une déesse.

Tony devait admettre que Elaly était une très chic fille, peut-être un peu trop bavarde mais parfaitement fréquentable. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres contacts avec des détenus pour le moment et vraiment, il n'était pas franchement pressé: ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air chiants avaient juste l'air hargneux. Tony sourit en posant son doigt sur la bibliothèque: voilà l'endroit qu'il allait passer au peigne fin aujourd'hui.

...

La bibliothèque était vide. Le lieu était immense, et les yeux de Tony brillèrent de convoitise: des étagères entières de livres couvraient les murs, la pièce elle-même criait à l'apprentissage et au savoir.

Tony n'avait jamais été très fan des bibliothèques: les bouquins, il les appréciait quand ils lui communiquaient des trucs concrets. Les romans de fantaisie ou d'histoires de coeur, il les filait aux sensibles. Mais donnez lui une bibliothèque d'un autre monde et oui, il pourrait sûrement trouver des faits et des recueils de scientologie parfaitement sensés.

Au-dessus de l'entrée, on pouvait lire cette citation:

"Les mots ont une puissance de guérison exceptionnelle."

Une phrase prononcée par Saleth lui-même lorsqu'on lui avait demandé pourquoi une si grande bibliothèque dans une prison. Tony sourit: il savait bien sûr que ouais, ok, les mots c'était sympa pour communiquer et tout, mais pour guérir, lui était plus mercurochrome et scanner.

Il se tourna vers les grandes étagères poussiéreuses, les pensionnaires ne devaient pas être très férus de lecture vu l'état des lieux. Saleth se trompait en pensant pouvoir guérir des criminels avec des bouquins. Il se frotta les mains: il était là pour des livres de science, des recherches, des études, des calculs, des théories et des thèses. Il s'approcha des bibliothèques, cherchant une quelconque indication pour se repérer.

"Asgard". "Vanaheim." Niflheim."

Tony poussa un long soupir: génial, c'était trié par planète. La logique de cette méthode de rangement pourrait presque le pousser à rebrousser chemin et à aller faire une bonne sieste. Il se retroussa les manches et parcouru quelques étagères:

"Récit des quêtes de Entchatl le Preux"

"La légende de Kungred"

" Généalogie des Elfes Clairs"

" Chronologie de la Guerre des Géants"

Tony cligna des yeux: il rêvait, où les seuls bouquins présents dans cette salle étaient des livres d'histoire et de contes ? Bordel, un Stark vivait dans le futur, pas dans le passé. Les mythes et légendes étaient peut-être passionnants pour certaines personnes mais Tony, Tony lui il devait vivre dans le futur. Plus loin, plus intelligent. Allez, pitié, donnez lui la "Théorie de la gravité", le "Fonctionnement du Bifrost" et les "Mathématiques de la Physique Quantique". Quelque chose de constructif, il ne voulait pas savoir quel elfe s'était marié avec quel Ase pour faire tel gosse. Les gosses étaient tous les mêmes de toute façon, ça naissait ça pleurait et ça salissait ses couches. Il y avait des gamins partout dans la Galaxie, quelle idée d'en faire un bouquin.

Il recula, prêt à repartir terriblement frustré quand une envie, où bien une curiosité (la définition est au chapitre précédent, un petit effort) monta à son esprit. Quel contenu Terrien pouvait bien avoir une prison Asgardienne datant de plusieurs centaines d'années ? Avec un peu de chance, il dégoterait un bon vieux "Pi et ses mystères". Il chercha Midgard parmi les étalages, et il trouva enfin le nom de sa planète tout au fond de la bibliothèque. L'étagère ne contenait qu'un seul livre, un vieux dictionnaire tout corné. Un Larousse fripé par le temps et la poussière, juste un pauvre recueil de mots. Et Saleth avait trouvé pertinent de mettre ça ici ? Qui retrouvait le bon chemin en lisant un putain de dico ?

Il s'apprêtait à déguerpir de cette salle qui puait le vieux et la littérature ennuyeuse quand une main, fine et pâle, attrapa délicatement le livre. Le coeur de Tony fit un bond, non s'arrêta momentanément, non battit cent fois plus vite. Il se tourna lentement, et oh mon dieu, il ne pensait pas que ça allait être si flippant que ça de le revoir.

Dans la famille Odinson, je veux le petit frère névrosé, j'ai nommé Loki. Pas la meilleure pioche non plus, décidément la chance ne planait pas dans le coin.

Un sourire surpris mais pas si souriant que ça apparu sur le visage du dieu. Si, un sourire pas souriant, c'est sûr que vous savez ce que c'est. Ce faux sourire qui essaie d'être joueur mais qui est bien trop agacé pour ça.

\- ... Stark, sussura Loki. Quelle agréable surprise de vous retrouver ici. Les rumeurs avaient donc raison, Odin vous a envoyé au Pavillon.

Tony se crispa: il était presque sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais avec Loki, un presque était très important. Ça pouvait vous faire jeter du haut d'une tour, par exemple.

\- Eh bien, me voilà, répondit Iron Man. Où sont passées tes cornes ?

Loki ne répondit pas, lui jetant un regard haineux qui en disait beaucoup sur son état: il ne pouvait pas créer d'ennuis où il serait sûrement immédiatement transféré dans une autre prison où il devrait se battre pour sa vie. Tony eu presque pitié de l'homme: il se retrouvait tout comme lui coincé dans ce Pavillon pour un bon nombre d'années. Le Dieu récupéra rapidement le dictionnaire Midgardien et s'éloigna sans un autre regard pour Tony. Iron Man pu plus précisément examiner son ancien ennemi, maintenant qu'il n'était plus à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage.

Loki avait maigri, ses cernes étaient violettes et sa peau plus claire encore que lors de leur affrontement: manifestement, le Dieu n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. C'était sûrement aussi pour ça qu'il était si énervé d'avoir croisé Tony, il était vulnérable. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussés mais ils ne tenaient plus en arrière, collés sur son crâne. Ils dévalaient sur ses épaules et sur les côtés de son visage, frisants légèrement. Loki portait une combinaison semblable aux autres, excepté le fait qu'elle était entièrement verte, d'un vert profond qui rappelait les grandes forêts de pins. Tony se demanda s'il pouvait teindre son uniforme en rouge. Ce serait sûrement bien plus stylé que le blanc.

Il reprit ses esprits lorsque Loki fut sorti de la pièce depuis au moins cinq minutes. Sur le coup il avait cru faire un arrêt cardiaque mais finalement revoir Loki n'avait pas produit de cataclysme. Pas de tremblement de terre ou de tsunami à l'horizon, le dieu était inoffensif et avait l'air vulnérable. Enfin, il avait toujours sa magie mais Tony avait son armure et... Son armure, coincée dans les coffres des gardes. Il grogna et décida de quitter la bibliothèque: il était bientôt l'heure de manger.

La question du pourquoi bordel est-ce que Loki avait prit un vieux dictionnaire terrien lui effleurait bien évidemment l'esprit, mais il se força à ne pas y penser. Après tout, c'était pas ses oignons, et en parlant d'oignons il avait faim.

...

Il était toujours aussi déçu de n'avoir trouvé aucun livre digne de ce nom, et Elaly essayait de le dérider en jouant avec la nourriture. Tony fut définitivement déridé quand elle se fourra une espèce de piment rouge vif dans les narines et qu'elle hurla dans le self que "Ah putain, ça faisait mal ces trucs de merde, ça piquait, que quelqu'un lui retire immédiatement ces petites putes du pif". Elaly utilisait un langage fleuri que même Tony Stark admirait.

Néanmoins, la scène de l'Ondine lui donna une idée génialissime, sublime, extraordinaire, mirifique. Sans vouloir se vanter, naturellement. Il planqua quelques piments dans ses poches et sortit rapidement de table, excité comme à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée.

Les idées de Tony Stark étaient le plus souvent soit dangereuses, soit effectivement dignes d'un génie, soit juste un peu pathétiques. L'idée présentement active dans les neurones du milliardaire faisait partie de la troisième catégorie mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire de toute manière. Il avait toujours été acquis pour n'importe quelle personne faisant partie de l'entourage de Tony qu'on ne l'arrêtait pas. Et même son bon sens n'essayait plus, à force.

Tony écrasa les piments dans son lavabo avec un énorme sourire. Il fit très attention à ne pas se toucher les yeux parce que oui, une fois Thor avait réussi à se foutre du Tabasco directement dans le globe oculaire et qu'il avait hurlé à la mort trois heures entières.

Il allait faire un compromis avec ce satané Pavillon. Réglons ça à l'amiable, saleté de prison. Puisque insoumis, peut-être mais ses vêtements commençaient vraiment à puer et les Ases refusaient de laver ses habits de civils.

Il porterait l'uniforme, aussi laide la coupe puisse être. Mais il le ferait à sa manière, à la Tony Stark, vous lui en direz des nouvelles.

Il fit tremper la combinaison blanche dans la teinture rouge vif obtenue, et lorsqu'il ressortit le vêtement la couleur était totalement imprégnée. Il attrapa un stylo et par-dessus cette saleté de numéro 58, il inscrivit Iron Man. C'était vachement plus classe comme ça, et puis tant qu'il y était, il écrivit "Stark" en grosses lettres sur la capuche. Enfin, il réussit à faire un trou pour son réacteur grâce à un couteau piqué à la cantine et il étendit sa nouvelle combinaison sur son bureau.

Ça ressemblait à un de ces costumes Iron Man bon marchés que les marchands de jouets vendaient à des tonnes d'enfants. Et c'était extrêmement kiffant, dans un sens. Pouvoir se déguiser en son propre rôle, ça avait un attrait bizarrement fantastique.

Enchanté, Tony Stark, insoumis depuis sa venue sur Terre et dans la Galaxie. Et c'était pas un foutu Pavillon qui lui ferait baisser la tête.

* * *

 _Tony le rebelle, pour vous servir. Voilà ce septième chapitre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais commenter les prochains mais ils continueront à sortir. Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_


	8. Infiltration

**Chapitre 8: Infiltration**

* * *

 _ **« Infiltration.**_ _\- Passage lent d'un liquide à travers les interstices d'un corps._

 _\- Pénétration lente et subreptice : L_ _ **'infiltration**_ _des idées révolutionnaires dans les syndicats. - Injection faite de façon à répartir la substance médicamenteuse (anti-inflammatoire, anesthésique local, etc.) dans la région traitée."_

Dans le cas ici présent, vous vous doutez bien qu'on parle d'infiltration au sens de se dissimuler dans le noir ou sous une couverture afin d'atteindre un but précis, c'est-à-dire le deuxième sens de cette définition, au sens propre et non au sens. Vous avez bien conscience que Tony Stark n'était ni un liquide, ni une substance médicamenteuse quelconque. Personne ne souhaiterait avoir du Tony Stark injecté dans les veines.

Maintenant que vous avez lu cette définition, vous avez donc une idée plus précise de ce qu'est l'infiltration, cet art que seuls quelques grands maîtres possèdent pleinement. Tony Stark, en l'occurrence, n'était pas un de ces maîtres, et c'est pour cette raison que vous allez plus bas découvrir le parfait antonyme de l'infiltration. Communément appelé le "oh merde, j'me suis fait repéré", cette technique n'est absolument pas conseillée par nos spécialistes. Attention, à ne pas reproduire chez soi.

Depuis les cinq jours que Tony avait passé au Pavillon des Mots, il n'avait pas une seule fois revu son armure. Il était bien allé la demander, une, deux, cinq, vingt-cinq fois, mais on lui avait refusé son droit le plus primaire. Pour cause de mauvais comportement, paraissait-il. Lui qui avait fait des efforts pour porter l'uniforme imposé. Altéré par ses soins peut-être, mais c'était toujours le même vêtement dessous. Ces gardes étaient vraiment de mauvaise foi. Bien sûr, Iron Man oubliait qu'il traînait régulièrement la patte pour aller manger, qu'il s'introduisait dans la cour lors des horaires interdits pour "aller s'étaler dans l'herbe quand il y avait personne", et qu'il insultait (pas) discrètement les gardiens Ases (très) régulièrement. C'était donc pour toutes ces raisons que non, il n'était pas encore autorisé à revoir sa précieuse armure.

(Ils ne savaient pas que c'était la pire erreur qu'ils pourraient jamais faire.)

Parce que séparer Tony Stark de son armure, c'était le séparer de Iron Man. Et séparer Iron Man de Tony Stark, c'était lui arracher violemment un bout de sa personnalité. Pire, c'était lui voler la protection qu'il s'était créée contre les gens mauvais, et peut-être bien lui-même. Alors quand pour la vingt-sixième fois, on refusa ce droit si légitime et si primordial à Tony, il prit une décision.

...

\- Quelqu'un a déjà piqué un truc dans la salle des coffres du second étage ? Demanda innocemment Tony à Elaly.

L'Ondine leva un sourcil interrogateur en rejetant ses longs cheveux verts en arrière.

\- Sans se faire repérer, je veux dire.

\- Pas depuis que je suis arrivée en tout cas, lui répondit la jeune femme. Ils t'ont encore refusé ton jouet, c'est ça ?

Tony ne s'évertua pas encore une fois à lui expliquer que "non, Iron Man n'était pas une espèce de jouet télécommandé". Elle ne comprenait décidément pas l'idée de piloter un robot tout en étant à l'intérieur. Fallait croire que les Ondins avaient une perception étrange des Midgardiens. Il hocha simplement la tête, se renfrognant encore un peu plus. Ils étaient assis par terre dans la cour intérieure, à un horaire autorisé cette fois.

Elaly sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis elle claqua des doigts de ses mains palmées.

\- On pourrait demander à Siridha

! C'est la plus ancienne ici, si quelqu'un a déjà tenté quelque chose c'est elle qui le saura.

Elle lui montra de la tête une très vieille Ase qui observait le ciel sur un banc. Tony approuva et s'approcha de la vieille femme: nom de dieu, elle était si fripée qu'il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait encore y voir quelque chose. Ses paupières touchaient pratiquement ses joues, mais ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers Iron Man quand il s'assit près d'elle.

\- Salut grand-mère, commença Tony.

L'Ase sourit et lui fit un petit signe de tête, puis retourna à sa contemplation des nuages.

\- Tu ne saurais pas si quelqu'un aurait déjà chouré un truc dans les coffres par hasard ? Tenta l'homme.

\- ... Peut-être, répondit la femme d'une voix douce et paisible.

Tony attendit la suite, mais voyant qu'elle ne venait pas il continua:

\- Et tu connaîtrais pas la meilleure manière pour y faire, toujours par hasard ?

\- Si je voulais récupérer quelque chose, commença la vieille Ase, peut-être que j'attendrais la nuit. Peut-être que je m'infiltrerais dans la salle des coffres et peut-être que je composerais le mot de passe qui change chaque semaine et que les gardes écrivent sur un papier qu'ils mettent peut-être dans leurs poches. Peut-être que je ferais très attention à ne pas me faire voir parce que peut-être que cela pourrait m'attirer de gros ennuis.

Elle se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

\- Mais tout ça ne sont que des peut-être, mon petit. En vérité, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée.

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel et avec un étrange sourire elle contempla fixement les nuages. Tony éructa un "merci" surpris et il s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant Elaly.

\- Bordel, c'est qui cette vieille ?

\- Elle est là depuis si longtemps que tout le monde a oublié ce qu'elle a fait pour se retrouver en prison, expliqua l'Ondine. Et je pense qu'elle même ne s'en souvient même pas, elle est sûrement un peu tarée dans le genre mamie gâteau. Elle t'a aidé ?

\- Peut-être, marmonna Iron Man. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

...

Ils avaient repéré la cible parfaite: un jeune gardien qui tournait dans le premier étage, faisant sa ronde de la salle de sport à la cantine. Le but de Tony étant de suffisamment distraire l'Ase afin de lui subtiliser le papier, il avait besoin qu'Elaly l'aide. Il n'était sûrement pas aussi discret que la Veuve Noire mais il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse assez aisément jouer au pique-pocket. Ça devait pas être si compliqué que ça, glisser sa main, attraper le mot de passe, retirer sa main. Une sorte d'infiltration ultra rapide et strictement manuelle.

Tony fit craquer son poignet, faisant signe à sa nouvelle amie qu'elle pouvait démarrer sa scène. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire mais il lui laissait carte blanche: qui vivra verra.

Elaly déboula dans le couloir totalement trempée et ruisselante d'eau. Elle poussait des cris victorieux en bondissant et le garde eût tôt fait de venir voir ce qui provoquait ces beuglements.

De loin, Tony entendait l'Ase demander autoritairement ce qu'il se passait et si un cochon venait d'être égorgé. Il profita du fait que la femme expliquait minutieusement qu'elle avait enfin, enfin réussit à faire une étoile avec ses orteils pour se rapprocher de la scène, faisant mine de regarder la démonstration de sa complice.

Le garde regarda horrifié l'Ondine replier ses orteils palmés pour créer une vague étoile à cinq branches et Tony fit descendre ses doigts à la poche du pantalon de cuir. Tout doucement, il attrapa le papier et tira d'un coup sec (qui vivra verra.)

Le gardien se retourna vivement, comme s'il avait été piqué par quelconque bestiole. Il reluqua le prisonnier lui faire un large sourire et décida de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ces barges: vraiment, Odin admettait n'importe qui dans ce Pavillon.

...

Tony inspira profondément: infiltrer une main dans une poche c'était déjà quelque chose, mais infiltrer tout un corps dans un étage rempli de gardes Ases c'en était une autre. Il était une heure du matin et le Pavillon était silencieux dans la nuit. Un garde patrouillait dans son étage, mais lorsqu'il tournait à l'angle du couloir, quelques secondes étaient libres pour descendre l'escalier.

Le milliardaire portait seulement son caleçon puisque la combinaison réglementaire frottait légèrement quand il marchait: le moindre bruit et il était fichu. Il avait deux étages à descendre, un étage à traverser, un mot de passe à entrer, un coffre à fouiller et une armure à ramener, et au pas de course s'il vous plaît.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu foirer ? Il n'était pas stupide au point de faire du bruit et il serait assez vif pour ne pas se faire voir, n'est-ce pas ?

(Il aurait dû mieux lire la définition et réaliser qu'une infiltration était en fait une discipline bien plus ardue que le combat.)

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre, pour voir le garde tourner au coin du couloir. Il réagit rapidement, se précipitant dans les escaliers afin d'être hors de vu. Arrivé au troisième étage, il se stoppa: il y avait logiquement un autre garde ici. Sa théorie se confirma lorsqu'il aperçu un Ase marcher lentement dans le couloir. Le fugitif était caché dans l'ombre, retenant sa respiration.

Il n'avait toujours pas et ne lirait jamais ce foutu règlement, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'était pas exactement autorisé à être en-dehors de sa chambre à plus d'une heure du matin, vraiment.

Je suis en mission d'infiltration, réalisa Iron Man avec fierté. Chez les Avengers, c'était toujours Natasha qui espionnait les gens et lui qui arrivait avec toutes ses armures rouges et or. Son personnage n'était pas un héros discret, c'était sûr. Mais il était totalement capable de s'infiltrer, regardez-le !

Il descendit l'autre escalier, se retrouvant à l'étage escompté. Tout la personnel du Pavillon dormait là, quelques ronflements sonores s'élevaient dans le couloir sombre. Tony visualisa rapidement le plan dans sa tête: la salle des coffres était la troisième porte à gauche. Il avança prudemment, bloquant sa respiration par petits intervalles. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, appuya tout doucement pour la déverrouiller et...

Une alarme tonitruante résonna dans l'étage, vrillant les tympans de Tony. La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant des épées et des lances. Bordel, il s'était trompé: c'était l'armurerie, la troisième porte à gauche. Celle des coffres était à droite, à droite bordel !

Et bien voilà, à force de se prendre pour Natasha Romanoff on échoue lamentablement son infiltration, et en beauté en plus. On avait prévenu, que c'était risqué.

(Peut-être que je ferais très attention à ne pas me faire voir parce que peut-être que cela pourrait m'attirer de gros ennuis, avait dit la vieille.)

Le sang de Tony n'eut même pas fait un tour que ses jambes quittaient déjà le sol. Des exclamations étouffées lui parvenaient des chambres et il n'allait franchement pas attendre que les gardes sortent s'occuper de lui. Avec un peu de chance personne ne l'attraperait. Il se précipita en direction des escaliers pour voir des bottes de fer apparaître: un garde descendait. Tony jura dans sa barbe et décida de descendre un étage. Il bondit vers l'escalier qui menait au premier et le dévala rapidement. Il tapa un sprint en traversant la cantine, se prenant au passage une table entre les côtes: ça c'était de l'infiltration de génie, grogna-t'il dans sa fuite. Il pensa un instant à se réfugier dans la salle de sport, mais la bibliothèque s'imposa à lui comme une évidence: personne ou presque ne penserait à fouiller la vieille salle. Il entendait déjà des gens descendre à son étage et se rapprocher, alors il écouta son instinct et poussa violemment la porte de la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi y avait-il de la lumiè... Tony retint un glapissement surpris. Il aurait trouvé moins absurde de voir sa grand-mère morte depuis vingt ans que de voir l'homme qui était étalé sur la table, un livre à la main.

\- LOKI ?! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Éructa Tony.

\- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, s'insurgea le dieu en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bon ok on a rien vu, rien entendu tout ça tout ça mais je te conseille de bouger parce que j'ai les gardes au cul !

\- Que...

Loki s'arrêta. Des exclamations et des cris leurs parvenaient du couloir, et quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à venir jeter un œil ici. Il se releva, cala son livre sous son bras et claqua des doigts, faisant s'éteindre la lumière.

Ils se précipitèrent au fond de la pièce, à la recherche d'une cachette: l'évidence même apparue. Le coin sombre derrière l'étagère Midgard était la seule planque potable et ils se défièrent du regard dans l'obscurité. Tony bondit vers la cachette, Loki fit de même, et ils se glissèrent en même temps derrière l'étagère. Ils déduisirent facilement que l'endroit était trop petit pour deux à moins d'aimer les contacts très, très proches et Tony n'était pas très chaud pour se retrouver collé à son ancien ennemi.

\- Sortez d'ici tout de suite Stark, siffla Loki.

\- Toi dégage, c'est ma planque, je l'ai vue en...

Ils se turent subitement, la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Deux gardes étaient entrés dans la pièce. Iron Man se contracta, sentant la respiration de Loki ralentir dans un parfait réflexe de survie; lui aurait sûrement été très bon en infiltration.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi il se serait planqué ici, c'est une impasse, soupira un des Ases.

\- Attend, je vais quand même voir au fond, répondit l'autre en s'approchant de leur cachette. J'ai cru voir de la lumière, je te jure !

Tony serra les dents, il était si proche de Loki qu'il pouvait sentir son coeur battre de plus en plus rapidement.

C'était la seule chose qu'un pro ne pourrait jamais changer: on pouvait ne pas ciller, ne pas tressaillir d'un poil, mais le coeur, le coeur lui parle pour tout. Celui de Loki battait si fort que Tony cru bien que le soldat allait l'entendre.

L'Ase passa à à peine un mètre d'eux, si proche.

Comme vous l'auriez si bien compris, l'infiltration n'était absolument pas le fort de Tony Stark. C'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa échapper un halètement plus fort que les autres, et que le garde fronça les sourcils en se tournant vers eux. Loki avait immédiatement posé sa main sur la bouche de Tony, ses yeux verts guettant le moindre mouvement de leur traqueur. Il y eu un bref moment où le regard des deux prisonniers se croisèrent, où Tony demanda silencieusement à ce que Loki enlève sa main mais le dieu n'en fit rien: le moindre bruit supplémentaire les trahirait.

Quelques secondes interminables d'un silence terriblement frustrant passèrent, et enfin les deux soldats ressortirent de la pièce.

Loki enleva sa main et Tony souffla un grand coup.

\- J'aurais pu m'étouffer, s'étrangla Iron Man.

\- Vous auriez surtout pu nous faire repérer, imbécile !

\- Je pouvais pas prévoir que tu te ferais tes petites soirées lecture ici, toutes mes excuses, ironisa Tony.

\- Je n'ai pas de critiques à recevoir d'un homme qui se balade en sous-vêtements, rétorqua le Dieu. Puis-je savoir comment vous avez attiré tous ces gardes ? C'était bien l'alarme de l'armurerie qui résonnait ?

\- J'ai rien à te dire, grogna Tony. Je retourne me coucher !

\- Avec tous ces gardes aux aguets ? Vous êtes stupide, ma parole !

Tony ne répondit pas et s'assit par terre en grinçant des dents. Il n'avait pas tort.

\- Cela signifie que je ne peux pas non plus aller me recoucher, siffla Loki avec hargne.

\- T'as pas genre, un truc de téléportation ?

\- Le Pavillon bloque certaines de mes capacités. Vous êtes un imbécile, Stark.

\- C'était gratuit, ça.

Cette fois, ce fut le dieu qui ne répondit rien et qui alla s'assoir sur une chaise en pianotant sur la table. Soudain, Tony réalisa:

\- Attend, tu veux dire qu'on va devoir dormir ici ?! S'alarma le milliardaire.

\- À moins de vouloir tomber nez à nez avec nos geôliers, oui.

\- Et demain ?

\- Demain, je remonterais dans ma chambre. Je doute que ces gardes puissent rester debout jusqu'aux aurores, il y aura forcément un moment où je pourrais retourner me coucher sans ennuis.

\- Et moi ? S'injuria Tony.

\- Quoi, vous ?

\- Je suis en caleçon, je ne peux pas rester jusqu'à six heures du mat comme ça ici ! Je me les pèles !

Loki sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis posa sa tête sur ce vieux dictionnaire terrien qu'il lisait tout à l'heure, ses longs cheveux noirs s'éparpillant autour de lui.

\- Et bien vous n'avez qu'à sortir et vous dénoncer, ça m'arrangerai grandement, répondit Loki en baillant. Maintenant, fermez-là, j'essaie de dormir.

Tony lâcha un petit "merde" qui résonna dans la bibliothèque du Pavillon des Mots. Non, l'infiltration c'était vraiment pas son truc.


	9. Intrusion

**Chapitre 9: Intrusion**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Intrusion.**_ _Fait de s'introduire de façon inopportune dans un groupe, un milieu, sans y être invité : Son_ _ **intrusion**_ _dans l'assemblée causa une grande gêne. Fait d'intervenir dans un domaine où il ne conviendrait pas de le faire :_ _ **L'intrusion**_ _de la politique dans le sport."_

Contrairement à une infiltration, voir chapitre précédent, une intrusion était pour la plupart du temps bruyante et embêtante. Lorsqu'on s'infiltrait quelque part, c'est-à-dire pas comme Tony Stark, on le faisait discrètement, sans faire de mal à personne. Mais si l'on s'introduisait, c'était vicieux, pernicieux, envahissant. Notre héros allait justement en faire les frais, mais pas maintenant. Patientez, vous verrez bien.

À deux heure du matin, Tony pensa qu'il avait froid. À trois heure du matin, Tony pensa qu'il était congelé. À quatre heure du matin, Tony pensa que sa seule chance de survie était de remonter dans sa chambre, gardes à l'affût ou pas. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà abandonné les recherches ? Il priait pour qu'ils n'aient pas fouillé les chambres et trouvé la sienne vide.

Ça faisait trois heures qu'il poireautait dans la bibliothèque, dans le silence le plus glacial. Tony jeta un discret coup d'œil à Loki: il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours étalé sur le vieux Larousse. Si il dormait, il le faisait en silence puisqu'aucun bruit ou mouvement ne venait le troubler le dieu. C'était vraiment le dernière personne que le milliardaire s'attendait à rencontrer cette nuit: pourquoi est-ce que Loki lisait ici à une heure du matin ? Il avait bien une chambre, nom de dieu. Enfin, de dieu, celui auquel Tony ne croyait pas, le barbu en robe blanche. Personne de la famille de Thor en tout cas.

Iron Man se leva sans faire de bruit: il fallait qu'il aille se réchauffer dans son lit ou tout ce qu'il récolterait seraient des engelures. Les gardes étaient sûrement retournés se coucher, hein ? En tout cas, c'est ce que Tony essayait de croire le plus assurément possible. L'homme se faufila vers la porte d'entrée, et une latte sous ses pieds grinça.

Quand un bruit survenait dans le silence le plus total, aussi infime ou négligeable que soit ce bruit, cela sonnait toujours mal. Un orteil qui se cogne contre une table lors d'une descente de frigo la nuit, ou bien un fou rire étouffé lors d'une minute de silence cérémonieuse. Ces petits bruits qui résonnaient bien trop pour être innocents: le craquement de plancher que Tony provoqua était un de ceux-là.

Comme un dragon somnolant sur son trésor, l'œil non-caché par les cheveux de Loki s'ouvrit subitement. La pupille grossit et dégrossit, cherchant à s'adapter à la pénombre teintée de reflets lumineux. Comme cette créature fantastique veillant sur son butin, Loki resserra sa prise autour du dictionnaire, et vraiment Tony réalisa que le dieu avait tout d'un dragon. Sa pupille verte flamboyante, sa peau blanche se découpant si finement que des écailles auraient pu surgir, ses cheveux sombres protecteurs tels des ailes autour de son visage.

\- Que faites-vous ? Rugit la bête.

\- Je remonte, j'ai trop froid, chuchota Tony.

Loki se détendit, s'étirant calmement. L'agressivité était retombée. Iron Man s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, quand le dieu se leva violemment.

\- Attendez !

\- Quoi encore ? S'énerva Tony.

\- Vous êtes si pathétique que je suis certain que vous vous ferez repérer dès que vous poserez la main sur cette poignée. Laissez-moi faire.

Iron Man soupira puisqu'il savait que Loki avait raison: il devait absolument rayer le mot "infiltration" de son vocabulaire. Le frère de Thor se leva et posa doucement ses longs doigts sur la poignée de la vieille porte en bois. Il y eu un petit déclic et elle s'ouvrit légèrement, dévoilant un couloir sombre mais vide. Aucun garde à cet étage.

D'un commun accord silencieux, les deux prisonniers sortirent de la bibliothèque. Il traversèrent le couloir, faisant face à l'escalier qui menait à l'étage des chambres du personnel. Ils montèrent sur la pointe des pieds... Et Tony grimaça en repoussant le plus silencieusement possible Loki en bas. Il y avait un garde juste devant l'escalier menant au troisième étage. Le dieu sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis remonta les marches sans prêter attention à Tony qui gesticulait derrière lui.

Mais non, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, il y avait un garde juste devant... Iron Man se stoppa quand une petite boule verte de magie explosa quelques mètres plus dans le couloir des chambres. Une diversion. Il suivit le dieu au pas de course, montant l'escalier le plus vite possible. Plus qu'un étage, et il serait devant sa chambre ! Il souffla en s'essuyant le front. Loki le regarda quelques instants, leva un sourcil et ses yeux au ciel. Puis il lui adressa une sorte de signe de tête et monta rapidement à l'étage suivant, son bouquin toujours dans la main. Il devait être retourné dans sa chambre puisque quand Tony arriva à son étage le dieu avait disparu. Quand Iron Man se vautra sur son lit, il se fit la réflexion que jamais il n'avait été aussi content de revoir sa chambre du Pavillon. Après tout, il venait de passer trois heures enfermé dans une bibliothèque avec un dragon niché sur un vieux dictionnaire.

Il s'endormit peu de temps après, exténué et frustré par son échec. Il n'avait pas récupéré son armure.

...

Tony Stark était connu pour être un "élément perturbateur". C'était ce qui était noté sur les fiches ultra-secrètes du Shield, et ce que les gardes Ases auraient bien volontairement clamé. Ainsi, Iron Man avait la fâcheuse tendance de déranger certaines choses, qui n'avaient pas du tout pour desseins d'êtres dérangées.

Sa dernière action en date avait donc plongé le Pavillon des Mots dans un état de soupçons et méfiance ultime: Tony aurait juré qu'un Cluedo géant avait été lancé.

Qui avait troublé la paix de la prison de Saleth ? (C'était Tony Stark, avec un caleçon Calvin Klein dans la salle des coffres. Ou l'armurerie, puisqu'en l'occurrence il n'avait jamais atteint la salle des coffres.)

Les gardiens du Pavillon arboraient des cernes violettes concurrençant celles de Loki, et étaient par évidence exténués et sur les nerfs. Ils auraient mieux fait de lui redonner son armure, soupira Tony. L'ambiance au déjeuner était donc plutôt tendue, les détenus étant sous pression. Elaly chuchota en direction du milliardaire:

\- Alors ?

\- J'y suis pas arrivé, et j'ai passé la nuit à me geler les burnes avec Loki dans la bibliothèque.

La femme aux branchies lui lança un regard désolé en mâchant ce qui semblait être une sorte de salade bleue.

\- Je pense qu'ils ne m'ont pas reconnu, où j'aurais déjà eu des ennuis, dit Iron Man.

\- C'est probable, approuva Elaly. Tu vas retenter ?

\- Je vais déjà attendre que la tension baisse, soupira Tony. Quelle plaie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Loki était dans la bibli ?

\- Je sais pas et je compte vraiment pas savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait pour que tu le détestes autant ?

\- Je pourrais te dire qu'il m'a jeté du haut de ma fenêtre et tenté de détruire ma planète, mais il m'a surtout refusé un verre.

Tony se leva et quitta la table. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, Tony Stark n'aimait pas qu'on lui refuse des verres.

...

Il était dans sa chambre, occupé à vérifier les comptes de Stark Industrie: l'ordinateur était configuré de manière à ce qu'il puisse seulement régir son entreprise, mais Tony ne tarderait pas à le craquer. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien comment la connexion avec la Terre était possible, d'ici.

Il sortit le disque dur de sa commode et le brancha, impatient.

Jarvis lui manquait atrocement. C'était son seul lien valide avec sa vie d'avant, maintenant que son armure lui avait été enlevée.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Salut Jarv' ! Quoi de neuf ? Demanda victorieusement le génie.

\- L'ordinateur qui m'abrite est honteusement trop petit; j'y suis à l'étroit.

\- C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'instant, s'excusa Tony.

La limite entre l'humain et l'intelligence artificielle: à quel point un robot peut se créer une personnalité, une conscience, une âme ? Un sujet faisant hautement polémique sur Terre. Lorsque Tony avait créé Jarvis, il ne savait pas exactement où il allait en venir; peut-être qu'aujourd'hui non plus, il n'en savait toujours rien.

Il avait créé Jarvis pour l'aider, rien d'autre. (C'est faux, tu étais tout seul, c'était ton seul ami.)

En vérité, le génie n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point son I.A pouvait être intelligente, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il n'avait jamais considéré Jarvis comme un danger, comme une nuisance ou une simple machine.

De ce fait, retrouver son aide personnel lui procura la dose de bonne humeur dont il avait besoin. Il s'apprêtait à bosser sur une autre manière de récupérer sa précieuse armure quand on toqua à sa porte. Il jura bruyamment et cria que "Il était occupé aux chiottes et que fallait pas entrer sous peine de mort subite".

Tony Stark aimait la subtilité.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et le milliardaire se retourna, prêt à faire déguerpir ces saletés de gardes qui s'immisçaient dans son après-midi. Sauf que, faute de gardes, un détenu le regardait avec un regard très hautain qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Tony. Normalement c'était lui qui regardait les gens comme ça, pas l'inverse.

Un grand Ase roux venait juste de s'introduire dans sa chambre.

C'était une intrusion (se référer à la définition plus haut). Dans ce cas précis, c'était cet homme qui s'introduisait dans le milieu suivant: la chambre du numéro 58 du Pavillon des Mots. Et cela causait bien évidemment, oui ? Bravo, une gêne. Une grosse gêne, un dérangement, une épine dans le pied, une plaie, oui cette intrusion était problématique.

Tony fronça les sourcils, voulu parler mais son visiteur prit la parole en premier.

\- Tony Stark, Midgardien, inventeur farfelu et stupide féru de sciences.

\- C'est lui-même, gronda Iron Man. Mais t'as oublié génie, philanthrope, playboy et milliardaire.

\- Il m'importe peu vos titres de noblesse: Midgard est un royaume de sots.

\- À part débiter des insultes sur ma planète, t'étais là pour quelque chose ? Parce que j'étais occupé.

L'Ase renifla dédaigneusement en jetant un œil à l'ordinateur et au pot de beurre de cacahuètes qui traînait sur le bureau.

\- Je viens vous conseiller de vous calmer, Stark.

\- Et en quel honneur ? Répliqua Tony en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne suis pas dupe, et ici j'ai des yeux et des oreilles de partout. Vous cherchez votre armure de fer, et vous mettez en péril l'équilibre si harmonieux que nous avions trouvé.

\- Écoute poil de carotte, j'en ai rien à battre de ton équilibre harmonieux, vas faire chier quelqu'un d'au...

Pouf, Tony se retrouva en un clin d'œil avec un poignard sous la gorge et un Ase dans le dos. Et une hausse d'adrénaline assez démentielle, aussi.

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas, siffla le détenu. Si vous commencez à foutre le bordel, c'est nous qui allons en pâtir. Je refuse qu'un abruti de Midgardien me fasse envoyer autre part. Vous corrompez mon système avec vos stratagèmes ratés.

Tony se dégagea rapidement, reculant dans le coin de la pièce. À part un ordinateur portable, il n'avait pas grand chose pour se défendre.

\- Quel système ? Demanda Iron Man, la voix rauque.

\- Je vous propose un marché, annonça le roux en rangeant le poignard dans sa poche.

Tony ne répondit pas, attendant la suite.

\- Rentrez dans mon cercle privé. Peut-être n'êtes vous pas aussi stupide que vous avez l'air de l'être. Vous aurez ma protection et mon appui auprès des autres détenus, mais vous serez soumis à mon autorité.

\- Mais t'es taré mon gars, protesta Tony. Qui te dit que je veux de ta protection ?

\- Vous vous rendrez vite compte que la vie ici n'est pas aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît. Choisissez votre camp Stark.

\- Dégage de ma chambre ou j'appelle nos amis les gardes.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient ravis de savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit.

\- Sors, siffla le milliardaire.

L'Ase recula lentement, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je vous aurez prévenu, vous allez bien vite avoir des ennuis si vous continuez ainsi. Mais enfin, stupide comme vous êtes, je doute que vous restiez ici longtemps.

\- Sache qu'il faudrait que la fin du monde pointe le bout de son nez pour que je bouge mes fesses de ce pavillon.

C'était totalement faux, il aurait tout donné pour sortir de cette maudite prison. Mais pour se retrouver dans une pire, ça non.

L'Ase sortit finalement, mettant fin à cette intrusion envahissante. Tony se frotta la gorge, comment est-ce que ce type s'était-il procuré son poignard ?

Son regard s'assombrit; les détenus du Pavillon des Mots semblaient bien être plus dangereux que prévu.

...

\- Vous êtes un débutant en l'art de l'infiltration, mais je vois que vous excellez en ce qui est de l'intrusion.

Tony ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait mené là-bas. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ou qu'il était vraiment trop curieux: il avait un peu menti à Elaly. Il brûlait vraiment de savoir ce que Loki foutait dans la bibliothèque la nuit. Il avait donc décidé d'aller jeter un œil, évitant les gardes. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait déclencher une alarme cette fois. Sinon, il pourrait toujours prétendre être somnambule.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il avait eu un petit sourire victorieux. Le Dragon était là, veillant sur son trésor à moitié couché.

\- Même si je doute que vous ayez même connaissance de ce mot, continua Loki.

\- De quoi ?

\- Intrusion.

\- J'en ai eu une parfaite démonstration cet après-midi, merci. Par contre, je veux bien la définition, répondit Iron Man en montrant le Larousse du regard.

Loki le scruta quelques instants, leva un sourcil condescendant et décida d'ignorer l'Avenger. Le dieu replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et continua sa lecture.

Il lit vraiment le dictionnaire, pensa Tony.

\- J'ai des questions, annonça Iron Man en s'avançant vers la table.

\- J'ai besoin que vous soyez silencieux, rétorqua Loki.

\- Premièrement, je voudrais savoir si on t'a déjà comparé à un dragon.

Il reçut un regard blasé.

\- Tu sais, les grands trucs avec des ailes et des écailles et des trésors.

\- Je sais ce qu'est un dragon, Stark.

\- T'en as lu la définition ?

Loki soupira, feuilleta le dictionnaire et lu avec sa voix basse et traînante:

"Le dragon est une créature légendaire représentée comme une sorte de gigantesque reptile, ailes déployées et pattes armées de griffes. Dans de nombreuses mythologies à travers le monde, on retrouve des créatures reptiliennes possédant des caractéristiques plus ou moins similaires, désignées comme dragons."

Le dieu finit sa tirade et regarda Tony.

\- Je ne vois ici aucune ressemblance avec moi.

\- C'était une métaphore.

\- Vous êtes mauvais en métaphore.

Et il retourna à sa lecture. Tony ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme si une force intérieure le poussait inexorablement à poser des questions au dieu. Pourtant, il avait connu la curiosité, il en avait même lu la définition. Il en était la définition.

\- T'en es à quelle lettre ?

Loki ne répondit pas.

\- Tu as passé les G ? G comme... Génial, comme moi par exemple.

\- Vous êtes si peu imbu de vous même, ironisa le petit frère de Thor.

\- Alors, quelle lettre ?

\- Si je vous le dit, me laisserez-vous en paix ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Peut-être n'est pas une réponse.

\- Je sais.

\- Non vous ne savez pas. Je pourrais vous jeter de nouveau par la fenêtre. Cette fois vous n'avez pas votre armure.

Tony bailla et s'assit sur la table sur laquelle Loki lisait en tailleur. Il jouait avec le feu, il en était conscient.

\- Non, tu le ferais pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu ne veux pas être déporté dans une autre prison.

\- Ce n'est pas faux.

\- C'est vrai. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs, sinon je t'aurais mis sur la gueule la première fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi me vouer cette colère ?

\- Tu m'as refusé un verre, tu as attaqué ma planète et a failli me buter.

\- J'ai été puni pour ça.

\- Non. Pas pour le verre.

\- Ce n'est pas un délit de n'avoir pas soif.

\- Chez moi, ça l'est.

\- Vous jouez avec les mots.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu es en train de lire un dictionnaire Terrien.

\- Vous avez arrangé votre uniforme.

\- Ouais.

Loki sembla chercher quelque chose sur le visage de Tony, mais détourna le regard. Le dieu s'étira, attrapa son livre et descendit de la table.

\- Tu t'en vas ? Et mes questions ?

\- Non.

\- Quoi, non ?

\- Personne ne m'avait jamais comparé à un dragon.

\- Et...

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit délicatement, avant de se refermer. La bête avait filé. Tony se gratta le crâne avec un sourire malicieux; quelque chose lui disait qu'il pourrait probablement tirer du plaisir à emmerder son ancien ennemi.

Comme par exemple, s'infiltrer dans sa vie. Non, s'introduire avec ses gros pieds plutôt. Il était trop nul en infiltration.


	10. Question

**Chapitre 10: Question**

* * *

 _ **"Question**_ _. Sujet à examiner et à discuter : L'assemblée va examiner la_ _ **question**_ _. Problème, difficulté : Ils se sont disputés pour des questions d'argent. Ensemble des problèmes soulevés par tel ou tel sujet : La_ _ **question**_ _du chômage. Torture légale appliquée aux accusés et aux condamnés, pour leur arracher des aveux."_

C'est par cet outil de la langue que Tony Stark commençait presque toujours ses phrases. Poser une question, c'était un peu dire "je n'ai pas envie de chercher par moi-même".

\- Eh, tu vois le type là-bas ?

\- Hum ?

\- C'est qui ?

Assis dans l'herbe de la cour, Tony Stark montrait l'Ase roux intrusif à Elaly. L'Ondine fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son ami.

\- Ne l'approche pas, conseilla-t'elle.

\- Trop tard.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fichu ?

\- Il est venu tout seul, pas de ma faute. Alors c'est qui ?

\- Je connais pas son prénom, personne le connaît d'ailleurs mais c'est le numéro 51. Il est louche si tu veux mon avis. Je l'ai déjà vu en grande discussion avec des détenus ou des gardes: m'est avis qu'il en soudoie quelques-uns.

\- Il m'a proposé d'entrer dans son cercle.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- D'aller se faire foutre.

\- Tu te mets dans les ennuis, j'espère que t'en as conscience.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver.

\- Si tu es une menace d'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'arrangera pour te faire expulser ou chanter.

\- C'est déjà arrivé ? Questionna Iron Man.

\- L'année dernière, un nain s'est fait déporté. Il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec ce type, je suis persuadée que c'est lui qui l'a fait viré.

\- Comment...

\- Je ne sais pas, un coup monté, un réseau, des contacts ? En tout cas, évite le comme la peste. En fait, évite tout ceux qui te semblent louches.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête, pensif. Comment ce genre de type pouvait se retrouver ici ? Odin était-il si crédule ? Saleth n'avait sûrement pas cette idée là de son merveilleux Pavillon des Mots.

\- Et Loki ?

\- Le prince ? Demanda Elaly.

\- Oui. Est-ce qu'il soumet des gens aussi ?

\- Je ne crois pas, répondit l'Ondine.

\- Pourtant ce serait bien son genre.

\- Il est plutôt du genre "je veux pas d'emmerdes" si tu veux mon avis.

\- Je ne te l'ai pas demandé.

\- Oui, mais tu le voulais quand même.

\- Pas faux.

La femme éclata de rire en se roulant dans l'herbe pendant que Tony regardait le ciel. Tout lui rappelait son armure, ce nuage là-bas ressemblait au casque rouge et or. S'il pouvait au moins une fois se montrer en tant qu'Iron Man au reste du Pavillon, sur qu'il pourrait impressionner les détenus corrompus. Peut-être même les convaincre de relâcher leur emprise.

Mais son armure était reléguée au placard: bien qu'ils n'aient pas de preuves, les Ases soupçonnaient bien trop Iron Man pour lui permettre de récupérer son armure ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Un garde s'approchait d'eux à grands pas, et Tony se leva en enlevant l'herbe de ses cheveux.

\- Stark, vous avez de la visite.

Un sourire lumineux apparu sur le visage du détenu.

...

Natasha et Clint attendaient patiemment dans la salle des visites, apparemment un peu troublés par les lieux. Quand Tony entra, la rousse jeta un regard suspicieux à son accoutrement. La teinture rouge de son uniforme n'était justement pas uniforme et il était vrai que le résultat était assez brouillon. Mais que voulez-vous, Tony Stark était tout sauf styliste.

\- J'ai pas pu faire mieux, se justifia le génie en grimaçant.

\- C'est terriblement laid, confirma Natasha.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, et Clint finit par attraper Iron Man par le bras pour une étreinte.

\- Ça fait du bien de te voir mon pote, commença Hawkeye.

\- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, grogna Tony.

\- Raconte-nous, comment ça se passe ? Demanda la femme.

Ils s'assirent, et puis Tony déblatéra ses histoires. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé, de son arrivée remarquée au réfectoire à son infiltration ratée pour récupérer son armure. (Il espérait que personne n'épiait leur conversation.) Néanmoins, il passa sous cape son intrusion dans les lectures de Loki; Clint avait un arrière-goût assez amer du dieu.

Hawkeye ria quand il relata le combat pour enfiler la combinaison et Natasha sourit quand il conta les maintes fois où il avait cherché les yeux de l'espèce de limace, détenu numéro 35. Sans succès.

Après son récit, Black Widow fronça les sourcils.

\- Veux-tu que je parle à Thor de cette histoire de corruption ? Je...

\- Non !

Clint le regarda bizarrement.

\- Non, c'est ma seule distraction du moment. Ne lui dites rien, supplia Iron Man.

\- Ok ok, lui accorda Hawkeye. M'enfin, bon courage pour démêler tout ça.

\- Ça, j'en fais mon affaire, répondit Tony. Et du côté de chez vous alors ?

\- Pas grand chose, soupira Natasha. Un espèce de scientifique fou a voulu faire exploser Manhattan mais Steve l'a calmé avec un coup de bouclier.

\- Ton départ a fait parler de lui, par contre, le renseigna son ami. Il y a eu des manifestations et je te jure que j'ai vu des filles pleurer dans la foule. Y'en a plein qui font le tour du monde pour te retrouver.

\- Et ben, elles peuvent chercher longtemps comme ça, ricana Tony.

Cette idée l'amusait beaucoup: la Terre entière se demandait où il était, mais il n'était plus dessus. Marrant, non ? Les deux Avengers durent bientôt prendre congé, et ils s'en allèrent avec la promesse d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'armure. Tony sourit tristement: il était de nouveau tout seul.

...

\- Je commence à croire que vous m'appréciez, Stark.

\- Ne rêve pas, j'ai juste besoin de réponses.

De retour dans la soirée de Loki. Toujours au même endroit, toujours dans la même position, toujours sur le même dico. Tony s'était cette fois assis sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la table, en face du dieu.

\- Tu en as pour combien d'années ?

Tony n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi est-ce qu'il posait des questions dénuées de sens à son ancien ennemi. Lui, ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce qu'il faisait là les soirs et surtout pourquoi il lisait un dictionnaire, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, des questions stupides lui montaient au cerveau de leur propre gré. En plus, il savait pour combien d'années Loki en avait. 250 ans. Comme lui. Des questions, encore des questions. Il allait lui arracher des aveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à vous le dire ?

\- Rien. De toute façon, je le sais déjà. Tu es coincé ici pour 250 années, comme moi.

\- Amusant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sauf que moi, j'ai bouffé une pomme et toi tu as tué des gens. Amusant, n'est-ce pas ? Continua Tony.

\- Vous vous essayez à l'ironie ?

\- C'est la réalité.

\- J'ai essayé de faire le bien et me suis trompé de voix. Vous avez écouté votre ego et profané un culte datant de plusieurs millénaires.

Tony resta sans voix, parce que wow, est-ce que Loki venait juste d'admettre qu'il avait merdé ?

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Peut-être.

\- C'était ma réponse, ça !

\- Peut-être n'est pas une réponse.

\- Alors donne-moi une réponse.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Loki se leva et s'en alla.

...

Autre soir, autre question. Ce besoin de savoir, d'avoir des informations. Était-ce écrit dans la définition que les questions étaient une addiction potentielle ? Tony Stark ne démordait jamais.

\- Salut !

Pas de réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu ne descends jamais la journée ?

\- Je ne désire pas me mêler à la mascarade de ce lieu.

\- Quelle mascarade ?

\- La rédemption de ces gens n'est qu'illusion. Ils font semblant pour garder leur confort.

\- Tu ne les connais pas.

\- Vous non plus.

\- Est-ce que t'es genre, en voyage spirituel pour redevenir un type bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'une personne bien ?

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions normalement.

\- On devrait pouvoir renverser la normalité. La retourner, la remodeler et la déformer selon nos souhaits.

\- Tu aimes bien parler.

\- On dit de moi que j'ai une langue d'argent.

\- Tu as une langue de dragon.

\- Je n'en suis pas un.

\- Tu en es à quelle lettre ?

\- Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que il est minuit et que ça fait trois soirs que je descends pour illuminer ta vie.

\- Vous n'illuminez pas ma vie, Stark.

\- Quelle lettre ?

\- F.

\- Que F ?

\- Je lis lentement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que les lettres sont petites, que le livre est vieux et que...

\- Non, pourquoi tu lis ça ?

\- Je ne vous le dirais pas.

\- C'est nul.

\- Peut-être.

\- Bonne nuit.

Loki ne répondit pas.

...

Couché sur son lit, écoutant Kurt Cobain gratter la guitare, Tony réfléchissait.

Rapport de la situation; cela faisait deux semaines et demi qu'il moisissait dans le Pavillon des Mots. On lui avait enlevé son armure. Elaly était son seul contact fiable. Les gardes le détestaient. Les détenus le détestaient sûrement aussi. Ce type roux le haïssait plus que tout. Loki était toujours une enflure mais une enflure possiblement en quête de rédemption et assez distrayante.

Situation alarmante; il n'avait presque plus de beurre de cacahuètes.

Si il commençait maintenant à dépérir, il ne donnait pas cher de sa vitalité dans 250 ans. Emmerder Loki était bien sa seule source d'amusement et ça ne devrait pas l'être.

Il était un terrien voué à vivre mille ans dans une prison de haute qualité Asgardienne. Ça devrait bien l'inspirer pour faire quelques conneries, ou au moins se trouver une occupation autre que parler à l'homme qui avait tenté de détruire sa planète. ET lui avait refusé un verre.

Que pourrait-il faire pour se distraire ? Il fallait qu'il bouge ou il allait dépérir sur son lit. La conversation quotidienne n'arriverait que ce soir et il avait un besoin urgent de se dégourdir les pattes.

Il sortit sur son palier, cherchant une trace de civilisation. La plupart des détenus devaient traîner dehors. Et puis, une idée stupide lui monta à l'esprit: pourquoi attendre le soir ? Loki avait sa chambre au dernier étage, pas vrai ?

(C'était encore des questions.)

Tony se frotta les mains et monta. Arrivé dans le couloir, il hésita: il n'avait pas vérifié le numéro du dieu. Mais si lui était 58 et Elaly 56, Loki devait être 57, pas vrai ?

Il toqua à la porte.

\- Si c'est pour m'apporter mon repas, laissez-le devant. Si c'est pour autre chose, déguerpissez. Je suis fatigué.

Tony déglutit mais entra: la curiosité était trop forte, il voulait savoir à quoi ressemblait la chambre du dieu.

Le lieu était assez similaire à sa cellule, excepté le fait que les volets étaient totalement fermés. Le prince n'avait pas eu de traitements de faveurs, donc. Tony du soudainement réprimer son fou rire: Loki était emmitouflé dans sa couette, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux plissés.

\- Sortez immédiatement, misérable mortel.

\- Oh tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas entendu celle-ci.

\- Dehors.

\- Je m'ennuie. Tu veux pas qu'on ait une conversation philosophique sur la rédemption ?

\- Allez aux Enfers.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, je te laisse, râla Tony. Je prend juste ça.

La main du milliardaire s'empara rapidement du Larousse qui traînait sur le bureau du dieu et il se précipita vers la porte.

\- Rendez-moi ça !

\- Je te le ramène ce soir !

\- Espèce de...

Tony claqua la porte. Il redescendit rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre avec un fou rire: il était très fier de son comportement d'enfant de sept ans, parfaitement, oui. C'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait faire ça à Loki, le dieu du Chaos.

L'homme se jeta sur son lit, le livre entre les mains. La déception le parcouru alors qu'il feuilletait les pages: ce n'était vraiment qu'un dictionnaire, mais pas si ancien que ça. Simplement très abimé, et vu la trace dessus il semblerait qu'il est été utilisé pour caler une table, quelque chose dans le genre. Bizarrement, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

Quand Tony était enfant, il avait soif d'apprendre. (Il se posait des questions.) Quand il ne trouvait rien de plus intéressant à faire, il volait le dictionnaire de sa mère et s'y abreuvait de mots compliqués, de figures de styles et de synonymes. Il se gavait d'adjectifs, avalait les antonymes. Et puis, il avait grandit et le dictionnaire avait prit la poussière; finalement, c'était juste un vieux bouquin bon pour les littéraires. Sans savoir pourquoi, ces souvenirs firent un peu mal à Tony. Alors qu'il passait sa main sur la couverture écaillée, il pensa que peut-être, les définitions, c'était pas si ennuyant et dénué d'intérêt.

Mais il était toujours convaincu que eh, des mots, c'était juste des mots, n'en déplaise à Saleth et à sa théorie de la rédemption. Peut-être que Loki croyait se guérir avec un dictionnaire ?

Ce fût sa dernière question de la journée. Personne ne devrait avoir à compter le nombre de questions que Tony Stark se pose en 24 heures, ça donnerait un chiffre bien trop exorbitant.

Tony s'assoupit sur le vieux Larousse comme Loki l'avait déjà fait tant de fois.

* * *

 _I'm back ! Je vais pouvoir poster plus régulièrement, et répondre aux prochaines reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis ! Merci, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	11. Conversation

**Chapitre 11: Conversation**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Conversation**_ _. Échange de propos entre plusieurs personnes sur un ton généralement familier ; entretien : La_ _ **conversation**_ _roula sur la politique. Entrevue, entretien entre des responsables ayant un objet précis ; pourparlers (surtout pluriel) : Des_ _ **conversations**_ _entre les syndicats et le patronat."_

\- Tu veux qu'on s'amuse à chercher des mots cochons dans le dico ?

Loki se tourna vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Tony, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore pleins de sommeil le regardait en souriant.

\- Vous m'avez volé mon livre, et vous osez arriver tardivement.

\- Je me suis endormi sur mon lit.

\- Vous êtes rentré dans ma chambre.

\- C'est pas faux. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? Rendez-moi ma lecture.

\- Sois pas en colère. Tiens, on va chercher des mots marrants ça va te dérider. Alors...

Tony feuilleta le dictionnaire en s'asseyant à sa place habituelle. Il sourit en trouvant ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Tiens écoute:

"Sodomie. La sodomie est un rapport sexuel qui consiste en une pénétration de l'anus du ou de la partenaire, généralement avec le pénis ou à l'aide d'un objet servant de phallus."

Pour tout dire, Loki n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être amusé. Iron Man prit un air outré.

\- Quoi, c'est super marrant !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Ça doit être un truc de Terrien, tout le monde fait ça chez moi.

\- Ça doit surtout être quelque chose de typiquement puéril, n'est-ce pas ?

Tony rit franchement en tendant le recueil à Loki, qui le récupéra sèchement.

\- Ne vous avisez plus de me le prendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas terminé.

\- Mais c'est un dictionnaire, ce n'est pas censé être lu !

Le dieu sembla soudain intéressé. Il pris son visage entre ses deux mains et posa ses coudes sur la table, comme un enfant attentif.

\- Vraiment ? Mais que faites-vous si vous ne le lisez pas ?

\- Eh ben, on cherche seulement le mot dont on a besoin, expliqua Tony. Vous lisez vos dictionnaires vous ?

Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais voyons Stark, nous ne possédons pas de dictionnaires.

Ce fut le tour de Tony.

\- Que... Quoi ? Comment vous faites alors ?

\- Nous faisons comme nous avons toujours fait, nous respectons et honorons la tradition orale.

\- Vous n'avez aucun recueil qui répertorie vos mots ? Mais comment...

\- Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais vous êtes le seul des Neufs Royaumes à avoir eu besoin de noter ce que voulaient dire vos mots. Les auriez-vous oubliés ?

\- Non, s'indigna Tony. Enfin, je ne crois pas...

\- Si votre civilisation ressent le besoin de répertorier son langage, c'est qu'il décline, affirma Loki. Vous oubliez vos mots.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, soupira le génie.

\- Je vous assure que je ne dis que la stricte vérité.

Tony soupira.

\- Ok, ok, alors admettons que c'est vrai. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à lire ce truc page par page ?

Loki détourna le regard, apparemment mal à l'aise. Oh, oh. Ça, c'était intéressant.

\- Cela me regarde. J'ai mes raisons.

\- Et je veux connaître tes raisons.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Comment espérez-vous me faire parler ainsi ?

\- J'espère pas. J'exige.

\- C'est moi qui exige d'habitude. Je suis né pour exiger.

\- Et moi je suis né pour te poser des questions.

\- Cela signifierait que votre venue dans notre Monde n'aurait d'autre but que de me rencontrer.

\- Ah. Je retire ce que j'ai dis alors.

\- Vous ne me battrez pas à ce petit jeu, Stark.

\- Quel jeu ?

\- Celui des mots.

\- Pourquoi toujours les mots ?

\- Parce que je vis des mots.

\- Comme Saleth ?

\- Peut-être.

\- On avait convenu que peut-être n'était pas une réponse.

\- C'est parce que je n'ai pas de réponse.

\- Pourquoi tu lis ce dictionnaire Terrien ?

\- ... Peut-être.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ?

\- Que je n'ai pas de réponse.

Tony dévisagea le dieu assis sur sa table de bois. Ces échanges verbaux étaient de réels combats, des luttes acharnées et sans merci. Mais converser avec Loki avait quelque chose de jouissif. Un dialogue de piques et arguments inépuisable. C'est alors que Tony se rendit compte que ce qu'il faisait avec Loki avait tout d'une discussion. S'il avait eu la définition sous les yeux, il aurait également noté que leur ton devenait de plus en plus familier. Oui, ils discutaient.

Iron Man se lécha les lèvres et s'éclaircit la voix. Il préparait ses armes.

\- Pourquoi tu viens ici la nuit ?

\- Pour lire.

\- Mais pourquoi ici ?

\- C'est une bibliothèque.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle.

\- Je n'essaie pas de l'être.

\- Essaie alors.

\- ... Je ne pourrais pas supporter de rester indéfiniment dans cette chambre sombre.

\- Ouvre les volets.

\- La lumière me fait mal aux yeux.

\- Sors la journée.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Oui, mais je suis là moi. Et je ne suis pas en fausse quête de rédemption.

\- Moi je le suis.

\- Elle est fausse, ta quête ?

\- Factice sonnerait mieux. Faux est un mot si catégorique.

\- L'est-elle ?

\- Je ne l'espère pas.

\- Alors tu cherches vraiment le pardon ?

\- Pourquoi ne le chercherais-je pas ?

\- Parce que tu es Loki.

\- C'est mon nom, oui.

\- Peut-être que tu es un type bien en fait.

\- J'ai tué des gens.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Vous l'avez fait pour la bonne cause.

\- Pas toujours.

\- De quoi voulez-vous parl...

\- J'en parlerais pas, cherche pas.

\- Oh.

Il y eu un moment de flottement, un temps de pause dans un duel sans merci. Tony croisa un instant les yeux de Loki et baissa la tête. D'accord, peut-être que les discussions normales ne se déroulaient pas exactement comme ça.

\- C'est pour ça que je ne te jugerais pas sur tes actions.

\- D'accord, répondit le dieu.

\- Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi ce dictionnaire.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas.

\- Tu as bien une petite idée.

\- ... J'en ai bien une.

\- Alors confesse-la moi.

\- Pourquoi à vous ?

\- Parce que je pense que t'as personne d'autre.

Loki tressaillit, et Iron Man se mordit la langue; ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, répondit le brun.

\- Tu voudrais bien répondre à ma question ?

\- D'accord.

Loki se leva, le livre à la main. Il déambula quelques instants dans la pièce et finit par se planter au milieu. Il fit mine de feuilleter le dictionnaire et commença d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- _"Loki. Être humain en pleine mutation psychologique, alternant la dépression morbide et la folie meurtrière"_. Je suis perdu, sourit amèrement le dieu. Lire des valeurs sûres, des mots ancrés dans ma vie et mon âme me rassure et m'aide à ne pas sombrer. Six mois seulement que je suis là Stark. Vous devriez aussi trouver une obsession suspecte pour éviter de tomber. J'ai... Détruit des gens avec mes mots meurtriers. Il est sûrement temps que j'apprenne à en guérir avec le même outil.

Tony regardait Loki. Il le regardait pour la première fois comme quelqu'un. Pas comme un ancien ennemi, et pas comme un ami non plus. Juste, quelqu'un. Un alignement neutre. Une page blanche sur laquelle de l'encre pourrait s'étaler.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait oublier que tu m'as jeté par la fenêtre et que je t'ai fais enfermé ici.

\- Pourquoi ferions-nous ça ?

\- Écoute, je crois pas à tes histoires de mots qui guérissent ou qui tuent. Mais si toi t'y crois, et ben je pense que c'est une... Noble quête, comme ils disent dans les films. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, on est coincés ici et peut-être qu'on pourrait trouver la... Rédemption ensemble.

Loki le regardait comme s'il arrivait tout juste d'une autre planète, ce qui n'était pas faux, dans le fond. Puis, le grand brun s'approcha et tendit une main pâle et fine à Tony.

\- En ce cas, laissez-moi essayer de vous prouver la force des mots lors de notre séjour ici, proposa Loki.

\- Je t'y mets au défi, sourit Tony en prenant sa main.

Leur pacte fut ainsi scellé. En une semaine, ils avaient réalisé que la vie poussait parfois à faire des choses improbables. Que ce soit péter les plombs en détruisant une ville ou manger une pomme pas pour vous, c'était toujours péter les plombs. Saleth avait dit que le Pavillon des Mots était tout d'abord un lieu de rédemption; peut-être étaient-ils les seuls détenus à s'y être résolus.

Tony lâcha la main de Loki et bailla un grand coup.

\- Je suis crevé.

\- Cela s'entend.

\- Je vais aller pioncer, oublie pas ton dico.

\- Je ne risque pas.

Avant que Loki ne ferme la porte de la bibliothèque, Tony ajouta:

\- Ah, et en fait; je ne pense pas que tu te sois très bien défini.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je sais pas. Une intuition.

\- Et bien ce sera donc le seul défi que je vous poserais.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Définissez-moi, si vous le pouvez.

Et le dieu ferma la porte de la vieille bibliothèque du Pavillon des Mots.

* * *

 _Un chapitre hélas très court mais je voulais absolument couper ici. Le prochain sera plus rebondissant en péripéties, rassurez-vous ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	12. Menaces

**Chapitre 12: Menaces**

* * *

 ** _"_ _Menaces_** _. Action de menacer ; parole, comportement par lesquels on indique à quelqu'un qu'on a l'intention de lui nuire, de lui faire du mal, de le contraindre à agir contre son gré : Des gestes de **menace**. Écrire sous la _**_menace_** _."_

Ce matin, quand Tony se regarda dans le miroir, il grimaça: il n'avait pas l'air très frais.

Première raison; depuis deux semaines il rejoignait Loki dans la bibliothèque tard le soir pour parler. Ou bien se taire.

Mais que ce soit nuit de débat ou nuit de silence, il manquait ainsi plusieurs heures de sommeil.

Des cernes violettes pointaient leur nez sous ses yeux. Comment ça, les cernes n'ont pas de nez ?

Deuxième raison; un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était entré au Pavillon, et vraiment ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient réfractaires à l'idée de ne pas être coupés. La forme parfaite de son bouc déviait de son chemin, ses mèches brunes partaient dans tout les sens et plus particulièrement vers le ciel. Fallait croire que même ses cheveux cherchaient du réseau.

Tony soupira en se demandant comment Loki faisait: à part ses cheveux qui étaient plus longs, tout était parfaitement impeccable niveau pilosité.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, et descendit déjeuner.

...

La routine le prenait peu à peu, et vraiment il ne savait pas s'il aimait ça ou pas. Dans un sens, l'ennui n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais c'était plutôt agréable d'avoir un semblant de stabilité dans sa vie. Mais le monde entier savait que Tony Stark était plus café que thé, et que les ennuis ne tarderaient pas à revenir à la charge. Et puis, à ce moment-là, Tony ne le dira pas mais il sera soulagé.

\- Eh, tu saurais pas où je pourrais me procurer un rasoir ?

Elaly haussa un sourcil.

\- Demande aux gardes, ils en prêtent parfois. C'est vrai que t'as une tête de cul.

Tony hocha lentement la tête en enfournant un morceau de pain énorme dans sa bouche. Il mangeait toujours avec Elaly, et parfois le vieil Ase muet les rejoignaient. La compagnie de l'Ondine était très revigorante dans un sens: sa vulgarité n'avait d'égal que son humour démentiel. Elle n'hésitait pas à se tourner en ridicule pour faire rire Tony et elle était sûrement la seule chose qui faisait sortir l'homme de sa chambre la journée. (La nuit, il avait une autre source de distraction.)

Il mentionnait quelques fois Loki à son amie, mais ne s'épanchait jamais sur le sujet. Comme si c'était une sorte de secret, ou plutôt braver l'interdit. Et oh, Tony Stark aimait par dessus tout braver l'interdit: après tout, il avait des rendez-vous nocturnes avec l'ennemi public numéro un de la Terre.

Après leur déjeuner, l'Ondine et l'Humain montèrent donc tout deux à l'étage des gardiens pour demander un rasoir. "Parce que vraiment, il commençait à faire peur" ajouta Elaly quand Tony demanda à l'Ase en chef.

\- Stark, soupira le garde.

\- Ouaip ?

\- Vous êtes au courant que nous sommes généreux envers les détenus qui font preuve d'efforts ici ?

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut, j'ai enfilé votre ridicule pyjama, je descend bouffer au self et je vous laisse garder mon armure dans un placard.

Les Ases présents dans la salle s'intéressèrent subitement à la conversation.

\- Vous oubliez que vous nous insultez à tout bout de champ, commença un blond.

\- Vous m'avez déjà fait plusieurs croches-pieds, continua un autre.

\- Vous refusez de respecter les horaires de la cour intérieure.

\- Vous avez déjà quasiment vidé l'eau de la piscine avec votre amie.

\- Vous avez terrorisé une nouvelle recrue en faisant parler votre ordinateur.

\- Vous êtes un élément perturbateur Stark, confirma le chef.

Tony se mordit la lèvre: ok, peut-être qu'il n'était pas tendre avec ses geôliers. Mais c'était une de ses seules occupations depuis un mois, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il avait de toute façon décidé de leur faire payer la perte de son armure. Il quitta la salle, sortant discrètement un petit doigt d'honneur. Elaly gloussa si fort que ses branchies se soulevèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Il était Tony Stark, et il allait trouver un putain de rasoir.

...

Assis sur son bureau, Iron Man cherchait donc un moyen de se procurer l'outil tant désiré.

\- Vous semblez pensif Monsieur.

\- Eh Jarv', si t'étais moi, comment tu ferais pour trouver un rasoir dans une prison ?

\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur; je ne suis pas vous.

\- Oui, mais admettons.

\- Eh bien, je me le demanderais je suppose.

\- Mais c'est ce que je viens de faire !

\- Nous sommes donc face à un paradoxe.

\- ... Oh et puis merde.

Tony se leva de son bureau, décidant de faire bouger un peu les choses: l'idée, la très mauvaise idée qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure ferait l'affaire. En effet, ce génie de Stark n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'introduire (non, pas s'infiltrer) dans la chambre de l'Ase roux, renommé 51. Ce type était peut-être un tyran corrompu mais eh, il avait une barbe parfaitement taillée. Vu sa réputation, il possédait très probablement un rasoir.

\- La probabilité est de 89,6 pour cent, Monsieur.

\- Et la probabilité que j'y arrive est de... ?

\- 52 pour cent. Je recommande une intrusion rapide et efficace pour une réussite.

\- Eh bah, quand faut y aller...

Tony jeta un œil à la carte: la chambre de 51 était au troisième étage.

...

Après avoir vérifié que l'Ase était bien dans la cour du Pavillon, le milliardaire se faufila discrètement au troisième étage.

Deux mois plus tôt, il possédait la moitié des entreprises de New-York et était l'espoir de la science; aujourd'hui, il devait ruser pour se procurer un rasoir.

La vie était une sale garce parfois.

La chambre de l'Ase était à l'image de son propriétaire. Des objets de toute sorte, souvent luxueux ornaient la commode et le bureau. Lui avait une chaise, évidemment. Des coussins de velours recouvraient le lit, une étoffe rouge tapissait le sol.

Bordel, est-ce que ce type était si influent ici ? Il devait avoir racketté les trois quarts des pensionnaires et acheté pas mal de gardes. Loki, prince d'Asgard avait pourtant une chambre si banale et dénuée d'ornements. Le dieu avait révélé à Tony que c'était pour se purger de l'or d'Asgard qu'il ne pouvait plus voir.

Le détenu corrompu s'était créé une grotte de richesse dans sa cellule, un havre de luxe dans la moisissure de cette prison. Tony renifla, dégoûté. Il voulait trouver son rasoir et filer d'ici, cette chambre puait le mec louche.

Et puis, un sourire victorieux apparu sur son visage. Si ce truc en cuivre là n'était pas un rasoir, alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Un objet ornementé avec de petites lames au bout, ça ressemblait vachement à un rasoir Asgardien ça. Il le mit dans sa poche et sortit discrètement de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Elaly.

...

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je fais pas ça moi !

L'Ondine avait croisé ses mains palmées sur ses bras quand Tony lui avait demandé de l'aide pour se raser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà, je sais pas faire: les Ondins n'ont pas de pilosité autre que faciale je te signale. Et puis sérieux Tony, tu l'as piqué à 51 !

\- Ouais et alors ?

\- Tu es peut-être suicidaire mais pas moi; je sors dans 30 ans, je veux pas que ce mec me prenne en grippe s'il apprend que je t'ai aidé avec son rasoir.

\- Mais allez, j'y arriverais pas tout seul !

\- M'en fous. Allez, maintenant sors d'ici avec ce truc !

Tony fut mis à la porte avant qu'il ne puisse dire "quelle fiotte".

...

\- Pourquoi donc voulez-vous que je fasse ça ?

\- Parce que j'y arrive pas tout seul.

\- Demandez à votre amie de Álfheim.

\- Elle a peur de 51.

\- Qui est...

\- Laisse tomber. Rase-moi.

\- Vous me faites assez confiance pour ne pas vous égorger ?

\- Oh allez, on fait des soirées pyjama depuis deux semaines. Rase-moi.

\- Je refuse.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'en éprouve pas l'envie.

\- Pour me faire plaisir.

\- Je n'éprouve pas l'envie de vous faire plaisir pour le moment.

\- Un jour ?

\- Peut-être.

\- Oh nan, tu sais que je déteste cette réponse.

\- Il se pourrait bien que je le sache, en effet.

\- Rase-moi.

Après quelques semaines d'échanges plus ou moins pertinents, ils avaient toujours le même système. Ils parlaient sans s'arrêter, répondant sans peur ni hésitation. En vérité, leurs échanges ne menaient presque jamais quelque part: ils étaient bien trop têtus. Loki soupira en levant la tête du dictionnaire.

\- Je veux finir ça d'abord.

\- Tu en es où ?

\- Z.

\- Oh.

Il y eu un petit instant de flottement où Tony observa les grands yeux verts de Loki bouger au fil de sa lecture. Enfin, il releva la tête et sourit d'une manière satisfaite.

\- J'ai fini.

\- C'était quoi le dernier mot ?

\- Zythum, le nom que le peuple Égyptien donnait à votre alcool doré.

\- Bravo, maintenant tu peux reprendre ta vie en main et aider le monde. Rase-moi.

Loki passa sa main dans ses cheveux en observant son interlocuteur.

\- De toute manière, vous n'avez pas pu vous procurer de rasoir.

\- Que tu crois, répliqua Tony en sortant l'objet volé.

\- Que... Où diable l'avez-vous trouvé ?

\- Pas tes affaires. Allez, puisque t'as fini ton dico tu n'as rien d'autre à faire !

\- Je...

\- Tututu, rase-moi.

Loki poussa un long soupir et désigna la bibliothèque.

\- Ici ?

\- Je suis sûr que t'es capable de faire apparaître de la mousse à raser avec ta super magie.

\- J'en suis capable, oui. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais le faire.

\- Je commence à ressembler à un vieil ermite.

\- Faisons un jeu, proposa Loki.

Il feuilleta dans le dictionnaire.

\- Si vous jouez avec moi, je vous porterais assistance.

\- Aucun problème, j'adore les jeux. Envoie !

\- Je vous dis un mot, vous me répondez ce qu'il vous passe par la tête.

Tony haussa un sourcil. Où est-ce que Loki voulait en venir avec pareil jeu ? Ça ne lui apportait foutrement rien de faire ça, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le but. Néanmoins, il acquiesça et le dieu commença à tourner les pages du livre.

\- Ciel ?

\- Nuages.

\- Arbres ?

\- Nature.

\- Maison ?

\- Malibu.

\- Livres ?

\- Savoir.

\- Enfance ?

\- Sérieusement, je vois pas le but de ce truc.

\- Répondez, Stark. Enfance ?

\- Curiosité.

\- Mère ?

\- Douceur.

\- Père ?

\- Absent.

Tony se mordit la lèvre: c'était sorti tout seul.

\- Iron Man ?

\- Protection.

\- Héros ?

\- Avengers.

\- Mal ?

\- Chitauris.

\- Armes ?

\- Afganistan.

\- Bombes ?

\- Douleur.

Oh. Oh, il voyait où Loki allait. Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser faire.

\- Réacteur ?

\- Ark.

\- Coeur ?

\- ...Organe.

Loki tiqua.

\- Vous avez réfléchi.

\- Organe, répéta Tony.

\- Amitié ?

\- Pepper.

\- Amour ?

\- ...

\- Eh bien, vous ne répondez pas ?

\- Pepper.

\- On ne donne pas deux fois la même réponse, Stark.

\- Sexe, alors.

\- Souffrance ?

\- Grotte.

\- Guerre ?

\- Torture.

Et Tony sentait sa voix qui se cassait alors qu'il se prenait au jeu.

\- Innocents ?

\- Tués.

\- Trahison ?

\- Obadiah.

\- Confiance ?

\- Brisée.

\- Estime de soi ?

\- Factice.

\- Alcool ?

\- Déchéance.

\- Traumatisme ?

\- Éclats.

Et Tony plissa les yeux parce que sa gorge était toute sèche et ses yeux plutôt mouillés et il ne voulait plus jouer.

Loki se stoppa, ayant senti la limite de l'humain.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Tony ne répondit pas mais tendit le rasoir au dieu. Loki l'attrapa de ses doigts fins et vraiment Iron Man ne pensait pas que ça allait être aussi étrange quand il lui avait demandé tout à l'heure.

Une sensation de fraîcheur se posa sur ses joues. Le dieu se pencha sur le visage de l'homme et scruta la barbe de ses grands yeux verts. Il se remémorait le dessin, comprit Tony. Puis, concentré, Loki effleura la joue de la lame cuivrée.

Le milliardaire réalisa qu'il retenait son souffle, et il se demanda pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait demandé ça à son ancien ennemi. Il comprit après que c'était parce qu'au fond il savait que Loki saurait faire ça parfaitement. Encore plus au fond, c'était parce que Tony Stark aimait braver les règles et le risque.

La lame dansait sur ses joues, autour de sa bouche, et les yeux verts se promenaient sur le bas de son visage. Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste terrifiant et peut-être que Tony jubilait un peu intérieurement.

Quelques minutes de soufflements et de coup de rasoir plus tard, Loki se recula et observa son œuvre avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Je veux voir.

\- Vous verrez en rentrant dans votre chambre.

Loki bailla et posa un regard content sur le vieux Larousse. Maintenant qu'il connaissait ses mots, il semblait être plus... Reposé. C'était étrange de voir à quel point le dieu pouvait être normal. Iron Man pensa soudain à quelque chose.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Tu continueras à venir les soirs même sans lecture ?

\- J'ai un nouveau défi à présent.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous montrer à quel point les mots peuvent toucher.

\- C'est peine perdu, t'en es conscient j'espère ?

\- Allons-nous parler de mon jeu ?

Tony détourna le regard en serrant les poings.

\- C'était pas...

\- Allons Stark, vous aviez les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ferme-la un peu.

\- Admettez que vous avez été ébranlé.

\- Je veux plus t'écouter, je rentre.

Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à remonter quand, bang, crac, boum, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Tony cru que des gardes les avaient entendu, mais le détenu 51 fit royalement son entrée dans la vieille bibliothèque. L'Ase eu un petit mouvement de recul lorsqu'il aperçu Loki, mais il se reprit en se tournant vers Iron Man.

\- Tony Stark, je vous avais prévenu.

\- Oh salut poil de carotte, je t'avais invité ?

\- Vous osez fouiller dans mes affaires avec votre sale petit nez de fouine.

\- Mon nez va très bien, merci. Qu'est-ce que tu branles ici ?

\- Je sais que vous avez mon rasoir, ne faites pas l'innocent.

Tony entendit très clairement Loki claquer son visage entre ses mains avec un long soupir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Je vous avait dis qu'aucune chose ne se passait dans cette prison sans que je ne sois au courant.

\- Je...

\- Et il me semble bien que votre délicat bouc eut été très récemment coupé.

Tony lui jeta un regard mauvais mais déposa le rasoir volé dans la main de 51.

\- Autre chose ? Demanda effrontément l'Humain.

\- Je crains d'être obligé de réitérer mes menaces Stark: si vous aviez le malheur de commettre ne serait-ce qu'une petite bévue ou de vous introduire dans ma chambre une seconde fois, vous quitterez ce pavillon plus vite que vous n'y êtes arrivé.

\- Espèce de petit...

\- Il est certain que les gardes seraient ébahis d'apprendre que leur détenu le plus réfractaire du Pavillon complote avec la sale engeance de Laufey.

Loki avança rapidement vers l'Ase, ses yeux le foudroyant de toute part. Tony réagit rapidement: il n'aurait pas été de bon augure que le dieu tabasse le parrain du Pavillon. Il stoppa le brun avec son bras et s'avança vers 51.

\- Dégage d'ici, enfoiré.

\- Il est certain que je ne resterai pas une seconde de plus avec deux êtres si diminués que vous; mais sachez qu'un pas de travers ici vous mènera expressément à croupir avec les criminels des quatre coins de la Galaxie. Et dieu sait qu'Odin n'hésitera pas à laisser sa petite marionnette se faire déchiqueter par des prisonniers.

L'Ase sortit avec un petit gloussement, et Tony se retourna vers Loki.

\- Désolé pour ça, grimaça l'homme. Alors comme ça, ton vrai papa s'appelle Laufey ? Thor nous as dit que tu étais adop...

Le dieu posa un regard furieux sur Tony, qui déglutit difficilement. Wow, ça c'était le vieux Loki qui refaisait surface. Mais le brun ne bougea pas, sifflant presque pour respirer. Finalement, le dieu ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis secoua la tête.

Menaces pour blesser, menaces pour gagner, menaces pour régner, menaces pour écraser, menaces pour survivre, menaces pour condamner. Menaces pour détruire.

51 était la vraie définition de la menace, réalisa Tony. Dans son rire, dans ses paroles, dans son regard haineux et ses gestes impétueux. Et peut-être que Loki, dans sa quête de rédemption, n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir que quelqu'un pouvait le déranger, le saboter, lui faire du mal. Non, c'était pas exactement la chose à dire à un ancien psychopathe instable.

Loki détala de la bibliothèque. Tony se mordit la lèvre: le dictionnaire était resté sur la table.

* * *

 _Et voilà la suite de cette histoire ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que les événements vous auront intrigué... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories et attentes pour la suite et en attendant, portez vous bien ! À la prochaine,_

 _Zombiscornu_


	13. Excuses

**Chapitre 13: Excuses**

* * *

 _"Excuse. Raison alléguée pour se disculper ou pour disculper quelqu'un ; circonstance propre à disculper : Fournir une excuse. Motif allégué pour se dispenser de quelque chose : Il a toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas aider._

 _Au pluriel, témoignage des regrets que l'on a d'avoir offensé quelqu'un, de lui avoir causé du tort."_

Bien évidemment, ici, c'était la dernière partie qui nous intéressait.

Tony Stark n'avait jamais été très doué avec cette pratique obscure qu'étaient les excuses; un concept presque mystique, absurde. S'excuser ? Il était Tony Stark, son nom même criait qu'il était trop fantastique pour demander pardon.

(En vérité, il avait hurlé pardon des nuits durants après l'Afghanistan.)

Alors, s'excuser auprès de Loki, le type condescendant qui l'avait quasiment torturé avec son stupide jeu, non, c'était dénué de sens. Et puis, pardon pour quoi ? Lui avoir demandé de la fermer ? Pour lui avoir attiré des ennuis auprès du parrain de la prison ? L'avoir regardé se faire insulter sans rien faire ?

\- C'est déjà pas mal, commenta Elaly.

Et puis Tony soupira parce qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire moi ? Je vais pas me traîner à ses pieds pour qu'il me pardonne.

\- Tu lui as quand même mis 51 sur le dos sans qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec l'histoire. En plus, il t'avait rasé comme un chef.

Tony grogna et roula sur le dos. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que le dieu n'était pas réapparu. La bibliothèque passait maintenant la nuit seule dans le noir, regrettant les conversations animées des deux détenus.

Et peut-être que Iron Man les regrettait aussi; après tout, c'était un divertissement majeur de sa vie au Pavillon. Il avait bien tenté de s'introduire à nouveau dans la chambre du dieu, mais la porte était fermée à double tours et aucun bruit n'en sortait. Loki devait littéralement commencer à moisir là-dedans.

Tony avait gardé le vieux dictionnaire, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Le dieu l'avait terminé, il n'en avait plus besoin, et pourtant le milliardaire gardait le Larousse sur sa table de chevet. C'était un peu la preuve que les débats tardifs n'avaient pas seulement été oniriques. Un recueil de mots pour se souvenir.

51 le regardait souvent en ricanant et Tony ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu autant envie de frapper quelqu'un. Se jeter dessus et écraser son poing sur la sale face de ce putain d'Ase, le jeter hors du Pavillon avec des coups de pieds au cul... L'Ondine avait déjà inventé une centaine de moyens de tabasser 51, mais à voix basse parce qu'elle était réellement terrifiée à l'idée d'être expulsée. Et puis, Tony savait que Loki en pâtirait si jamais il créait un nouveau conflit et il n'avait pas exactement envie d'envoyer son compagnon de discussion en taule. Enfin, dans un lieu bien pire et potentiellement mortel.

Alors, pour passer le temps, Tony s'enfermait dans sa chambre et cherchait à craquer le réseau du Pavillon. Si les lieux avaient un air médiéval, il devait forcément y avoir un contact avec un satellite terrien, où bien la connexion serait tout bonnement impossible. Et puis, la petite batterie qu'on lui avait donnée pour brancher son ordinateur et sa chaîne venait bien de quelque part, non ? Un garde bien luné lui avait révélé qu'un scientifique s'intéressant à Midgard avait créé cette batterie il y avait quelques années. Au centre s'y trouvait une petite pierre qui alimentait les appareils électroniques, et Tony avait bien évidemment démonté tout le truc pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

La pierre semblait se régénérer d'elle-même et vraiment c'était une toute nouvelle source d'énergie inépuisable qui se présentait à lui. Si seulement il pouvait récupérer son armure, il ferait des merveilles.

Elaly passait aussi du temps avec lui, discutant souvent avec Jarvis; l'I.A la passionnait au plus haut point et elle ne se lassait pas de le faire tourner en rond. Bref, Tony Stark menait sa paisible vie au Pavillon sauf que paisible était tout sauf un mot qui lui plaisait. Il ne voulait même pas en entendre la définition tiens.

Un matin qu'il allait rejoindre Elaly au réfectoire, il entendit deux gardes parler.

\- Tu sais qu'il est pas sorti depuis plus d'une semaine ? Hier, je suis rentré dans sa chambre pour lui poser sa bouffe et il m'a quasiment viré à coup de magie. Et dire qu'on doit lui apporter ses plateaux-repas nous mêmes.

\- Lui et sa magie alors, m'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu comme ça. Sans parler de sa nature, évidemment. Toute la cour d'Asgard savait déjà qu'il tournerait mal lorsqu'il était enfant. Je comprend vraiment pas pourquoi le Père de Tout l'autorise à rester ici.

Tony sentit un accès de colère affluer dans ses veines; aucun de ces types ne se doutaient que Loki essayait si fort de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie ?

\- De toute façon, la magie c'est un truc de fourbe, ricana un des Ases. Je veux dire, Saleth a quand même créé cette prison pour lui au départ.

Alors que les deux gardiens riaient allègrement, l'Ondine arriva à côté du détenu, son bol de céréales rouges à la main.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu f...

\- Je t'emprunte ça vite fait !

Tony tourna rapidement la tête; ils étaient dans un petit couloir, 51 n'était pas en vue. De leur angle, les gardes ne pouvaient pas les voir. Parfait, il était temps de briser la routine: Il saisit la cuillère de son amie et la lança violemment sur les deux hommes. Iron Man attrapa Elaly par les épaules et la poussa vers l'étage au-dessus, la suivant rapidement sous les cris étouffés des Ases.

...

\- Tu sais que ça ne te rachète pas pour ce que tu lui as fait, hein ?

\- Je sais merci, grogna Tony.

L'Ondine avait la tête à l'envers, à demi allongée sur le lit de l'humain alors que celui-ci pianotait sur l'ordinateur.

\- Tu sais qu'il s'en prend plein la tête et que c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il sort jamais ?

\- Je sais, Elaly.

Ça lui foutait les nerfs de savoir que le type là-haut était peut-être plus sympa et moins dans le rôle de l'enfoiré qu'il ne le croyait.

\- Tu sais que tu passes quand même pour un sacré con puisque...

\- Je sais.

Il se frotta les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, excuse-toi, pas sa faute, excuse-toi.

\- Monsieur n'a pas pour habitude de demander pardon, et cela lui cause souvent du tord.

\- Merci pour ton intervention Jarvis, grogna Iron Man.

\- Cela me semblait nécessaire, répondit l'I.A.

\- Je sais pas m'excuser, râla Tony.

\- Tu peux peut-être essayer de lui dire sans lui dire ? Un cadeau par exemple, ça marche avec moi.

\- Les cadeaux ça marcherait pas, ce type est tellement à fond sur les mots que...

Tony s'arrêta. Il attrapa le vieux dictionnaire et le feuilleta jusqu'à la page voulue.

\- J'ai une idée, annonça royalement le génie.

\- Que le ciel nous protège, il a une idée, soupira Elaly.

...

Il fallu attendre qu'un Ase se montre avec un plateau pour qu'il puisse mettre son plan en exécution. Il se cacha le temps que le garde entre avec la nourriture dans la chambre 57 et ressorte aussitôt, et puis ce fut à lui de jouer. Il se racla la gorge, camoufla sa voix sous son vêtement et toqua à la porte.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose !

La porte se déverrouilla et Tony se glissa rapidement dans la chambre.

\- Dis bonjour à Tony ! Fou, fait vraiment tout noir ici.

La noirceur de la pièce l'empêchait de bien discerner les meubles, mais il pu distinguer la silhouette de Loki sortir de la salle de bain avec un long soupir. Tony posa le dictionnaire sur le bureau.

\- Que faites-vous ici Stark ?

\- Je viens aux nouvelles, paraît que tu dépéris dans ta grotte.

Loki déambula dans la chambre, et Tony pu remarquer qu'il ne portait que son bas d'uniforme. Le dieu finit par atterrir sur son lit en une masse désordonnée de bras et de cheveux.

\- Vous avez pu constater; maintenant sortez.

\- Hors de question, j'ai des trucs à dire.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à les dire à votre ordinateur.

\- Écoute-moi au moins...

\- Vous perturbez mon univers, Stark.

\- Je vais ouvrir ces putains de fenêtres, Loki.

\- Ne vous avisez pas de...

Tony bondit pour ouvrir les volets, et le soleil et ses rayons pénétrèrent sans pudeur dans la pièce. Loki enfouit sa tête dans le drap en gémissant et Iron Man se fit la réflexion que le dieu ressemblait à un adolescent gothique. Ou bien un dépressif chronique, mais il préféra ne pas trop y penser.

\- Fermez immédiatement ces volets, stupide...

\- Stupide quoi ? Questionna Tony en souriant.

\- Stupide, stupide, vous êtes stupide ! Grinça le brun. Sortez !

\- Nope.

Et sans qu'il puisse réagir, Loki se jeta sur lui. La force divine le cloua au sol, mais son instinct le poussa à donner un coup de tête puissant, envoyant le dieu en arrière. Après avoir passé une semaine sans rien faire et sans trop manger, bien sûr que Loki était terriblement affaibli. Ça valait mieux pour Tony, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais ça va PAS ?! Gueula Iron Man.

\- De quel DROIT vous octroyez-vous la permission de bouleverser ma vie ?!

\- Je suis Tony Stark, c'est déjà une très bonne raison, maintenant LÂCHE-MOI !

Loki se retira, essuyant le sang qui coulait de son nez. Le coup de tête avait été assez efficace, pour le coup. Avec un regard mauvais, le dieu s'assit sur son lit. Tony se releva, soufflant.

Heureusement que Loki avait retrouvé un peu de sa santé mentale, ou bien il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Le génie attrapa quand même le dictionnaire, et le tendit au frère de Thor.

\- Tiens.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous...

\- Ouvre-le et tais-toi pour une fois, râla Tony.

Loki passa ses doigts sur l'ouvrage, le faisant s'ouvrir là où une page était pliée. Un mot était entouré.

Page numéro 220, la rubrique des E, septième mot de la seconde colonne.

(Excuse.)

(Excuse-moi.)

Tony détourna le regard, gêné. Il n'arriverait pas à le dire mais eh, il avait un Larousse sous la main. Autant profiter du fait que son peuple était le seul et unique à avoir ce genre de pratique. Alors que Loki relevait de grands yeux étonnés vers lui, Iron Man réalisa que c'était la première fois depuis leur rencontre à New-York qu'il le voyait dans la lumière. Leurs rencontres s'étaient toujours faites dans la pénombre et l'éclairage tamisé de la bibliothèque, il n'avait jamais vu à quel point Loki était blanc, ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux si verts. Et le sang séché autour de son nez et sur sa bouche, rouge.

\- Est-ce que vous tentez de me faire des excuses, Stark ?

\- Peut-être, admit le milliardaire.

Loki plissa les yeux, cherchant le mensonge quelque part. Échouant à cette tâche, le dieu leva un sourcil.

\- Vous êtes un idiot, Anthony.

\- Et toi, t'as du sang partout sur le visage.

Et eux, ils ne savaient pas vraiment qu'ils s'appelaient maintenant et pour toujours par leurs prénoms. Le torse de Loki était si pâle que le soleil le faisait briller comme de la nacre et Tony laissa peut-être son regard s'égarer dessus. C'était juste l'éclat de l'argent, évidemment.

\- Je n'aime pas la lumière.

\- Tu devrais.

(Ça te va bien.)

Loki ne répondit pas, et Tony reprit le dictionnaire.

\- Vous en avez sûrement plus besoin que moi.

\- Nous en avons tout les deux besoin. On se voit cette nuit dans la bibliothèque ?

Loki plissa ses yeux dans le soleil et répondit:

\- Montez plutôt ici. Le chemin est plus court.

Et Tony sortit en se disant que Loki était la seule personne qui avait accepté ses excuses comme elles étaient; mal formulées, incertaines, étranges mais sincères.

Une définition de plus à son répertoire, sûrement.

* * *

 _Ce sera tout pour ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu ! Comme vous le savez tous, demain est le terrible jour tant redouté, la rentrée, bah. Que ce mot est laid. Cela entraîne obligatoirement des conséquences; je vais me remettre à un chapitre chaque week-end, et il se pourrait bien que rien n'arrive certaines semaines_ _. Bon courage à tous, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	14. Idée

**Chapitre 14: Idée**

* * *

 _"Idée. Solution nouvelle et adaptée au problème de l'interlocuteur (quelque chose qui résout son problème de façon inattendue, quelque chose d'efficace à quoi il n'avait pas pensé ou qu'il n'avait pas envisagé)."_

En vérité, Tony Stark n'avait lu qu'une seule et unique fois la définition de idée; à ses sept ans. C'est là qu'il avait découvert que les visions futuristes et oniriques qui se battaient dans son crâne étaient des idées. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il en avait toujours eu. Que ce soit pour élaborer un stratagème pour récupérer les biscuits en haut du frigo, une technique pour recréer un minirobot télécommandé, ou tout simplement pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée sans appuyer sur la poignée.

Oui, Tony Stark était considéré comme un génie puisque des idées aussi frivoles que pertinentes lui venaient plus naturellement que respirer. Mais il fallait aussi savoir que les idées de Tony Stark n'étaient pas toujours excellentes: proposer un verre à un dieu névrosé ? Mauvaise idée.

Se lier d'une amitié discutable avec ce même dieu ? Iron Man n'avait pas encore décidé de la fiabilité de cette idée.

Et autant qu'il vivrait, les idées ne cesseraient de se bousculer dans sa tête, c'était un fait avéré. Assistez donc à comment est-ce que la dernière idée d'un génie venait de s'imposer à son esprit.

En ce matin ensoleillé, le détenu numéro 58 se pavanait dans la cour avec la détenue numéro 56. En plus clair, il faisait soleil et Tony et Elaly marchaient tranquillement entre les buissons.

Une bonne journée s'annonçait.

Hélas, au détour d'un arbre Tony aperçut 51 et sa journée fut en l'espace de quelques secondes gâchée.

Tragédie au Pavillon des mots, Acte III, Tony Stark dans le rôle du martyr.

51 et ses yeux vicieux, sa tignasse rousse et son sourire pédant.

On avait souvent dit de Tony qu'il était impertinent, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas croire que sa manière de se comporter ressemblait de près ou de loin à 51.

(Tony Stark n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se remettre en question.)

L'Ase corrompu parlait à un des gardes, rigolait avec lui. Tony plissa les yeux: 51 venait de glisser une pièce d'or à son geôlier, qui lui donna en retour un espèce de fruit jaune et granuleux. Elaly souffla doucement.

\- Wow, où est-ce qu'il a trouvé ça ?

\- C'est quoi ?

\- On appelle ça une baie du soleil, c'est super rare, lui expliqua son amie. Ça coûte très cher, il paraît que son goût est succulent.

Le gardien s'éloigna et 51 croqua dans le fruit, faisant couler le jus clair sur son menton. Des bruits de succions immondes s'échappèrent bientôt de l'homme, et Tony fit la grimace.

\- Il se fait pas chier, commenta l'Ondine.

\- Il mange comme un porc.

\- T'es pas mieux.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je savais PAS que cet espèce de poireau rose allait littéralement se liquéfier avant d'arriver à ma bouche !

...

Tony pianotait sur son ordinateur en réfléchissant à la meilleure approche pour pirater le satellite qui le faisait accéder au réseau. Avoir des nouvelles de sa bonne vieille Terre lui manquait, et à part quelques visites de Bruce, Natasha et Clint il était totalement exclu du système.

La seule chose dont il était sûr était que son départ avait propulsé son entreprise encore plus haut qu'elle n'y était déjà; pour une raison obscure, les ventes avaient augmentées. Peut-être que les gens s'imaginaient que cela le ferait revenir, ou qu'ils étaient nostalgiques de ce bon vieil Iron Man. Les recherches s'atténuaient peu à peu mais certains motivés fouillaient toujours la Terre entière pour le dénicher.

Tony ne voulait pas penser au moment où plus personne ne le chercherait. Cela voudrait dire qu'on l'aurait oublié et non, on n'oubliait pas un Stark. Encore moins le génie de son ère. Si le monde le savait emprisonné et contraint de se tenir tranquille à cause d'un sale petit Ase avec trop de pouvoir.

Ce fût là que l'idée arriva. Bonjour, c'est moi l'idée, je suis saugrenue et démentielle mais j'arrive, je suis déjà installée.

Eh, après tout, il était un génie, pas vrai ? Et c'était pas 51 qui allait le réduire au silence parce qu'on n'empêchait pas Tony Stark de parler. Seul manière de s'en sortir; botter 51 hors du Pavillon des Mots avant que lui ne le botte avant.

Meilleure idée de l'année, décida Tony. (Pire idée de l'année, souffla son subconscient. Mais comme d'habitude, le droit à la parole lui fut refusé.) Ce ne devait pas être si difficile de faire virer quelqu'un de la prison si l'Ase roux y était déjà parvenu plusieurs fois.

Et même sans contact et sans influence, c'était possible, pas vrai ?

Tony sourit et ses dents se dévoilèrent. Trop tard, l'ampoule de son cerveau était allumée. En fait, ça faisait depuis son arrivée au Pavillon qu'elle était en surtension et pop, aujourd'hui il avait de nouveau un but.

Il allait rendre justice au sein du Pavillon des Mots et renvoyer 51 loin d'ici, foi d'un génie sans son armure.

...

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il montait chaque nuit au cinquième étage, chambre du détenu 57. Le gardien de nuit du couloir était si flemmard que Tony n'avait même pas à s'en méfier: l'Ase ronflait presque toujours sur sa chaise.

Parfois, il se demandait où Odin recrutait ses gardes. Iron Man toqua trois fois à la porte et l'entrée s'ouvrit doucement avec un petit grincement. Loki était couché lascivement sur son lit, comme à son habitude. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui, Tony posa le dictionnaire sur le bureau.

Il l'emmenait chaque soir, au cas où. Le dieu bailla et se tourna vers son visiteur.

\- Bonsoir Anthony.

\- Eh, j'ai eu une super idée !

Loki fronça immédiatement les sourcils et se redressa.

\- Précisez ?

\- Tu sais, 51 ? Je vais le faire virer d'ici, comme ça le Pavillon redeviendra à peu près sain.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à une contemplation assidue d'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Oh par l'œil d'Odin, vous l'êtes ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Sérieux.

\- Évidemment, c'est la meilleure idée que j'ai eue depuis...

\- Vous allez vous faire battre à plates coutures, imbécile.

Tony soupira bruyamment et s'assit sur le lit du détenu.

\- Mais ça va, je gère.

\- Vous "gérez" ? Vous allez seulement réussir à vous faire déporter, et moi avec si ce 51 est mal luné.

\- Mais...

\- Non, je refuse que vous me compromettiez.

\- Mais...

\- Vous ne ferez pas ça, c'est bien clair ?

\- Mais...

\- Et cessez de répéter "mais", vous ressemblez à un poisson.

Iron Man attrapa rapidement le dictionnaire et feuilleta jusqu'à la lettre I: après avoir silencieusement lu la définition, il la montra du doigt au dieu.

\- Tiens, regarde idée: ça va résoudre notre problème de façon inattendue.

\- Ça va nous attirer des problèmes de façon très attendue.

\- Allez, si tu crois pas en moi, crois en le dictionnaire.

Loki se frotta le visage, attirant l'attention de Tony sur les cernes violettes qui ornaient le dessous de ses yeux.

\- Tu dors pas ?

\- Évidemment, vous venez tout les soirs.

\- Moi je n'ai pas des cernes aussi énormes, et puis tu es censé dormir la journée.

\- Je fais de l'insomnie.

\- Oh.

Tony scruta le visage du dieu et affirma:

\- En fait, t'es un peu tout cassé.

\- Je ne comprends pas votre réflexion.

\- Mais si.

\- ... Vous êtes brisé autant que moi, même si vous ne le laissez pas paraître.

\- Moi, j'ai des choses auxquelles me raccrocher. Mes idées.

\- C'est stupide. Vous vous voilez la face.

\- Je fonctionne comme ça. Laisse-moi essayer de virer 51 d'ici.

\- Qu'y gagnerais-je ?

\- La tranquillité.

\- Vous allez m'entraîner dans votre chute, Anthony.

\- Je vais pas tomber.

Finalement, Loki soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

\- Faites selon votre gré. Mais ne m'incluez en aucune manière dans votre projet démentiel, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler.

\- Mais Elaly a trop peur pour m'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Je peux pas monter un guet-apens tout seul !

\- Pas mon problème non plus.

\- Mais...

\- Nous en avons fini pour ce soir, Anthony.

Tony se leva avec une moue déçue: il avait besoin d'aide pour dégager 51, il en était persuadé à 86,4 pour cent. Récupérant le dictionnaire, il tira puérilement la langue à Loki qui leva un sourcil consterné.

Le détenu 58 détala rapidement de la chambre du détenu 57.

...

Un peu plus tard, couché dans son propre lit, Tony réfléchissait. Maintenant qu'il avait un objectif, il sentait presque des ailes lui pousser. C'était ses convictions qui poussaient Iron Man à vivre, à créer et à élaborer.

Donnez moi des idées, je les rendrais réelles, j'ai le feu dans les mains, dans mon corps tout entier. Demandez moi de vous protéger, j'ai trop détruit par le passé.

Pour évincer 51, il aurait à faire plusieurs choses. Les gardes ne coopéreraient jamais avec lui, il fallait que ce soit un être extérieur qui ait une preuve de la malhonnêteté de l'Ase.

Il fallait qu'il déniche les vices de 51, qu'il découvre la raison de sa venue au Pavillon. Autrement, il ne pourrait pas le coincer. Peut-être que Thor pourrait l'aider ? Mais plus que tout, Tony devait avoir un complice au sein de la prison. Tout seul, il se foirerait automatiquement sur un petit détail. Il lui fallait un coéquipier débrouillard et futé et bordel, Loki correspondait beaucoup trop bien à cette description. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que le dieu accepte déjà de sortir de sa chambre. Loki se confinait dans une bulle où personne ni rien ne pouvait l'atteindre et Tony avait des scrupules à faire éclater cette bulle.

Ou non, plutôt, il n'en avait pas. Ce n'était pas le déni qui allait sauver Loki de sa dépression existentielle. De gré ou de force, Tony allait pointer une aiguille affûtée sur la bulle du dieu et la faire éclater. Il était de plus persuadé qu'un peu de bougeotte ferait du bien à l'homme: ils étaient des hommes d'action, un super-héros et un super-méchant.

Et pop, une autre idée germa à nouveau dans la tête du génie. Pour choper 51, il lui fallait Loki, et pour dégoter un Loki consentant il fallait le persuader de l'aider.

Les idées arrivaient par centaines, maintenant. C'était bon d'avoir de nouveau quelque chose auquel se raccrocher.

Mais sortir Loki de sa grotte et de ses idées préconçues ne serait pas aisé, et Tony s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

Toutefois, rien n'était impossible pour un génie.

...

Le matin suivant, Tony réalisa que aujourd'hui, ça faisait deux mois qu'il était rentré dans le Pavillon pour la première fois.

61 jours qu'il se levait dans ce lit à côté de cette fenêtre à barreaux. 1464 heures qu'il se lavait le visage au-dessus de ce vieux lavabo. 87840 minutes qu'il foulait le sol de pierre froid. N'allons pas jusqu'aux secondes, de toute façon, plus personne ne lit les chiffres.

Première étape de son plan, faire sortir le mec dépressif d'en haut de sa chambre. Tony enfila son uniforme rouge à moitié déteint et fila à l'étage, sous les yeux surpris des détenus. Pourquoi le fameux et débridé Stark courait dans les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre du Prince d'Asgard ?

Et bien, c'était pour le faire sortir coûte que coûte. Tony ouvrit brutalement la porte en grand, laissant apparaître un Loki à moitié dénudé.

Apparemment, le dieu appréciait ne pas porter de haut, et vraiment ça laissait une trop bonne opportunité.

\- Anthony, mais que...

Iron Man attrapa rapidement le haut vert de l'uniforme du détenu, et se précipita hors de la chambre. Il entendit Loki s'étouffer à moitié derrière lui. Tony resta pourtant juste dans le couloir, de manière à ce que le dieu puisse le voir et l'entendre. Autour, quelques prisonniers et gardes commençaient à s'intéresser à la scène. Un Ase fronça les sourcils:

\- Que faites-vous encore, Stark ?

\- Rien d'interdit par le règlement, promis. Allez, Loki sors ! J'ai la dalle et j'attend que toi.

Le dieu se posta sur l'encadrement de la porte et marmonna d'une voix traînante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?

\- J'ai ton t-shirt et je suis sûr que tu aimerais le récupérer.

Une elfe sombre rougit lorsqu'elle remarqua la nudité partielle de l'homme.

\- Bouge, tu fais tourner la tête des femmes, ricana Tony.

\- Vous êtes pathétique, qu'attendez-vous ?

\- Que tu viennes déjeuner avec moi.

Tony se tourna vers son assemblée, les gardes étaient éberlués. Les amis les plus absurdes du Pavillon.

\- Allez, après toi.

Loki le foudroya du regard mais sortit de sa chambre, sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs.

Regardez tous, il a fait sortir le petit Prince d'Asgard, quelle idée !

(Celle de Tony Stark.)

Le dieu arracha son haut des mains de Tony et le remit prestement. Iron Man passa son bras autour des épaules de... Non, passa son bras autour de la taille de Loki. Il était beaucoup trop petit pour tenir ses épaules avec un tant soit peu de classe. Alors qu'ils descendaient au réfectoire, Loki siffla:

\- Vous êtes dément pour me provoquer ainsi, Anthony.

\- On me dit souvent que je n'ai pas toujours que des bonnes idées.

\- Ceci n'en était pas une.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir.

* * *

 _Avec une semaine de retard, voici le chapitre 14 ! Les joies de la rentrée, hein. Je serais à l'heure la semaine prochaine, promis ! En espérant que ça vous aura plu, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, rapport terminé. Bonne semaine à tous !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	15. Obstiné

**Chapitre 15: Obstiné**

* * *

 _"Obstiné. Qui s'attache fermement, avec constance à une idée, à une conviction, à une résolution, à une entreprise. Synon. acharné, opiniâtre, persévérant, tenace. Adversaire, chercheur obstiné."_

Loki ferma le dictionnaire et leva un sourcil inquisiteur vers Tony Stark.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi me faire lire cette définition ?

\- Pour bien te faire comprendre que je lâcherais pas le morceau.

Oh oui, Tony Stark était fermement accroché à l'idée de faire équipe avec Loki. Obstiné, il l'avait toujours été et vraiment personne ne le faisait changer d'avis quand il était lancé. Ils mangeaient à une table du réfectoire, ce même matin où Iron Man avait contraint le dieu à sortir de sa grotte. Elaly, assise à leur table, observait Loki avec une sorte de fascination curieuse. Agacé, le brun se tourna vers elle.

\- Vous avez une raison pour me dévisager comme ça ?

\- Scuse-moi, c'est juste que... Wow, tu manges ici quoi, répondit l'Ondine.

\- Grande nouvelle, grommela Loki.

(En fait, les trois quarts des gens présents dans le self se retournaient fréquemment vers le dieu.) Le prince se tourna à nouveau vers Tony, ses yeux verts le foudroyant.

\- Je n'accepterais jamais, siffla Loki à voix basse.

\- Tu vas vite apprendre qu'on peut pas me résister, mon chou.

\- Et vous, apprenez que je ne désire pas vous joindre dans un plan aussi délirant.

\- Allons parler dans un endroit plus privé, souffla le génie.

\- Ma chambre, exigea le dieu.

\- Pas maintenant que je t'en ai viré. Allons dans la mienne.

Et puis, la totalité des détenus et des gardes regardèrent les deux hommes se lever et quitter la pièce. Les murmures précédant leur sorties furent multiples.

(Ça faisait sept mois que Loki n'était pas redescendu.)

...

\- Monsieur, n'est-ce pas imprudent de...

\- Nan ça va Jarv', il est avec nous.

\- Avec vous ?

Loki grimaça en inspectant la propreté du lit de Tony, mais finit par s'assoir dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas avec vous, Anthony.

\- Mais pourquoi, explique-moi !

\- Je n'ai pas d'explications à fournir.

\- Oh si, tu en as plein, le corrigea Tony. Tu mens, Loki.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Oui, souvent.

\- Tu me mens.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi...

\- Je n'y avais pas repensé mais cette nuit, ça m'a frappé. Elaly m'a dit que tu ne t'étais replié dans ta chambre que le second mois après ton arrivée.

Loki se contracta.

\- Ce n'est pas pour le manque de rédemption de ces gens que tu restes dans ta chambre, continua Tony. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Non.

\- Tu mens.

\- Je mentais avant même de savoir parler Anthony. Je mens en sifflant, en riant et en respirant.

\- C'est faux.

\- Qui êtes-vous pour affirmer ça ?

\- Un génie.

\- Allons-bon.

\- Raconte-moi.

Loki secoua la tête de gauche à droite en regardant au loin, comme un enfant l'aurait fait. L'aspect juvénile du dieu ressortait par moment, mais ce geste fut révélateur pour Iron Man. Si Loki se comportait comme un gosse, Tony le prendrait comme tel.

\- Tu te terre dans ta chambre, tu te cache tout là-haut. Tu as peur, Loki, mais de quoi... ?

\- Je ne...

\- Tu as réagi lorsque 51 a commencé à déblatérer des choses à ton sujet, ce qui veut dire que tu te soucies de ce que les gens pensent, pas vrai ?

\- Anthony, je...

\- Évidemment que tu t'en soucies, tu cherches la rédemption. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait reculer quelques semaines seulement après ton arrivée ici, il s'est forcément passé quelque chose.

\- Arrêtez, je...

\- Tu accordes une importance capitale aux mots, quelqu'un a parlé et t'as détruit un peu plus, et c'était déjà trop, et tu...

Pour faire parler un enfant, mettez-le face à la réalité. Citez-lui les faits, confrontez-le directement à la situation. Regarde, le vase est brisé par terre, quelqu'un l'a cassé, quelqu'un qui était dans le salon, tu y étais dans le salon, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec ici, Loki dans le rôle de vase. Tout cassé et un peu creux à l'intérieur.

\- Ce quelqu'un devait avoir de l'importance, ou de l'influence, oh mais oui, Loki est-ce que 51 a déjà...

\- STOP.

Loki haletait, encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ah oui, Tony avait oublié qu'à un certain moment le chiard se mettait forcément à pleurer. Tony Stark était nul avec les enfants.

\- Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, jamais, je ne veux plus entendre leurs murmures, je ne veux pas écouter ce qu'ils disent.

Au moins, Loki ne pleurait pas. Néanmoins, il tremblait et oh, Iron Man comprit que ce gars était encore plus cassé que ce qu'il croyait. Peut-être même encore plus cassé que lui.

\- Raconte-moi.

Pas de réponse.

\- S'il te plait.

\- Je ne suis pas faible.

\- Tu m'as projeté du haut de ma tour, tu es tout sauf faible.

\- Vous savez que je ne parle pas de ça.

\- Explique-moi.

\- Je parle de... Ce que les gens disent, ces mots, je... Je ne les supporte plus, je n'y arrive plus.

\- Ce sont juste des mots.

\- Les mots sont tout, Anthony. Vous ne comprenez pas ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

\- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ton premier mois au Pavillon.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

\- Ma compassion.

\- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié.

\- Tu veux que je te montre la différence entre pitié et compassion dans le dictionnaire ?

\- Non, je la connais.

\- Alors raconte.

Tony s'assit à côté de Loki et attendit, patient. Obstiné, le mot prenait peut-être tout son sens maintenant. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, il voulait Loki, enfin son aide, et il l'aurait. Faudrait peut-être le rafistoler parce que des bouts tombaient en route, mais il l'aurait. Obstiné, acharné, entêté. Le dieu soupira et se lécha les lèvres. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix basse;

\- Je suis arrivé ici il y a huit mois. J'avais déjà dans l'idée de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, je savais que je devrais devenir autre chose quand j'ai commencé à attaquer votre ville. 250 années de prison allaient peut-être m'effacer de la mémoire des gens. À ce moment-là, j'espérais même que certains détenus ne sachent pas ce que j'avais fait.

Et puis, je... J'ai rapidement compris que le Pavillon ne voulait pas de moi.

(Sa voix se brisait.)

Les gens... Se retournaient sur mon passage, susurraient des insultes meurtrières et murmuraient des choses abjectes à mon sujet. J'ai conscience d'avoir... Été une mauvaise personne, mais je vous assure que les mots prononcés par ces bouches étaient... Dénués de toute humanité. Quatre semaines. J'ai tenu quatre semaines, et cet Ase roux est venu me voir un matin, dans ma chambre. Je ne pourrais pas retranscrire ses paroles mais la menace était claire: je devais me comporter comme le gentil monstre que j'étais et rester sage dans ma chambre.

\- Et tu as...

\- Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre ? Un mot de sa part et mon destin aurait été scellé. Un mot, Anthony. Il suffit d'un mot pour faire basculer une vie.

\- Tu n'es plus sorti ?

\- Excepté la nuit, non. Les gardes ont vite compris qu'ils devraient m'apporter à manger où je me laisserais mourir de faim.

\- Tu l'aurais fait ? Te laisser mourir ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Tony regarda quelques instants Loki, s'interrogeant sur la marche à suivre.

\- Si on vire 51 d'ici, les gens t'apprécieront.

\- Les gens ne m'apprécieront jamais, et je n'attend pas d'eux qu'ils le fassent. J'aimerais juste aspirer au calme.

\- Aide-moi.

\- Vous continuez, alors que...

\- Je sais qu'on peut y arriver. On fera ça discrètement, il nous verra pas arriver. On pourra purger nos 250 ans sans l'ombre qui plane ici, sans la corruption à chaque couloir.

\- Comment...

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on trouvera. Je te promet que... Personne dira rien sur toi. Pour ce que ça vaut, je les laisserais pas faire.

Loki lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Pour quelle raison me protégeriez-vous ?

\- Parce que... Peut-être que je t'apprécie. Peut-être que je laisserais pas le type à qui je parle depuis deux mois se faire détruire petit morceaux par petits morceaux.

\- C'est... Généreux de votre part.

\- T'es si paumé que ce serait de la cruauté que de te laisser patauger dans tes ténèbres.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

(Tony se garda bien de lui dire quelle technique il avait employé pour le faire parler.)

\- Alors, c'est d'accord ?

\- ... Peut-être.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de répondre ça.

\- J'ai tout les droits du monde.

\- Sauf celui-là.

\- Cela signifie donc que j'ai le droit de vous prendre par la jambe au plafond ?

\- Celui-là non plus. C'est d'accord ?

\- ... Oui. Si vous répondez à ma question.

\- Pas encore un de tes jeux ?

\- Non, une simple question. Vous aimez les questions, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas faux.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous comparé à un dragon, lors d'une de nos premières discussions ?

Tony plissa les yeux, se remémorant ce moment où la bête ailée s'était frayée un chemin dans les traits de Loki.

\- Parce que ta peau voulait se recouvrir d'écaille, tes yeux étaient faits d'un venin vert reptilien et tes cheveux te protégeaient comme des ailes.

\- Vous seriez-vous trouvé une vocation de poète ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que...

\- Ce que vous avez dit sonnait plutôt bien, à ma plus grande surprise.

\- Dis aussi que d'habitude je parle comme un ado.

\- Vous parlez comme un jeune illettré, Anthony.

\- Et allez. Je t'ai aussi apparenté au dragon parce que tu veillais sur le dictionnaire comme un trésor.

\- C'en est un. Le langage est le don le plus merveilleux qui nous fût offert.

\- Avec la capacité de reproduction.

\- Vous êtes d'une sensibilité sans égale.

Loki sourit et Tony écarquilla les yeux. C'était un vrai sourire, avec les pupilles qui brillent et les fossettes qui creusent. Un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pas pour Tony Stark. Un Loki sur le chemin de la guérison était un Loki plus aguerri à faire déguerpir 51.

\- Loki ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que tu m'avais demandé de te définir ?

Et puis, Tony avait dit quelque chose que jamais il n'avait pensé jusqu'au moment où les mots avaient passé sa bouche.

(Les mots dépassent l'élocution, les sens vont au-delà des syllabes, le coeur court au-dessus des lèvres.)

\- Et bah, j'ai réfléchi et je crois qu'il y a genre, plein de manières de te dire. Tu prends des dizaines de regards, tu donnes des centaines de vérités, tu prononces des milliers de mots, tu parles des milliards de voix. Mais je crois que j'ai pas encore trouvé, tu sais, ma manière de te définir. Euh, ouais, ça sonnait sûrement plus clair dans ma tête, mais j'y pensais pas avant de te le dire, alors...

Loki le regardait, les yeux brillants et wow, c'était encore un nouveau regard différent. Celui-là, Tony ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Il était heureux.

\- Et bien, espérons que vous finirez par trouver la bonne manière de me définir.

\- Je vais y arriver, je suis un génie.

\- Vous êtes un obstiné, Anthony. Je marcherais avec vous pour purger le Pavillon.

* * *

 _Aaah, oui, encore une semaine de retard, je sais. La 1ère, ça prend plus de temps que ce que l'on croit... Bref, la bonne nouvelle c'est que je vais poster la suite directement. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce (court) chapitre !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	16. Détective

**Chapitre 16: Détective**

* * *

 _"Détective. Personne qui mène des enquêtes pour des particuliers. Un bon détective est observateur et perspicace. L'exemple de détective de fiction le plus célèbre est Sherlock Holmes._

 _Synonyme: enquêteur."_

Évidemment, qui n'en avait jamais rêvé ? Une si humble définition pour ce fantasme de grand enfant. Revêtir son long manteau, attraper sa loupe et partir à la recherche d'indices. Une empreinte, une goutte de sang, un petit bout de papier bien caché. Fouiller les poches, noter les numéros, courir derrière un taxi. Appelez-moi Sherlock Holmes, je résous vos problèmes en un claquement de doigts. La chose était que Tony Stark ne s'appelait pas Sherlock Holmes, mais que eh, il ne valait pas moins. Il ne le répétait jamais assez, il était un génie et s'attèlerait à l'enquête le plus rapidement possible.

Mais pour le moment, il traitait avec un personnage extérieur à l'affaire.

\- Ça faisait longtemps Thothor !

\- Pardonnez mon absence, le Royaume d'Asgard a eu besoin de moi.

\- Quoi de neuf de ton côté ?

Thor était venu lui rendre visite, et ça tombait à pic: Tony pourrait lui demander s'il savait quelque chose sur 51.

\- Asgard fait face à quelques actes terroristes mais nous maintenons l'ordre. L'ami Steve est venu hier pour signer un contrat de paix avec Midgard, nos planètes sont désormais alliées !

\- Dans ce cas, qui attaque votre cité ?

\- Des brigands traînent toujours à Asgard, ce n'est pas nouveau. Ne vous en faites pas, ami Stark.

\- Eh, tu sais quoi, je me posais une question ?

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Tu connaîtrais pas des gens ici, du genre un Ase roux, le numéro 51 ?

Le colosse blond se gratta la barbe et secoua négativement la tête. Perdu.

\- Cela ne me dit rien, mais j'ai la mémoire courte. Il vous importune, ami Tony ?

\- Moi, pas plus que ça. Mais je...

\- Laissez-le donc, il doit être en quête de rédemption. Le Pavillon n'accueille que de bonnes âme.

\- Mais si jamais, par exemple, ton père s'était trompé et...

\- Odin ne se trompe jamais, Homme de Fer.

Thor semblait catégorique et Tony comprit que l'Ase était persuadé à cent pour cent que cette prison était plus blanche que du lin. La naïveté généreuse de cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à faire libérer votre armure, d'après les gardes vous vous comportez mal, mon ami.

\- Juste un peu, sourit Tony.

L'Avenger éclata d'un bruyant rire en serrant son coéquipier contre lui. On revenait toujours à ce problème de déplacement d'organes quand Thor lui faisait un câlin.

(Ah, non, pitié remettez-vous en place petits poumons.)

\- Une dernière chose, Homme de Fer. Certains de nos gardiens m'ont fait part de certains de vos actes. Je tenais à vous remercier de tout mon coeur.

(Intestins, je vous ordonne de redescendre immédiatement.)

\- Vous semblez avoir pardonné ses déboires à mon frère.

\- Ah, oui je...

\- Votre amitié naissante me met dans une joie profonde et sincère. Mais vous devez savoir que Loki est... Instable émotionnellement.

Instable ? Ce type n'était pas instable, il était totalement détruit de l'intérieur. À chacun de ses pas on entendait son âme se fragmenter un peu plus. Cling, cling, cling.

\- J'avais remarqué, oui.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier si vous arriviez à le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le droit chemin n'était pas le problème, Loki était déjà dessus. Mais fallait croire qu'on le poussait littéralement hors de ce chemin à coups d'insultes.

\- À ce propos, Loki vient d'où ? Je veux dire, c'est quoi sa planète d'origine ?

\- Il est un Jotunn, un géant des glaces.

\- Attend, tu veux dire comme l'immense mec bleu du troisième étage qui est trop grand pour mettre l'uniforme ?

\- Oui mais... Attendez, est-ce que Loki ne vous en a pas parlé ? Je ne devrais pas vous avoir dit ça. Oubliez ce que je viens de révéler, mon ami, où nous perdrons tous les deux la confiance de Loki.

\- Parce qu'on l'a, sa confiance ?

\- Parfois, je me plais à le croire. Après tout, Père et moi avons tout fait pour le placer ici !

Et cela aurait été louable si le Pavillon n'était pas tombé sur Loki avec toute la violence dont un être humain est capable.

(S'il avait été un vrai détective, Tony aurait sûrement dit que le Pavillon n'était pas humain, et que cette phrase n'avait donc aucun sens. C'était élémentaire, ma chère grammaire.)

...

\- Ouvre-moi !

Loki déverrouilla sa porte, et Tony apparu dans l'encadrement.

\- Il est seulement onze heure du matin, que voulez-vous ?

\- On va faire une ptite promenade matinale !

\- Je ne...

\- Si si si, allez. T'es sorti hier, tu ressors aujourd'hui.

\- Hier vous m'aviez volé mon habit.

\- Et aujourd'hui tu es censé m'aider à récolter des infos sur tu-sais-qui.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter.

Le dieu soupira mais sortit tout de même de son antre.

Wow. Progrès considérable, Loki sortait de sa chambre en plein jour sans y être vraiment forcé. Un sourire éclaira le visage du milliardaire, faisant lâcher un autre profond soupir à l'autre détenu.

\- Alors ? Par quoi on commence ? Demanda Tony.

\- Que voulez-vous exactement ?

\- Des informations sur 51.

\- Oui, mais plus précisément, insista Loki.

Expliquez-moi l'enquête, mon cher acolyte. Allons-nous courir derrière les mécréants, marchander dans l'ombre ou fouiller les vieux journaux ? D'après la définition, il suffit d'être observateur et perspicace. Regardez donc là-bas, je me chargerai d'être perspicace.

Tony poussa Loki jusqu'à une fenêtre du couloir et ils purent observer de haut 51 rire avec d'autres détenus dans la cour. Iron Man chuchota:

\- Je veux tout savoir. De son milieu de vie au prénom de son chien. Je veux savoir pourquoi il est entré ici, quels gardes et détenus sont sous son contrôle, je veux savoir d'où il tire son fric et je veux savoir comment il savait qu'on se rencontrait à la bibliothèque.

\- Cela fait beaucoup, observa Loki. Dites-moi Anthony, avez-vous lu la méthode du parfait enquêteur ?

\- Non, mais j'ai lu la définition de détective.

\- ... Que le ciel nous vienne en aide.

...

Les deux apprentis détectives s'étaient rendus à la bibliothèque, faute d'autre lieu où aller. L'endroit était vide. Loki passa sa main sur une rangée de livres.

\- Personne ne vient jamais ici, fit remarquer le dieu.

\- Je suppose que quand y'a une piscine gigantesque à quelques mètres, les gens préfèrent faire trempette plutôt que de s'étouffer avec la poussière.

Loki haussa un sourcil peu convaincu et se promena parmi les étagères.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il existe un registre des détenus ici, souffla le dieu.

\- Sérieux ?

Tony commença à regarder les livres plus en détail, cherchant un quelconque ouvrage traitant des prisonniers du Pavillon. Quand il passa son doigt sur le livre "L'histoire du peuple Jotunn", il haussa un sourcil intéressé: il était dans la partie des grimoires de Jotunheim. Il nota silencieusement qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver des informations sur Loki dans ce livre-là et continua son enquête.

Quand il passa à l'étagère d'Asgard, la plus conséquente, Loki cherchait déjà dessus. Il détailla les titres petit à petit, ne trouvant que des romans épiques et des contes. Décevant.

Puis, il se stoppa. Sous ses doigts se trouvait un livre intitulé "La barbarie des géants de glaces". Juste à côté, "Les monstres du royaume gelé", et encore "Contes effrayants: La bataille des vaillants Ases contre les Jotuun."

Oh.

Loki arriva à sa hauteur, et remarqua son regard collé aux romans. Tony lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, et il vit presque de la panique dans les yeux de l'homme. Il était clairement en train de le suspecter d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il ne devrait.

Iron Man changea soudainement son attention quand il remarqua un emplacement où la poussière était absente, signe que l'ouvrage était fréquemment pris et reposé.

Plus fort que Sherlock, pensa Tony.

Il attrapa le livre et une sorte d'album photo lui tomba sur les mains. Il poussa un cri victorieux en le montrant à Loki. Cela suffit à reporter l'attention du dieu sur la trouvaille et à laisser le génie souffler un bon coup. Il n'aurait pas été très malin que Loki s'aperçoive qu'il menait en parallèle une autre enquête sur lui.

Ils posèrent le registre sur la table de la bibliothèque et l'ouvrirent rapidement.

Tony poussa un soufflement impressionné: dans les prisons sur Terre, on collait des photos des détenus. Ici, c'était des dessins qui retranscrivait le visage où l'apparence du prisonnier. La page montrait Saleth dans toute sa grandeur, et des informations étaient notées à la main à côté. Celui-là devait dater, le papier était jauni par les années. Il relatait des actes du détenu, sa date d'arrivée et sa date de sortie. Pour Saleth et quelques autres, également la date de mort.

Loki tourna les pages de ses longs doigts, avançant dans le temps. Les visages de différentes espèces défilèrent jusqu'à arriver au numéro 51, et Tony plissa les yeux. l'Ase était représenté dans une grande tenue violine, probablement assez coûteuse. Enfin, tous les Ases étaient fringués comme ça de toute façon.

Iron Man grimaça, l'écriture était très petite et en pattes de mouches et vraiment, il n'avait jamais été doué pour lire les trucs du style ordonnance de médecin.

\- Le détective aurait-il des problèmes à lire ?

\- Roh, ça va, c'est juste que...

\- Donnez-moi ça, exigea Loki en prenant le registre.

Le dieu baissa la tête et ses cheveux suivirent son mouvement, tombant devant ses yeux verts. Il plaça quelques mèches derrière son oreille mais elle se délogèrent, troublant son champ de visibilité. Loki poussa un reniflement agaçé tout en continuant sa lecture et Tony pouffa.

\- Vous avez un problème ?

\- Nan, c'est juste que... T'as tes cheveux qui te tombent devant la gueule.

\- Bien vu, vous êtes digne de Mr. Holmes, Anthony.

\- Tu connais Sherlock Holmes ? S'étonna le terrien.

\- J'ai lu quelques-unes de ses aventures, il y a bien des années, confirma Loki. Maintenant, laissez-moi lire que je puisse vous résumer les actions de votre némésis.

Alors que les cheveux sombres retombaient à nouveau en un rideau, Tony fut soudain frappé d'une idée. Oh oui, une idée, encore, toujours, la définition tourne dans ta tête. Il sortit le fil qui se trouvait dans son uniforme au niveau de sa capuche et le jaugea du regard. C'était une sorte de cordelette de cuir marron, qui servait à resserrer le col de la combinaison. Pas vital, donc négligeable.

\- Attend, dit Tony.

Loki releva la tête et se heurta à Iron Man.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Attend, j'te dis. J'ai une idée.

\- Justement, vos idées sont parfois aussi intelligentes que Thor ivre. Que faites-vous ?

\- Bouge-pas, ça va changer ta vie.

(Remonte tes cheveux, ça cache tes beaux yeux.) (...Qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de penser ?!)

Tony passa ses doigts dans la chevelure du dieu et la remonta maladroitement, passant le fil autour. Il fit plusieurs tours, attachant la cordelette de cuir de sorte à ce que le visage de Loki soit dégagé. Une sorte de queue de cheval improvisée. Puis l'homme se recula, constatant de la réussite de son idée.

Loki le regardait un brin blasé, mais seule une petite mèche pendait à présent sur son front. La masse noire était retenue par le cordon de cuir. Le dieu sourit:

\- Vous êtes un idiot.

\- Peut-être mais ça a marché.

Aucune suite ne fût prononcée, et Tony choisit d'oublier la phrase absurde qui venait de sauter dans sa tête.

(Remonte tes cheveux, ça cache tes beaux yeux.)

(Bip, suppression du souvenir de cette pensée inappropriée.) (Parfois, Tony arrivait à se forcer à oublier des choses.)

\- Je vais vous résumer ce que j'ai appris, l'informa Loki.

(Voilà, c'était oublié.)

\- Votre 51 est un Ase de 2000 ans nommé Èfendiraeen, dont la famille est relativement influente à Asgard. Il est arrivé il y a 20 années de cela, pour... Atteinte involontaire à la sécurité du royaume, disons.

\- ... Son nom est littéralement imprononçable, je le renomme officiellement 51. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par atteinte à la sécurité du royaume ? Asgard ?

Loki hocha la tête.

\- Il semblerait que Èfendiraeen ait eu de mauvaises fréquentations. Je le soupçonne d'avoir été un homme de vice, il est relaté ici qu'il batifolait fréquemment entre plusieurs royaumes. Il y a vingt ans, il a fait entrer certains de ses... Amis à Asgard, par un passage dissimulé. Ces gens se sont révélés faire du trafic d'armes et de substances illicites hautement addictives.

\- De la drogue, quoi.

\- Oui. Des Ases rebelles ont acheté leur marchandise et ont mené un assaut fatal à plusieurs gardes du palais. Maintenant que j'ai lu ceci, je me souviens peut-être... C'était Sif qui avait arrêté les meurtriers et retrouvé Èfendiraeen.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais eu grand intérêt pour les conflits politiques d'Asgard, Anthony.

\- Pas faux.

\- Èfendiraeen s'est prosterné devant Odin, a clamé qu'il était innocent et sûrement grâce à l'influence de sa famille il fut envoyé ici.

\- Et après ?

\- Que voulez-vous ? Il n'y a rien d'autre écrit sur ce registre. Il a simplement dû mal accepter sa condamnation et au fil des années, il s'est créé une place de choix au Pavillon. Ce genre de personne serait prête à tout pour avoir du pouvoir.

\- Donc, 51 est un ancien dealer haut-placé dans la société. Il est riche ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, il devait trafiquer depuis bien longtemps avant son arrestation.

\- Bien. Maintenant, il faut qu'on sache à quel point son emprise est répandue ici. Mais avant...

Tony reprit le registre des mains du dieu.

\- Je veux absolument voir ma représentation selon les Ases.

Il partit de la fin et tomba directement sur la page qui le concernait. Le génie lâcha un petit rire, à côté de son prénom était tout simplement collé un bout de couverture d'une vieille bande dessinée le concernant. On le voyait avec son armure et le casque ouvert, offrant une représentation très virile de son visage. Aucun doute que ce fusse Thor qu'il l'ait apporté au Pavillon. Loki haussa un sourcil:

\- Vos comparses Midgardiens ont de drôles de goûts en matière d'art. Les traits sont rudes et les fonds si bariolés.

\- Ça s'appelle un comics, c'est un style vachement populaire chez nous.

\- Ça m'a tout l'air vulgaire.

\- Quoi ? Attend, j'ai l'air trop puissant dessus, s'indigna Iron Man.

\- Seulement sur ce dessin, je vous rassure.

\- De... On va voir comment ils t'ont représenté, toi !

\- NON !

Loki s'empara vivement du registre et le serra contre lui. Sa voix avait fléchie et ses yeux s'étaient allumés à la manière d'un signal d'alarme. Tony leva les mains en signe de paix et dit doucement.

\- Okay, je regarderai pas. Mais faudra bien un jour que tu me racontes ton histoire tu sais.

\- Seulement dans vos rêves les plus fous.

\- Dans mes rêves les plus fous, y'a juste mon armure et un tas de femmes nues.

\- Et bien il faudra vous habituer à me voir surgir dans vos nuits, Anthony.

Loki avait parlé à voix basse et grave, et Tony avait presque, presque pensé que cette phrase prêtait à confusion.

\- Je meurs de faim, décréta le dieu.

\- Alors allons manger.

\- Avec les autres ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi m'infliger ces gens si pathétiques ?

\- Pour que tu te socialise, dragon hargneux. Allez, viens.

...

Après un repas partagé avec Loki et Elaly, Tony était retourné dans sa chambre, prétextant que "il était un peu fatigué et oh, une bonne sieste le tentait bien". Il voulait en vérité faire remonter le dieu dans sa cellule pour que lui aille fouiller à la bibliothèque sur les Jotunn.

(Un bon détective avait toujours de bonnes excuses.)

Après avoir patienté une petite heure, Tony sortit discrètement de sa chambre. Il avait deux enquêtes sur les bras, et il était temps de passer à la seconde affaire: Qui était vraiment Loki et pourquoi est-ce qu'il était aussi détruit de l'intérieur ? Reléguant 51 au second plan, l'enquêteur dégainait sa loupe et sa pipe, direction les mystères d'un dieu névrosé. Iron Man redescendit pour la deuxième fois de la journée à la bibliothèque et se remonta les manches.

Pas de répit pour Tony Holmes. Parce que Sherlock Stark, ça sonnait mal.

Tony commença par sortir le registre et le feuilleta rapidement. 55, 56 (Tiens, bonjour Elaly) et 57... L'homme retint une exclamation de surprise: la page était entièrement noire, comme si un filtre la recouvrait. Des petites lettres vertes apparurent bientôt sur la feuille, et Tony se pencha pour les lire.

Vous... Êtes... Si... Stupide, retournez-vous.

Iron Man pivota en grimaçant et oui, Loki était assis sur une chaise et le regardait avec cet air si blasé qu'il arborait souvent. Point positif, nota l'enquêteur, il n'avait pas l'air si fâché.

\- Je suis si prévisible que ça ? Demanda l'humain.

\- Je suis un expert dans l'art de la tromperie Anthony, je ne suis pas dupe.

\- ... Tu m'en veux pas trop ?

\- Non, soupira le dieu. Je savais parfaitement que vous alliez tenter d'en apprendre plus. Laissez-moi deviner, Thor vous a appris de quelle planète j'étais natif ? Vous regardiez ces livres avec tellement d'insistance tout à l'heure.

Tony ne répondit pas.

\- Je suis navré mais je ne peux vous laisser fouiller dans mon passé ainsi, décréta Loki.

\- Mais je...

\- Vous rien, Anthony. À présent, à chaque fois que vous regarderez ou aurez ouïe quelque chose me concernant, vous n'entendrez rien et ne verrez qu'une page noire.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux...

\- Je le peux, c'est tout. J'utilise ma magie comme bon me semble.

\- C'est...

\- Oui ?

\- Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je fais comment pour élucider tes mystères ?

\- Et bien, vous ne le faites pas. De toute façon, vous n'êtes même pas un vrai détective et je ne suis pas un mystère.

Le dieu semblait catégorique et Tony comprit que non, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. Le passé de Loki était plus secret et plus précieux que n'importe quel trésor gardé par le plus puissant des dragons. (Mais foi de Stark, il saurait toute l'histoire un jour.)

\- Néanmoins, je vous remercie Anthony.

\- Tony.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je... Appelle-moi Tony.

\- Mais votre prénom est pourtant bien Anthony Stark ?

\- Tout mes amis m'appellent Tony.

\- Mais je ne suis pas...

Iron Man lança un regard au dieu.

\- Oh, dit simplement Loki.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Hum, que je vous remerciais pour votre idée. C'est une vraie bénédiction de pouvoir baisser la tête en y voyant quelque chose.

\- Eh bah, de rien. Tu vois que mes idées sont pas si pourries.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous rende votre cordelette ? Vous pourriez...

\- Nan, nan. Garde-la, c'est mon cadeau.

\- Et bien, merci... Tony.

Le génie sourit largement.

\- Mais n'imaginez pas que cela m'influencera à vous raconter mon passé.

\- Cause toujours, personne ne me résiste à la fin.

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais joué contre un dieu Tony.

Iron Man s'esclaffa et pensa que son enquête sur son étrange nouvel ami tombait à l'eau. Dans un sens, c'était pas si grave parce que 250 ans pour connaître quelqu'un, c'était sûrement assez pour pas avoir des indices en plus.

Il résoudrait l'affaire Loki seul et contre tout, sans dossiers et sans contes. Avec juste son génie et son uniforme de numéro 58, dans le Pavillon des Mots.

D'après la définition, pour être détective, suffisait d'observer et d'être perspicace. Pour Tony Stark, c'était bien plus une histoire de cordelette et de queue de cheval.

* * *

 _L'enquête avance petit à petit. J'espère que l'histoire tient toujours la route et que la relation ambigüe entre Loki et Tony vous plait et ne vous frustre pas trop. Je voudrais vous faire un énorme câlin pour toutes vos reviews hyper inspirantes et motivantes... Merciiii ! Le lycée me prend beaucoup de temps mais j'espère pouvoir garder un rythme assez régulier._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	17. Alcoolisme

**Chapitre 17: Alcoolisme**

* * *

 _"Alcoolisme. La définition universellement reconnue pendant une centaine d'année fut la suivante : "ensemble des conséquences pathologiques d'une consommation excessive de boissons alcooliques." Le Dr FOUQUET (1951) donne la définition suivante: perte de la liberté de s'abstenir."_

Si Tony Stark avait probablement déjà lu cette définition, il l'avait réfutée tout au fond de son esprit. C'était dur de réaliser qu'on n'était plus maître de soi-même, alors il préférerait simplement ne pas s'en apercevoir. De quoi parlez-vous, l'alcool ? Une distraction, voyons. Une futilité.

\- Alors, laisse-moi résumer.

Deux personnes, une chambre, un lit, une conversation.

Loki hocha la tête et porta toute son attention sur... Tony Stark, bravo.

\- 51 est un dealer influent qui dirige ses petites affaires d'ici.

\- Je l'ai lu Tony, je n'ai pas besoin que vous me refassiez son parcours. Qu'avez-vous découvert sur sa vie ici ?

Cela faisait une semaine que Tony traquait 51 à chaque couloir, qu'il épiait chacun de ses gestes, qu'il scrutait chaque personne avec qui l'Ase avait échangé un mot. Il avait ainsi découvert pas mal de petits détails sur le type, et il s'apprêtait à faire son rapport à son coéquipier. La nuit tombait sur le Pavillon et Jarvis prévint que le couvre-feu venait d'être mis en vigueur. Iron Man chuchota donc:

\- Je l'ai suivi coûte que coûte ces sept derniers jours.

\- Il ne vous a pas vu j'espère ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, je suis pas un bleu. Bref, j'ai appris deux-trois petites choses sympas.

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Alors ?

\- Tout d'abord, ses relations avec les détenus sont assez limitées: la plupart des gens ici semblent plutôt avoir peur de lui. Mais il a deux contacts, qu'il doit utiliser comme espions.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Un nain qui dors au troisième étage et une elfe sombre, celle avec les longs cheveux rouges. Sa chambre est juste en face de la mienne. Je pense que c'est elle qui m'a vu descendre à la bibli pour te rejoindre.

\- Il faut donc nous méfier d'eux.

\- C'est juste des sous-fifres mais ouais, faisons gaffe quand même.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Au niveau des gardes, c'est plus chaud. La plupart d'entre eux semble tout bonnement l'éviter et le laisser faire ses magouilles alors que d'autres lui font carrément passer la marchandise. Tu sais qu'il se bouffe au moins trois baies du soleil par jour ?

\- Vous savez ce qu'est une baie du soleil ? S'étonna le dieu.

\- Ouaip, Elaly m'a expliqué.

\- Vous savez donc que c'est un fruit assez mystérieux qui a beaucoup de vertus méconnues ? Par exemple, il paraît empêcher la cicatrisation de plaies. Il est également interdit dans certains royaumes pour cause d'addiction obsessionnelle.

\- Attend, tu veux dire que...

\- Les cas sont rares mais oui, les baies du soleil sont considérées comme de la drogue. Cependant, c'est si onéreux que peu de gens y deviennent accros.

\- C'est pas le prix qui arrêterait notre ami. Si on l'en prive, ça ferait quoi ?

\- Un rejet du corps et une perte de contrôle si je ne me trompe pas. Comme sur Midgard, le sujet serait sujet à des crises de panique et de violence, des sueurs froides et des vomissements. J'ai lu des choses sur vos drogues, vous êtes une planète qui consomme ridiculement beaucoup de substances illicites.

\- Je suppose que les gens ont besoin de rêver.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi ?

\- N'êtes vous jamais tombé dans l'addiction ?

\- Je... J'ai pas mal été accro à l'alcool mais je crois que... Ça doit être fini ? Merde, j'y avais pas pensé, je suis sobre depuis deux mois, c'est la première fois depuis...

Depuis beaucoup trop de temps. Tony plissa les sourcils d'incompréhension: plus de neuf semaines qu'il était là et il n'avait jamais, jamais eu envie d'une seule goutte d'alcool. L'alcool le faisait vivre, l'alcool le faisait pulser, l'alcool le faisait cracher, l'alcool le faisait pleurer, l'alcool le faisait rire, l'alcool le faisait aimer.

Où était passé le besoin constant de sentir le liquide couler dans son corps, s'infiltrer dans son sang, pourrir son cerveau et blêmir son coeur ? Loki remarqua rapidement le désarroi de l'homme.

\- Vous étiez alcoolique, n'est-ce pas, dit-il d'une voix presque douce.

\- N... Nan, je...

\- N'ayez pas peur des mots Tony, acceptez-les.

\- Mais je suis pas alcoolique, j'aime boire un peu, c'est tout, je veux dire...

\- Vous réfutez encore ce fait après tout ce que l'alcool aura engendré ?

\- Sérieusement, je suis pas alcoolique.

\- Vous l'étiez, regardez où ce breuvage vous aura conduit. Vous avez croqué dans la pomme d'or, fruit défendu du Royaume le plus puissant.

\- C'était pas...

\- C'était le coup de trop.

\- Alors comment t'explique que j'en ai plus envie, là maintenant ? Un vrai alcoolo aurait déjà pété un cable.

\- La pomme, Tony. Les bienfaits du fruit vous ont purgé de vos addictions.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, c'est...

Tony s'arrêta de parler et boum, la réalité le percuta de plein fouet. Il avait déjà été renversé par une voiture un soir et le choc avait été moins violent que ce qu'il vivait là, maintenant, tout de suite. D'ailleurs, quand la bagnole lui était rentré dedans, il était bourré et chantait à tue-tête que sa vie était pourrie.

Iron Man se lécha nerveusement les lèvres en essayant de traiter les informations qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Alcoolique.

Un mot qui impliquait beaucoup trop de choses, c'était trop puissant, il n'avait pas été... Oh si. Il avait définitivement été accro à l'alcool. Les nuits passées ivre mort et comateux lui revinrent avec un bruit de vomi immonde. Il se souvint du besoin si pressé et si affamé de boire, boire, boire, s'étouffer, recommencer. Tony se demanda comment il n'avait pas pu s'en rappeler avant, et il supposa qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Trop douloureux, trop amer, le son des glaçons dans le verre qui t'appelle.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Attend deux secondes, je suis en train de faire un point sur ma vie, souffla Tony. Oh putain, j'étais...

\- Alcoolique, c'est exactement ce que je vous dis depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Faut que j'aille...

Tony se leva prestement de son lit et couru jusqu'aux toilettes, où il vomit l'invisible liquide qui tournait peut-être encore dans ses veines. Les larmes montèrent et il se retint de pleurer parce que oh merde, il avait tellement failli pourrir sa vie. Si la pomme n'avait pas sevré son corps et son âme de l'alcool, il n'aurait certainement pas fait de beaux jours.

Et puis bam, il revoyait les regards inquiets de Pepper et tac, les chuchotements des Avengers et scratch, la brûlure de la vodka qui coule dans sa gorge.

Boire pour oublier les cadavres, boire pour réfuter la torture, boire pour gueuler pardon à la Terre, boire pour essayer, juste essayer de repousser la mort. Lui dire qu'il en avait pas peur mais au fond, il en était terrifié.

L'alcool lui faisait tellement de bien et tellement de mal et oh, les larmes ne voulaient toujours pas couler.

Peut-être que les mots pouvaient vraiment blesser. (Alcoolique.)

Il sentit Loki s'approcher dans son dos et une main froide se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

\- Parfois l'esprit rejette si violemment la vérité que le retour des souvenirs peut provoquer un choc émotionnel.

\- Je pense que j'ai le truc, ouais, éructa Tony.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que...

\- À ce que je n'ai pas encore compris que j'étais un poivrot ? Moi non plus, honnêtement.

\- Vous avez la preuve que les mots peuvent toucher plus profondément que la pointe d'un poignard.

\- Il m'en faudra plus, répliqua Tony en reniflant.

Mauvaise foi, un point, honnêteté zéro. L'homme se releva en essuyant ses yeux humides.

\- Vous êtes d'une mauvaise foi sans faille.

\- Dis-moi... Cette addiction que la pomme a gommé, elle peut revenir ou...

\- En théorie, vous repartiriez du début mais aucun doute que l'alcool refermerait ses bras autour de vous une seconde fois.

Tony se passa de l'eau sur le visage, toujours un peu blême.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pas réagi avant.

\- Il est plus facile d'oublier que de se confronter à la réalité. C'est le principe d'une drogue, Tony.

\- Tant qu'on se côtoiera, ne me laisse jamais retomber là-dedans.

Iron Man s'approcha rapidement du dieu et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher le plus possible.

\- Promets-le moi.

\- D'accord.

\- Dis-le.

\- Je ne vous laisserez pas retomber dans les vices de l'alcool, Tony.

Le milliardaire se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir.

\- Merci.

\- Désirez-vous rester seul ?

\- Nan, pars pas.

Loki haussa un sourcil et vint s'assoir sur le lit, à côté de Tony. Le soudain calme de l'humain n'était pas normal, il venait juste d'avoir un retour de souvenirs conséquent et vraiment, il avait l'air très fatigué.

\- T'es conscient que vivre mille ans, c'est genre, énorme.

\- Sûrement.

\- Comment ça sûrement ? T'as quel âge ?

\- Cinquante années de plus.

\- T'as mille cinquante ans ?

\- Oui.

Tony gloussa sous le regard interrogateur du dieu. Loki sentait l'odeur âcre d'une crise de nerf s'insinuer dans la chambre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Nan, rien, juste que t'es hyper vieux et que moi j'étais un alcoolique et que wow, on parlait juste de virer un type d'ici. Et puis on est dans une prison dans l'espace pour 250 ans et moi j'ai de nouveau 25 ans et puis je suis assis à côté du type qui a envahi la Terre et tout va bien, c'est parfait.

\- Vous faites une crise de nerf, Tony.

L'homme avait un sourire crispé et les yeux rouges. Un petit rire sortit à nouveau de la bouche de l'humain et il commença à trembler légèrement.

\- Et puis tu sais que j'ai tué des gens, j'en ai tué plein, et tu sais qu'on m'a déjà tué ? J'étais dans une grotte et puis on m'a cisaillé et pouf j'étais mort, et bizarrement je crois que j'ai survécu et peut-être que je suis dans les limbes.

\- Vous faites un rejet de la réalité Tony, reprenez-vous !

\- Naaaan, mais toi tu es déjà tout cassé, même si tu veux pas que je le sache bah t'es mort aussi et puis tout le monde est mort sous les bombes. Dis, c'est pas moi qui t'ai tué hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non Tony, je ne suis pas mort et vous non plus.

Les yeux marrons posaient des centaines de questions muettes au dieu et Tony sentait qu'il partait. Ça faisait trop, trop, trop et il avait pas craqué depuis si longtemps. Il racontait des inepties il en était conscient mais eh, ces mots lui venaient tout seuls aux lèvres c'était pas sa faute. Il avait réussi à encaisser la plupart des choses mais il pourrait pas aller plus loin. La crise de nerfs, les plombs qui sautent, les boulons qui explosent, valait mieux rire que pleurer hein ? Lui, il préférait rire et pleurer en même temps. Cette soirée, c'était des montagnes russes émotionnelles, le train fantôme des rires et des pleurs, les autos-tamponneuses de l'âme.

\- Siiii, tu vois bien qu'on est foutus et coincé ici, je suis une star chez moi, tu sais ? Moi les gens dans la rue ils connaissent mon nom et puis dis, pourquoi t'es si grand ?

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

Et le tutoiement avait surgi comme ça, sans prévenir. Ils ne sauront jamais pourquoi.

\- Maaaiiis, c'est pas grave j'ai mille ans pour vivre ou pour mourir, j'ai laissé mes amis sur la joliiiiie planète bleue et tu savais que j'arrive pas à dire adieu ? J'ai essayé j'ai même lu la définition, ça a pas marché, c'est triiiste.

Tony sembla soudain réaliser que oui, c'était vraiment triste et pour la seconde fois des larmes vinrent remplir ses yeux.

\- Dis, on va le virer d'ici 51 ? Parce que c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux me rattraper, avec tes cheveux aussi, ils sont longs j'aime bien. Tu portes ma cordelette autour du poignet maintenant, c'était mon idée, parce que je suis un génie, vas-y dis le moi que je suis un génie.

\- Tu es un génie Tony, allez, calme-toi.

Et puis le milliardaire perdit soudain pied et oh, il lui fallait quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. Une corde, une branches, un cou, ton cou. Iron Man entoura la nuque de Loki avec ses mains et serra fort pour se rappeler qu'il était (mort) vivant. Le dieu se crispa d'abord puis pensa que si jamais l'homme ne se calmait pas il pourrait probablement arriver une catastrophe. Loki passa une main protectrice dans le dos de son coéquipier.

\- Tony, tu es vivant, tu peux encore lire un dictionnaire, souviens-toi.

\- Oui mais toi, j'arrive pas à te définir.

\- Ça viendra.

\- Parle-moi de ta vie, murmura Tony.

\- Tu tombe de sommeil.

\- C'est pas vrai, répondit l'homme en sentant ses paupières se fermer. Je suis un alcoolo ?

\- C'est fini maintenant.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Et Tony s'endormit dans le cou de son ancien ennemi.

...

Le réveil fut moins compliqué que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Quand Tony se réveilla, il était dans son lit et la chambre était vide. Il se frotta les yeux, et pensa que c'était presque comme un lendemain de soirée, mais que là c'était une cuite de trop-plein d'émotions. Là, il n'allait pas prendre une aspirine et se bourrer à nouveau la gueule le soir, cette période était révolue. Il avait évacué la tension des deux mois et demi précédant; il se sentait indéniablement mieux.

Et maintenant, il se rappelait de la définition d'alcoolisme. Ce n'était plus un plomb mal réglé dans son crâne, il avait intégré le fait que ouais, il avait pas mal foiré ces dernières années. Une des (nombreuses) choses qui pesait sur sa vie avait disparue et wow, ça faisait du bien. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et repensa à la soirée.

Il s'était comporté comme un gamin avec son coéquipier. Les souvenirs le firent grimacer: est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment jeté à son cou ? C'était plutôt humiliant dans l'idée. Mais Loki avait tellement bien réagi que c'en était étrange. Bordel, il avait eu les parfaits bons gestes et paroles pour que Tony se sente mieux. M'étonne qu'il se soit pendu à sa nuque, après. Enfin, il s'était endormi comme une masse après et le dieu avait dû le mettre dans son lit. Un sourire content s'installa sur le visage du génie, puisque Loki ne l'avait pas juste laissé essuyer la poussière par terre. Peut-être qu'il s'était vraiment fait un ami après tout.

Il n'en douta plus lorsqu'il se souvint que son coéquipier avait fini par le tutoyer lors de sa crise de nerfs. Tony Stark et Loki Odinson, amis. Si absurde et pourtant si réel et si logique. Qui se ressemble s'assemble, et ils étaient tellement brisés qu'ils cherchaient forcément des morceaux à recoller.

Tony sortit de sa chambre et monta directement au cinquième étage. Il devait être tôt puisque le Pavillon était silencieux. Environ 5h30 du matin, mais l'humain s'en foutait royalement. Iron Man rentra dans la chambre du numéro 57 et bondit sur le lit. Loki entrouvrit des yeux fatigués et soupira comme lui seul savait le faire.

\- Que faites-vous là...

\- Tu.

\- Hum ?

\- Tutoie-moi, t'avais si bien commencé hier.

\- Hn.

\- Tu dors ?

\- Je suis fatigué Tony.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi je suis en pleine forme.

\- Ta crise existentielle est passée ?

\- On dirait bien ouais. Merci.

\- J'ai dû te tenir comme un enfant.

\- C'est ce qu'un ami fait.

\- Alors, nous sommes vraiment amis ?

Tony tendit une main au dieu.

\- Si tu le veux, proposa le milliardaire.

Loki la serra mollement, encore à moitié endormi.

\- J'ai réussi à nouer des liens d'amitié avec le Midgardien que j'ai jeté par la fenêtre il y a huit mois. Amusant.

\- Prends pas trop le melon.

\- Laisse-moi dormir.

Le dieu se retourna dans son oreiller, enfouissant son visage dans le lit. Ses cheveux noirs étaient épars sur les draps, et sa main pendait paisiblement sur le côté du lit. À son poignet, la cordelette de cuir de Tony s'entourait tel un petit serpent.

\- On se retrouve cet aprèm pour parler du bottage de fesse de 51, hein ?

\- Hn.

Tony quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et le sourire aux lèvres.

...

\- Alors, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. Maintenant, mon génie va nous trouver un super plan en moins de cinq heures.

\- Cela tombe bien, parce que je n'ai pas l'attention de rester cinq heures ici.

\- Pourquoi, t'as pisciculture ?

Loki lui jeta un regard mauvais et se leva, déambulant dans la bibliothèque. La journée était bien entamée maintenant, et le dieu était d'humeur massacrante. Rien à voir avec le fait que Tony l'ai réveillé à cinq heure de matin.

(En fait, si ça avait totalement à voir.)

\- Je suis persuadé qu'on peut retourner sa sale addiction contre lui, résonna Iron Man.

\- Encore faudrait-il l'en priver, fit remarquer le brun.

\- Ça, c'est pas un problème. J'ai bien repéré le gars qui lui en fait passer, je peux aller les récupérer avant qu'il ne les donne à 51. Au bout de combien de temps il serait en manque ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dirais 48 heures vu la quantité qu'il en consomme.

\- Si on trouve un moyen de voler les baies, il pétera rapidement un cable.

\- Si l'on veut que 51 quitte ce pavillon, il faut le pousser à commettre un acte criminel.

\- Genre un vol ? Une agression ?

Loki s'approcha de son coéquipier, se hissant pour s'assoir sur la table. Le dieu fouilla dans la poche de son uniforme et sortit un espèce de fruit rose, qu'il pela soigneusement.

\- Quelque chose d'assez fort pour que sa présence au Pavillon soit remise en question.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut qu'il soit chopé la main dans le sac par quelqu'un d'extérieur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ces abrutis de gardes n'auront pas les couilles de le signaler à Odin.

\- Tu es si vulgaire.

\- Qui pourrait possiblement être proche d'Odin, et soucieux de la sécurité et la pureté du Pavillon et de ses détenus ?

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils parlèrent d'une même voix.

\- Thor.

\- Il faut qu'il ait la preuve sous son nez que 51 est pas un gentil, continua Tony.

\- Très bien mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser notre oiseau à s'attaquer à quelqu'un juste devant le fils d'Odin ?

\- Je te signale qu'il sera sujet à des crises de violences aiguës sans les baies. Si je le titille juste un tout petit peu tout au long des 48 heures, il me sautera dessus au moment voulu.

\- Ça me semble une réflexion un peu bancale, Tony.

Iron Man se gratta la barbe et finit par hausser les épaules.

\- On n'a que ça. Si on échoue, il n'aura jamais la preuve que c'était nous. Allez, Loki, tu m'as promis que tu marcherais avec moi.

\- Et je tiendrai ma parole.

\- Tu n'es pas connu pour être très fiable, sans vouloir t'offenser.

\- Je te laisserai geindre tout seul la prochaine fois que ton alcoolisme passé te remontera à la figure.

\- On est vexé ? Ricana Tony.

\- Non, répliqua le dieu avec une moue enfantine.

Iron Man éclata de rire à la vision d'un Loki boudeur. Et puis il réalisa que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait véritablement ri. Le dieu le regardait, les yeux pleins de reproches. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'hilarité d'Iron Man qui tapa du poing sous la table.

En même temps que le soupir blasé de Loki souffla dans la bibliothèque, Tony décida d'oublier à nouveau la définition d'alcoolisme. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour la laisser pourrir dans son cerveau et le bouffer petit à petit, cette fois c'était pour la mettre derrière lui. Pour décider définitivement que c'était un truc nocif en moins dans sa vie de 1000 ans.

Tony Stark ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'un simple mot prononcé par Loki venait de le guérir un peu plus.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous aurez aimé lire ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! Le burn-out de Tony devait obligatoirement arriver, on ne rajeunit pas de vingts ans dans l'espace sans qu'il y ait des retombées nan ?_

 _Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	18. Insulte

**Chapitre 18: Insulte**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Insulte**_ _. Parole ou acte qui offense, qui blesse la dignité : Proférer des_ _ **insultes**_ _. Sa conduite est une_ _ **insulte**_ _. Ce qui constitue une grave atteinte à quelque chose : Une_ _ **insulte**_ _au bon sens."_

Tony Stark ne comprendra véritablement cette définition dans quelques minutes.

\- Mais lâche-le, lâche-le ! Cria Tony.

\- Voulez-vous vous éloigner de mon frère, oui ? Gronda Thor.

\- Cette enflure me mord le cou, siffla Loki.

Pour mieux comprendre, attention, retour dans le temps.

48 heures plus tôt, Tony Stark était persuadé que tout allait bien se dérouler. Suivez bien, c'est une histoire compliquée.

Une semaine après la crise de nerfs de Tony, ils avaient décidé de mettre leur plan en vigueur: allons-y, droit dans les ennuis.

La première étape était de couper les vivres à 51, lui enlever ses précieuses baies du soleil. Iron Man avait bien repéré le garde qui le fournissait, un petit brun hargneux.

\- Cette définition te sied parfaitement, avait remarqué Loki.

En essayant d'ignorer l'insulte du dieu, Tony avait cherché un moyen de récupérer les fruits. Thor était attendu au Pavillon dans deux jours, c'était le moment d'agir. Après une heure entière de réflexion infructueuse, Loki avait finalement avoué qu'il pouvait aisément faire disparaître les fruits de la chambre du garde, mais que vraiment, voir Tony se creuser les méninges avait été très drôle.

Les deux hommes se rapprochaient à une vitesse qui en était presque alarmante, avait déclaré Elaly en les voyant discuter tranquillement dans la bibliothèque.

Quand le compteur avait été lancé, Loki avait fait disparaître toute trace de baies du soleil dans la chambre du gardien, il n'en restait pas une miette. Ils s'étaient évidemment assuré au préalable que 51 n'en gardait pas dans sa chambre, mais apparemment il laissait au garde le soin de cacher sa drogue.

Dès lors, la mutation de l'Ase roux avait commencé. En seulement 48 heures, 51 s'était métamorphosé du tout au tout.

Son corps entier semblait hurler au manque. Son teint s'était jaunie, des sortes de cernes violâtres s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur ses tempes.

5 heures sans les baies, 51 se mettait à trembler.

\- Oulah, t'as une sale tête toi, lui avait lancé Tony.

10 heures, 51 faisait tomber son plateau au réfectoire et se coupait avec les éclats de verres.

\- Eh bah, on a la tremblote ? Cria Tony de sa table.

20 heures, 51 insultait une Ase qui passait juste sur son chemin.

\- Tu es hargneux aujourd'hui poil de carotte, ricana Tony.

30 heures, 51 donnait une baffe à son espion nain.

\- Que de violence, siffla Tony.

40 heures, 51 se battait avec le garde qui avait perdu la trace de ses précieuses baies.

\- Vous êtes dans une prison pacifique ici, dit Tony en passant à côté d'eux.

45 heures, 51 s'enfermait dans sa chambre en grognant.

\- T'es tombé dans le trou ? Demanda Tony en frappant à la porte.

47 heures et quarante-huit minutes, 51 était sorti de sa chambre et allait probablement tuer Tony dans les prochaines secondes.

Oui, Tony Stark pouvait se montrer terriblement emmerdant quand il voulait. Loki fronça les sourcils.

\- Il ne faudrait pas qu'il te saute dessus avant que Thor arrive. Il a l'air prêt à t'empaler sur un pieu.

\- Et à te manger en ragoût, précisa Elaly.

Les trois détenus étaient dans la cour, assis par terre. (Secrètement, Tony était fier parce que c'était la première fois que Loki sortait dehors depuis très, très longtemps.)

\- Pourtant j'ai pas été si terrible.

\- Tu as été affreux, le contredit Loki. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui.

\- Moi je t'aurais déjà noyé, approuva l'Ondine en se levant. D'ailleurs, je vais piquer une tête, elle pue votre histoire, vous me raconterez hein !

\- Il me regarde vraiment très, très mal.

L'Ase roux était presque prostré sur un banc, crispé et respirant la violence. Le regard haineux de 51 était focalisé sur Iron Man et ça le faisait presque se sentir mal à l'aise.

Tony lâcha un juron lorsqu'il vit soudainement un Thor radieux avancer dans l'herbe de la cour.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, il était censé l'attendre dans la salle des visites. Si d'autres témoins étaient présents, cela pouvait mal tourner. Loki l'aperçu à son tour et essaya de s'en aller: il n'était absolument pas prévu qu'il croise son frère, il ne voulait pas le voir, il fallait qu'il...

Tony posa une main sur son épaule, ses yeux l'implorant silencieusement de rester.

L'issue de toute cette histoire était floue, pas définie, oui Tony Stark aurait simplement qu'ils étaient dans la merde.

Finalement, ça s'était passé très vite. Alors que Thor avançait tout guilleret vers eux, 51 se leva et avança un chouïa moins guilleret vers les mêmes détenus. Tony grimaça, Loki soupira: d'un côté un dieu du tonnerre débordant de joie et de l'autre un Ase en manque décidé à aller mettre un pain à Iron Man.

La situation avait tendance à dégénérer quand Tony Stark était dans les parages. Et puis, ce fût 51 qui arriva le premier et boum, badaboum, il se jeta sur le génie.

\- Vous êtes une enflure de Midgardien Stark !

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, répliqua Tony en évitant un premier coup de poing.

(C'était une première insulte, mais celle-ci était frivole.)

Il n'esquiva pas le second et un goût de fer se répandit dans sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas riposter ou bien il serait aussi en faute. Heureusement, Thor arriva rapidement et attrapa 51 par le col de son uniforme. Tony souffla en se redressant; déjà fini ? Ça avait été plutôt facile finalement.

\- Amis, ne vous battez point ! Je sais que Anthony Stark est un homme mal élevé mais c'est un héros au grand coeur en vérité. Serrez-vous la main !

Et voilà, c'était... Non, attendez, Tony fronça les sourcils. Comment ça "mal élevé" ? Thor n'était pas du tout supposé réagir comme ça, il devait dire "Vous qui attaquez mon fidèle ami, vous allez être viré d'ici en vitesse puisque ah, mon père s'est trompé, c'était une erreur !". Loki se mordit discrètement la lèvre, et 51 se dégagea de l'emprise du prince d'Asgard.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, siffla l'Ase roux à l'intention de Thor.

\- Il s'excuse ! Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Quelle était la raison de votre querelle ?

Les deux détenus se regardèrent avec mépris, mais 51 se força à sourire et dire:

\- Oh, c'est déjà oublié mon prince.

Tony se voyait déjà pendu par son ennemi le soir même. Bordel, il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de montrer à Thor que 51 était un sale type pourri mais l'Ase semblait décidé à faire bonne mesure devant le fils adulé du Père de Tout. Il lança un appel désespéré à Loki, et reçu un regard vert en guise de réponse: le souffle de Tony se coupa. Les yeux scintillants du dieu brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, encore un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Peut-être que c'était le fait d'être en extérieur mais le vert des iris de Loki luisaient presque et Iron Man comprit que le brun avait une idée.

C'était le regard du jeu, le regard de la malice. Celui qui gagnait, qui rusait, qui inventait. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui avait de la suite dans les idées.

(Bordel, faites que ça marche et qu'ils ne revoient plus jamais la sale tête de 51.)

Alors que Thor relatait à leur ennemi les qualités de l'Homme de fer, Loki se glissa discrètement dans le dos de son frère afin que seul 51 et Tony puissent le voir. Le dieu passa une main joueuse derrière son dos et un sourire cruel s'installa sur son visage: quand il ressortit sa main, elle tenait une baie du soleil. Les pupilles de l'Ase roux s'agrandirent considérablement et son souffle se fit plus ératique. Loki joua quelques instants avec le fruit et le porta à sa bouche, léchant consciencieusement la baie.

(Est-ce qu'il avait conscience que c'était extraordinairement érotique ? Pensa Tony.) (Hop, une nouvelle pensée à oublier.) (C'était déjà oublié.)

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour croquer dans le fruit et voilà, les 48 heures venaient exactement de sonner. En une seconde ou peut-être deux, 51 avait bondit sur le dieu et l'avait jeté à terre.

Un petit rappel de la situation initiale ?

\- Mais lâche-le, lâche-le ! Cria Tony.

\- Voulez-vous vous éloigner de mon frère, oui ? Gronda Thor.

\- Cet enflure me mord le cou, siffla Loki.

\- Je savais que c'était toi, saleté ! Rend-la moi, enfoiré de Jotunn !

Bien sûr, la baie du soleil avait disparue. Les insultes fusaient déjà.

\- De quoi avez-vous traité mon frère ? Grogna Thor en attrapant Mjolnir.

Tony empoigna 51 par les épaules et le tira en arrière, l'éloignant de Loki qui toussait en se frottant la gorge. La morsure avait arraché de la peau et du sang coulait.

\- Je l'ai traité de sale Jotunn, de monstre bleu sans âme, d'assassin, de bête immonde et impure, de croque-mitaine et de cafard ! Cria l'Ase en crachant ses tripes.

51 avait les yeux qui roulaient dans ses orbites, ses dents tranchantes se refermaient dans le vide, encore rouges du sang de Loki. Tony le maintenait par derrière, et Thor le regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. La haine présente dans les paroles de l'homme le transperçait de part en part.

\- Je l'ai traité de créature de poison, de titan de glace et de fiel, de bouche crantée armée de milles infamies, de langue informe flottant dans l'éther ! Puisqu'il n'est un mensonge recouvert de serpents, il est à peine un homme. Odin a eu tort de ne pas l'écraser sous son talon et vous êtes des fous d'oser lui témoigner de l'affection, il finira par vous tuer et vous avaler !

Les paroles de 51 résonnaient sinistrement dans la cour du Pavillon des Mots, tout les regards étaient braqués sur eux. La démence de l'Ase faisait frémir quelques détenus et des chuchotements interloqués frémissaient entre les arbres. L'orage arrivait, Thor tremblait de colère. Tony comprit soudain à quel point 51 était mentalement dérangé, à quel point sa folie était destructrice et ses mots coupants comme des lames de rasoirs. Traiter quelqu'un de sale con était quelque chose, vomir ces insanités en était une autre. Il était là, le véritable sens d'insulte, celui qui te fait sentir comme un moins que rien, celui qui te donne envie de t'enterrer sous terre. Rien de ce qu'il affublait Loki n'était vrai, il en était persuadé. En deux mois et demi, il avait connu le dieu et non, il n'était pas ce que crachait l'Ase. (Tony ne voulait pas regarder Loki, non, il savait que ce qu'il verrait allait le heurter plus qu'il ne devrait, ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder.)

\- Il porte la mort dans sa bouche, notre mort, votre mort, ma mort ! Hurla 51.

Un éclair fusa à deux pas d'eux et les gens se mirent à crier et à rentrer dans le Pavillon, les gardes évacuaient la cour. Tony sentit la pluie tomber sur son front alors que Thor arrachait littéralement l'Ase de son emprise, les muscles bandés et la mâchoire serrée.

Iron Man se laissa tomber au sol dans la boue, et posa enfin ses yeux sur Loki, agenouillé par terre. Le sang coulait abondamment de son cou, là où la peau avait été arrachée. Le dieu regardait dans le vide, les yeux légèrement rouges et tout indiquait dans son attitude qu'il était en état de choc. Tony s'approcha de son ami, oui ils étaient amis maintenant et c'était son rôle de faire ça, hein ? Par-dessus les bruits du tonnerre, Iron Man cria:

\- Tu saignes !

Loki baissa des yeux vitreux vers sa blessure et sourit sous l'averse. Tony prit légèrement peur et avança sa main pour toucher le dieu, mais Loki lui attrapa le poignet avec violence.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

\- Arrête, c'est moi, Tony !

\- Je... Je veux pas te tuer, je suis si désolé, je...

\- J'entends pas ce que tu dis, éructa Iron Man sous le son d'un éclair.

\- Je... Je saigne, répondit Loki.

Et il tomba dans les vapes dans les bras du milliardaire. Tony jura en posant la tête du dieu sur son épaule et se tourna vers Thor. Le dieu du tonnerre exultait la colère, avançant vers 51 qui rampait au sol.

\- THOR !

L'Avenger tourna rapidement la tête vers son compagnon pour remarquer la silhouette inanimée de son frère. La tempête se calma instantanément, les éclairs cessèrent et le vent souffla plus doucement. La pluie rentrait chez elle. Le colosse se pencha vers les deux hommes, inquiet.

\- Va-t-il bien ?

\- Niveau physique ça devrait aller, il a juste un petit morceau du cou déchiré, répondit Tony. Mais je crois qu'il vient de passer la barre de ce qu'il pouvait endurer niveau psychologique.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- J'ai fait pareil y'a une semaine.

\- Je dois rentrer à Asgard immédiatement, mettre ce scélérat devant mon père.

Thor attrapa 51 par le cou et le souleva de terre.

\- Soyez certain qu'il sera mis à la place qu'il mérite. Je reviendrais pour prendre de vos nouvelles dans un jour ou deux, le temps que cela prendra de faire emprisonner cet individu.

Thor s'arrêta.

\- Soignez mon frère, ami Stark.

Tony pu voir la silhouette de son ami se faire aspirer par le Bifrost au loin. Les détenus commençaient à jeter un œil dehors et quelques gardes s'approchaient de lui au pas de course avec du matériel médical. Loki pesait lourd sur son torse mais il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il passa ses bras autour de son ami. Du sang avait coulé sur l'uniforme de Tony, ça comblait le blanc qu'avait laissé la mauvaise teinture.

Tony passa sa main dans les cheveux trempés de Loki et réalisa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais 51.

Le Pavillon des Mots était libre mais les échos des insultes flottaient toujours autour d'eux.

* * *

 _Ils sont enfin_ _débarrassés de 51, mais à quel prix ? Vous le découvrirez dans l'épisode sui... herm, le chapitre suivant._

 _Un indice, le nom du prochain chapitre c'est "Névrose". Merci d'avoir lu et de me soutenir, vos reviews me font chaud au coeur !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	19. Névrose

**Chapitre 19: Névrose**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Névrose.**_ _Une_ _ **névrose**_ _est un trouble mental qui s'exprime par un dysfonctionnement du système nerveux avec des troubles du comportement dont le sujet est douloureusement conscient mais sur lequel il n'a aucune prise. On distingue par exemple la_ _ **névrose**_ _d'angoisse caractérisée par des crises d'angoisses."_

Tony Stark était considéré par certains médias comme névrosé. Un jour, Pepper l'avait emmené voir un psychologue, et puis un autre jour plus tard le psychologue démissionnait. Ça n'avait rien donné.

Aujourd'hui, Tony Stark avait appris à voir la névrose d'un œil nouveau. Bien sûr que Iron Man était profondément angoissé au fond, il était sorti d'une grotte avec des éclats de shrapnel en plus et un gros morceau de sa joie de vivre en moins. Mais là, Tony l'avait sous son nez: il la regardait dans ses yeux brûlants, la névrose d'angoisse et de douleur.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la sienne.

Les gardes avaient transporté Loki à l'infirmerie et Tony était allé dormir. La première nuit sans 51 qui rôdait.

...

\- Stark, levez-vous par pitié !

Tony grogna et essaya de s'enfouir sous sa couette, mais le gardien dans sa chambre le secoua de plus belle.

\- On a besoin de vous à l'infirmerie !

\- Hn, quoi, pourquoi ? Il est à peine 7 heure du mat...

\- Venez, c'est tout !

L'Ase tira l'humain du lit, le laissa enfiler son pantalon d'uniforme mais décida que mettre le haut prendrait trop de temps. Il poussa le génie hors de sa chambre et le fit rapidement descendre deux étages, jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Les marches d'escaliers étaient toutes floues dans la vision de Tony.

Des gardes s'agitaient autour de l'entrée, paniqués. Tony se rappela soudainement qu'ils avaient porté Loki inanimé là-bas, et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour qu'il soit demandé: le dieu avait manifestement un problème. Le sommeil fut rapidement chassé de son corps et il se mit aux aguets. Iron Man fût guidé par l'Ase jusqu'à l'intérieur et l'infirmerie se révéla à Tony. Il n'y était encore jamais allé et les lumières vives et blanches du lieu lui firent cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Les néons grésillaient au-dessus d'eux.

L'endroit était relativement similaire à une salle de repos dans un hôpital. Des lits s'alignaient, séparés par des paravents de toile d'un jaune très pâle. Quelques plantes grimpantes recouvraient les murs de pierre, donnant une petite touche verte au lieu. L'odeur des médicaments flottait paresseusement. L'endroit était vide et à en juger par les lits défaits, il venait d'être évacué. Tony se retourna vers l'Ase.

\- Où...

\- Nous avons une chambre pour les mises en quarantaine.

\- Oh.

On le mena jusqu'à une porte dans le fond de la salle, et Tony osa un coup d'œil à travers un petit hublot rond.

Si tout avait été normal, la pièce aurait été en tout point similaire à une simple petite chambre d'hôpital. Néanmoins, il se trouvait que cette chambre était occupée par un mage puissant et dérangé, alors l'état des lieux était plutôt catastrophique.

Le proprio serait pas content.

Le lit était fracassé contre un mur, les draps froissés au sol, l'oreiller cisaillé et ses plumes envolées. Des feuilles d'une plante massacrée gisaient par terre à côté d'un haut d'uniforme vert déchiqueté, et le matelas était éventré dans un coin de la pièce. Et puis, au milieu, une silhouette était recroquevillée. Une aura verte émanait de Loki, faisant flotter les plumes et voler les cheveux sombres. Tony se retourna vers l'Ase.

\- Vous... Vous avez essayé d'entrer ?

\- Il s'est presque jeté sur le dernier qui a tenté de le faire bouger d'ici. On ne peut pas l'approcher pour lui administrer un calmant et sa magie pourrait facilement faire exploser le Pavillon. Ce type est dangereux, marmonna le garde.

\- Fermez-la, grogna Tony. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

\- Thor ne reviendra pas avant quelques heures, et Loki finira par défoncer cette porte. Dans ce cas, nous serons tous en danger, vous savez que c'est un meurtrier Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Répéta Tony en se frottant les yeux.

\- Vous êtes son seul contact ici. Essayez de le résonner, afin que nous n'ayons pas à prévenir Odin que Loki n'a pas sa place ici.

Tony empoigna le garde par le col, les yeux pleins de rage.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que c'est la faute de ce connard de 51, siffla le milliardaire. Vous devriez être content qu'il se soit barré, est-ce que vous avez entendu les horreurs qu'il disait ?

\- Mesurez vos propos Stark, vous pourriez bien aussi croupir dans une prison vous aussi.

Tony relâcha le garde et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il jeta un œil dans la cellule, et se mordit les lèvres. Enfin, il répondit:

\- Ouvrez-moi, je vais essayer.

L'Ase fit un signe de la main et d'autres gardes vinrent ouvrir l'énorme cadenas qui retenait la porte. C'était un cadenas de fer blanc à plusieurs serrures, le genre de truc qui retenait un Hulk habituellement. Tony inspira et entra dans la pièce, sentant la lourde porte se refermer derrière lui.

...

La première impression était qu'il faisait légèrement froid, et Tony frissonna en croisant les bras sur son torse nu.

\- Herm, salut Loki.

Pas de réponse.

\- Tu... Tu vas bien ?

Le dieu releva la tête et Tony pu comprendre que non, ça n'allait pas très bien.

Il regardait la névrose même dans les yeux verts et bouillants, il dévisageait l'angoisse dans les cernes violettes et il scrutait la folie dans les cornées humides de Loki.

Bonjour Névrose, lui c'était Tony Stark, ils se connaissaient bien depuis l'Afghanistan.

Tony Stark n'avait jamais eu à affronter une crise d'angoisse autre que la sienne et ne savait absolument pas s'il était capable de calmer le dieu. Il tenta un geste vers lui, avançant la main.

\- Est-ce que je peux...

Loki se recula rapidement, heurtant violemment le mur. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage crispé. Tony leva les mains en l'air.

\- Ah non, je peux pas, d'accord j'ai compris. Euh, tu, tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Tony. Tu sais, le Midgardien énervant que t'aimes bien quand même.

Loki fronça les sourcils, perdu. Il leva un regard incertain sur l'homme, répondant d'une voix cassée.

\- ... Stark ?

\- Oui, alors non, aux dernières nouvelles tu m'appelais Tony.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens te dire que tu devrais te calmer et que t'as déchiré ton haut et est-ce que je peux m'approcher ? Demanda Iron Man en avançant d'un pas.

\- NON ! Cria soudainement Loki.

\- Non ? Répéta Tony en s'arrêtant.

\- N'avance pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu vas m'enfoncer une aiguille dans la peau, comme ils voulaient le faire.

\- Je...

\- Tu vas m'enchaîner, continua le brun en se collant au mur.

\- Tu...

\- Et tu vas me dire que je ne suis rien et que je ne mérite pas la vie, cracha le dieu.

\- Arrête, c'est moi Tony. Je te veux pas de mal.

\- Alors c'est moi qui t'en ferais.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas, tu ne pourrais plus.

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?

\- Je te connais.

Loki eu un rictus terrifiant et Tony déglutit difficilement. Il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, les rires frénétiques du dieu résonnèrent dans la pièce.

\- Tu me connais ? Tu me connais ? Mais tu ne connais rien de moi imbécile, tu ne vois en moi qu'une distraction, stupide stupide stupide humain ! Qui es-tu, et qui suis-je d'ailleurs ? Comment pourrais-tu me connaître alors que je ne me connais même pas, ça n'a aucun sens mais EST-CE QUE MA VIE N'A PAS AUCUN SENS ! RIEN NI PERSONNE NE SAURA JAMAIS ME DÉFINIR !

Tony baissa rapidement la tête pour éviter une latte du lit qui s'était projetée sur lui. Des éclats de bois lui tombèrent dans les cheveux.

Loki se rapprochait dangereusement de Iron Man, qui commença à reculer à son tour. Sans son armure, il ne valait rien face au surhomme. Soudain, un des yeux du dieu vira au rouge et Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton... Ton œil...

\- Ah, les yeux mes yeux, j'ai des yeux de poison bactérien Tony, j'ai des yeux de sang et de meurtre, tu sais ce que je suis ?

Tony hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Les meubles commençaient à flotter de manière inquiétante, le dossier du lit tremblait frénétiquement et l'oreiller était violemment lacéré, laissant des déchirures dans le tissu.

\- Je suis le rien Tony, je ne suis personne ! Je suis impossible, je suis une fièvre indigo, je suis une chimère folle, je suis l'infection innommable d'Asgard, ils me haïssent et je vais les tuer !

\- Tu es aussi paumé que moi la dernière fois Loki, reprends-toi !

\- Je suis...

Loki sourit de manière démentielle alors qu'il posait ses mains sur le torse de l'humain.

\- ... Un monstre.

La glace brûla soudainement le torse nu de Tony, alors que des yeux vermeils plongeaient dans les siens. Le bleu du corps devant lui emplit ses sens, l'odeur de la neige fraîche, les motifs sur sa peau.

\- Croque, croque-mitaine te mangera, te dégustera, te bouffera...

Loki se pencha à l'oreille du génie pour chuchoter. Le souffle glacial lui arracha un grognement de souffrance et une sensation de vertige le prit.

\- Te dévorera. Je ne suis rien, le rien qui vous perdra tous dans le noir. Tu sais ce que ça fait de pleurer seul dans le noir Tony ?

Et puis, Tony sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue, mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Alors il décida d'aller dire à la névrose de se faire foutre et de lui rendre son ami, parce que oui, il savait ce que c'était de pleurer seul dans le noir. Il était un génie et c'était pas cette saloperie d'angoisse qui allait l'empêcher de récupérer son Loki en bonne santé. La définition disait que le sujet était douloureusement conscient et n'avait aucune prise: Tony Stark allait trouver les prises, et les brancher pour remettre le courant. De toute façon, il n'était bon qu'à ça.

Iron Man attrapa brutalement son assaillant par les hanches et le tint le plus près de lui possible. La glace s'infiltra dans son bide et ses boyaux mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Quand lui faisait ses crises d'angoisse, il voulait juste être tenu très fort dans des bras, et peut-être que cela marcherait aussi sur Loki.

Tiens-moi fort, ne me lâche pas, écrase-moi entre tes mains.

\- Imbécile, abruti, je te hais, je me hais, arrête ARRÊTE ! Je te dépècerais, je te tuerais, je te ferais du mal, à toi et à toute ta famille !

\- J'ai pas de famille Loki, siffla douloureusement Iron Man en resserrant sa prise, attirant le dieu contre son cou.

Loki tenta de résister, se débattit mais il était affaibli et Tony arrivait in extremis à le retenir. Soudain, le dieu changea d'attitude et la panique s'empara de lui.

\- Lâche-moi, je vais te brûler et te tuer, lâche-moi ! Je suis sous la forme monstrueuse Tony, je vais te brûler, arrête !

\- Pas avant que tu ne te sois calmé.

Loki siffla et feula en se retransformant en Ase, réchauffant le torse de l'humain qui le tenait fermement. Leurs peaux nus se touchaient et bientôt le dieu respira moins vite. Il tentait toujours de s'éloigner de la peau de Tony, soufflant sur son épaule, dans son cou et le génie secoua vivement la tête pour ne pas se laisser prendre au contact.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Non.

\- C'était ta forme Jotunn ?

\- C'était un monstre qui n'aurait pas dû remonter à la surface. Il aurait dû se noyer avant même de naître.

\- C'est pas vrai.

Loki se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte, et Tony tomba à genoux. Une brûlure bleu et glacée s'étendait sur tout son torse, mais n'était pas arrivée jusqu'au réacteur, heureusement. Le dieu ouvrit la bouche et ses yeux s'affolèrent.

\- Ça fait pas si mal tu sais, dit le milliardaire, même si ça faisait très mal.

\- Je suis désolé, oh par Odin je...

Loki s'assit par terre juste devant Iron Man, évaluant rapidement la blessure puis sa main blanche se posa sur le ventre de l'humain. La magie soulagea rapidement Tony, qui soupira d'aise. Il avait l'impression que des milliers de petites billes relaxantes explosaient dans tout son corps.

\- Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu sois juste une distraction Loki, finit par dire Iron Man.

\- Je...

\- Je te l'ai dit assez de fois, t'es mon pote maintenant.

\- Comment pouvez-vous vouloir rester ami avec moi après ce que je viens de faire. Après que 51 vous ait ouvert les yeux.

Tony attrapa le menton du dieu et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard vert était sombre, perdu, éteint. Il n'aimait pas ce regard.

\- 51 avait besoin d'un défouloir.

\- 51 avait raison du tout au tout.

\- Loki, tu es le type le plus intelligent que j'ai rencontré, comment est-ce que tu peux croire à ces conneries ?

Comme l'homme ne répondait rien, Tony continua.

\- Tu as des paroles qui subtilisent le coeur des gens, tu as une voix qui fait le même effet qu'un shot de morphine, tu as une manière de sourire qui éloigne la mort, tu as les mots qui guérissent sous tes lèvres, tu as une langue qui laisse des frissons dans le corps, tu as des yeux qui brillent si fort que tu chasse tous les autres éclats. Tu es inexprimable et tu es extraordinaire, bordel.

Loki avait la bouche entrouverte alors que Tony débitait ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait mais ça sortait de sa bouche et ça faisait briller à nouveau les yeux du dieu, alors il continuait. La main de Loki était toujours posée sur son ventre.

\- Tu es tout sauf un monstre tu es tout sauf rien, tu es un dieu et mon ami et je peux toujours pas te définir putain. Maintenant 51 est parti et il fera plus mal. J'ai besoin que tu te calmes et que tu sortes d'ici sans aucune trace d'agressivité Loki, j'ai besoin que tu ailles mieux, est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Le dieu déglutit.

\- Oui.

Tony regarda son ventre, et s'aperçu qu'il ne restait rien de sa blessure. Il jeta un regard gêné à Loki qui était à moitié appuyé sur lui et son visage si proche. Il se lécha les lèvres.

\- Super, il faut qu'on montre aux gardes que t'es stable maintenant.

Tony attrapa délicatement la main du dieu et en retira le cordon de cuir. Il attacha consciencieusement les cheveux bruns en une couette et sourit largement en voyant l'air dérouté de son ami.

\- T'as l'air plus sain les cheveux attachés.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sain, fit remarquer le brun. Je suis possiblement dangereux, tu l'as bien vu. Je finirais par me faire renvoyer.

Tony se leva et tendit la main au dieu pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Je suis aussi dérangé que toi, mon pote. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.

Loki sourit et dénigra l'aide de Tony en se levant seul.

Névrosés et tous pétés, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Mais au moins, ils étaient deux, eh.

...

\- Vous voyez, aussi docile qu'un mouton. C'était pas si compliqué, se vanta Tony en désignant Loki.

Les gardes scrutèrent le dieu les yeux plissés et leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'autre détenu: Tony avait des copeaux de bois dans les cheveux, les lèvres bleues à cause du froid et des cernes de six pieds de long. Loki déglutit, et le regard de Iron Man passa sur la gorge blanche où une trace de morsure rouge demeurait. 51 avait marqué l'homme, mais n'était-il pas censé se régénérer ?

\- Je... M'excuse des tracas engendrés par mon moment d'égarement. Cela n'arrivera plus.

\- Bien, concéda le chef de la garde. Nous ferons un rapport en votre faveur au Père de Tout.

Loki se décontracta imperceptiblement, arrachant un petit sourire au milliardaire.

\- J'ai remis la chambre de quarantaine en ordre, continua le dieu.

Tony avait observé la magie verte recoller le bois du lit, remettre les plumes dans le coussin et recoudre le tissu éventré. Il avait aussi fait repoussé la plante et Iron Man avait trouvé ça fantastique. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache comment ça marchait.

\- Laissez notre médecin vous examiner, votre blessure n'est pas belle. Elle aurait dû se refermer depuis quelques heures.

\- Ça ira. Je vais me retirer dans ma chambre, merci de votre considération.

Loki s'esquiva rapidement, et Tony comprit qu'il ne voulait pas écouter les chuchotements autour d'eux plus longtemps. Il suivit son ami dans les escaliers, mais s'étonna quand il s'aperçut qu'il descendait plutôt à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Tu le vois bien, répondit Loki en entrant dans la grande pièce poussiéreuse.

\- Oui, mais enfin pourquoi tu vas là ?

Le dieu ne répondit pas et Tony grogna, au moins pourrait-il lui dire ce qu'il cherchait. Il regarda les longs doigts du brun pianoter entre les rayons, jusqu'à qu'il tire un livre et le ramène sur la table.

"Encyclopédie des plantes et fruits d'Asgard".

Tony fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher là-dedans ?

Loki feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur une page concernant les baies du soleil, et Iron Man se pencha pour lire aussi.

 _"La baie du soleil est un fruit qu'on peut retrouver dans les grands marais d'Asgard. Ses propriétés ne sont pas encore bien déterminées, mais elle semble provoquer une addiction chez certains sujets. La baie du soleil empêcherait aussi une bonne cicatrisation et était donc utilisée pour certaines méthodes de tortures, afin de laisser des marques voyantes et impossibles à faire disparaître."_

\- Il m'a mordu après des années de consommation de baies.

Tony tourna un visage interloqué vers son ami.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que...

\- Ses dents étaient rongées par le jus des fruits.

\- Alors...

\- Ma plaie au cou me laissera une trace indéfiniment, siffla Loki en serrant les poings.

Tony grimaça: être marqué à vie par le type qui avait déblatéré des horreurs sur vous ne devait pas être un truc facile à assimiler. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- C'est pas si voyant que ça, tu sais.

\- Menteur.

\- Ça te donne un style de combattant.

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire, passant ses doigts sur la morsure. Sans réfléchir, Tony attrapa délicatement la main blanche du dieu et l'éloigna de la plaie. Le brun lui lança un regard surpris, et Iron Man se racla la gorge en lâchant les doigts fins. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il initiait des contacts physiques lorsqu'il n'y avait pas question de vie ou de mort ?

\- Herm, ça, ça pourrait s'infecter. Touche pas.

Loki haussa les épaules et se laissa glisser sur la table. Il passa ses bras sous sa tête, retrouvant la même posture lors de la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble à la bibliothèque. C'était il y a deux mois et demi.

\- Le dragon est de retour.

\- Je n'ai aucun trésor à garder, je ne suis qu'un dragon déchu.

\- J'suis là moi.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'as pas exactement l'attrait d'un tas d'or.

\- Je suis toujours mieux qu'un dictionnaire.

\- Hn.

\- D'ailleurs, on est quittes.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- C'était moi qui t'ai tenu comme un gosse cette fois.

\- Cela fait de nous deux des enfants alors.

\- J'aime pas les gamins.

\- Un enfant est une bénédiction, Tony.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça, tu...

\- J'en ai plusieurs.

\- De... Sérieux ?

\- Cela t'étonne ?

\- Ça veut dire que t'as eu des copines ?

\- J'ai eu des femmes et des maris tout au long de ma vie.

\- Wow. Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Tu es, en couple ? Marié ?

\- Non.

\- Ah.

Loki soupira et détacha ses cheveux, remettant le cordon de cuir de Tony à son poignet.

\- Je dois aller me reposer ou je vais m'endormir sur cette table.

\- T'as qu'à rester ici.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne bougerais pas d'un poil.

\- ... Merci.

Tony savait que Loki le remerciait aussi pour l'avoir sorti de l'angoisse de ce matin.

\- De rien. Emmerdons la névrose.

Pas de réponse. Un coup d'œil vers son ami l'informa qu'il s'était endormi sur la table et que ses cheveux masquaient à moitié son visage. Sa bouche était entrouverte, la morsure était à peine visible et Tony s'aperçut que Loki n'avait toujours pas remis son haut.

Lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

Kaboum, badaboum, baboum, oui c'était bien le bruit d'une explosion intérieure.

Les joues du génie s'enflammèrent lorsque ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les muscles fins et blancs, sur le dos sculpté, sur le visage presque paisible. Il se donna une claque mentale, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait là ?

 _(Remonte tes cheveux, ça cache tes beaux yeux.)_

 _(Est-ce qu'il avait conscience que c'était extraordinairement érotique ?)_

 _(... Soufflant sur son épaule, dans son cou et le génie secoua vivement la tête pour ne pas se laisser prendre au contact...)_

Les joues de Tony prirent littéralement feu lorsque ces pensées lui remontèrent à l'esprit. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, lâchant une exclamation surprise.

Qu'est-ce que... Oh. Oh. Oh, non, Tony était capable d'enfouir des trucs dans sa tête mais il n'aurait pas pu... Ils venaient à peine de démarrer une amitié, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça marchait. Il était simplement frustré, deux mois et demi sans sexe, il fallait juste qu'il mette ses pulsions sur quelqu'un, pas vrai ?

Et c'était juste un sale coup de destin qu'il trouve le dieu incroyablement excitant et sexy, pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant il ne pourrait plus le reléguer au second rang, il trouvait ce type bandant et tout dans ses gestes inspiraient à la luxure.

Mais c'était un putain de mec ! Le playboy avait évidemment déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes mais il ne les avaient pas désiré autant que ça ! Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre.

Merde, merde, merde, c'était quoi ça, la révolte de la libido ?!

* * *

 _Ghehe *fière d'elle*. Et c'est parti pour un Tony qui se prend l'évidence en plein dans la face ! J'espère que la manière dont c'est amené vous plait, ça peut paraitre trop rapide ? N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	20. Décision

**Chapitre 20: Décision**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Décision**_ _. Action de décider après délibération ; acte par lequel une autorité prend parti après examen:_ _ **Décision**_ _judiciaire. Acte par lequel quelqu'un opte pour une solution, décide quelque chose ; résolution, choix : C'est une sage_ _ **décision**_ _."_

On prenait des décisions tout au long de sa vie. Ça commençait par décider qu'on voulait sortir du ventre de sa mère, puis on voulait faire du cheval papa s'il te plait, et ensuite on décidait qu'on allait faire ses études là-bas, ou ici. On décidait de fonder une famille ou pas, on décidait de se laisser vieillir seul ou entouré.

La seule chose qu'on ne pouvait pas décider, c'était la mort.

En l'occurrence, Tony Stark aimait beaucoup décider. Autant qu'il avait des idées, il décidait de les mettre en œuvre. C'était lui qui décidait, pas les autres, regardez je suis Tony Stark et je prend des grandes décisions. Je décide de sortir ce nouveau prototype de téléphone, je décide de me taper cette fille là-bas. Ces derniers temps, on avait beaucoup trop décidé pour lui: l'alcool avait décidé de lui faire croquer dans la pomme et Odin avait décidé de l'enfermer ici.

Thor revint deux jours plus tard, et Loki et Tony furent appelés dans une salle privée en l'attendant.

Le dieu était si crispé qu'il laissait des marques de griffures sur ses bras.

Tony fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne veux pas le voir à ce point ?

\- C'est une épreuve que j'avais espéré ne pas avoir à surpasser.

\- Tu lui en veux ?

\- Je le hais.

\- Tu mens encore.

\- Oui.

\- Arrête alors.

\- Je ne sais pas faire.

Thor entra dans la salle, et Loki se contracta immédiatement. Iron Man se leva pour une étreinte vigoureuse avec son ami, et le regard hésitant du blond se tourna vers son frère.

Le dieu du chaos regardait ailleurs, les poings crispés et l'air totalement désintéressé. Thor finit par sortir à voix basse un "bonjour mon frère" et s'assit devant eux. Tony prit la parole:

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ce salaud ?

\- Son procès a été réouvert, et nous avons eu des témoignages de gardes ainsi que les preuves de sa consommation excessive de baies du soleil. Je l'ai également poursuivi pour insulte à la famille royale, ajouta Thor en glissant un petit regard à son frère.

Pas de réaction. Le visage de Loki était fermé.

\- Odin a reformulé son jugement et votre ennemi est maintenant dans une de nos prisons non loin de Niflheim pour cent vingt années.

\- À la bonne heure, s'exclama Tony en frappant l'épaule de Loki, qui le foudroya du regard.

\- Nous avons également remplacé certains gardes qui n'étaient plus dignes de confiance, continua le dieu. Et... Notre mère te passe le bonjour, Loki.

 _Pas de réponse._

\- Parle-moi mon frère, dis quelque chose !

 _Pas de réponse._

\- J'ai tout fait pour que tu retrouves le bonheur, Père et Mère t'ont accordé le pardon en t'envoyant ici ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

Loki tourna son regard furieux sur Thor et le colosse blond se jeta en avant pour attraper la main de son frère.

\- Loki, dis quelque chose !

Le brun arracha violemment sa main de la poigne du dieu et commença à se lever pour partir, lorsque Tony l'attrapa par le t-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Siffla Loki.

\- Tu ne pars pas avant de lui avoir fait un câlin, répondit Iron Man.

Loki fronça les sourcils et Tony jubila intérieurement. Il avait le soleil et la lune réunis dans une même salle, et il ne comptait pas les laisser partir avant qu'ils se soient réconcilié.

À sa droite, Loki de Jotunheim dans le rôle de la lune.

À sa gauche, Thor d'Asgard dans le rôle du soleil.

À eux deux, ils formaient les fils d'Odin, le brave et le rusé, le blond et le brun, le glacé et le brûlant, le marteau et la lance, le rouge et le vert.

Il en avait décidé ainsi.

\- Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu es autorisé à me dire quoi faire ? Demanda Loki avec un reniflement.

\- Je suis un génie, répondit Iron Man.

\- Tu dois arrêter d'utiliser cet argument, souffla Loki en s'avançant vers la sortie.

Tony se leva et retint son ami en l'attrapant par le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi imbécile !

\- Tu vois Thothor, il se trouve que ton frère a grand besoin d'un câlin mais qu'il n'ose pas te le demander.

\- Je ne crois pas que...

\- Si je te le dis, c'est que c'est vrai.

\- À quoi joues-tu, stupide mortel ?

\- Laissez-moi résumer, commença Tony sans lâcher le poignet du brun. Hum, nan en fait, j'aime pas les résumés. Vous êtes frères et vous allez vous faire un câlin.

\- Tu délires ! Grogna Loki.

\- Ami Tony, je pense que mon frère...

\- Je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- Laisse-moi être clair, si tu ne te réconcilie pas avec lui immédiatement, je sors de cette pièce et je vais chercher mon armure pour t'en mettre une Loki.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de menacer ?

\- Exactement, et si je fais ça je serais automatiquement renvoyé et tu n'auras plus personne pour faire l'enfant, mon pote.

\- De quoi parlez-vous, mon ami ? Demanda Thor, perdu.

Tony l'ignora et lança un regard à Loki. Il le défiait.

\- Bien, grinça Loki. Mais tu me le paieras. Viens-là, toi.

\- Que, balbutia Thor.

\- Je vais regretter ça, siffla le brun, et il passa un bras timide autour du cou de son frère.

Tony exulta, alors que Thor refermait ses larges bras autour du Loki. Quelques secondes passèrent, et puis des sanglots étouffés secouèrent le blond.

\- ...Thor ?

\- Tout va bien mon frère, c'est juste que... Je suis si désolé pour tout ce qu'il t'es arrivé.

Pas de réponse, mais Loki enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son frère.

\- Je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu ça, continua le barbu.

\- ... Moi non plus, dit Loki dans un son étouffé.

Le brun se retira de l'étreinte, fit un léger signe de tête à son frère, puis il sortit de la pièce.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas trop été intrusif.

\- Ami... Qu'avez-vous fait à mon frère ?

\- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

\- Il ne m'avait pas enlacé depuis dix années.

\- Je suppose que j'ai une bonne influence sur lui.

Thor était interloqué, et Tony faillit lâcher un grand éclat de rire mais il tapa plutôt sur l'épaule de l'Avenger.

\- Passe le bonjour aux autres. À plus tard Thothor !

Et Tony quitta la pièce.

...

\- Je sais que je peux y arriver, râla le génie devant son ordinateur.

\- Tu sais que tout le monde est heureux du départ de 51 ? L'informa Elaly, étalée sur son lit pour lire un roman.

\- Tu m'étonne, répondit distraitement Tony.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis pas habituée à être devenue 55. J'aimais bien 56.

\- C'est Loki 56 maintenant.

Tony regarda sa porte: son numéro était devenu le 57. C'était l'ancien numéro du dieu. Il croisa les bras.

\- C'est un système extrêmement stupide.

\- Tu trouves ? Demanda l'Ondine.

\- C'est pas du tout logique ! On devrait garder le même numéro tout au long de la peine.

\- Il paraît que c'est pour nous rappeler qu'on sortira nous aussi. Qu'on se motive pour purger nos années.

\- Facile à dire, il t'en reste que 30. J'ai presque 250 ans à glander moi, j'ai pas l'intention de changer de numéro tout les mois !

La femme haussa ses épaules vertes.

\- Il est pas là ton meilleur ami ?

\- C'est pas mon meilleur ami.

\- Bien sûr. Il est où ?

\- Il boude dans sa chambre, il veut pas m'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?

\- Je l'ai forcé à faire un câlin à son frère qu'il déteste mais qu'il aime quand même.

\- ...Chaud.

Elaly roula sur le lit pour se retrouver à moitié par terre, la tête à l'envers sur le sol.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faaaiiis ?

\- J'essaie de capter un truc pour débloquer mon ordi.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- ... Je sais pas. Avoir des nouvelles de la Terre.

\- Chiant. Midgard a toujours eu mauvaise réputation.

\- Du genre ?

\- Apparemment, vous avez détruit vos plaines et vos forêts. Vous jetez des ordures dans vos océans, vous tuez vos animaux par milliers et n'éprouvez plus de reconnaissance envers votre planète. Vos cités sont sales et dangereuses, des gens meurent de faim dans vos rues. Vous combattez comme des lâches avec des armes qui lancent du plomb.

\- Pas faux, lui concéda le Terrien.

\- En plus, on dit que vos goûts et pratiques sexuelles sont limités.

Tony se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

\- Faux. On est très inventifs.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vos amours polygames sont mal vus et que prendre du plaisir est source d'ennui pour les femmes. Apparemment, seuls les hommes sont autorisés à clamer qu'ils aiment le sexe.

\- Nan, enfin, ça dépend où et qui mais...

\- Et les liaisons entre personnes du même genre sont prohibées.

\- On a avancé là-dessus, enfin encore une fois pas tous et pas partout mais...

\- Tu vois, votre planète est pourrave.

\- Attend, on en parle d'ici ? J'ai une peine de 250 ans à purger !

\- Vous n'emprisonnez pas les gens sur Midgard ?

\- Évidemment mais par pour aussi longtemps !

\- Parce que votre espérance de vie ne le permet pas, railla l'Ondine, et Tony se tut.

Elle avait raison, dans un sens. Une question apparu soudainement dans sa tête et Iron Man demanda, essayant de paraître naturel.

\- Comment sont perçus les homos à Asgard ?

\- J'crois que les jeunes Ases passent tous au moins une fois par cette étape, c'est même culturel. Mais rares sont les couples de même genre qui arrivent à se faire une place dans la société, c'est plutôt perçu comme une distraction purement sexuelle. Quoique, y'a bien ces deux femmes de la cour, comment elles s'appellent déjà, enfin bref, c'est totalement...

Elaly s'arrêta soudainement, et sa bouche s'ouvrit silencieusement. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis se releva avec un glapissement aigu. Elle se jeta sur Tony, le faisant tomber à terre.

\- Aie, bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que...

\- J'Y CROIS PAS !

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- TU VEUX TE TAPER LO...

Tony lui posa rapidement la main sur la bouche, étouffant les hurlements surexcités de son amie.

\- Chut, chut, chut, ta gueule, arrête de crier par pitié !

Il relâcha la pression, laissant l'Ondine respirer. Elle haleta et secoua le milliardaire par le col.

\- Tu veux te taper Loki !

\- Non mais tu plane toi, bien sûr que non !

\- Oh si si, tu veux totalement le mettre dans ton lit ! Ne me prend pas pour une brèle, je t'ai déjà vu le regarder et j'avais des doutes avant, une femme ça sent ces trucs-là ! Attend t'es malade c'est un prince, c'est Loki quoi, enfin j'avoue qu'il est bien gaulé et qu'il a un cul de...

\- J'ai jamais dis ça, arrête d'inventer ! Se débattit Tony.

\- Si jamais t'y arrives tu me racontes tout, je veux dire en détail, hein ?!

\- Sors d'ici !

Tony se releva et mit Elaly à la porte, verrouillant sa chambre.

...

Iron Man était allongé sur son lit, fixant une tâche marron sur le plafond blanc. Elaly avait soulevé le gros problème qui le taraudait: il était définitivement attiré par le dieu du mensonge.

Ces deux derniers jours avaient été un supplice: chaque geste que Loki esquissait était sensuel, et bordel comment est-ce qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en apercevoir avant ? Il déglutit, parce qu'il se rappelait du moment dans la chambre de quarantaine où le dieu avait sa bouche et son souffle dans son cou et wow, une bouffée de chaleur monta aux joues du milliardaire.

Loki avait déjà eu des maris, il lui avait dit. Mais est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était ouvert à... Non, ne pas penser à ce mot, oh putain, les cuisses ouvertes de Loki et ses cheveux emmêlés partout et sa bouche dans sa nuque. Tony descendit sa main là où une pression commençait à se faire sentir dans son pantalon.

Loki et sa voix, Loki et sa pâleur, Loki et sa langue qui sortait souvent humidifier ses lèvres, Loki et...

Trois coups furent toqués à sa porte et il eut juste le temps de retirer sa main et de se jeter à plat ventre qu'un dieu entrait royalement dans sa chambre.

Oh.

Merde.

\- Bordel mec, il est une heure du matin, je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus.

\- Je t'en veux toujours, décréta Loki. Mais je veux te montrer quelque chose, dépêche-toi de finir !

\- De... De finir, de quoi tu parles, je ne faisais rien, paniqua le milliardaire.

\- Tu ne lisais pas ce livre ? Demanda Loki en montrant le roman qu'Elaly avait oublié et qui se trouvait juste devant Tony.

\- Ah, euh si mais c'est chiant, j'arrive dans trente secondes, attend-moi dehors.

Loki leva un sourcil.

\- Je vais mettre mon uniforme, l'informa Iron Man. J'ai, hum, froid, ouais.

Le dieu souffla mais sortit de la chambre. Tony lâcha un soupir de soulagement, il avait frôlé la catastrophe. Note à lui même, toujours verrouiller sa porte la prochaine fois que le corps nu de Loki occuperait ses pensées. Il enfila son uniforme, tentant de calmer son érection. Après avoir soufflé trois fois, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit son ami.

...

\- On va ou là ? Râla Tony.

\- Tu verras.

Il étaient descendus au premier étage mais avaient dépassé la bibliothèque, ce que ne menait qu'à...

\- Loki, qu'est-ce qu'on branle dans la salle de sport ?

\- Viens, insista le dieu.

Ils slalomèrent entre les haltères et passèrent à la salle arrière. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'ils foutaient devant la piscine, quand les yeux verts de Loki apparurent juste devant les siens. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, des mains blanches s'appuyèrent sur son torse et...

\- J'avais prévenu que je me vengerai, susurra le brun.

Plouf. C'était la meilleure onomatopée pour décrire le bruit de Tony Stark tout habillé qui tombe dans l'eau. Il sentit le liquide froid se répandre dans ses vêtements, tremper ses cheveux et geler ses membres. Ils arrêtaient le chauffage de l'eau la nuit, évidemment.

Ça aurait pas été drôle sinon, et Tony observa son ami rire cruellement au-dessus de lui, sur le bord.

\- AH, BORDEL C'EST FROID !

\- C'était le but Tony, rigola Loki.

\- Ma combi est trempée, espèce d'idiot ! Et si jamais je savais pas nager ?

\- Je t'aurais regardé te noyer d'ici.

\- Tu n'aurais même pas sauté pour me sauver ?

\- Tu m'as fait du chantage pour que j'enlace Thor.

\- T'as aimé ça.

\- Non.

\- Menteur.

\- Idiot.

Tony mit la tête sous l'eau, cherchant l'interrupteur des lumières qu'il y avait sur le sol de la piscine. Quand il le repéra, il enleva son uniforme pour ne rester qu'en caleçon et le posa sur le rebord. Il plongea.

Tony Stark n'avait jamais été très fan de l'océan. Trop de vague, trop de sel, trop de gosses qui font pipi dedans. Mais il avait toujours aimé les piscines et celle-là ne sentait même pas le chlore. L'eau transparente avait quelque chose d'apaisant, l'écho de la salle faisait vibrer leurs voix.

Il activa l'éclairage et des pierres bleues se mirent à luire au fond du bassin, illuminant le visage de Loki d'une manière qui ne saurait pas être plus belle. Tony se fit la remarque que si, ce serait plus beau si Loki était mouillé aussi, et il lança:

\- Viens.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle est bonne.

\- C'est toi qui mens, cette fois. L'eau est froide.

Tony nagea jusqu'à son ami et s'accouda au rebord, lui lançant un de ses regards suppliant qu'il abordait lorsque Pepper était colère.

\- Je suis triste tout seul.

\- Je vais devoir me mouiller les cheveux.

\- Tu les attaches.

Loki s'accroupit juste devant Tony, réfléchissant à la question.

\- S'il te plait ?

\- ... D'accord.

Tony fit un geste victorieux et le dieu roula des yeux, mais il commença tout de même à passer son haut au-dessus de sa tête. Iron Man détourna le regard par pudeur, mais ses yeux dévièrent automatiquement quand Loki enleva son pantalon.

Elaly avait raison, il avait un cul d'enfer. Tony mit la tête sous l'eau, essayant d'éviter de penser à ça. Quand il ressortit, Loki venait d'ôter totalement son uniforme, demeurant en caleçon noir. Iron Man sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit à moitié de la piscine au-dessus du rebord, attrapant la cheville du dieu.

\- Mon tour de rire, lança le génie.

Il tira avec force, attirant Loki directement sur lui. Un quart de seconde plus tard, le dieu était aussi dans l'eau, ses mains sur les épaules de Tony et ses cheveux trempés lui tombant misérablement devant le visage.

\- Il n'étaient pas encore attachés !

\- Oups.

Loki passa sa main pour mettre ses cheveux en arrière, dévoilant son expression. Les pupilles de Tony grossirent immédiatement.

Les gouttes d'eau roulaient sur le visage blanc de Loki, sur ses pommettes, sur son nez, sur ses cils noirs. Le bleu de l'eau jouait des formes sur sa peau immaculée, ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid et ses yeux verts auraient rendu ternes les plus belles émeraudes d'Inde.

Mais le plus important, c'était que Loki avait un petit sourire, que ses lèvres se retroussaient adorablement et que ses dents étaient comme des perles.

Tony déglutit difficilement, parce qu'il voulait dire au dieu qu'il était la plus belle chose des Neufs Royaumes et qu'il voulait le prendre pour ne jamais le rendre. Finalement, il dit:

\- Je... Thor était content que tu fasses ça pour lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour lui, observa Loki.

Le dieu s'éloigna de l'homme, nageant sereinement dans la piscine bleue. Ses cheveux sombres flottaient autour de lui comme des algues noires gorgées d'eau.

\- Je ne pensais sérieusement pas que tu aurais la force de me tirer dans l'eau, avoua Loki.

Tony voulu dire "je ne sais pas comment le prendre". Tony dit:

\- Je ne sais pas comment te prendre.

Loki se tourna vers lui avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Que...

\- LE ! Le prendre, pas te prendre, pas au sens sexuel du terme, je suis pas gay, enfin ça m'arrive, non, je veux dire...

\- Tu t'emmêles, ricana Loki.

\- Oh c'est bon, hein.

\- Stupide.

Loki plongea pour remonter et plaquer ses cheveux en arrière, et puis Tony décida qu'il mettrait définitivement la main sur ce dieu. Il la mettrait partout, dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, sur son torse, entre ses cuisses et sur son coeur.

Tony ne savait pas encore s'il ne voulait vraiment que son corps, et il décida qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard. Il avait 250 ans pour ça.

Il l'aurait pour lui tout seul, entre ses bras et sous ses draps.

Il l'avait décidé.

* * *

 _Ouiii, j'ai un peu de retard. My bad. Je serais d'ailleurs pas en mesure de poster ce dimanche donc le chapitre 21 ne fera son apparition que dans un peu plus d'une semaine; m'en voulez pas, pitié. J'espère que ce chapitre-là vous aura plu, les choses bougent un peu n'est-ce pas ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, votre avis est toujours précieux. Merci d'avoir lu, et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	21. Possessivité

**Chapitre 21; Possessivité**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Possessivité**_ _. (Psychologie) Caractère, comportement possessif d'une personne, besoin de s'approprier quelqu'un, de le posséder en exclusivité. Je ne supporte plus sa jalousie et sa_ _ **possessivité**_ _."_

Tony Stark n'aurait jamais cru être un jour possessif. À quoi bon l'être quand tout nous tombait sous la main ? Il n'avait pas à être possessif avec cette fille de passage, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'avait pas à être possessif avec Rodhey, il savait que c'était son meilleur ami depuis des années. Il n'avait pas à être possessif avec Pepper, il ne pouvait pas la contenir de toute manière. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas être possessif avec son père: il n'avait de toute façon jamais pu poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt dessus.

Coincé dans une prison à des centaines de kilomètres de la Terre, Tony Stark allait apprendre à gérer une possessivité naissante, une émotion d'une puissance démentielle et potentiellement destructrice.

Ce matin, un cri de joie résonnait dans le Pavillon des Mots.

\- Attend, sérieux ?!

\- Vous avez évité à mes gardes d'avoir à gérer une crise émotionnelle de grande envergure du Prince, c'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Tony souriait largement devant le chef de la garde, un grand Ase bronzé aux cheveux d'or longs et bouclés.

\- Je t'aime. Enfin, si on oublie que c'est tes gardes qui me l'ont prise en premiers, je t'aime.

\- Vous ne la récupérez que pour cet après-midi Stark, ne vous faites pas d'illusions.

\- Ouais ouais, alors elle est où ? Trépigna Iron Man.

\- Un des gardes vous attend en salle des coffres, ne...

\- À la bonne heure ! Répondit l'humain en s'éloignant au pas de course.

\- Et vous êtes prié de me vouvoyer, cria l'Ase à son attention.

Tony ne l'entendit même pas.

...

Appuyer sur le bouton, entendre le déclic. Sentir la vibration qui connecte, écouter le métal qui ronronne, écarter les bras. Attendre qu'elle le recouvre totalement, attendre d'être en sécurité, attendre de retrouver son identité. Frémir quand le métal se referme sur lui, quand les mécanismes s'enclenchent et quand la lumière bleue apparaît. Sourire en entendant la voix.

\- Heureux de vous revoir en selle, Mr. Stark.

\- Et comment, jubila Tony.

Il ignora l'avertissement du garde derrière lui qui lui disait de rester à vue et s'envola. Il dépassa rapidement les grands arbres verts et foisonnants qui poussaient dans la cour et s'éleva loin au-dessus du Pavillon.

Tony inspira profondément.

Il avait retrouvé son armure. Il était à nouveau l'Homme de fer, défenseur de Midgard et icône des magazines. Il était le super-héros que tous les enfants rêvaient d'être, il était l'homme que toutes les femmes adulaient, il était celui que redoutaient les criminels.

Iron Man, pour les servir.

Un coup d'œil en bas lui indiqua qu'il avait un petit public parmi les détenus. Une dizaine d'êtres en tous genres cherchaient à savoir à qui était le machin rouge qui volait dans le ciel. Tony redescendit en pic vers la cour de la prison, faisant s'enfuir quelques personnes soucieuses de leur sécurité. Au sol, il baissa son masque et sourit largement;

\- Salut tout le monde.

\- Mais c'est trop cool ton truc ! Siffla Elaly qui avait accouru devant l'attroupement.

\- Tu veux monter ? Demanda Tony en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans les yeux de l'Ondine et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le milliardaire la prit par la taille alors qu'elle agrippait fermement sa nuque et il décolla à nouveau.

\- Oh merde, souffla la femme lorsqu'il furent au-dessus du Pavillon.

\- Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas qu'un gadget coloré.

\- Tu pilotes ça tout seul ?

\- J'ai un assistant, sourit Tony.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Elaly, dit Jarvis à travers l'armure.

\- Jarvis ? Mais je pige vraiment pas comment il peut être partout comme ça !

\- Je ne vais pas te réexpliquer le fonctionnement d'une intelligence artificielle.

\- Surtout pas, j'ai rien compris la première fois.

Les yeux sur la prison, les détenus demeurèrent en silence quelques instants. Vu d'ici, le Pavillon avait simplement l'air d'un gros bâtiment entouré d'arbres sur un petite île flottante. Rien ne laissait présager que Tony vivait là avec 56 autres détenus depuis trois mois. Elaly soupira.

\- Ça a l'air cool vu d'ici.

\- Ça l'est moins quand on est coincé dedans, ajouta le génie.

\- Ça fait que trois mois que t'es là mec.

\- D'autant plus.

Le ciel était bleu autour d'eux.

\- J'ai envie de me taper Loki.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai pas envie de perdre son amitié.

\- Je sais aussi.

\- J'ai potentiellement envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

\- Lis des livres.

\- Je peux pas, il m'a bloqué.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je vois que des pages noires sur n'importe quel sujet qui concerne ses origines.

\- C'est énorme.

\- C'est chiant.

\- Si tu me lâche d'ici, je meurs ?

\- Je vais pas te lâcher.

Elaly renifla en s'accrochant plus fort à Iron Man.

\- Fais-lui comprendre que tu veux le faire grimper aux rideaux.

\- J'y compte bien.

\- M'enfin, il t'enverra sûrement bouler.

\- J'ai un charme et un sex-appeal hautement addictif, sale poisson.

\- Vieux mec tout nul qui pilote un jouet télécommandé.

Tony fit mine de lâcher la femme, lui provoquant un hurlement aigüe suivi d'insultes colorées.

...

Le soir venu, Tony fut bien obligé de rendre l'armure pour qu'elle soit de nouveau gardée à double tours dans un des coffres. Il avait volé toute la journée, et n'avait donc pas eu un signe du dieu aujourd'hui.

Montant directement jusqu'à la chambre de Loki, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, habitude qu'il avait prise depuis quelques temps.

Loki n'était pas tout seul. Une elfe sombre, l'ancienne espionne de 51, était assise sur le lit de son plan-cul.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ? Demanda Tony en reniflant.

\- Elle a des choses à nous dire, répondit le dieu en sortant de la salle de bain.

L'elfe était grande et musclée, la peau sombre et les yeux fendus d'une pupille noire qui s'effritait comme de la cendre. Ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés en une longue queue de cheval, et elle avait légèrement modifié son uniforme pour laisser apparaître son ventre plat. Sexy, pensa furtivement le milliardaire, mais louche.

\- Bonsoir Tony, susurra l'elfe d'une voix grave. Mon nom est Isée, tu dois m'avoir identifiée comme une espionne de Èfendiraeen.

\- Herm, salut. Oui, à vrai dire je t'ai plutôt identifiée comme une sale petite moucharde, sans vouloir te vexer. Pourquoi tu l'as laissée rentrer ? Demanda Tony à l'intention de son ami.

\- Elle s'est invitée toute seule, soupira le dieu.

\- Je suis venue pour proposer mes services, annonça Isée.

\- Hein ? Lâcha le milliardaire.

\- Je sais absolument tout ce qui se passe ici, siffla la femme. Vous m'avez enlevé mon patron, et c'est pas le divertissement qui règne dans cette prison. Laissez-moi travailler pour vous.

Tony haussa un sourcil en se retenant de mettre l'elfe dehors. Travailler pour eux ? C'était quoi cette proposition bidon, ils n'avaient aucun dessein d'espionnage dans le Pavillon.

\- Je pourrais vous aider à vous créer une place ici, siffla Isée. Prendre le contrôle de la prison.

\- Pas intéressé, bailla Tony en ouvrant la porte. Sors.

\- Et toi ? Demanda l'Elfe à Loki en ignorant le Terrien.

Elle se leva et vint se placer juste devant le dieu, faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse. Le visage de Loki était totalement dénué de toute émotion, mais déjà les effets de la possessivité de Tony Stark se faisaient ressentir. Une vague envie d'éventrer Isée lui montait à la tête.

\- Tu pourrais montrer à ces gens que tu es puissant, continua l'Elfe. Reprendre le contrôle sur quelque chose.

La femme chuchotait presque à l'oreille du brun, et Tony sentait ses entrailles bouillir petit à petit, ses intestins s'enflammaient et ses poumons protestaient chaudement. Pourquoi est-ce que Loki ne bougeait pas et ne virait pas cette meuf de son torse ?!

\- Je ne cherche pas ça, finit par dire le dieu platement.

\- Oh, répondit simplement Isée. Chercherais-tu autre chose, quelque chose comme...

Tony entrevu la main sombre de la femme glisser dans le pantalon du brun et oh merde, c'était quoi ce sentiment.

Dégage de mon dieu, je l'ai vu en premier.

\- Okay, je crois qu'il est temps que tu y ailles, personne n'est intéressé par quoi que ce soit, grogna Tony en empoignant l'elfe par l'épaule.

\- Je crois que Loki a son mot à dire, remarqua Isée.

Leurs regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui avait un air extrêmement blasé, même ennuyé.

\- Votre compagnie m'est ennuyante, vous deux, déclara Loki. Sortez, je suis fatigué.

\- Sérieusement ?! Glapit Iron Man.

\- Bonne nuit Tony, tu n'auras qu'à repasser demain.

\- Mais...

Loki s'allongea sur son lit, leur tournant le dos. Le génie serra les dents mais finit par sortir de la chambre, se retenant pour ne pas claquer la porte.

\- Blessé ? Ricana Isée.

Tony se retourna vers elle, furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne crois pas être le seul à vouloir te rouler dans la literie de Loki, susurra l'elfe. Je n'ai plus mon patron sur le dos, alors je ne vais pas me gêner pour aller fureter de son côté.

\- Espèce de...

Iron Man suivit la femme jusqu'à sa chambre, bien décidé à en découdre.

\- Tu es une sale petite...

\- Calme-toi Tony. Je ne vois pas le problème ?

\- Eh bien, le problème c'est que...

\- C'est que tu n'as pas supporté mes mains sur son torse, mes doigts sur sa peau et ma voix dans son oreille. Il ne faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

\- C'est pas... C'est juste un ami.

\- Certainement, mais un ami que tu veux voir gémir dans ton lit.

\- C'est pas faux, lui concéda Tony.

\- Tu vois.

\- Je l'ai vu en premier.

\- Voir n'est pas fondamental, il suffit de savoir qui sera le premier à pouvoir toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Pourquoi lui ?

\- Pourquoi ? Eh bien, parce que cela fait dix ans que je suis ici et qu'il est l'homme le plus séduisant de ce Pavillon.

\- Trouves-en un autre.

\- Tiens donc.

\- Celui-là est chasse gardée.

\- Et en quel honneur ?

\- En l'honneur de moi.

\- Tu es si possessif.

\- Non.

\- Veux-tu vraiment continuer cet échange puéril ?

\- Laisse-moi Loki.

Isée détacha ses longs cheveux rouges et secoua la tête pour les démêler. Ensuite, elle sortit des biscuits du tiroir de sa commode, en croqua un et en tendit un autre à Tony.

\- Ça te tente ?

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Mon expatron me les avait donnés. Pour vous Midgardiens, cela se rapproche du goût du cacao, du chocolat.

\- Oh bordel, file-moi ça, répondit Tony en en prenant un.

Le goût sucré du chocolat se répandit dans sa bouche et un soupir d'extase sortit de ses lèvres. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de chocolat. Ça devrait être illégal d'en être privé pendant si longtemps.

\- 51 te payait avec de la bouffe ?

\- Avec toute sorte de marchandise tirée du marché noir en fait. Je ne me souciais pas vraiment de ce que c'était, je trouve ça simplement amusant de collecter des objets dans ma petite cellule.

Sa chambre était colorée, des petits bibelots et des plumes traînaient sur chaque étagère. Des boîtes et bocaux en tout genre renfermaient des mets inconnus et des plantes étranges. La pièce ressemblait à une petite boutique d'apothicaire.

Isée s'assit lascivement sur son lit et fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Nous pourrions déterminer qui aura le droit de courtiser Loki.

\- Moi.

\- J'y suis autant encline que toi, Tony.

\- Oui, mais non.

\- Faisons un jeu. Le perdant devra laisser la place au vainqueur.

Iron Man réfléchit quelques instants; il ne voulait définitivement pas abandonner l'idée de faire gémir Loki sous lui et soyons honnête, il n'avait jamais pu résister à l'appel d'un jeu.

\- D'accord mais on fait un truc de chez moi.

\- Un divertissement Midgardien ? Je suis curieuse.

\- On va jouer à pierre-feuille-ciseau.

\- Quelles sont les règles ?

\- La pierre brise le ciseau, la feuille étouffe la pierre et le ciseau déchire la feuille. Un geste chacun, une manche, un élément, un vainqueur, un Loki.

\- Vos jeux sont pour le moins singuliers, remarqua Isée. Mais j'accepte.

Tony Stark, en réalité, n'avait jamais été doué à ce jeu. Quand il était enfant, il perdait presque toujours. Pour lui, il aurait simplement fallu désintégrer chacun des éléments: le laser gagnait toujours. Mais il se trouvait que le laser n'existait pas dans ce jeu, et que le petit Tony de sept ans se mettait à pleurer quand il perdait pour la dixième fois d'affilée. Fallait croire que la chance ne voulait pas tourner de son côté.

Aujourd'hui, Tony Stark avait le vent en poupe, et les poings serrés derrière son dos.

Il était presque certain qu'il pourrait affronter n'importe quoi pour enlever les mains de Eleanor de la peau blanche de Loki.

\- Papier...

\- Caillou...

\- Ciseau.

Les mains se délièrent, laissant apparaître les éléments choisis. Eleanor montrait ses deux doigts, tandis que Tony brandissait son poing serré. Un sourire dévoila ses dents. Petit Tony était vengé.

\- J'ai gagné.

\- Effectivement, lui accorda l'elfe.

\- J'ai la place libre.

\- Tu l'as depuis ton arrivée ici, répondit la femme en haussant les épaules. Tu aurais pu lui sauter dessus bien avant.

Tony ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Je n'aurais pas renoncé même si j'avais perdu de toute façon, dit-il plutôt.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi tu as joué alors ?

\- Ça fait dix ans que je suis là Tony. On fait ce qu'on peut pour s'occuper.

Iron Man se leva et s'apprêta à partir.

\- Fais-le gémir pour moi, susurra Eleanor.

...

Il était trois heures du matin et Tony se réveillait en sueur et une impression bizarre dans tout le corps.

Gémir. Loki. Ses cheveux et ses yeux et ses jambes et sa nuque, et tout son corps en entier. Tony ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Une sensation étrange lui remontait le long de la colonne, de la gorge, perlait le long de ses cils. Son pouls battait plus vite.

Le génie se leva subitement, sortant de ses draps. Il avait chaud, il était excité, il était en sous-vêtements. Loki l'avait viré comme un malpropre de sa chambre quelques heures auparavant. Le Midgardien sortit discrètement dans le couloir, pour tomber nez à nez avec Isée. Elle transpirait et ses yeux étaient à moitié clos.

\- Tony, ah, les biscuits, chuchota-t-elle avec difficulté. C'était des aphrodisiaques, je ne savais pas, je...

Iron Man l'ignora, il avait trop chaud. Il monta les marches de l'étage suivant quatre à quatre.

Envie. Désir. Chaud.

Il entra dans la chambre de Loki. Un chuchotement étouffé lui parvint du lit.

\- Tony... ?

\- T'as pas bougé.

Il entendit les draps se plisser, devinant la silhouette de son ami se redresser.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Elle avait les mains sur toi.

Tony s'approcha subitement, montant sur le lit en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. Il passa ses doigts sur le visage mal réveillé du dieu en grognant:

\- Cette elfe a carrément mis la main dans ton froc et t'as pas bougé.

\- Pourquoi me sors-tu ça en pleine nuit ? Retourne te coucher.

\- J'ai si chaud, si chaud, j'ai envie de toooiiii...

Tony n'arrivait plus à penser de manière claire, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

\- Aurais-tu perdu la tête ?

\- C'est toi, tes cheveux qui te tombent sur le visage, tes mains qui ondulent sur ton corps, tes fesses qui...

\- Vraiment Tony, je suis assez réveillé pour ne pas vouloir entendre tes commentaires sur mes fesses.

\- Laisse-moi...

Il passa ses mains sur le torse nu du dieu, provoquant un spasme de surprise chez celui-ci. Bordel, il fallait qu'il... Tony avança les hanches.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, siffla le brun.

\- Oooh si, et j'ai besoin de te sentir, t'es putain de bandant Loki.

\- Et toi tu es vulgaire, siffla le dieu.

\- J'ai envie de toi, grogna Tony.

\- Ne...

Iron Man s'avança un peu plus, et attrapa brusquement le visage de son ami entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Loki glapit et Tony jubila et il enfonça sa langue et oh mon dieu c'était trop bon, son goût sur son palais, sa bouche humide et Tony hurla parce que l'homme venait de lui mordre la langue.

Loki se leva brusquement, empoignant le génie par le bras. Sans tenir compte des cris de protestation de Tony, il le traîna rapidement jusqu'au lavabo et plongea la tête de son ami sous l'eau froide.

Le jet d'eau glacée fit un choc au milliardaire, qui hurla. La réalité devenait de plus en plus nette, Tony reprenait pied peu à peu, la chaleur et la frustration le quittaient alors que l'eau glissait sur son visage et laissait des gouttes dans ses cheveux et sur ses cils. Il voulu dire à Loki qu'il était calmé mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche il s'étouffa avec le liquide. La main du dieu lui tenait le cou, il se débattait en vain.

Les souvenirs remontèrent violemment. Le bac d'eau glaciale, la tête qui frappe au fond encore et encore, la trachée qui se remplit, la gorge qui brûle, les ordres, la grotte, la bombe, les éclats, l'eau, froid, on l'étouffait, on voulait le tuer, que quelqu'un l'aide par pitié. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il...

Loki lui tira la tête hors du bac, _hors de la grotte_ et il se mit à tousser violemment. Il grelottait avec seulement son caleçon. Il tomba à quatre pattes, toussant et hoquetant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? J'y suis allé un peu fort mais tu devais être sous l'effet d'un puissant aphrodisiaque, Tony, réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ?

Tony tombait, il avait peur de heurter à nouveau le fond dur du bac et que son sang se mêle à nouveau à l'eau et qu'il s'étouffe, qu'il crache ses tripes et vomisse ses poumons. Il sanglota bruyamment, il était terrifié, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait dû retourner dans la grotte est-ce qu'il avait encore blessé des gens ?

\- Je t'ai fait mal, c'est pour ça que j'y suis retourné hein, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas mais j'avais chaud, chaud, s'étrangla Tony.

\- Non, non Tony, tu ne m'as pas fait mal ce n'est pas de ta faute, regarde-moi, ne pleure pas c'est fini, chuchota Loki en le redressant tant bien que mal.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Loki putain, je suis désolé, j'ai...

\- Chut, c'est bon, arrête de pleurer, souffla le dieu.

\- Je veux pas retourner là-bas...

\- Tu n'y retourneras pas, tu restes avec moi, murmura Loki.

Il sécha rapidement le visage de Iron Man avec une serviette et le poussa délicatement jusqu'à son lit. Tony tremblait violemment et c'était autant de froid que de peur. Loki l'allongea avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps, ramenant le corps agité de spasmes de son ami près de son torse.

\- Tu es seulement là avec moi, au sec et en sécurité.

\- Désolé, chuchota Tony.

Tony Stark avait découvert que la possessivité était un vilain défaut qui pouvait possiblement mener à un réveil de traumatisme. C'était l'effet papillon, vous savez.

* * *

 _Ahaaa oui je suis peut-être un peu cruelle m'enfin, tout pouvait pas être tout rose. Merci énormément pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre, on a dépassé les 100 reviews et ouais, c'est un peu un truc de malade. Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis et à plus_ _tard !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	22. Chute

**Chapitre 22: Chute**

* * *

 _ **"Chute.**_ _Action de tomber. Masse d'eau qui se précipite d'une hauteur en géographie._

 _Au figuré, effondrement, action de s'écrouler._

 _En littérature, la_ _ **chute**_ _exprime un trait final, la formule qui achève un texte."_

…

Pour Tony Stark, c'était même une rechute.

Il se réveilla avec la tête lourde et les souvenirs douloureux. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première rechute depuis son traumatisme, mais ça l'était depuis son entrée au Pavillon.

Parfois, toujours, à chaque fois, il retombait dans la névrose profonde. Si, la névrose, souvenez-vous, on avait déjà vu la définition. Ça finissait toujours par revenir, ce genre de chose. Ça partait vraiment jamais, ça se creusait sa place dans les entrailles et ça hibernait jusqu'au réveil.

Tony avait l'habitude de se casser la gueule de haut et puis de remonter un peu pour rechuter.

Sauf que là, il n'avait pas son atelier, il n'avait pas ses outils, il n'avait pas Pepper pour le contenir.

De toute façon, c'était fini, le Diable venait, il aurait peut-être dû être religieux finalement. Il avait buté des gens ouais, il avait détruit des foyers et sûrement enseveli des gosses, ah mais oui c'était lui le Diable, Tony Stark règne sur les Enfers, regardez-le, il n'a que sa solitude et son coeur explosé.

Tony ouvrit subitement les yeux en cherchant son air. Il était en sueur, tremblant et il y avait quelqu'un à côté de lui, dans le lit, sur son torse, près de son visage, qui le regardait et...

\- ...Ny, respire, arrête de pleurer !

Loki avait posé une main sur sa joue, sa joue qui était mouillée, et Tony se retira brutalement, tombant pratiquement du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

\- Tu m'as pratiquement agressé sexuellement hier soir alors je t'ai mis la tête sous l'eau mais tu as fait une crise de panique.

\- Putain, éructa l'humain.

Tony se leva difficilement, prenant appui sur le bureau. Loki se redressa, prêt à intervenir alors que son ami respirait difficilement.

\- Merde, merde, merde.

\- Tu...

\- Faut que je sorte d'ici, s'étrangla Iron Man.

\- Attend...

Le milliardaire ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre, descendant les escaliers à toute vitesse. Le matin était déjà bien entamé, les détenus partaient prendre leur petit déjeuner et plusieurs se retournaient sur son passage. Il entendit vaguement Loki l'appeler, il referma en vitesse la porte de sa propre chambre.

Elle était là, la chute qui le prenait aux tripes aux moments les plus absurdes. Le plus inquiétant était qu'il n'avait jamais tenu sans alcool, sans ses outils, sans Pepper et surtout sans son armure.

Il vacilla dans sa chambre, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Des flash lui brouillaient la vue, des visions de cadavres déroutait son cerveau, et puis son coeur explosait. Il appuya sur sa chaîne, montant le volume à fond.

Il savait que les gardes ne tarderaient pas à réagir, mais il fallait qu'il hurle. Sous le solo de guitare rugissant, il laissa échapper un cri de rage, tombant à terre. Il avait mal. Il avait peur. Il voulait son armure.

Il se roula en boule dans un coin de sa chambre. Il fallait juste attendre que ça passe, quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques jours. Toute sa vie.

...

Le chef de la garde entra dans la pièce, réduisant sa chaîne stéréo à l'état de déchet d'un coup de lance. Le son se coupant d'un seul coup donna la nausée à l'humain.

\- Stark, qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire ?

\- Foutez le camp, grogna Tony.

\- Expliquez-vous !

Iron Man ne releva pas la tête, plutôt crever. De toute façon il était déjà mort dans la grotte.

\- Obtempérez immédiatement, où vous le regretterez, menaça un garde.

\- Sortez en fermant la porte, murmura une voix. S'il vous plaît.

Tony refusait de regarder autre part que ses genoux, s'il levait les yeux il verrait juste du sable, des explosions et le logo Stark Industrie. Il entendit des chuchotements animés et des bruits de pas qui quittaient la pièce en refermant la porte.

\- Regarde-moi, murmura la voix.

\- Vas te faire foutre.

\- Tony.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens.

\- Tu trembles.

\- C'est l'alcool.

\- Tu es sobre depuis trois mois.

\- Alors c'est parce qu'il fait froid.

\- Mais tu es bouillant, remarqua la voix en posant sa main sur la nuque chaude du génie.

\- Je veux mon armure.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible.

\- Alors je vais mourir parce que quelqu'un va me voler mon réacteur.

\- Qui ?

\- Je te le dirais pas. T'es qu'une voix.

\- Regarde-moi, exigea à nouveau la voix.

Tony leva la tête et tomba sur le visage blanc de Loki. Évidemment. Il grimaça.

\- Pourquoi il y a plus de musique ?

\- Quelqu'un l'a cassée.

\- Répare-la.

\- Je ne sais pas faire.

\- Je veux mon armure.

Loki soupira.

\- Il y a deux semaines, tu m'as empêché de chuter.

\- N'utilise pas ce verbe.

\- Chuter ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu as peur de la chute, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Tony...

\- NON !

Iron Man venait de crier d'une voix rauque.

\- Arrête de dire chuter !

\- Pourquoi, je ne comprend pas, explique-moi Tony.

\- Tu l'as lue la définition hein, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda le génie.

\- Bien sûr, mais je...

\- Je suis un malade de la chute Loki, je suis mort.

\- À cause de tes crises d'angoisse ?

\- Une chute. Je chute toujours, je suis le maître des chutes, mes relations s'achèvent.

\- Tu parles d'une chute en matière de littérature ?

\- Chut. Chute ? Re-chute, tu penses que je suis le Diable ?

\- Tu es tout sauf le Diable.

\- Tu mens.

\- Pas cette fois.

\- Si.

\- Raconte-moi.

Loki se leva et s'assit sur le bureau, les mains croisées.

\- Raconte-moi ta chute.

\- Mais va au Diable enflure.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison d'être avec toi alors, si tu es le Diable. Ou peut-être devrais-je partir ?

\- Tu le ferais, constata platement Tony.

\- J'attend, Stark.

\- Tu veux écrire la chute de notre histoire aussi, continua Iron Man.

\- Je l'écrirais si tu ne me racontes pas ta propre chute.

\- Meurs.

\- C'est ta chute contre notre chute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai quelque chose à foutre de notre histoire ?

\- ... Rien. Raconte-moi.

\- Tu penses que je vais te déballer ma putain de vie alors que je sais foutrement rien de la tienne ?

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- Connard, siffla Tony.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si vulgaire ?

\- Merde.

Loki se mordit la lèvre et jeta un œil à l'humain, qui tremblait toujours dans le coin de la pièce.

\- Je suis le fils de Laufey, meneur des Jotunn. Et toi, qui est ton père ?

Tony se fit encore plus petit dans un coin. Le dieu venait juste de lui donner une information, non ? La gorge lui brûlait, il avait besoin de son armure, d'être serré entre les plaques de métal.

\- J'ai eu deux pères. Le premier m'a laissé et le second m'a tué.

\- Tu n'es pas mort.

\- Tu n'en sais rien.

\- Je peux te toucher, murmura Loki en s'approchant et en posant la main sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai peur d'être mort, grogna Iron Man.

\- Moi j'ai peur d'être vivant, répondit le dieu. Raconte-moi.

\- Il n'y a que Pepper qui sache l'entière histoire.

\- Pepper n'est pas là, Tony.

\- Ramène-la moi. J'ai besoin qu'elle me serre.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit impossible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu es au Pavillon des Mots.

\- Alors fais-le, toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Serre-moi.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il trouve que Loki soit terriblement attirant. Il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'il était en vie. Il ne se rendrait compte qu'il pouvait encore respirer que quand il aurait le souffle coupé.

\- Je ne suis pas très enclin aux embrassades, Tony.

\- Ça t'as pas dérangé y'a deux semaines. Et c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça, fallait pas me foutre la tête sous l'eau putain.

Loki hésita quelques instants, puis il souleva délicatement les bras de son ami, passant les siens autour de la nuque de Tony. L'humain souffla, essayant vainement de calmer ses tremblements.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Arrête de répéter ça.

\- J'ai mes bras autour de toi, maintenant raconte-moi.

Et alors Tony lui raconta. Il raconta d'une voix rauque et brisée comment est-ce qu'il était tombé, comment son coeur était constamment menacé par les éclats, tandis que ceux de rires sonnaient faux depuis l'Afghanistan. Il sentait le regard de Loki posé sur lui, mais lui regardait ailleurs. Il ne voulait pas le voir quand il parlait des vies qu'il avait détruites en vendant ces armes, il ne voulait pas voir les yeux de Loki qui le transperçaient. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues lorsqu'il parla de Obadiah, et c'était encore d'autres chutes d'eau sur sa peau.

On revenait toujours aux chutes.

Et puis il lui raconta surtout la grotte, la poussière et la torture. Il lui parla de la bombe, du bac d'eau et des gens qui lui criaient dessus. Il chuchota le sang qui avait coulé, les espoirs qu'il avait eu et le désespoir qui l'avait bouffé. Il murmura qu'il pensait qu'il était mort parce qu'un bout de lui était resté coincé dans cette grotte. Et Loki le serrait, et Loki écoutait sans rien dire et Tony parlait.

Quand il eut fini, il se lécha les lèvres en regardant le sol.

\- Tony...

\- Ne dis rien.

\- Regarde-moi.

Le milliardaire leva ses yeux rouges vers le dieu.

\- Tu es vivant, et tu vas vivre encore longtemps. Ton coeur...

Loki passa sa main sur le torse de son ami, touchant du bout des doigts le réacteur.

\- Tu es bien plus qu'une armure, tu ne peux pas continuer à te tuer en cours revêtant le rôle d'Iron Man et en te cachant derrière Tony Stark. Tu es plus que des titres. Tu as fait des erreurs, moi aussi.

\- Facile à dire.

\- Tes crises d'angoisses...

\- Font parties de moi et elle me lâcheront pas le cul.

\- Tony.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu ne trembles plus.

Tony baissa les yeux et constata que son corps avait cessé ses spasmes d'anxiété.

\- Tu as cessé de chuter depuis bien dix minutes, Tony.

\- Oh. Je n'avais pas...

\- Pas remarqué ? Il faut croire que je suis un bon ami, alors.

\- ... Tu l'es.

Ils se turent quelques instants, savourant le silence.

\- T'as dégagé les gardes ?

\- Oui. Je leur ai promis une augmentation s'ils me laissaient faire.

\- T'es un salaud.

\- Admets qu'un simple échange à réussit à te calmer, dit soudainement Loki. Admets que les mots t'ont permis de remonter.

Tony renifla en se levant doucement. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage, évitant son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas envie de se voir.

\- Peut-être, admit IronMan.

\- C'est sûr et certain.

\- J'ai toujours pas de preuve.

\- Je parviendrais à te convaincre coûte que coûte, soupira le dieu. Maintenant... Va-t-on parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Tony grimaça. Ce n'était pas forcément la chose dont il avait envie de parler, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

\- Je suis encore en train de me remettre d'une putain de crise d'angoisse, mec.

\- Et moi, je ne me remet toujours pas de la hausse de libido démesurée dont tu as fait preuve cette nuit.

\- Je... J'ai été drogué ! Se défendit le milliardaire.

Loki battit des cils, Tony en retraite.

\- Par quoi, qui ? Demanda le dieu en s'approchant.

\- Par Isée, cette sale elfe. J'ai bouffé ses saletés de cookies.

\- Des cookies ?

\- Mais ouais, on... Parlait, et puis elle m'a donné des biscuits.

\- Pourquoi lui parlais-tu ?

\- T'occupes, éluda le génie. En tout cas, je me suis réveillé et puis j'avais le feu aux coui... Enfin tu m'as compris.

\- Mais quel intérêt aurait Isée à te faire ingérer un aphrodisiaque aussi puissant que ça ?

\- Aucune idée, je suis même pas sûr qu'elle savait ce que c'était. Elle était dans le même état que moi quand je l'ai croisée...

\- Quand tu l'as... Bon, ça suffit, habille-toi. On va la voir et vous allez vous expliquer.

\- Eh mais nan !

Loki attrapa l'uniforme de son ami et lui lança. Tony l'enfila rapidement, se mordant la lèvre. Il avait le mauvais pressentiment que Isée pourrait probablement faire une grosse gaffe.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, tenta l'humain.

\- Moi si. Je mérite de savoir pourquoi tu as fourré ta langue dans ma bouche à trois heures du matin.

Tony se stoppa net, un pied dans sa combinaison. Oh putain. Le goût de Loki lui revint en plein dans la face, et il tourna la tête vers son ami, la bouche ouverte. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il concevait d'emballer le dieu.

\- Merde, je suis désolé, balbutia IronMan.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi, l'ignora Loki.

...

\- Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses à tous les deux.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant l'elfe aux cheveux rouges. Isée était nonchalamment allongée à moitié nue sur son lit, jouant avec une petite éolienne en papier. Elle portait seulement son haut d'uniforme blanc plus si blanc puisque des tâches de substances colorées avaient atterri sur ses manches. Elle se redressa légèrement, accordant une plus ample attention aux deux hommes.

\- Voyez-vous, il se trouve que parfois la marchandise que 51 me dégotait passe par le marché noir. Une fois, une espèce de plante a même essayé de m'étouffer pendant mon sommeil, donc cet aphrodisiaque n'était pas mon expérience la plus désagréable. C'était comment toi ?

\- De... Quoi ?

\- Le fait de faire gémir L...

\- AH ! Hurla subitement Tony. Ça s'est mal fini, c'était horrible je n'accepterai plus jamais rien à bouffer de ta part. On s'en va maintenant ?

Loki était captivé par la cellule de l'elfe à la peau sombre, touchant chaque bocal et chaque babiole présents sur les étagères. Il se tourna vers Isée, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous avez réussi à vous débarrasser des effets de l'aphrodisiaque seule ?

\- Évidemment que non, beau brun. J'ai croisé le chef des gardes dans le couloir, susurra Isée.

\- Beurk, commenta Tony avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Je serais bien monté au cinquième étage, répliqua l'elfe. Mais la place était déjà prise.

Tony se racla fortement la gorge sous le regard blasé de son ami.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux au courant que je ne suis pas un morceau de viande ? Demanda finalement Loki.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! S'indigna l'humain avec vigueur.

\- Ou bien un morceau de viande avec de belles fesses, commenta Isée.

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de toutes reluquer son cul, oui ? S'énerva Tony en se retournant vers l'elfe.

\- ... Possessif, murmura la femme en souriant.

Mais si, possessif. La définition était plutôt simple. Loki soupira en reposant une plante sur le bureau et se retourna vers les deux détenus.

\- Puéril.

\- Attend, c'est pas ma faute si Stark s'emballe au quart de tour à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de toi.

\- Je vois pas de quoi elle parle, décréta le milliardaire en serrant les dents.

\- Cette conversation est absurde, souffla le dieu.

\- Pas plus que la tension sexuelle qui règne entre vous, sourit l'elfe.

\- On s'en va, décida Loki malgré son air légèrement amusé.

\- Oh oui, approuva Tony.

...

Les deux hommes venaient juste de signaler que tout allait bien aux gardes, et ils atterrirent presque naturellement dans la bibliothèque.

\- Merci de pas m'avoir décapité quand je t'ai sauté dessus, au fait.

\- Pour être totalement honnête, j'ai failli te frapper.

\- Loki ?

\- Hn ?

\- Pour être totalement honnête, je te trouve assez séduisant.

Tony se mordit la langue, conscient de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de lâcher. Au moins, c'était dit.

\- Vraiment ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, tu m'as seulement sorti du lit afin de m'embrasser passionnément et me dire que tu avais envie de moi. Rien qui aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

\- Vu comme ça, grimaça IronMan.

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, si telle est ta question.

\- Quoi ? Mais bordel, jamais je ne...

\- Ose dire que ça ne t'as pas effleuré l'esprit.

\- ... Ok, j'y ai peut-être pensé un tout petit peu.

Un tout petit peu à chaque minute qu'il passait avec lui, à voir ses yeux et sentir son odeur. Tony sortit son sourire le plus charmeur.

\- Oh allez. Après tout, on est coincés ici pour 250 ans.

\- Et si c'était simplement ton physique qui ne me plaisait pas ? Demanda Loki avec un sourire.

\- Personne ne résiste à un homme comme moi.

\- Tu es tout petit.

\- Ça fait parti de mon charme, grogna le milliardaire.

Loki dévoila ses dents en riant, et Tony ne put empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur son visage.

\- Tu es séduisant aussi, finit par dire le dieu.

\- Je sais.

\- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas, pour quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un câlin ce matin-même.

\- Je t'emmerde, tu en avais aussi besoin quand t'étais à l'infirmerie.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu t'es accroché à moi comme une moule à son rocher ?

\- Et ça a marché.

\- Tu as commencé en te pendant à mon cou le soir où tu t'es rappelé la définition de alcoolisme.

\- Merde, déclara l'humain en se renfrognant.

Loki s'approcha de lui les yeux légèrement brillants, prenant un livre bleu sur une étagère. Il le feuilleta et le tendit à Tony, un sourire presque gêné sur le visage. Iron Man attrapa le livre, posant ses yeux sur le titre du chapitre.

" _Laufey et sa descendance_ "

Il leva un regard déconcerté vers son ami.

\- Attend, je croyais que ta magie m'empêchait de voir ce qui te concernait.

\- Je lève le sort.

\- En quel honneur ?

\- Tu m'as raconté toute ta vie, tes angoisses et tes peurs. Je ne peux encore faire de même, mais il me semble légitime que tu saches ce que... Ce à quoi est liée mon existence.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et posa sans réfléchir sa main sur la joue du dieu.

\- Merci, chuchota l'humain.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla Loki en détournant les yeux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es autorisé à me sauter dessus en pleine nuit. Ni à me caresser la joue.

\- Dommage, ricana Tony en laissant sa main glisser. Est-ce que j'ai la permission pour demander à Thor ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Stupide humain. D'accord.

Des chutes, il en aurait sûrement plein d'autres dans sa vie. Il auraitaussi des rechutes, des chut murmurés par des traîtrises, des chutes d'eau sur ses joues quand il se rappellerait qu'il avait ôté des vies. Il chuterait comme quand il apprenait à marcher, il chuterait à chaque fois que les éclats de Shrapnel pulserait dans son corps.

Mais dans tout les cas, Tony n'avait décidément pas envie d'écrire une chute à son histoire, surtout avec Loki qui rodait dans le coin.

* * *

 _De retour d'entre les morts, me voilà ! Je m'excuse pour cette disparition mais j'étais pas mal occupée avec les cours et je voulais être sure de ne pas mener cette histoire droit dans le mur. Je vous annonce ici que j'ai plus ou moins fini d'écrire cette fiction, et il y aura 28 chapitres en tout ! Ils arriveront probablement prochainement puisqu'ils sont déjà écrits._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	23. Adieu, bis

Chapitre 23: Adieu, bis

* * *

 _" **Adieu**. (De nos jours) Terme de civilité et d'amitié dont on se sert en prenant congé de quelqu'un qu'on ne reverra plus pendant une longue période, si ce n'est jamais. **Adieu** , je m'en vais. - Je ne veux vous dire que « bonjour » et « **adieu** ». - Il est allé dire « adieu » à untel."_

 _..._

Comment ça, cette définition a déjà été inscrite ici-bas ? Déjà lue, déjà assimilée, déjà pleurée ? Non, c'est faux, elle n'était pas totalement gravée dans les mémoires, elle était restée coincée dans la gorge humide des fous, elle stagnait dans l'odeur puante du déni. Relisez-la bien, imprégnez-vous de son sens, de ses lettres et de sa puissance. Adieu, bis. Encore une fois, Tony Stark va devoir affronter cette définition morbide et l'accepter assez pour qu'elle fasse vibrer ses cordes vocales glacées. On finissait toujours par vraiment relire la définition de adieu.

Cela faisait quatre mois que Tony avait pour la première fois foulé le sol du Pavillon des Mots. Uniforme rouge, réfectoire animé et bibliothèque poussiéreuse s'étaient vicieusement introduits dans son quotidien.

Ça avait commencé avec la cruauté de l'ivresse.

Puis, il avait appris bien des définitions: il avait goûté aux plaisirs de la conversation, avait senti les chaînes de la prison s'enrouler autour de lui et s'était mis dans la peau feutrée du détective.

Sur le chemin, il avait testé les limites de la curiosité, la violence des insultes et la rage de sa possessivité. Peut-être qu'il avait plus appris en quatre mois que lors des ces dernières années de névrose, finalement. Si il refusait toujours d'admettre qu'il y avait une minuscule probabilité que ce soit les mots qui l'aident ainsi, il se doutait qu'il avait enfin craché certaines choses coincées dans sa gorge. De toute façon, Tony Stark était de mauvaise foi.

Aux côtés d'une Ondine vulgaire et d'un dieu aux long cheveux sombres, il subsistait dans cette immense prison de luxe depuis seize semaines. Natasha et Clint étaient passés le voir deux ou trois fois, leurs fonctions sur Terre les empêchant d'être réguliers.

Steve Rogers n'était pas venu. Son poste de capitaine des Avengers lui prenait trop de temps: un mensonge. La vérité ? Il n'avait pas pardonné à Iron Man sa faute grave sur Asgard, et pensait que cette punition était de bon ton. Du moins, c'est ce que Tony avait déduit de l'absence de Captain America aux visites des deux autres Avengers. Thor venait plus souvent; il avait même réussi à décrocher quelques phrases avec son frère et vraiment, Tony n'avait jamais vu le colosse blond aussi rayonnant.

Isée mangeait avec eux à présent. L'Elfe sombre autrefois espionne de 51 semblait énormément apprécier leur compagnie, au plus grand désespoir de l'humain; cette femme était décidément beaucoup trop tactile avec Loki. Oh, et Loki.

Loki. La fascination pour le corps divin de l'homme n'avait pas disparu: Tony laissait toujours ses yeux se perdre sur la nuque, les mains ou le visage du brun. Mais à présent, il rencontrait un regard vert et amusé à chacun de ses égarements. Le dieu ne semblait pas se soucier de la fixation que Iron Man exerçait pour sa personne. Mieux, il en semblait même flatté.

Leurs journées se résumaient donc à des regards dérobés, des longues conversations dans la bibliothèque et des promenades dans la cour du Pavillon. Et puis, peut-être qu'au fond Tony se sentait bien.

Rien qu'une peine à purger et une traque pour atteindre les lèvres d'un dieu. Pas de combats mortels, pas d'ordres du Shield, pas de regards méprisants dans la rue.

\- L'opération est un succès, monsieur.

La voix robotique de Jarvis s'éleva dans la petite chambre du détenu numéro 57. Aussitôt, Tony bondit sur son bureau avec un cri de victoire.

\- Qu'as-tu encore manigancé ? Soupira Loki, allongé lascivement sur le lit.

\- Une connerie, j'parie, lança Elaly en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'humain.

\- Il est vrai que tu sembles avoir le chic pour faire des choses stupides, soupira Isée en sortant de la salle de bain en culotte et haut d'uniforme.

\- Tu voudrais pas arrêter de te balader à poil toi ? Demanda Elaly en scrutant l'elfe.

\- C'est plus confortable, répliqua la femme en s'asseyant aux côtés du dieu sur le lit de Tony.

Isée sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose et fourra son nez dans l'oreiller du Terrien.

\- Ton oreiller sent Loki ! S'exclama l'elfe. Tu passes beaucoup trop de temps ici, beau brun.

\- Je fais ce que je veux, souffla le dieu en baillant.

\- Tu voudrais pas plutôt aller te rouler dans mes draps avec moi ? Susurra Isée en ouvrant deux boutons de sa chemise blanche.

\- Tony, y'a Isée qui est encore en train d'harceler ton plan cul ! Rapporta l'Ondine en tapotant le crâne de l'humain.

Iron Man se retourna, considéra son assemblée et décida qu'il y avait beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde dans cette chambre. Il attrapa son ordinateur, la batterie et un fruit qu'il avait piqué au réfectoire et sortit sans un mot de la pièce, sous le regard étonné de ses trois compagnons.

Un Tony silencieux était un Tony suspect.

L'humain se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, les sourcils froncés: son cri de victoire était dû au fait qu'après un mois entier de recherche, il avait craqué la connexion de son ordinateur. Apparemment, l'appareil était relié à un satellite dérivant non-loin de la Terre que des Ases techniciens s'étaient approprié spécialement pour pouvoir surveiller la planète. Tony s'était demandé si le Shield était au courant de ce fait, et puis ça lui avait paru évident que Fury n'aurait pas autorisé ça. Il y avait une sorte de satisfaction à savoir que Nick le tyran n'avait pas une entière connaissance de ce qu'il se passait sur sa chère planète bleue.

Dès la connexion acquise, il avait débloqué son ordinateur et une dizaine, non une centaine, non exactement 5423 notifications lui avaient sauté à la tête.

Sur ces 5423 notifications, 1654 étaient des mails. Sur ces 1654 mails, 121 venaient de Pepper. Tony avait fait un rapide calcul, et ça faisait exactement 121 jours qu'il était enfermé ici.

Conclusion, donnez-moi une déduction, plus vite que ça génie de Stark.

Pepper lui avait envoyé un mail chaque jour depuis le début de son incarcération.

Autrement dit, Pepper avait pensé à lui chaque jour depuis le début de son incarcération.

Et bien sûr, Tony était sorti de sa chambre pour pouvoir lire ses mails sans risquer de laisser ses yeux s'humidifier devant ses compagnons de pénitence.

Tellement de choses à déduire de ces 5423 notifications, n'est-ce pas. Iron Man s'installa à une table et croqua dans le fruit rouge et juteux, ordonnant à Jarvis de faire défiler les messages de son amie.

"Tony, où es-tu" "Je te promets de te faire sortir" "Fury n'en démord pas mais j'y arriverai" "Les gens te cherchent, tu sais" "Oh mon dieu, je n'ai pas pu te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois" "Espèce de salaud" "Je suis une amie terrible" "J'espère que tu reçois mes mails" "J'ai mis une baffe à Fury" "Connard" "Happy te passe le bonjour" "Les ventes de Stark Industrie ont décollées" "Ce matin, j'ai bu un café" "J'imagine ta vie là-bas" "J'ai adopté un chaton errant aujourd'hui"

Et puis, ça continuait. Et puis, Pepper parlait de sa vie. Et puis, Tony souriait et riait devant son écran.

Elle ne changerait jamais, Virginia Potts. Elle serait toujours cette femme incroyable et pleine de vie qui avait su rester derrière Tony Stark, le génie de New-York. Elle était le soutien derrière la détresse, elle était la douceur derrière la violence, elle était le sourire derrière le rictus. Elle était l'amie, l'amante, la partenaire, tout ça à la fois juste parce qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Bonnes nouvelles ?

Tony sursauta mais ne se retourna pas. Il n'avait plus besoin de poser les yeux sur le visage moqueur du dieu pour comprendre que Loki était penché juste au-dessus de son épaule et que ses cheveux lui chatouillaient l'épaule. Il sentait son souffle froid ricocher sur sa joue. L'humain haussa les épaules.

\- Des nouvelles.

\- Est-ce ton amie qui t'écrit ?

\- Ouais.

\- Besoin d'être seul ?

\- Non.

\- Tant mieux, je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en aller.

\- Petit salaud.

\- Je suis bien plus haut que tu ne le seras jamais.

\- Je sais très bien que tu es plus grand que moi, c'était une expression.

\- Non.

\- Tu voudrais pas arrêter de me balancer des "non" en pleine face ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi non ? Soupira l'humain.

\- Je ne suis pas plus grand que toi. Seulement plus haut.

\- Plus... Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Ce n'est pas la taille qui fait la grandeur de l'homme.

Tony ouvrit la bouche quelques instants, et la referma en claquant des dents. Il glissa un regard à son ami.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que j'étais un grand homme ?

\- Non.

\- Je te hais, grinça le génie.

\- J'ai dis que tu n'étais pas un homme moins grand que moi. Il n'est pas compliqué d'avoir plus de grandeur qu'un bâtard.

\- Tu es un homme grand, Loki.

\- Je ne partage pas ta conviction.

\- Tu sais que sur Terre on appelle aussi les bâtards enfants de l'amour ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Considère-toi comme un gosse issu du fruit d'un amour florissant.

\- J'en doute fortement. Qu'as-tu appris d'intéressant ?

Tony soupira et abandonna l'idée d'injecter un tant soit peu d'estime de soi dans les veines de Loki. À ce compte là, faudrait lui foutre de force une perfusion de confiance dans le bras. Il reporta son regard sur l'ordinateur, balayant du regard les actualités de la Terre.

\- Plusieurs associations d'exploration pour me retrouver ont été fondées, les pantalons pattes d'eph sont redevenus à la mode et cette femme prétend qu'elle m'héberge au beau milieu de l'Amazonie.

\- Es-tu au beau milieu de l'Amazonie ?

\- Peut-être. J'ai un serpent pernicieux qui s'enroule autour de ma gorge sans que je puisse l'en stopper.

\- Je promet de ne pas serrer trop fort, souffla le dieu en souriant près de l'oreille de Tony.

\- Je t'entend sourire.

\- C'est impossible, Tony.

\- Je suis Tony Stark, rien n'est impossible.

Loki finit par se retirer de derrière l'humain et s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il passa distraitement ses longs doigts fins sur les touches de l'ordinateur, en pleine réflexion.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Tony.

\- Rien.

\- Tu voudrais pas arrêter de mentir ?

\- Non.

\- Comment s'appelle ce Rien ?

\- Rien n'est pas quelqu'un.

\- Moi, je pense à tout ces gens sur Terre qui attendent que je revienne.

\- Tu ne reviendras pas.

\- Je sais.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ton intrusion dans la connexion internet va être très rapidement détectée. On te la retirera probablement définitivement.

(Il est à nouveau l'heure de dire adieu, mon vieux.)

\- Je dois laisser Stark Industrie à Pepper.

\- Ne tiens-tu pas à cette entreprise plus que ça ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je ne comprend pas. N'est-ce pas à ça que tu as dédié ta vie ?

\- Loki, chéri. Ma vie est un mélange affreusement aphrodisiaque de traumatismes, de technologie et de sensations fortes. Cette entreprise ne se situe pas exactement dans mon coeur.

\- Je vois.

\- Je dois faire une annonce. Non, mieux, un message.

Tony Stark avait plus ou moins l'habitude de communiquer des messages. Quand la plupart des personnes peuplants le monde entier était au courant de votre existence, il était de bon ton de parfois divulguer notes importantes, révélations juteuses et annonces scandaleuses. Un dernier signe de vie avant de disparaître totalement semblait être une bonne alternative.

\- Je vais dire au revoir à la Terre.

\- Tu vas lui dire adieu.

\- Je...

\- Tony.

Loki lui prit le menton et le fit le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quand tu étais bousculé par l'alcoolisme, tu m'as dit que tu n'arrivais pas à dire adieu. Fais-le maintenant.

(Relis bien la définition et inspire, mon pote, ça ira mieux une fois que ça t'aura déchiqueté la gorge.)

\- Dis adieu à ton entreprise, dis adieu à ta tour, dis adieu aux immeubles brillants de Manhattan, dis adieu aux rues sales de votre nouvelle York. Dis adieu à ta vie d'avant, dis adieu à ta renommée, à ta richesse, dis adieu à Pepper, dis adieu à l'homme qui faisait les magazines, dis adieu à tes conquêtes d'un soir, dis adieu aux verres de whisky et dis adieu au Midgardien névrosé que tu étais.

Tony écarquillait les yeux, son regard allant de l'écran d'ordinateur au visage doux du dieu. Il se rendait compte qu'un bon gros morceau du mot adieu obstruait encore sa gorge et que ça faisait mal.

\- Derrière toi tu laisses l'ombre d'un homme imbu de lui-même, tu laisses le désert brûlant de l'Afghanistan, tu laisses une amie aimée et mariée, tu laisses le souvenir intarissable d'un génie fantastique. Dis adieu, Tony. Tu ne peux vivre accroché au passé.

\- Je... Je vais publier une lettre sur tout internet. Et dire au gens que personne me reverra. Et je vais... Dire adieu. Probablement. Je...

\- Tu vas y arriver.

Tony déglutit et porta ses yeux sur la page blanche ouverte de son ordinateur. Il secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits. Il devait laisser son empreinte, devait gueuler que Tony Stark est, était et resterait l'homme le plus sexy, le plus intelligent et le plus riche de la Terre. Il hésita quelques instants, conscient du regard intéressé que Loki lui portait. Puis, ses doigts volèrent sur les touches du clavier et l'aisance naturelle de l'humain prit avantage sur sa peur de l'adieu.

Dans cet écrit, il recommanda au monde de retrouver quelqu'un d'aussi génial que lui, même si c'était peu probable. Sans vouloir se vanter, naturellement. Il posta Pepper à la tête de Stark Industrie. Il annonça qu'il avait un jour menti aux paparazzi et que c'était bien lui nu au milieu de la rue cette nuit de décembre d'il y a quelques années. Il révéla qu'il avait déjà pris une photo d'un chien parce qu'il le trouvait trop mignon. Il remercia les gens qui applaudissait ses apparitions en costume de fer rouge et jaune. Il légua sa fortune entière à des associations caritatives. Il dit à Virginia Potts qu'elle était une femme merveilleuse. Il laissa échapper qu'il n'était plus sur Terre et qu'il emmerdait le Shield. Il déclama que l'Espace l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, ce qui n'était pas exactement vrai. Il souhaita une vie merveilleuse à chaque Terrien.

Quand il eut fini, il tapa quelques mots supplémentaires au bas du message.

"Adieu, c'était Tony Stark, et bordel, je sais que vous êtes pas prêts de m'oublier."

Il cliqua sur publier, et c'était la Terre qui reçu le message. Et c'était parce que Tony était un génie que chaque réseau social, chaque site internet, chaque téléphone reçu une notification dans toutes les langues et dialectes et que des centaines de milliers de gens baissèrent des yeux surpris pour voir que Tony Stark avait envoyé la lettre d'adieu la plus débridée du siècle. Facebook paniqua et Twitter hurla d'excitation. Des femmes crièrent, des hommes s'exclamèrent, Nick Fury rugit, Rodhey s'esclaffa et Pepper sourit largement.

La Terre recevait partout les Adieux d'un Sex-symbol, le dernier message du génie et défenseur de ce temps. Adieu, tout le monde, sa gorge était enfin dégagée de tout déchet crasseux.

La connexion à la wi-fi se coupa brusquement et la page d'accueil de l'ordinateur reprit sa place sur l'écran.

\- Ils ont coupé la connexion. Attends-toi à une visite prochainement, annonça Loki.

\- J'ai dis adieu, souffla Tony avec un sourire satisfait. Plus rien ne m'attend là-bas.

Son sourire se résorba alors qu'il repoussait l'ordinateur et qu'il se tournait vers le dieu.

\- Je n'ai rien qui m'attend ici non plus.

\- Raconte-moi ce que tu as appris sur Loki Laufeyson, Tony.

\- Que...

\- Raconte-moi.

Tony se lécha les lèvres, réfléchissant rapidement à la question du dieu. Il avait eu un mois pour enquêter sur l'homme mystérieux. Il avait lu, posé des questions à Thor, il avait observé les gestes de Loki.

\- Je raconte tout ce que je sais de toi ?

\- Tout.

\- Tu es Loki. Tu es fils illégitime de Laufey, leader des Jotuun et celui adoptif de Odin, celui que vous nommez le Père de Tout. Tu fais de la magie toute verte, qui allie illusions et frissons. Tu as passé ta jeunesse dans l'ombre d'un frère et les chuchotements de la cour de ton royaume. Tu as essayé d'empêcher le couronnement de Thor pour éviter la chute d'Asgard. Tu es tombé à sa place. Tu as sombré dans la névrose, tu as attaqué ma planète, tu as dénigré mon verre. Tu as eu plusieurs enfants et tu as eu mal. Tu as eu plusieurs femmes et tu as eu mal. Tu as eu mal. Tu as mal. Tu essaies de revenir dans le droit chemin. Tu as une forme qui te fait devenir bleu et gelé. Je sais aussi que tu as les plus beaux yeux dans lesquels je suis jamais tombé. Quand tu réfléchis, tu tripotes tes cheveux. Tu te lèche fréquemment les lèvres. Tu mens souvent, mais tu dis la vérité sans parler. Quand tu me touches, je veux te prendre dans mes bras et jamais te laisser repartir. Tu sais calmer mes crises d'angoisse. Tu es névrosé jusqu'au coeur. Tu... Tu es terrifié par les mots et ce que les gens disent de toi. Tu as une morsure de 51 dans le cou qui ne guérira jamais. Tu dis ne pas aimer Elaly et Isée mais au fond elles t'amusent. On te surnomme Langue d'Argent. Tu es un Ase, un Jotunn, un mage, un homme, une femme. Tu aimes ta mère, Thor et tes enfants. Tu aimes parler avec moi. Tu es Loki, mais y'a encore quelque chose qui fait que putain, cette définition n'est pas complète, il manque un élément.

Loki essaya de dissimuler son trouble, mais Tony haussa un sourcil peu convaincu. Finalement, le dieu remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et dit presque timidement:

\- Tu viens de dire adieu à la Terre et ta vie passée. Oseras-tu dire bonjour à ta nouvelle vie ?

\- Bonjour, dit Tony à Loki d'une voix rauque.

Et Loki se jeta en avant pour placer ses mains sur les épaules de l'humain et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tony grogna puisque c'était chaud et agressif et si bon qu'il cru perdre pied. Leurs langues roulèrent ensemble quelques instants et ils sentirent le goût de l'autre envahir leurs sens. Puis, le dieu se retira doucement et sourit malicieusement.

\- C'était seulement ma manière de te dire bonjour, n'y vois rien d'autre.

\- Rien d'autre ? Haleta le génie.

\- Rien d'autre, sourit l'homme.

\- On avait dit quoi sur les mensonges ?

\- Rien.

\- Stupide dieu. Je pourrais pas oublier ton goût. C'est comme de la pluie mélangée à de la terre.

\- Tu as énoncé ma vie avec beaucoup de justesse.

\- C'est parce que je suis un génie. Tu es arrivé à dire adieu à tes propres enfants ?

\- J'y ai été forcé.

\- Je sais, je l'ai lu.

\- J'ai dis adieu à beaucoup de gens dans ma vie.

\- Tu n'auras pas à me le dire.

Loki lui jeta un regard surpris et sourit, et Tony sourit à son tour.

La définition libérée, l'adieu parti, la liberté vocale recouvrée. Tony Stark avait souhaité bon vent à la Terre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Dans la salutation d'un dieu névrosé et d'une vie de mille années, il avait majestueusement adressé ses adieux à son existence passée.

Restait à savoir où tout ça allait le mener.

* * *

 _Voici donc le 23eme chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous aura plu ! Si l'envie vous prend entre les cadeaux et le champagne n'hésitez pas à laisser un ptit commentaire. Joyeux noël à tous et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	24. Apparence

**Chapitre 24: Apparence**

* * *

" _ **Apparence**_ _. Aspect, conforme ou non à la réalité, sous lequel quelque chose, quelqu'un apparaît à la vue ou à l'esprit : Une maison de belle_ _ **apparence**_ _. Un enfant d'_ _ **apparence**_ _chétive."_

Parce que oui, Tony Stark avait passé sa vie entière à sauver les apparences. D'abord, sauver le nom de Stark, puis sauver celui de son entreprise, sauver sa relation avec les Avengers. Le propre d'un héros n'est-il pas de sauver, de toute manière ? Ainsi, Tony Stark était un héros depuis sa tendre enfance.

Il était minuit et l'ingénieur était affalé sur son lit, occupé à bidouiller la batterie servant auparavant à recharger son ordinateur portable. Auparavant car cet ordinateur avait été définitivement bloqué de tout réseau quelques semaines auparavant et détruit par les gardes.

En effet, après que Tony ait envoyé le poignant message d'adieu, le poing furieux du chef de la garde Ase avait atterri sur l'appareil. Iron Man l'avait ensuite réduit en pièces détachées qu'il cachait sous son lit, rejoignant les pièces qui formaient autrefois sa petite chaîne stéréo. Ainsi, un véritable amas de technologie s'entassait sous son lit, petite montagne de précieux objets incongrus.

Mais sa véritable richesse, le morceau de choix de son trésor était évidemment la batterie que lui avait fournie le Pavillon. La pierre semblait contenir une puissance bien plus élevée que l'énergie qui coulait dans son coeur bleu, et était par conséquent une ressource non-négligeable. Il avait même commencé à élaborer quelques plans en volant du papier à des gardes. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à réaliser ses projets dans sa petite cellule et sans aucun outil mais eh, fallait bien rêver. Ses idées faisaient parties de lui, où qu'il soit.

L'humain cacha négligemment ses papiers sous son matelas en baillant: il était temps d'aller se coucher. Nul doute que le sommeil ne tarderait pas à l'emporter.

...

Tony tournait dans son lit: Il cherchait la bonne position. Hélas, cette entreprise était une déception. Sur le dos, sur le côté, sur le bide, par terre, à l'envers, en boule. Oh sommeil, n'as-tu que ça à foutre, te soutirer aux mains des hommes tourmentés. Le marchand de sable était en grève, trop de bouchons sur l'autoroute des rêves.

Il se releva brusquement, repoussant son drap hors du lit. Non, c'était mort, définitif, décidé, il ne pourrait pas dormir. Et puis pourquoi, parce qu'il pensait à lui, c'était sûrement ça qui l'empêchait de tomber de sommeil. Qui ? Eh bien, lui évidemment. On va pas vous faire un dessin non plus. Si, y'a besoin ?

Prenez un crayon de couleur vert bien taillé, un feutre noir et de la peinture blanche. Ajoutez un stylo pailleté doré, un rouleau de scotch brillant pour une âme déboussolée et votre dessin est dressé. Posez-le sur le papier, admirez.

Tony Stark ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à Loki. Mauvaise nouvelle.

 _(Ne jamais se laisser tomber amoureux, mon pote.)_

Depuis quelques jours, Tony avait changé son regard. Il y avait du miel sur ses yeux quand il regardait le dieu, il y avait du feu sur ses doigts quand il l'effleurait. Ce n'était plus de l'attirance physique, mais du pur désir mental. Ça le consumait de l'intérieur, il avait besoin de poser sa bouche partout _-partout_. Bordel, la seule personne qui l'avait faite se sentir comme ça était Pepper, au fond. C'était une catastrophe, un cataclysme, un tsunami. Il se retrouvait submergé par ce truc qui respirait dans son bide, le désir sourd et aveugle dans ses tripes.

Il était quatre heures du matin, et Tony ne pouvait toujours pas dormir.

Un grognement, un oreiller qui tombe par terre, un humain qui tape du poing sur son matelas. Il avait envie de monter pour parler à la créature louche du cinquième étage.

Oui, pour charmer quelqu'un ainsi, fallait forcément être une créature louche. Loki devait avoir du sang de nymphe, ou bien Tony devenait fou.

 _(Oh oui, il devenait fou.)_

L'humain enfila un t-shirt et décida de monter. En toute innocence évidemment, croix de bois, croix de fer, s'il mentait il allait en enfer. Promis. Il attrapa le Larousse sur son bureau. Pressentiment.

Il évita les gardes, un jeu d'enfant depuis tout ce temps. Il pourrait presque y aller les yeux fermés. Monter les escaliers. Poser sa main sur la poignée de fer froid, appuyer, sentir le déclic, ouvrir la porte, la refermer précipitamment et se retourner...

... Et ouvrir la bouche grand pour avaler les mouches, et laisser ses yeux bouffer le corps abyssal nu devant lui, et voir Loki se retourner avec un sifflement de rage et sentir ses yeux rouges pénétrer son âme. Ça, c'était pas prévu au programme.

Le glorieux Jotunn avait repris sa place. L'homme était nu - _ses fesses_ \- au milieu de sa chambre, et Tony vit furtivement un grand miroir d'argent disparaître en un nuage d'étincelles vertes. Loki devait très probablement s'observer là-dedans. Lorsqu'il reposa les yeux sur son ami, Loki avait reprit sa pâleur et ses yeux verts. Un caleçon noir était également apparu sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis...

\- Désolé ? Éructa le dieu. Sors de ma chambre Tony.

\- Que...

\- Sors.

\- Non, je...

\- Je te le demande une dernière fois, sors d'ici.

\- Mais vas te faire foutre ! Rugit Tony en s'approchant.

Loki ne répondit pas. Il restait là à le regarder, et son visage oscilla entre la colère, la peine, et la culpabilité. Tony avait très envie de se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras: il ne le fera pas.

\- Explique-moi, merde ! Parce que même après tout ce que j'ai lu, je comprend pas, siffle Tony. Il est quatre heure du matin et je te retrouve seul à faire face à ton reflet.

\- Non. Je ne te dois aucune explication.

\- Putain Lo, j'ai besoin de comprendre.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Glapit le dieu.

\- Et ne me fais pas le coup de l'incompris ! S'énerva le génie. J'étais là quand t'as fait ta saloperie de crise de panique et que tu m'as gelé le bide, je veux et peux te comprendre bordel !

\- Cesse d'être vulgaire.

\- Merde ! Décida l'humain. Merde, t'es beau n'importe comment, n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tiens, regarde !

Tony agrippa le dictionnaire usé et le feuilleta rageusement jusqu'à un certain mot. Il brandit le dictionnaire devant son ami, pointant du doigt une définition.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda Iron Man.

\- Apparence, cracha le dieu.

\- Parfaitement, et les apparences, lis bien, et bah ON NE S'Y FIE PAS ! On ne s'y fie pas quand on est un être doté d'un cerveau et non de muscles bruts et d'une connerie sans égale.

\- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que les Jotunn renvoient à travers les Neufs Royaumes, tenta Loki.

\- J'ai lu, rugit à nouveau Tony. J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver sur ton peuple, et ne tire pas cette gueule, c'est TON peuple Loki.

\- Très bien, et qu'as-tu trouvé ?

\- Les Jotunn sont parfaitement bien accueillis sur certaines planètes ! Cria Tony. Tu bloques sur les Ases parce que t'es trauma, névrosé au possible alors que c'est qu'une PUTAIN D'APPARENCE !

Son cri résonna dans la chambre, et probablement dans tout l'étage. De lourds pas de bottes métalliques se firent entendre dans les couloirs, et Tony eut juste le temps de se jeter sous le lit que la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Rugit un garde.

\- Ce n'est rien, murmura Loki en regardant ses pieds nus.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, coupa le dieu.

Le garde jeta un regard suspicieux aux draps descendus précipitamment du lit mais finit par hausser les épaules et fermer la porte. L'humain sortit de son cocon de tissu, et poussa un long soupir.

\- Je me casse, décida Tony.

\- Non, chuchota le dieu.

\- Je me barre, entendre tes geignements ne m'intéresse pas Lo.

\- Mais...

\- T'as qu'à arrêter d'être borné.

\- NON !

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et Tony ferma les yeux. Il fallait absolument que Loki débloque cette partie de lui, c'était nécessaire à sa rédemption. Sûr, certain à 99,8 pour-cent.

La température de la chambre baissa de quelques degrés, et la main se détacha de son épaule. Il entendit un reniflement honteux et il tourna son visage vers le Jotunn larmoyant. Loki était beau: c'était à présent un fait établi. Mais comme ça, il était encore plus magnifique.

Sa peau de fond marin, ses yeux de roches volcaniques, ses marques au pinceau, ce froid polaire. Tony sourit en dévoilant ses dents.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda l'humain.

\- Je ne pleure pas, siffla l'homme.

\- Alors que sont ces gouttes de pluie qui menacent de couler de tes yeux, chéri ?

\- Ce sont des traîtres, glapit Loki.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je ne pleure pas.

\- Loki ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être ça, hésita le Jotunn. Je ne veux pas être un géant de glace, je ne veux pas être un croque-mitaine.

\- Tu n'en es pas. As-tu déjà hanté les gosses des Neufs Royaumes ?

\- Non, mais j'ai l'apparence de ceux-là.

\- Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

\- Cela n'empêche que l'on s'y fie envers et contre tout.

\- L'apparence, c'est rien.

\- C'est tout, veux-tu dire.

\- Nan, c'est rien. C'est une coquille qui laisse filtrer la lumière de l'âme et c'est rien.

\- Je déteste cette coquille.

\- Arrête de pleurer.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- T'es beau en bleu.

\- Ne raconte pas de sottises.

\- Je mens pas, c'est ton rôle à toi ça. Tu es beau en blanc, en bleu et si tu te découvrais un teint vert tu serais beau aussi.

\- Je me hais.

Tony entendit la voix de son ami se briser et le bruit que faisaient ses larmes qui ne coulaient toujours pas de ses yeux et qui faisaient miroiter ses pupilles.

 _(Quand on est fou, on entend les larmes poindre.)_

\- Fais encore apparaître ce miroir, s'il te plait.

\- Que...

\- Allez, insista l'humain.

Sur le mur, un immense miroir d'argent se dessina. De délicates arabesques aux formes de lune le contournaient, renvoyant à Tony son clair reflet. Loki faisait dos à la vitre. Le génie attrapa la main froide du Jotunn, et il le fit se retourner vers le miroir.

\- Ferme les yeux, chuchota Iron Man.

Loki obéit, trop heureux d'éviter son propre regard de feu. Aussitôt, Tony se mit à passer sa main sur les épaules gelées du géant de glace, provoquant sa grimace.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Laisse-moi faire, chuchota Tony. Tu sens mes doigts ?

\- Évidemment, s'agaça le dieu.

\- Alors tais-toi, et écoute. Enfin, sens. Enfin, concentre-toi sur moi.

Loki se tût, et Tony se sentit soudain extrêmement stupide. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait faire exactement ? Réconcilier le dieu avec son corps banni depuis trop longtemps. Oui, voilà, son objectif.

Un souffle gelé sortit des lèvres bleues, et l'humain se retint très, très fort de lui sauter dessus.

Tony Stark allait faire rentrer l'expression hypocrite et factice d'apparence dans le crâne de Loki Laufeyson. Il passa sa main sur la joue au motifs tribaux.

\- Tu es né comme ça, chuchota-t-il. Tu es venu au monde dans cette peau bleue et quand t'as gueulé pour la première fois, tu étais Jotunn. Quand t'as ouvert tes grands yeux sur les plaines glacées de ta planète, ils étaient rouges. Plus tard, on t'a fait prendre une peau blanche et des yeux beaucoup trop verts pour ma santé mentale.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Chut, intima Tony. Ensuite, on t'a rentré dans le crâne que fallait pas être bleu ou bien ça témoignerait d'un alignement mauvais, ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Être un Jotunn signifie...

\- Être un Jotunn signifie seulement être un Jotunn, Lo. J'emmerde les contes Ases qui parlent des grands croques-mitaines bleus.

Tony passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme.

\- Dans une guerre, personne n'est bon. Les Ases n'auraient jamais dû proclamer le manichéisme des batailles. Tu es une âme, pas une apparence. Tu es toi, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai énoncées l'autre fois et si ma définition n'est pas encore exacte elle le sera un jour.

Le génie hésita.

\- Et pour ce que ça vaut, je trouve que t'as les apparences les plus fabuleuses des Neufs Royaumes.

\- Puis-je ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Seulement si tu as le courage pour te regarder en face.

Loki ouvrit ses paupières et quand il croisa son reflet dans le miroir, son regard se durcit et la vitre gela instantanément. Le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux, laissant tomber les éclats au sol dans un petit tas congelé. Le Jotunn reprit immédiatement son apparence Aesir, se détacha brutalement de l'emprise de son ami et rugit:

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Bordel, mais...

\- Arrête, arrête de parler, je ne veux plus me voir, je suis un mons...

Tony n'empêcha pas sa main de partir et le coup résonna dans la chambre. La nuit vibra, faisant frémir le silence du Pavillon. Dans le couloir, le garde se redressa quelques fractions de secondes avant de se réinstaller confortablement: simplement un frisson. Dans la chambre 56 du cinquième étage, Loki tenait sa joue, interloqué.

\- Tu... Viens juste de me frapper.

\- Et j'hésiterais pas à recommencer si tu continues à faire ta diva mélodramatique et incomprise, siffla le génie. Si t'arrives pas à accepter ton apparence, je jure que tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Je te veux tout entier, pas qu'une face.

Il y eut un silence où ils se dévisagèrent, un silence où Tony cru que Loki allait véritablement fondre en larme. Puis une sorte de grognement s'échappa des lèvres à demi-ouvertes du dieu et il se mit à trembler violemment.

\- Alors tu es libre de quitter cette chambre, souffla Loki.

Tony se contracta, inquiet. Il avait parlé trop vite, abandonner Loki dans cet état n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

\- Sors d'ici Tony, dégage.

\- Je...

\- DEHORS ! Cria Loki. ET PRENDS TA SALETÉ DE DICTIONNAIRE AVEC TOI !

Le dieu hors de lui attrapa le Larousse et le jeta violemment sur Iron Man. Toutes sortes d'objets volaient en direction de Tony à présent, la chambre entière semblait se retourner contre lui. Le vacarme était infernal, il entendait déjà les pas des gardes qui accouraient.

La fureur de Loki filtrait au travers de ses yeux brillants de larmes, tout son corps criait qu'il était paumé et si fâché et oh, Tony se demanda s'il l'avait perdu. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et le menaçant chef de la garde s'avança dans la cellule animée.

Tony se mordit la lèvre: sauver les apparences risquait d'être une tâche ardue.

* * *

 _Oui, je sais que ce chapitre a mis du temps a sortir mais je devais absolument rectifier certaines choses dessus. Il est un peu court, mais j'espère que_ _ça vous plaira. La fin de cette histoire se rapproche à grands pas..._

 _Zombiscornu_


	25. Amour

**Chapitre 25; Amour**

* * *

 _"_ _ **Amour**_ _. Mouvement de dévotion qui porte un être vers une divinité, vers une entité idéalisée adhésion à une idée, à un idéal :_ _ **Amour**_ _de Dieu._

 _Intérêt, goût très vif manifesté par quelqu'un pour une catégorie de choses, pour telle source de plaisir ou de satisfaction :_ _ **Amour**_ _des objets d'art. Son_ _ **amour**_ _du jeu le perdra._

 _Affection ou tendresse entre les membres d'une famille :_ _ **Amour**_ _paternel, filial._

 _Inclination d'une personne pour une autre, de caractère passionnel et/ou sexuel : Déclaration d'_ _ **amour**_ _._

 _Liaison, aventure amoureuse, sentimentale, galante : Un_ _ **amour**_ _de jeunesse._

 _Personne aimée (surtout dans des apostrophes) : Mon_ _ **amour**_ _."_

Une définition bien longue pour un mot si simple, pourtant. Tant de sens alors que finalement, est-ce que aimer n'est pas la chose la plus naturelle, spontanée et instinctive. Que ce soit votre chien, votre compagnon, votre famille, votre sandwich, on aimera tous à un certain moment, impossible d'y échapper. Élémentaire, et pourtant il est possible de se perdre dans cette définition exhaustive.

Un petit tour de la situation s'impose tout naturellement: une chambre désordonnée, Loki enragé, Tony déphasé et dans l'encadrement de la porte, le chef des Ases et ses muscles saillants bandés.

Si l'on s'attardait un tant soi peu sur cette scène, on remarquerait que Loki a les yeux brillants, que Tony a les sourcils froncés et que son cerveau pulse à 100 à l'heure. Le truc, c'était qu'il était 4h34 du matin, et que y'avait la totalité des gardes en pyjama dans le couloir.

Tony grimaça: d'accord, Loki avait crié fort et lancé des objets mais le bruit n'avait pas pu arriver jusqu'à leurs oreilles ? Il entendait des gardes aboyer à des détenus de se recoucher, que la situation allait être maîtrisée. Le dictionnaire gisait au sol, deux feuilles s'étaient arrachées. Un soupçon de tristesse pinça le coeur de l'humain.

\- Les mains sur le mur ! Ordonna l'Ase.

C'était donc ça qu'ils entendaient par "maîtriser la situation", pensa Tony. Il jeta un coup d'œil au dieu et commença à s'affoler lorsqu'il sentit que non, Loki n'avait pas vraiment dans l'idée d'être maîtrisé. Tout son corps était tendu, sa mâchoire serrée et crispée. Le dieu ouvrit la bouche pour cracher quelques insultes, hors de lui. Les gardes commençaient à affluer dans la petite chambre, toutes lances dehors.

Tony s'interposa entre l'assemblée et son ami quand les armes furent pointées sur Loki, les lames si près des yeux verts furieux.

\- Les mains sur le mur, répéta fortement l'Ase en chef. Un rapport sera fait à Odin.

Loki feula, baragouinant des mots incompréhensibles pour le génie.

\- Loki, vous savez que votre présence ici est menacée, continua l'Ase.

Scénario catastrophe: Tony se mordit la lèvre. Loki, expatrié loin d'ici dans une prison miteuse remplie de criminels dangereux. Non. Iron Man se retourna brusquement vers le dieu et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, inquiètes noisettes face aux furieuses émeraudes. Là, il chuchota, rapidement et frénétiquement, pour que seul Loki entende ces mots.

\- Loki, arrête, je t'en prie, arrête bordel.

\- Pars d'ici, stupide mortel.

\- Merde, Lo, je t'aime.

Les mots s'étaient frayés un chemin dans sa gorge enroué, c'était passé tout seul. Chuchotés dans une chambre remplis de gardes en colère et à l'attention d'un dieu qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche tel un poisson en dehors de l'eau. Loki s'était figé.

\- Dernier avertissement ! Prévint le gardien d'un air menaçant.

Tony attrapa un Loki désorienté par la taille et, posant une main légèrement tremblante sur le bas du dos pâle, il le dirigea gentiment vers le mur. Les pensées filaient à des centaines de kilomètres heures dans le crâne du génie, mais pour l'instant il devait calmer le jeu. Loki s'était soumis, les mains crispées posées à plat sur le mur blanc, la tête basse. Impossible de voir son expression. Iron Man se retourna:

\- Ok, les gars, calme, tout va bien. J'ai une très bonne explicati...

\- Allez vous mettre vos explications au cul Stark, rugit un petit Ase hargneux. Vous êtes dans la chambre d'un taré à quatre heure du matin, vous espérez vraiment qu'on vous écoutera ?!

\- Taisez-vous Elfir, le coupa le chef Ase. Stark, pourquoi est-ce que la voix de votre... ami a résonné dans tout le Pavillon en pleine nuit, réveillant absolument tout le monde ?

\- Résonné ?

\- Nous avons distinctement entendu le prince siffler quelque chose à propos d'un dictionnaire, continua le garde.

\- C'était comme juste à côté de mon oreille, frissonna un détenu du couloir.

Tony se passa la main sur le front; encore un effet de la colère du dieu. Loki devrait vraiment apprendre à retenir sa magie. Voilà pourquoi le Pavillon entier était complètement éveillé.

\- Rien de très important, grinça Tony en grimaçant. Y'a-t'il une chance pour qu'on aille tous se recoucher sans conséquences ?

\- J'en doute fort, Stark, répondit l'Ase en chef en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Merde, c'est un prince quoi. Vous allez pas chipoter parce que sa majesté a parlé un peu fort ?

\- Sans mentionner le fait que vous étiez en pleine nuit hors de votre chambre.

\- Herm. Pitié ?

L'Ase se frotta les yeux en soupirant: depuis que ce Midgardien était arrivé au Pavillon, c'était le chaos complet dans la prison.

\- Descendons les, finit par dire le gardien.

...

\- On s'en tire pas trop mal, non ?

On les avait menés dans un sous-sol humide, enchaînés dans une même petite cellule et laissés là pour six heures. Ils aviseraient après.

La pièce était étroite et à demi-plongée dans la pénombre. C'était une cellule dérobée dans les tréfonds de la prison, une punition pour les révoltés qui voulaient se racheter. Les gardes avaient décidé de leur passer les chaînes, l'alignement de Loki étant encore flou.

Tony fit bouger ses chaînes, le lourd fer cognant sur le sol froid. Il rit un peu, inquiet du manque de réaction du dieu.

Loki n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis la déclaration intempestive, ses cheveux sombres cachaient toujours son visage. Aucun garde n'était posté devant leur cachot, ils étaient seuls et non, Tony était seul et Loki était catatonique. Intérieurement, Iron Man était dans un état de panique avancé: pourquoi est-ce que cette saleté de dieu ne disait rien ?

Une heure passa.

Tony gratta le sol en reniflant: d'accord, là le malaise était palpable. Un lourd silence d'anxiété et de non-dits. Un froissement de papier le fit soudain sursauter, et il leva les yeux sur son compagnon de cellule.

Tony loupa un battement de cœur en voyant l'air incertain et perdu de Loki. Le dieu tenait le dictionnaire abîmé, caressant la couverture de ses longs doigts blancs. Il ouvrit la bouche une fois, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma, et finit par se tourner directement vers Tony, yeux verts évitant son regard.

Il lui tendait pudiquement le dictionnaire, lorsque une feuille glissa du Larousse. Tony l'attrapa au vol, lisant la première définition qu'il voyait.

"Amour."

Il leva les yeux sur le dieu, qui rougit en voyant ce mot.

\- C'était pas...

\- Pas prévu ? Demanda Tony. Je sais.

\- Je...

\- Tu es désolé, mais tu n'éprouves aucun sentiment pour un stupide mortel comme moi ?

\- Tony, je...

\- Je sais pas pourquoi je te l'ai dit Loki, situation de crise, je sais pas gérer, désolé.

\- Tu...

\- Est-ce que maintenant, on pourrait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette putain de chambre, parce que j'étais très manifestement pas prêt et que toi non plus, et il est cinq heure du matin, et on a failli se faire sortir du Pavillon, et merde pourquoi tu t'approches, de moi, de moi, Loki, j'ai déconné, et t'es si proche, et...

Un doigt se posa délicatement sur sa bouche tremblante. Le dieu se lécha les lèvres, chercha un peu de contenance et souffla. Respiration froide sur la peau.

\- Anthony Stark, qui appelle-t-on Langue d'Argent ?

\- C'est toi, murmura l'humain d'une voix rauque.

\- Et toujours pourtant, tu m'interromps et me déblatère tes sottises.

\- Putain.

\- Et toujours pourtant, tu es vulgaire.

\- Je...

\- Et toujours... "Amour", récita Loki, incertain. Mouvement de dévotion, goût très vif, tendresse, passionnel, aventure, mon amour.

Alors que Loki citait différents passages de cette satanée définition, le coeur de Tony désespérait de retrouver un rythme stable. Ses yeux se déplaçaient sur tout le magnifique visage offert, incompréhension, questions, explique-moi.

\- Est-ce que ce que tu ressens pour moi correspond à cette définition ?

\- Oui, déglutit l'humain.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça implique ? Regarde-moi, ce que j'ai fait, mon esprit fou, mes accès de poison...

\- J'aime tout ça, répondit Tony. Tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, t'étais prévenu.

\- Quel mortel têtu.

Tony hésita, avant de dire:

\- À force de trop se pencher sur ta définition, on finit par t'avoir dans la peau tu sais.

\- Tony ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu es l'homme le plus étrange et fascinant que j'ai rencontré.

\- Ravi de l'apprendre.

\- Tony ?

\- Hm ?

\- Merci.

\- Y'a pas de quoi.

\- Tony ?

\- Encore ? S'amusa l'humain.

\- Je t'aime.

Ah, là, droit dans le coeur. Ce verbe, aimer, dérivé du mot amour, du latin _amor_. Ce mot là qui déclenche un truc indescriptible en toi, qui t'ouvre comme un bouquin ouais, un bon gros dico avec plein de mots. Amour, dans tes tripes, amour, pétales d'une fleur, amour, mains enlacées.

Tony chercha une ruse dans les yeux du brun: le dieu de la malice ne semblait pourtant dissimuler aucune fourberie sous le voile de son regard.

\- Tu mens, dit simplement le génie.

\- Pour un homme qui se dit si intelligent, tu es définitivement un idiot Stark.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle tu serais tombé amoureux de moi ?

Loki rit légèrement en penchant la tête sur le côté. Doucement, il posa un baiser sur la joue de l'humain et commença à parler:

\- Oh, Tony, Tony Stark, Midgardien angoissé et si vaniteux, humain si ennuyant et déconcertant. Tu as pourtant conscience de ton charme, Don Juan sur ta Terre. Veux-tu vraiment que je me lance dans une tirade ? Ne réponds pas Tony, c'était une question réthorique. Quel homme pourrait prétendre m'avoir autant atteint, touché, mordu en pleine âme ? J'ai plus de valises que personne n'en aura jamais et toi, toi... Tu me serres et tu me dis que tout ira bien et même si c'est sûrement faux, je t'aime pour ça. Je... J'ai moins peur des monstres quand t'es là, ceux qui se terrent dans les bas-fonds de mon être. Quand tu m'as menacé de t'en aller... J'ai pris peur. Tu es le seul qui m'ait tenu comme un véritable enfant. Je suis désolé d'être une diva, et merde comme tu dirais, je t'aime.

Tony fixa son interlocuteur quelques instants et puis l'information monta au cerveau et ding, il se jeta sur Loki.

\- TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? Cria l'humain en plaquant le dieu au sol.

\- Je ne mens pas, soupira Loki.

\- TU AS AGIS COMME UNE PETITE PRINCESSE GÂTÉE ALORS QUE PUTAIN, JE TE PLAISAIS AUSSI ?

\- Langage, mon amour.

\- ÇA FAIT UN MOIS QUE JE ME RETOURNE LE CRÂNE LOKI !

\- Je pense m'en être aperçu, effectivement.

\- Oh putain, je t'aime, souffla l'humain.

Et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent encore, cette fois pour de vrai. De vrai de vrai, c'est de la pure, plus de non-dits et d'hypocrisie. Tony souffla et grogna en plaquant le dieu à terre, chaînes heurtant bruyamment le sol de pierre. Langues chercheuses, bouches entrouvertes, dents heurtées s'imprimaient dans leurs os. Tony souffla:

\- Je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi.

\- J'en suis moi-même étonné.

\- Tes mots sont tranchants, Loki. Tu es si putain d'attirant que j'en perd la tête.

\- Quel poète. Dois-tu vraiment rajouter une insulte à chaque phrase que tu déblatères ?

\- Mauvaise habitude.

Un autre baiser, plus doux et simplement posé comme un voile sur leurs lèvres.

Ils se remirent péniblement assis, adossés au mur froid de la cellule.

Loki émit un bruit proche du ronronnement en se collant à l'humain, ses mains posées sur le torse qui émettait la lueur bleue du réacteur. Un rayon d'azur dans le noir de la prison. Tony frissonna, parce qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être enchaîné dans un sous-sol glacial et poisseux.

\- Pourquoi tes poils sont-ils hérissés ?

Avertissement: l'amour peut parfois pousser à observer chaque détail de l'être aimé. Tony se racla la gorge:

\- C'est juste... Les chaînes. Et le noir.

Une sphère de lumière verte apparue non-loin d'eux, plongeant l'antre de pierre dans une ambiance douceâtre et flottante. Les chaînes aux poignets de Iron Man s'ouvrirent brusquement, faisant sursauter l'homme à nouveau libre.

\- Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

\- Mince, Loki, ta magie est pas censée être limitée ?

\- Je n'ai pas touché mes propres chaînes.

\- Mais...

\- Seuls mes sorts de téléportation humanoïdes ont été bloqués. Croyais-tu vraiment que je ne pourrais user de ma magie ? Je respecte la loi, mais je refuse de te laisser enchaîné ici par ma faute.

\- Les gardes...

\- Les gardes comprendront, mon amour. Je suis le danger public, pas toi.

\- Ce serait bien une première.

...

Quand Tony ouvrit un œil, la première idée qui lui traversa la tête fut de le refermer aussitôt. Il lâcha un grognement exaspéré et rouvrit lentement l'une de ses paupières.

\- Je refuse catégoriquement de m'abaisser à cette tâche ingrate.

Loki se tenait debout face au chef de la garde, poing sur les hanches de toute sa splendeur. Tony éructa quelques marmonnements étouffés.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Stark ?

\- Gnéquoi ?

\- Refuse, Tony, grinça Loki.

l'Ase poussa un long soupir ennuyé.

\- Vous connaissez votre problème, Loki ? Vous êtes un petit prince borné et douloureusement exigeant.

\- Que...

Le dieu ouvrit et referma sa bouche, outré. Tony se mordit la lèvre, qu'est-ce qui prenait au gardien ? Loki tempêta:

\- Comment osez-vous ? Rugit le dieu.

\- Vous voyez, répliqua l'Ase avec un large sourire. Ce tuyau, là.

Loki se retourna vers une sorte de conduit rouillé dans le coin de la cellule avec un sifflement d'ennui.

\- Oui ?

\- Il mène directement à ma chambre personnelle. Il fut créé par Saleth quand il construisit le Pavillon, et permet d'épier les détenus dans le cachot.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer ? Souffla Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony grimaça: est-ce que c'était bien ce qu'il pensait ?

\- Eh bien voyez-vous Prince, j'ai beaucoup moins peur de vous après vous avoir entendu déblatérer des niaiseries à Stark. Sans vouloir vous offenser, naturellement, continua le garde avec un sourire. Vous me paraissez plus sympathique. Mais si vous ne voulez pas cette histoire répandue dans toooouuut le Pavillon, et Asgard, et les Neuf Royaumes, vous feriez bien d'accepter ma proposition.

\- ... j'accepte. Déguerpissez maintenant, gronda le dragon.

Tony se leva tant bien que mal et vint poser son front contre le long cou pâle du dieu, un sourire contenu sur le visage.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un est de mauvais poil, railla l'humain.

\- Tony, je viens juste de perdre toute trace d'honneur, pourrais-tu respecter ma perte ?

\- Oui, mais t'as gagné un Midgardien chaud bouillant. Tu gagnes au change, si tu veux mon avis.

Loki se retourna rapidement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du génie avec un sourire qui voulait dire "je suis fatigué de tes conneries."

Choc. Tony ouvrit la bouche, de stupeur, et de bonheur, sûrement. Parce que dans les yeux du dieu, y'avait une lueur plus pure que ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur tout les Royaumes. Si puissant que ça te prend aux tripes, si, c'est ce qu'on appelle l'amour, relis bien la définition sans oublier de respirer.

Tony attrapa le menton du dieu et posa un baiser sur les lèvres fines.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna le génie.

\- Comme ça ? Demanda Loki avec un regard vert, si vert.

\- Je t'aime, soupira Tony. Trop, je crois. Qu'est-ce que tu as accepté du gardien ?

\- Je t'annonce que nous serons de corvée de ménage ces prochains mois, grinça Loki.

Alors que Tony éclatait de rire à la vision du dieu avec un balai, dans un coin de sa tête, il répétait en boucle et en boucle cette définition. Parce que pour une fois qu'il l'avait bien en bouche, sous ses yeux, partout sous ses mains, il comptait pas l'oublier celle-ci. C'était une des plus belles définitions, pour un mot auquel il pensait ne jamais avoir droit.

Et, là, dans ces cachots du Pavillon des Mots, Tony Stark se sentait bien.

Amour.

* * *

 _Il est enfin là, vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre de la déclaration, ou la niaiserie à l'état pure. Mais on s'en fout,_ _ça faisait 25 chapitres que j'avais ce moment dans le crâne et prêt à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu en tout cas moi, je me suis bien éclatée à l'écrire !_ _Il reste 3 chapitres à cette histoire et devinez quoi ? Le nom du prochain chapitre, c'est orgasme *cligne de l'oeil*. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires et à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu._


	26. Orgasme

**Chapitre 26; Orgasme**

* * *

 _" **Orgasme**. Point culminant et terme de l'excitation sexuelle, caractérisé par des sensations physiques intenses."_

Frêle et courte définition, cachée derrière une pile de tabou. Il y aurait pourtant tellement de choses à dire sur ce petit mot à l'apparence si innocente et qui pourtant vous retourne le cerveau.

Selon Tony Stark, ce n'est pas pour rien si le mot orgasme commence par un Ô. Après tout, c'est bien la forme si ronde d'un Ô ravalé que prennent les lèvres rougies sous le coup de la jouissance. Tony pourrait d'ailleurs répertorier chaque écriture de chaque Ô qu'il a vu s'inscrire sur la bouche de ses partenaires. Une calligraphie douce, passionnée, sauvage, indécente, prétentieuse, retenue sur le bout des lèvres. Alors assurément, il est logique que ce génie de Tony Stark s'imagine et dessine le Ô de Loki dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Est-ce que Loki écrit son Ô à la plume, griffonné rapidement sur un papier à grain ? Ou bien le peint-il avec passion en une épaisse lettre noire ? Le soupire-t'il ou le hurle-t'il ? Sera-t'il prématuré ou dur à arracher ? Tant de questions encore sans réponses, réponses que Tony comptait bien arracher sans pudeur du corps arqué de son amant.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à cette belle définition, l'heure était à; la cantine, des balais, des chiffons. Une punition. Un garde Ase au sourire moqueur était assis sur une des tables.

Le prince d'Asgard et le génie de Midgard étaient relégués à une tâche des plus ingrates, celle de nettoyer l'immense self du Pavillon des Mots. Donc, un gosse de riche et un prince têtu au milieu d'une grande salle se demandaient bordel, comment est-ce qu'on faisait pour enlever la crasse. Que ce soit grâce au domestique ou au valet, aucun n'avait expérimenté la fâcheuse tâche du "détartrage de chambre d'adolescent fumante". Tony attrapa maladroitement le manche d'un balai, et, se tenant raide, hasardeux, il passa lentement les fibres sur le sol. Silence dans la salle, la garde étouffa un rire.

\- C'est ridicule, grinça Loki en tapant du pied, pour avoir plus d'effet. Je suis prince d'Asgard !

\- Et vous êtes également le mec qui a réveillé la moitié de la prison cette nuit en criant des inepties à cet autre type qui passe son temps à dérégler le fonctionnement du Pavillon, répondit sèchement l'Ase. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'on aurait dû vous mettre un torchon entre les pattes, prince.

\- Je pourrais simplement prononcer un petit sort, et on n'en parlerait plus, répliqua Loki avec un sourire confiant. Je pourrais m'arranger pour que votre bourse d'or mensuelle soit un peu plus pesante que d'habitude, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

\- On ne corromps pas les gardes, chéri, le sermonna Tony. Non, ce que mon adorable compagnon essaie d'exprimer c'est que vraiment, putain, y'aurait pas une punition plus adaptée ? Je suis clairement pas fait pour les tâches ménagères.

Pour toute réponse, le garde lui tendit un torchon et Tony grogna. Il était Tony Stark bordel, pas un homme de ménage ! Il avait volé -bourré certe, mais volé quand même- le plus précieux trésor d'Asgard à Odin, déjoué un complot dans la plus grande prison intergalactique privilégiée et séduit le dieu du Chaos, c'était pas rien ! Et maintenant il devait se taire et faire le ménage ! C'était... logique, soupira intérieurement Tony en s'appuyant sur son balai et en frottant négligemment le sol. Fallait bien que quelque chose lui tombe dessus dans cette prison, et il avait assez emmerdé les gardes pour que ceux-ci aient enfin le privilège de se venger. Il jeta un œil à Loki, et manqua de s'étouffer en ravalant un rire.

Le dieu essayait désespérément de nettoyer les tables du réfectoire, mais il semblait qu'il rencontre quelques... résistances. Il arrivait quotidiennement qu'un détenu tâche la surface de sa table avec de la nourriture, et de grosses tâches ornaient les meubles. Ils mangeaient comme des porcs, les pensionnaires du Pavillon des Mots. Les yeux brillants d'amusement, Tony observa Loki se démener, grogner, frotter plus fort, grincer des dents, et pour finir agripper la table et la renverser rageusement au sol.

Le garde Ase prit sa tête entre ses mains et gémit. Un long après-midi s'annonçait.

...

La journée fut éreintante, interminable aux yeux des deux détenus. Quelle tâche ingrate.

Mais le soir vînt, et avec celui-ci la libération. Le chef Ase passa en revue leur nettoyage, leva un sourcil sévère mais soupira en les renvoyant dans leurs chambres.

\- Vos cellules respectives, messieurs, rappela durement l'Ase.

Ils acquiescèrent à contre-coeur, parce que valait mieux pas provoquer quand ils étaient déjà punis pour un mois. Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, Tony souffla à l'oreille de Loki:

\- Aucune chance pour qu'on se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

Et Loki repoussa avec un sourire amusé son nouvel amant avant de monter à son étage.

Tony soupira en se retournant. C'était pas ce soir qu'il allait réapprendre la définition d'orgasme.

Après trois jours de ménage non-stop surveillés par des gardes, Tony commençait à fulminer intérieurement. Il avait un dieu consentant à quelques mètres de lui toute la journée et il n'avait pas encore pu poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur lui. Les soirs, Loki se dérobait après un rapide baiser.

Le balais à la main, Tony se rapprocha de son amant avec un sourire mesquin. Loki l'observait, un sourcil levé dédaigneusement.

\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Loki.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux, se renfrogna Tony.

\- Non, je ne sais pas, petit Midgardien fougueux.

\- Je peux monter dans ta chambre ce soir ?

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Enfoiré, souffla le génie en souriant. Tu veux me le faire dire ?

Le dieu confirma en hochant la tête lentement, dents dévoilées par ses lèvres étirées en un sourire vicieux.

\- Ce soir, je veux te faire l'amour, lança l'humain.

\- Je voulais vraiment pas entendre ça, déclara franchement l'Ase qui les surveillait. Mais sachez qu'aux dernières nouvelles, vous étiez punis jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pas de dépassement de couvre-feu pour vous.

Loki étouffa un rire qui sonna comme un clairon mal attentionné aux oreilles de Tony. Rire de fourbe, rire cassé, rire vicieux, rire prévoyant. Eh merde, Loki semblait avoir quelque chose de prévu, et c'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle. Le dieu lui souffla discrètement à l'oreille "ce soir, minuit, la bibliothèque".

Il se la jouait mystérieux en plus. Rendez-vous nocturne, souffle qui ricoche sur son cou, sourire malicieux... Bien sûr que y'a un truc louche là-dessous, pensa Tony en frottant le sol de plus belle.

Mais c'était mal connaître Tony Stark de penser qu'il allait pas jeter la tête la première dans le truc louche.

...

À 22h30, le couvre feu tomba sur la prison; ainsi débuta la longue attente de Tony Stark.

Assis sur son lit, il faisait tourner et retourner la batterie à la pierre bleue que le Pavillon lui avait fournie. Des pièces de technologie autres s'amoncelaient sous son lit, mais la pierre produisait cette douce lumière bleutée qui l'attirait.

Une source d'énergie qui vrombissait doucement dans sa paume. Rassurante.

À 23 heure, Tony Stark regardait ses pieds, levés vers le plafond alors qu'il était couché sur son lit. La pierre était posée sur son oreiller, à côté de sa tête.

À 23h15, Tony Stark faisait des roulades sur son matelas. Vous savez, ça passe le temps. Quand son voisin de cellule tapa avec énergie sur le mur en gueulant de "stopper immédiatement ces putains de galipettes", Tony soupira en se laissant glisser au sol.

À 23h30, Tony Stark comptait le nombre de mots dont il avait appris la définition dans ce pavillon, sans arriver à trouver le nombre exact. Quel imbécile il était, avant de venir ici.

Avant de rencontrer Loki.

À 23h40, Tony Stark chantait des chansons en yaourt parce qu'il se souvenait plus des paroles. Quand son même voisin de cellule retapa sur le mur avec force, il cria un "VAS TE FAIRE VOIR" avec véhémence et continua sa sonate.

À 23h45, Tony Stark faisait des ombres chinoises à l'aide de la lumière bleue de la pierre de la batterie. Seul son lapin était reconnaissable, même s'il aurait assuré qu'il avait un talent caché aux ombres chinoises.

À 23h50, Tony Stark mettait la pierre dans sa bouche, mais si, pour "voir de la lumière bleue sortir de ses joues et de son nez, c'est marrant".

À 23h55, Tony Stark était frappé par un éclair de génie, faillit avaler la pierre en se redressant, s'étrangla pendant quelques secondes mais se précipita pour attraper des objets sous son lit.

À 00h10, Tony Stark ouvrait silencieusement la porte de sa cellule pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle, Loki était accoudé à une table, vêtu seulement de son bas d'uniforme. Le salaud.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna le dieu.

\- Moi.

\- Imbécile. Dis-moi.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Des choses sales.

Tony se mordit les lèvres, contemplant Loki tourner autour de la table avec un sourire joueur. Il esquissa un pas vers la droite, observa son amant partir dans l'autre sens.

-"Se tourner autour", dit simplement le dieu. Une expression Midgardienne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais, répondit Tony en plissant les yeux. Tu comptes faire ça longtemps ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- M'appâter en te dérobant à mon toucher.

Loki se pencha sur la table de manière à ce que ses longs cheveux noirs pendent le long de son visage fin avec un sourire.

\- Je préfère t'entendre parler pour le moment mon amour.

\- Je suis un homme d'action, répliqua Tony avec un mouvement de sourcils douteux.

\- Il va donc te falloir apprendre à manier le verbe, décréta le dieu en s'écartant brusquement de la table.

Le terrien fronça le nez et suivit son amant à travers la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je veux dire, chéri, que je ne te laisserai pas poser un seul de tes doigts sur moi tant que tu ne m'auras pas prouvé que tu peux me faire l'amour avec les mots.

\- Avec les... T'es sérieux ? Grimaça Iron Man. C'était donc ça que tu préparais tout ce temps.

\- Tout à fait. Tu sauras, Tony Stark, que je ne m'échauffe qu'après une discussion bien orientée.

\- Tu parles. Y'a plein d'autres manières de chauffer, je suis à la hauteur de ma réputation, tu sais.

Pour toute réponse, Loki inspira et dit:

\- Lèche-moi sur tout le corps, laisse traîner ta jolie langue dans des endroits de mon anatomie que je ne connaissais pas. Ravis tes papille avec mon épiderme palpitant, Tony. Parle-moi.

\- C'est toi la langue d'argent, pas moi, chéri.

\- Langue d'argent sur ton torse, langue de bronze sur ta joue, langue d'or dans ta bouche. Tu le vois scintiller, l'argent de ma langue ? Il brille seulement pour toi cette nuit, tu l'entends miroiter au creux de mon palais ?

Tony avait la bouche sèche.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu le sais ça ? Articula l'homme.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, mon amour. Je ne suis pas rationnel face à l'orgasme, futur, prochain, promis. Tu vas m'en donner un, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je...

\- Tu vas me le céder à la force de tes reins. C'est une exigence, pas une question, précisa l'Ase. C'est une belle nuit pour jouir ensemble tu ne crois pas ?

\- Oh merde...

\- Le légendaire Tony Stark, coureur de jupon de Midgard serait-il gêné ? S'esclaffa le dieu. Je vois pourtant ton corps frémir d'envie.

Et pour frémir, Tony tremblait de frustration, le dieu se dérobant à lui de plus en plus loin entre les rayons de livres. Passant distraitement ses mains fines sur les ouvrages, Loki roulait des hanches en se reculant rapidement, laissant les doigts de Tony seulement frôler sa longue chevelure sombre.

\- Fais moi plaisir Anthony, parle.

Et Loki comme tout bon enfoiré qui se respecte, avait appuyé sur le mot plaisir, se léchant les lèvres avec appétit.

\- Eh Lo, je t'aime et rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que te contenter, mais je préférerais vivement qu'on passe à l'action maintenant, râla Tony en croisant les bras.

Loki se stoppa au milieu de l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur de la bibliothèque, les vieilles marches craquantes de bois grincèrent et Tony sut qu'il avait des ennuis.

Le dieu tourna la tête et sourit largement, et c'était beaucoup trop de sourires si vicieux en une journée et Tony savait pas s'il détestait ou adorait ça.

\- L'action, Tony Stark. Tout est toujours action chez toi.

Sur ces mots, des étincelles vertes jaillirent des mains levées du mage et une chaise arriva tout droit du hall de la salle, raclant le sol pour se caler sous les fesses du Midgardien.

Loki se passa la main dans les cheveux, s'allongea lascivement sur les marches juste en face de son amant et commença à gémir.

Et non, pas gémir vulgairement comme les prostitués que Tony ramenait les nuits de cuite. Non, là, il redécouvrait délicieusement la définition du gémissement, et il aurait volontairement raturé la définition du dictionnaire pour écrire le nom de Loki si il n'avait pas le regard fixé sur le dieu en lui-même.

De sa langue légèrement tendue coulaient des sons exquis, des syllabes encore inconnues de l'univers et elles étaient rien que pour Tony. Paupières fermées, dieu lascif et cheveux qui dégringolent sur ses épaules, sa pomme d'Adam qui déglutit à chaque halètement, son torse qui se soulève... L'humain se leva pour le rejoindre.

Du moins, essaya de se lever. Une force le plaquait à la chaise, l'empêchant toute retrouvailles avec la gémissante créature haletante en laquelle s'était transformé son amant.

\- Tu déconnes, là ? Grogna Tony. Laisse-moi te toucher.

\- Excite-moi, ordonna Loki en haussant les épaules.

\- Si je peux pas bouger ça risque d'être compliqué, grommela l'humain.

\- Non Tony, souffla Loki. C'est le but.

Le dictionnaire apparu soudainement sur ses genoux, lui laissant assez de manœuvre pour le feuilleter. Et alors qu'il tournait ces pages usées et jaunâtres, un tendre sourire lui venait aux lèvres.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, qu'avec Loki, même le sexe ne serait pas pareil. Il aurait quelque chose de plus passionné, de plus amer peut-être. Parce qu'il reliait l'acide aux fringuantes jeunes femmes qu'il ramenait dans son lit. La petite jeunette acidulée avec ses légers gémissements subtils, léchés et propres.

Mais Loki, Loki ça devait être si différent. Comme un goût de folie, derrière, qui se pose sur la langue et reste dans tes papilles des heures encore après. Forcément que le sexe serait comme ça avec lui.

Tony se stoppa à une page. "O". Comme orgasme, vous aurez deviné. Sauf que Tony lui, quand il fait l'amour, il parle pas. Il emploie le langage de l'ours: tout au plus, l'homme de Neandertal. Tony Stark grogne quand il baise.

Le Midgardien leva les yeux vers son dieu, cherchant un regain de motivation, et motivation il trouva. Il la trouva dans la cambrure parfaite, dans les cuisses dénudés, dans les cheveux dénoués, dans le corps pâle à présent totalement nu.

\- Ou t'as mis ton froc ? Demanda nonchalamment Tony en avalant sa salive.

\- Magie, mon amour, souffla Loki. Alors ? As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

Les rouages dans le cerveau de Tony s'enclenchèrent lentement. Devaient être rouillés, faudrait rajouter du lubrifiant, non, ne pas penser à du lubrifiant maintenant. Donc, les rouages s'enclenchèrent et Tony commença à chercher une solution. Loki ne le laisserait assurément pas sortir avant qu'il ait réalisé son vœu, c'est-à-dire qu'il le chauffe en parlant et merde, Loki était bien le seul à pouvoir monter des plans aussi tordus. Donc une seule manière de s'en sortir: jouer à son petit jeu. Et Tony avait pile ce qu'il fallait dans sa poche d'uniforme parce que Tony Stark était un génie et on ne le disait jamais assez.

\- Ça vient ? Demanda Loki en rejetant la tête en arrière.

\- T'es une diva, chéri, soupira Tony. Ok, je vais faire ton truc, mais tu dois me laisser bouger mes fesses de cette chaise d'abord.

\- Pourquoi ? Se renfrogna Loki avec une moue qui ne devrait vraiment pas être si attirante.

\- Parce que j'ai une surprise et elle sera vraiment moins bien si tu vois tout au début et laisse-moi en charge Loki.

Le dieu sembla cogiter quelques secondes en faisant tourner une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, et finit par sourire en soupirant.

\- Vas-y, Midgardien têtu. Et on ne touche pas, rappela le dieu nu à Tony qui s'approchait de lui.

\- Je sais, je veux juste...

Tony déchira hâtivement une bandelette de sa manche d'uniforme sous le regard suspicieux de son amant, et fit un geste vers lui.

\- Bande-toi les yeux, à défaut de pouvoir bander d'autre part, lança Tony.

\- Joli jeu de mots, siffla Loki, admiratif, en attachant le tissu pour cacher son regard vert perçant.

\- Bon, pas de triche, hein ? Ordonna Tony en courant déjà jusqu'à un coin de la salle.

Il sortit un petit appareil technologique de sa poche, le bidouilla quelques secondes, et afficha un sourire satisfait. Lorsqu'il le lança en direction du plafond, l'objet sembla se fixer sur une poutre et un petit voyant vert s'alluma.

\- Parfait, souffla Tony.

Il sortit trois autres appareils identiques et entreprit de les installer aux autres coin de la bibliothèque. Il avait créé ces objets avec le tas de pièces de technologies variées qu'il planquait sous son lit et espérait vraiment que son dispositif marcherait.

Il revint vers Loki, et sortit la pierre bleue de sa poche arrière. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie pulser. Il glissa l'objet dans la télécommande trafiquée qui avait autrefois servie pour sa chaîne stéréo et appuya sur le bouton, fermant les yeux. Un "zap" sec se fit entendre et Tony leva lentement les yeux au plafond.

Je suis un génie, pensa l'humain avec un large sourire. Il se posta derrière son amant et dénoua le noeud qui retenait le morceau de tissu, et inclina la tête de Loki vers le ciel.

Car ciel il y avait. Le rectangle que formaient les appareils et qui couvrait tout le plafond n'était plus couvert des poutres et de la charpente de bois qui dominait la bibliothèque. En lieu et place du toit, le ciel étoilé du Pavillon des Mots se déroulait paisiblement. La nuit était noire et les étoiles brillaient furieusement. Mais ce n'était pas une de ces nuits sans nuages, celle où ta vie te paraît soudain très vide.

Non, là, des stratus bleus flottaient paisiblement juste au-dessus de la prison, comblant le vide et la noirceur de l'univers.

\- Les nuages sont l'écume du ciel, chuchota Loki.

\- Je sais bien que c'est important pour toi, de parler, commença Tony en regardant Loki dans les yeux, fort. Je sais que tes mots, les mots, c'est ce qui fait vibrer. Mais je le dirais jamais assez, je suis un homme d'action, et je veux pas seulement dire mais aussi faire des choses -pour toi. Je veux faire des choses pour toi, Loki. Alors ce soir, je te fais apparaître le ciel parce que ce que j'avais me permettait d'aspirer les molécules momentanément et je te passe le bla-bla scientifique mais ce soir je te donne le ciel.

Comme Loki ne disait rien et continuait de le regarder avec ces grands yeux verts dans lesquels se reflétaient les étoiles et sa peau nue sur laquelle dansait le bleu des nuages, Tony enchaîna:

\- Et toi tu veux que je te séduise avec ce que je dis, mais comment je peux te dire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire sans faire rougir le ciel et tout ces nuages là-haut, et même les étoiles qui nous regardent savent que ce que j'ai envie de te donner, c'est pas catholique. Et la définition d'orgasme je veux la graver sur ton cou et recouvrir la morsure de cet enflure avec mes dents et te faire oublier tes plaies en laissant glisser ma langue partout, partout. Et je veux te prendre pour pas te laisser partir, et merde même le septième ciel est pas assez beau pour ce qui se passe et je te ferais bien voir des étoiles mais difficiles d'en faire des plus belles que celles qu'il y a là-haut, et...

Et Loki se jeta sur lui, plaquant sa bouche sur la sienne et pourtant c'était une bouffée d'oxygène qui lui montait au cerveau.

\- Tu sais parler, Tony Stark, grogna Loki. Et tu sais faire, tu sais faire mieux que tout le monde. Merci.

Un sourire joueur.

\- Ne dis pas merci avant d'avoir goûté, répliqua Tony.

...

C'était sur les marches qu'ils étaient entremêlés en un tas un peu informe, de cheveux, de mains, de bouches, de frissons, de lui, de eux.

Loki attrapa malicieusement son oreille entre ses dents et Tony grogna en serrant ses mains sur les fesses de son amant. Et les gémissements de Loki emplissaient la pièce et Tony avait raison de spéculer tout à l'heure car c'était passionné avec une pointe d'amertume, c'était bas et ronronnant sans être agaçant, c'était Loki qui se déversait par sa propre bouche. Tony se hâta donc d'attraper Loki avec sa langue en posant durement sa bouche contre celle du dieu. Raclement de dents, lèvres gonflées et éraflées qui seront sèches demain mais finalement c'était pas grave parce que maintenant elles étaient humides de salive et c'était trop bon.

Tony attrapa la main de son amant pour la serrer, et déposa des baisers sur tout son bras, remontant jusqu'au cou.

\- Je t'aime, grogna Tony.

\- Hn, fut la seule réponse apportée par Loki qui tentait vainement d'ôter son uniforme à l'humain. Ça ne s'enlève pas ! S'énerva le dieu.

\- Je...

Tony ne finit pas sa phrase puisque Loki avait empoigné les deux côtés déboutonnés et tiré un grand coup: le bruit du déchirement de tissu excita le génie plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- T'aurais pas pu me l'enlever avec ta magie ? Soupira Tony.

\- Moins marrant, déclara Loki en baissant brusquement le caleçon de l'humain et en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... Oh. Oh, d'accord.

Tony s'accrocha à la marche sur laquelle il était affalé et regarda avec fascination son amant se pencher en avant pour lui démontrer les compétences qu'avait sa langue. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que l'humain soit bientôt dépassé par le plaisir et qu'il arrête Loki.

\- Je vais...

\- Non, le coupa le dieu. Pas là. Pas ici.

Quelle vision que de voir Loki se redresser dignement, de jeter ses cheveux bruns en arrière et de ronronner en regardant le ciel brumeux. Tony se souvenait avoir longtemps comparé Loki à un dragon qui gardait ses richesses.

Debout dans cette bibliothèque, pupilles dilatées, peau glissante et marquées de cicatrices, cheveux bouclés emmêlés, Loki ressemblait toujours à un dragon, et son regard tourné vers le ciel ne trompait pas. Loki Laufeyson prenait le monde entier pour richesse. L'univers était un trésor qu'il chérissait, chaque culture, chaque langue, chaque définition. Loki avait beau avoir fait des erreurs, il avait un jour décidé d'assoir son corps écailleux sur l'Univers et d'y voir là le plus beau butin jamais créé. Du plus dérisoire comme un vieux dictionnaire au plus précieux comme le coeur de Tony Stark, Loki veillerait. Reptile vert et cassé, mais pourtant toujours assis là-haut.

\- T'es si beau, souffla l'inventeur.

\- Merci, répondit Loki en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son amant.

\- Eh attend, tu dois...

Eh bien non, il ne devait pas.

\- Je suis magique, souviens-toi, siffla Loki en commençant à bouger, sentant et ressentant Tony en lui.

Le reste ne fut que glissements et grognements et gémissements, coups de rein et reniement de sa personne au profit de l'autre, nuages bleus et étoiles brillantes.

Dans le ciel noir, ils se sentaient moins seuls, à deux.

\- Tony... Je vais...

Tony attrapa Loki par les hanches et attira son corps plus près encore, si c'était possible, pour avoir plus, encore plus de lui. Il voulait tout de ce dragon, il voulait tout du dieu, il voulait tout de Loki. Accélérer le rythme, toucher tout son corps, lécher ce qu'il pouvait lécher.

Tony Stark pourra jurer que le "O" de Loki est un "O" étiré, rauque mais pourtant délicat, un "O" de plaisir longtemps dénié, un "O" amoureux. Orgasme signé à deux, une définition qu'ils sont sûrs de retenir. Cela ne les empêchera pas de la relire souvent.

Quand ils seront enlacés sur le sol de la bibliothèque du Pavillon des Mots, Loki étouffera un rire dans le cou de Tony. Le génie ne demandera pas pourquoi et posera un baiser sur le front de son amant.

Plus tard, l'humain comprendra que c'est parce qu'il était parfaitement heureux, et que ce rire c'était la manière de définir son bonheur. Alors Tony rigolera.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre ! On ne l'attendais plus mais il est bien là. Je m'excuse pour cette attente mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire. Le fait est que je me suis lancée dans un autre projet d'écriture de fanfiction un peu étrange, et que j'ai été pas mal absorbée par ça. J'espère pouvoir vous en dire plus bientôt !_

 _Concernant cette histoire donc, il ne reste donc qu'un tout petit chapitre déjà rédigé à poster pour finir, ce qui devrait arriver dans quelques jours._

 _J'espère que cela vous aura plu, en attendant je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à la prochaine !_

 _Zombiscornu_


	27. L'Ultime Définition

**Chapitre 27: L'Ultime Définition**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous définir ? De choisir les bons mots, les bonnes tournures de phrases et les bons adjectifs pour vous décrire au mieux, faire transparaître ce que vous êtes tout au fond ? Tony Stark vous dira que lui, ça faisait quelques mois qu'il cherchait furieusement à définir un dieu qui ne savait se définir lui-même.

Pas de la tarte, même pour un génie. Alors Tony Stark s'était creusé la tête et tout en cherchant à définir l'énergumène en face de lui, il en avait découvert beaucoup sur lui-même que prévu. Il avait littéralement appris à se connaître en décortiquant Loki Laufeyson, dieu du chaos et géant des glaces. Alors non, tout n'était pas parfait au pays des licornes et des arcs-en-ciel. Ils étaient toujours en prison pour quelques centaines d'années. Tony avait toujours sa vieille armure prohibée, ses angoisses et cet incroyable sentiment d'être pas très grand dans l'Univers. Loki avait toujours une trace de morsure inguérissable dans le cou, encore plus d'angoisses et une apparence refoulée.

Mais ils avaient trouvé un dictionnaire, et en lisant une à une chacune des définitions, ils s'étaient débarrassés de bien des névroses, peurs et terreurs. Tony n'était bien qu'un point dans l'Univers mais un point sobre, et surtout, surtout ils étaient deux points. Contre toute attente, ils étaient la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait leur arriver.

À côté du Royaume d'Asgard vole une petite île isolée où trône un énorme bâtiment de pierre et de lierre. Autrefois créée par Saleth, un mage en quête de rédemption, cette prison est différente des autres.

Dans la chambre numéro 57 du Pavillon des Mots, deux détenus se prélassent sur le lit. L'un porte un uniforme vert sapin, ses longs cheveux noirs se répendent sur les draps. L'autre arbore un uniforme décoloré rouge sans cordon au niveau de la capuche. Si on plissait les yeux, on remarquerait que ce fameux cordon est enroulé autour du fin poignet blanc du détenu numéro 56. Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson. Connaissent leurs définitions sur le bout des doigts.

Tony grimaça en passant ses doigts le long de la morsure sur le cou pâle de Loki.

\- Ça ne partira jamais, confirma le dieu en voyant l'air de l'humain.

\- Tant pis, soupira Tony. Tu étais trop parfait de toute manière.

Un rire joyeux sortit de la bouche de Loki. Le sourire de Tony s'effaça promptement, laissant place à un air vaguement triste.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Rien, c'est juste... Tu te rappelle du défi que tu m'avais posé ?

\- Celui où tu devais me définir ?

Tony roula sur le torse de Loki, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

\- J'y arrive toujours pas, grogna l'humain. T'es si captivant putain, mais il y a un élément qui m'échappe.

\- Quand je t'ai demandé ça, je ne suspectais pas que ça irait aussi loin, ricana le dieu. Moi-même je ne savais pas qui j'étais à ce moment là.

\- Parce que maintenant tu sais ? Demanda Tony en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu es ?

\- Amoureux de toi.

Tony se tût en dévisageant son amant.

\- Tu es un outrage à toi tout seul, chéri, décida l'humain.

\- J'espère bien, oui.

\- Loki ?

\- Présent ?

\- Dans 249 ans, quand on sortira d'ici, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

Le dieu ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un immense atelier avec des trucs à construire et des rayons lasers ? Et une armure encore mieux que celle que je viens d'inventer ?

\- Peut-être que dans 249 ans, tu auras perdu ton inventivité, le railla le dieu.

\- Impossible, je suis un génie.

\- Et un vantard, mon amour.

Tony fit mine d'étrangler le dieu avant d'étendre le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il en retira le vieux dictionnaire Midgardien usé, et le posa sur le drap pour en feuilleter les pages cornées.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai lu ce truc en entier, siffla l'humain.

\- C'est ce qui m'a permis de réapprendre le sens des mots, de ne plus blesser avec mais guérir.

\- Tss, guérir.

Loki se releva avec un sourcil levé, faisant face à son amant.

\- Nierais-tu que nos joutes verbales, nos échanges amicaux, nos discussions, nos aveux, nos déclarations t'aient guéri ?

\- J'irais pas jusque-là, râla Tony.

\- Non ?

Loki s'ébroua à la manière d'un chien vexé avant de se coller à son compagnon pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tony Stark, la première fois que je vous ai vu vous étiez un pénible petit mortel alcoolique et névrosé, un héros mal dans sa peau, un pleutre qui se cachait de la mort et un homme en quête de son identité, ou sa définition si tu préfères.

Tony déglutit, incapable de ne pas loucher sur les lèvres fines qui s'agitent.

\- Et ce que je vois maintenant, c'est un homme aux idées fertiles avec encore de longues années devant lui, un passé douloureux mais accepté, un Midgardien fier et plein de répartie. Tu es un amant passionné, quelqu'un de dévoué et de tendre.

Alors que Tony se tendait pour embrasser Loki parce que bordel, c'était beau quand il parlait, le dieu se recula vivement en sifflant:

\- Mais enfin, si tu refuses de croire que les mots t'ont guéri.

\- Ne joue pas à ça, souffla l'humain.

\- Qui joue ?

\- Loki, menaça l'homme.

\- Avoue, ordonna le dieu.

Tony lâcha un long soupir. Ok, peut-être, juste peut-être que Loki avait raison. Peut-être qu'au long de ces derniers mois le nez plongé dans le sens profond des mots, il avait trouvé son sens profond à lui et rafistolé ses blessures mal cicatrisées. Loki avait gagné son défi, celui de lui prouver la puissance des mots.

\- ... D'accord, lui concéda Iron Man. Tu m'as guéri avec les mots.

Un large sourire s'afficha instantanément sur les lèvres fines du dieu et Loki enlaça Tony dans une étreinte serrée.

\- Pauvre petit Midgardien incapable de me définir.

\- En serais-je un jour capable, de trouver ce qui manque ?

\- Mais là n'est pas la question, mon amour. Le fait est que tu n'as pas besoin de savoir me définir pour m'aimer et c'est là ce qui compte.

\- Oh, dit simplement Tony en posant ses lèvres sur le front du dieu.

Et ils restèrent là, collés sur ce petit lit de cellule 57 dans cet étage du Pavillon des Mots où d'autres détenus cherchaient aussi la rédemption. Eux, ils l'avaient trouvée dans les mots à travers un vieux Larousse de la Terre et une langue de vipère. En se définissant, ils avaient défini leurs rêves, leurs envies, leurs regrets, leur futur au singulier. Car en se cherchant chacun de leur côté, ils étaient arrivés à définir la notion de ensemble, tout les deux contre les gardes, contre 51, contre les Neufs Royaumes coûte que coûte. Alors est-ce qu'il n'était pas temps de laisser le dictionnaire de côté et d'entamer une vie de mots libres ?

Loki attrapa le Larousse et le rangea sous le lit de Tony où était déjà cachée les débuts de plans, d'idées, les pièces amassées et la précieuse batterie.

\- Nous n'en avons plus besoin à présent.

\- Pas faux mais il va me manquer, ce con de bouquin.

\- Rien n'empêche d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

\- Juste pour vérifier qu'on tient la route.

Ils s'enlacèrent paresseusement, il leur restait un peu plus de 249 ans à attendre de sortir d'ici. Ils avaient le temps de réapprendre à se passer de dictionnaire et à affronter le monde extérieur. Tony attrapa le menton de Loki et l'embrassa langoureusement avec un sourire en coin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? Demanda le dieu.

\- J'ai une dernière définition, sur le bout de la langue. Une idée de génie.

\- Et bien vas-y, stupide humain.

\- C'est un mot composé, chuchota Tony les yeux brillant. C'est moi qui l'ai inventé, parce que je suis un génie bébé, tu le savais ?

Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son amant et souffla quelques mots. Quand il eut terminé, Loki essuya une larme qui s'était frayé un fourbe chemin au-delà de sa muqueuse et éructa:

\- Je t'aime Tony Stark.

Pour toute réponse, le génie posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire silencieux. Et y'en fallait, pour lui fermer sa gueule, à Tony Stark.

Le Pavillon des Mots était calme, incarnant patiemment la définition d'une nouvelle vie pour ces deux détenus hauts en couleurs.

"Tony-Loki. De la racine "toi et moi". Si, si.

Fusion de deux métaux précieux pour former un éclat de génie, un alliage de passions.

Guérison par les mots, reprise du droit chemin.

Synonyme officiel de "amour","destin" et "âmes sœurs". Définition universellement reconnue dans notre dictionnaire à nous parce que c'est seulement ça qui compte, maintenant et pour toujours."

Et peut-être que finalement, ce qu'il manquait à la définition de Loki, c'était Tony Stark.

* * *

 _Et ainsi s'achève cette fiction. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimée du début à la fin, et que ce chapitre final, bien que court, vous aura plu autant que le reste de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, cette fanfiction aura été ma plus longue et ambitieuse jamais écrite et je vous remercie d'avoir été là pour la lire tout au long de cette année (parce qu'il me semble bien que j'ai commencé cette histoire l'été dernier oui). Pour ma part, je reviendrais avec une nouvelle fanfiction Marvel que je suis en train d'écrire dans très peu de temps je pense, alors gardez les yeux ouverts !_

 _Encore merci pour votre attention et au plaisir de vous revoir autre part !_

 _Zombiscornu_


End file.
